Stuck with You
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Albus Severus Potter a Alyssa Eatonová sa nemali radi už od prvého ročníka na Rokforte. Hádali sa, provokovali a dokonca na seba aj fyzicky útočili. Blízkosť toho druhého im nebola veľmi príjemná. Teraz, v ich šiestom ročníku, sa však veci nečakane zmenia, keď Alyssa prehrá stávku a musí stráviť dva mesiace ako Albusov poskok. To ale nebude jediná vec, ktorá sa v ten rok zmení...
1. Chapter 1

**Poznámka autora **

**Tak ľudia, začala som písať novú poviedku. Ešte nie je dokončená, ak snáď niekedy bude, ale snažím sa. Pridávam prvé dve kapitoly, píšte ako sa vám páči a či mám pridať ďalšie Užite si to. **

_kapitola_

„Kde je?!"

S krikom som sa vrútila cez presklené balkónové dvere do priestrannej obývačky Potterovcov. Vo veľkom kresle pri krbe sedela Rose s nosom zapichnutým v nejakej knihe. Keď som sa prihnala celá zúrivá dnu, prekvapene zdvihla hlavu a pozrela nechápavo na mňa.

„Kto kde je?" spýtala sa.

„Ty dobre vieš kto!" zavrčala som. „Ten tvoj nepodarený, čiernovlasý bratranec!"

Rose prižmúrila oči. „Prečo ho hľadáš?" Ironicky som sa zasmiala. Samozrejme, zabudla som s kým sa rozprávam. Rose Weasleyová, večne je myšlienkami niekde vo svojom svete. Ak sa mi ešte raz niekto opováži tvrdiť, že knihy neoblbujú mozog, ukážem mu Rose ako živý dôkaz!

„Vážne?! Nevidíš na mne nič zvláštne?" spýtala som sa ukazujúc na seba. Pozornejšie sa mi prizrela. A potom...

„Pre Merlina, čo sa ti stalo?" vyhŕkla ledva potláčajúc smiech. Keby som aj ja videla niekoho kompletne celého mokrého od niečoho odporne ružového a lepkavého tiež by som sa začala smiať, plus ešte keď má na sebe oblečenie, ktoré sa samo od seba začína zmenšovať...

Áno, presne tak som práve teraz vyzerala ja.

Zanechala som Rose, ktorá sa teraz až prehýbala od smiechu v obývačke a vybehla som po schodoch nájsť toho kreténa, ktorý mal toto všetko bezpochyby na svedomí. Ocitla som sa na dlhej chodbe s kopou dverí. Presne som vedela, ktoré dvere vedú do jeho izby, pretože som sa im vždy snažila širokým oblúkom vyhnúť. S úmyslom chladnokrvnej vraždy som si to namierila k dverám na konci chodby. Ešte som bola len na polceste, keď sa zrazu otvorili a vyšiel z nich Albus Potter so širokým úškrnom na tvári. Tak teraz som si už bola na tisíc percent istá, že to bola jeho prácička. Pohla som sa k nemu, totálne naštvaná.

„Ty jeden odporný, arogantný, namyslený, poondiaty-"

„Wou, wou, prečo plytváš takými krásnymi slovami na môjho brata?" skočil mi do reči James, ktorý práve vyšiel z kúpeľne s ešte mokrými vlasmi. Zazrela som naňho. Nemám rada, keď ma niekto prerušuje! James sa na mňa lepšie pozrel a vtedy si všimol v čom tam stojím oblečená. Vybuchol do smiechu.

„To sa ti fakt podarilo, braček!" potľapkal ho po pleci a začal sa ešte viac rehotať. „Po tomto ťa ale určite zabije," dodal, keď si všimol môj zúrivý pohľad. Zreteľne premáhajúc smiech sa vydal po schodoch dolu do kuchyne a nás tam nechal pokračovať v hádke.

Otočila som sa späť na Pottera, že budem pokračovať, na nešťastie som však bola znova prerušená.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" ozval sa prívetivý hlas pani Potterovej, ktorá práve vyšla z izby naľavo odo mňa. S falošne nevinným úsmevom som sa na ňu pozrela. Chcela som jej na to niečo zaklamať, ale jej výraz ma kompletne umlčal. Hľadela na mňa akosi zmätene a... pohoršene?

„Pre Merlina, Alyssa, čo sa ti stalo?" spýtala sa. „Čo to máš na sebe?" Zamračila som sa. O čom to hovorí? Totálne zmätená som sa pozrela na svoje oblečenie. Problém bol v tom, že už tam žiadne nebolo! Moje rifľové šortky a ramienkové tričko sa tak zmenšili, až úplne zmizli a ja som tam teraz stála iba v spodnom prádle, ktoré bolo celé mokré a ružové od tej nechutnej gebuzini.

„Ja...ja...neviem," koktala som zahanbene, neschopná pozrieť sa jej do očí. „Sedela som vonku na záhrade a máčala si nohy v bazéne, keď sa na mňa zrazu čosi vylialo. Skončila som mokrá, lepkavé a ružová... a nahá."

„Dobre, no ale radšej sa choď obliecť, o chvíľu bude večera." S týmito slovami sa od nás odvrátila a tiež zišla o poschodie nižšie.

Zazrela som na Pottera, ktorý sa išiel zadusiť od potláčaného smiechu.

„Ešte sme neskončili!" precedila som cez stisnuté zuby. Zvrtla som sa na päte, uštedriac Potterovi facku mojimi dlhými, svetlohnedými vlasmi a odpochodovala som do kúpeľne. Zamkla som za sebou, zbavila sa aj posledných kúskov oblečenia a vkĺzla do sprchy. Celý čas som si pritom v mysli opakovala, ako strašne Albusa Pottera neznášam.

Už je to päť rokov, čo sa poznáme, ale ja nikdy nezabudnem na deň, kedy sme sa stretli. Na deň, kedy sa začalo naše sústavné hádanie a neznášanie sa. Bol to môj prvý rok na Rokforte a ja som robila všetko preto, aby som bola vo všetkom najlepšia. Študovala som všetky dostupné knihy a domáca úlohy som si robila s predstihom a o dosť dlhšie, než pôvodne mali byť. Jedného dňa som si písala úlohy v knižnici a keď som vychádzala všetky pergameny, brká a knihy mi popadali na zem. A na moje nešťastie, práve vtedy išiel okolo Potter. Zdvihol jeden môj pergamen a keď videl, že to bola domáca z elixírov, ktorú sme mali odovzdať až o dva týždne, začal sa smiať a mať hlúpe poznámky. Pochopiteľne som sa naštvala(sebakontrola bola vždy moja trinásta komnata), začali sme sa hádať a nakoniec to vyústilo tak, že som ho mlátila nejakou riadne hrubou a starou knihou všade kam som dosiahla. Oddelila nás až profesorka McGonagallová a obom nám dala trest. V Sieni slávy som sa potom k nemu snažila správať milo, pretože Rose bola moja spolubývajúca a ja som si nechcela nechať pokaziť naše kamarátstvo len kvôli jej hlúpemu bratrancovi. Skončilo sa to však ďalšou hádkou. Vtedy som naše nepriateľstvo pripisovala tomu, že sme mali jedenásť a boli sme len malé, hlúpe decká. Lenže prešlo päť rokov a náš vzťah sa len zhoršil. Asi to bude preto, že on sa stále správa ako hlúpe, nevychované decko! Je to škoda, pretože zvyšných Potterovcov aj Weasleyovcov mám vážne rada.

O pätnásť minút som už celkom suchá, oblečená a zbavená ružovej farby vychádzala von na večeru. Keďže je koniec augusta, je logické, že jeme vonku. Za veľkým jedálenským stolom už sedeli všetci okrem Roxanne a, vďaka Merlinovi, Potter. Vkĺzla som na sedadlo medzi Jamesa a Freda, ktorí sa pri pohľade na mňa neubránili úškrnu.

„Nič nehovorte," vzdychla som. Skvelé, na toto ma určite nenechajú tak ľahko zabudnúť! To je jedna z nevýhod priatelenia sa s Potter-Weasleyovským klanom.

„Tak čo, porazila si Albusa v tej hádke?" spýtala sa ma Dominique, ktorá sedela oproti mne.

„Prosím ťa, Dom!" zasmial sa Potter, ktorý práve vyšiel von, aby sa k nám pripojil. „Kedy ma už len ona v niečom porazila?"

„Keby sa tam neobjavila tvoja mama, porazila by som ťa, rovnako ako vždy!" odvrkla som mu. „Vážne, Potter, ako dlho sa ešte budeš skrývať za mamine sukne?" James vedľa mňa sa skoro udusil tekvicovým džúsom a aj všetci ostatní vyprskli do smiechu. Potter na mňa škaredo zazrel a zamračil sa. Zjavne však nemal na jazyku nijaký schopný argument, pretože mlčal a ja som si zatiaľ vychutnávala svoje malé víťazstvo.

„Neporazíš ma vo všetkom," odsekol po chvíli.

„Chceš sa staviť?"

„To má byť výzva, Eatonová?"

„Pre Merlina, Potter, skús na to prísť sám. Zapoj mozgové závity," povedala som. „Och, prepáč, zabudla som, veď ty žiadne nemáš!" Potter zaťal ruky do pästí a z celej sily sa snažil upokojiť. Nemohla som si pomôcť, sladko som sa usmiala. A verte, že ja takýmito úsmevmi neplytvám. Iba ak to naozaj stojí za to. A pohľad na Pottera, ako sa zo všetkých síl snaží zmierniť hnev, ktorý som, samozrejme, spôsobila ja, veru naozaj stál za to!

„Už sa to nesie," zašvitorila pani Potterová a položila na stôl hlavný chod- kačicu pečenú na pomarančoch. Všetci sme si poriadne naložili, pretože z toho poobedňajšieho odtrpaslíkovávania záhrady sme poriadne vyhladli.

Chvíľu nebolo počuť nič iné než cinkanie príborov a slastné mrmlanie. Keď sa pani Potterová vzdialila do domu po koláč, Potter zrazu povedal: „Prijímam tvoju výzvu, Eatonová." Všetci zdvihli pohľady od svojich tanierov a hľadeli na Pottera.

„Fajn! Stavím sa, že ťa dokážem poraziť-" odmlčala som sa, aby som porozmýšľať, v čom som celkom dobrá, „... že ťa porazím v pokri."

„V pokri?" zopakoval Potter neveriacky. „Veď ani neviem ako sa to hrá!"

Usmiala som sa. „Bojíš sa, Potter?"

„Jasné, že nie!"

„Tak potom v čom je problém, trasorítka?"

„Dobre, tak teda v pokri," rezignoval celý popolavý od hnevu. Uškrnula som sa. Keďže je môj otec mukel, nielen že dobre viem, čo to poker je, ale mám v ňom už aj menší tréning. Potter, proti mne nemá šancu!

Po skvelej večeri sme sa všetci utiahli do Jamesovej izby, ktorá bola zo všetkých najväčšia. James, Fred, Rose a Dom si posadali na pohovku a ostaní(teda Roxanne, Potter, Hugo a moja o rok mladšia sestra Katherine) na dlážku, keďže gauč nebol dosť veľký pre všetkých. Upriamili svoju pozornosť na mňa a ja som ich začala oboznamovať s pravidlami pokra.

„Ešte stále môžeš vycúvať, Potter," nadhodila som, keď som im to hovorila už druhýkrát, ale on sa stále tváril rovnako zmätene. Narovnal plecia, hrdo vystrčil bradu a odhodlane pokrútil hlavou.

„Idem do toho."

„Ok, skočím teda po všetko potrebné," poinformovala som ich.

O päť minút neskôr som sa už vracala naspäť aj s pokrovou súpravou. Niekedy je vážne výhoda, bývať hneď vedľa Potterovcov.

„Tak fajn, som tu. Si pripravený na to, že ti nakopem riť?"

„Uvidíme, kto nakope riť komu, Eatonová." Prevrátila som oči v stĺp. Jasné, večný optimista Potter!

Sadli sme si na zem oproti sebe a ostatní si posadali okolo nás, aby mali čo najlepší výhľad. Začala som miešať karty, keď odrazu Potter vyhŕkol: „Počkaj! Najprv by sme si mali určiť trest, pre toho, kto prehrá."

„Čo takto, že ten, kto prehrá, bude musieť prebehnúť po ulici celkom nahý?" navrhla Roxanne so širokým úsmevom. Všetci sme na ňu vrhli pohľady, ktoré hovorili: „to si robíš srandu!". Vážne, to dievča nie je normálne! Všetko, čo vypustí z úst má niečo spoločné s nahotou!

„A čo takto, že ten, kto prehrá, bude musieť celý mesiac robiť to, čo mu ten druhý povie?" navrhol James.

„Ale platilo by to až od začiatku školského roka," doplnil Fred. Zamyslela som sa. Hm, využívať Pottera celý mesiac ako sluhu?! To znie celkom lákavo.

„A čo ak odmietneme spraviť niečo, čo nám ten druhý prikáže?" spýtal sa Potter. Výborne, Potter, len buď nervózny!

„Potom bude musieť prísť na metlobalový zápas tak, ako ho pán Boh stvoril," zamiešala sa do toho zase Roxanne. Znova sme na ňu zazreli.

„Keďže nemáme nič lepšie-" začala Dom.

„- tak ten, čo to nedodrží bude musieť priletieť na metlobalový zápas celkom nahý," dopovedal James. Ten nápad sa mi vôbec nepozdával, ale čo môžem stratiť? Váhavo som prikývla a Potter môj príklad nasledoval.

Rozdala som karty, žetóny aj všetko, čo bolo potrebné, ešte raz som v skratke zopakovala pravidlá a začali sme hrať. Samotná hra však netrvala viac ako hodinu. A hádajte čo. Ten bastard vyhral! Porazil ma v mojej vlastnej hre! Ten podliak mal určite len začiatočnícke šťastie! Ale aj tak, prehrala som! Teraz musím stráviť celý mesiac ako poskok Albusa Pottera!


	2. Chapter 2

Zamrzla som. Úplne som stuhla. Mne sa asi sníva! Toto jednoducho nemôže byť pravda. Horko ťažko som zodvihla pohľad od čistej postupky do jeho rozžiarenej, uškŕňajúcej sa tváre.

„Podvádzal si," povedala som potichu. Ten chrapľavý hlas však vôbec neznel ako môj. Prečistila som si hrdlo a hlasnejšie zopakovala: „Určite si podvádzal."

Pokrútil hlavou.

„Tak potom ako...?" zamrmlala som si popod nos. Stále mi nedochádza, ako ma mohlo to extra veľké ego poraziť. Poker som hrala už veľakrát a bola som si úplne istá svojím víťazstvom... Ostatní z toho boli zrejme tiež dosť mimo, pretože akosi podozrivo mlčali.

„Všetci tu naokolo sú svedkom, že som vyhral čestne a spravodlivo, Eatonová," narušil ticho Albus svojím sebavedomým hlasom, „takže budeš musieť spraviť všetko, čo ti poviem."

Zagánila som naňho. „Nikdy v živote!" zavrčala som. Potter sa len nahlas rozosmial.

„Ak chceš radšej odohrať celý jeden metlobalový zápas nahá, prosím!" Do pekla, tak sa zdá, že nemám na výber! Netúžim to spraviť, ani v najmenšom, ale stráviť celý zápas nahá... to je asi predsa len väčšie zlo.

„Fajn!" vyprskla som naštvane. „Ale nečakaj, že na teba budem, čo i len kvapku milšia."

„Ho, ho, ho, teraz mám nad tebou moc a hodlám ju využiť, Eatonová. Ak ti prikážem, aby si sa k svojmu pánovi správala milo, tak sa budeš!" Tak to bola už posledná kvapka. K svojmu pánovi? Čo som ja, domáci škriatok?! Zovrela som ruku v päsť a rozohnala som sa ňou na Pottera, ktorý mi ju však zachytil skôr, ako mu stihla zlomiť nos. Do kelu aj s tými jeho stíhačskými reflexami!

„Ako vidím, budeme musieť zapracovať aj na tvojej prehnanej útočnosti a agresivite," povedal pokojne, zatiaľ čo mi drvil kosti v zápästí. Zavrčala som a vytrhla si ruku z jeho zovretia. Pošúchala som si boľavé zápästie a pri tom som prepaľovala Pottera vražedným pohľadom, ktorý mi opätoval.

Takto sme sa tam zabíjali pohľadmi aj niekoľko minút, keď sa trochu opatrne ozval James.

„Tak, čo teraz?"

„Ja neviem," pokrčila plecami Rose. „Zahráme si fľašku?" Ozvalo sa zborové „nie". Naposledy, čo sme hrali fľašku to dopadlo katastrofálne a dostali sme od pani Potterovej riadnu lekciu. Roxanne vtedy donútila Freda vliezť cez okno k susedovej dcére do izby iba v ružových tangáčoch svojej tety( vravela som, že to dievča nie je normálne!). Lenže chudák Fred nešťastnou náhodou vliezol do spálne jej rodičov. Pani domu ho zbadala, začala vrieskať a jej manžel potom za ucho priniesol Freda späť k Potterovcom. Pani Potterová zúrila a začala Fredovi nadávať. My ostatní sme sa išli popučiť od smiechu, až kým neprišla aj za nami a nevyčistila nám žalúdky. Odvtedy sa hraniu fľašky s Roxanne vyhýbame.

„Pozrieme si nejaký film?" chabo navrhol Hugo.

„Nefunguje mi DVD- čko," pokrútil hlavou James. Vzdychla som si a pozrela von oknom, kde už pomaly začala sadať tma. Zrazu som dostala nápad.

„Poďme si rozprávať strašidelné príbehy!" navrhla som celá veselá. Všetky tváre sa prekvapene otočili na mňa.

„Čo?" ohradila som sa. „To sa tu radšej budeme nudiť?"

„Ja radšej idem pozerať niečo do obývačky," povedal Hugo a vyšiel z miestnosti v tesnom závese s Katherine a Rose. No čo, aj tak by nám to len kazili svojimi neustálymi výkrikmi a híkaniami. Otočila som sa na ostatných, ktorí zostali.

„Tak, kto chce začať?" spýtala som sa.

„Ja poznám jeden pravdivý, hororový príbeh," nadhodila Dom vzrušene.

„Tak spusť," vyzval ju Potter a v celej svojej dĺžke sa vystrel na podlahe. Pohodlnejšie som sa usadila, oprela sa chrbtom o gauč, na ktorom sa vyvaľoval James a plne som venovala pozornosť Dominique, ktorá nám dramaticky tichým hlasom začala rozprávať strašidelnú historku.

„Viete, že ten schátraný dom, s ktorým sa delíme o záhradu je už dlhšiu dobu opustený, pretože v ňom nikto nechce bývať?!" spýtala sa a my sme prikývli. „Je to preto, že ten dom je prekliaty. Strašia tam duchovia."

„Muž, ktorý tam predtým žil, bol štyrikrát ženatý. Všetky jeho ženy boli mladé, zdravé a krásne, a všetky po pol roku záhadne zmizli. Boli totiž brutálne zavraždené svojim na pohľad dokonalým manželom. Podrezal ich, ich telá rozštvrtil a potom ich zakopal v pivnici.

Jedného dňa, krátko po „zmiznutí" štvrtej manželky, našli majiteľa domu mŕtveho v jeho pracovni. Policajti však nedokázali určiť príčinu smrti. Muž bol vraj celkom v poriadku a zdravý, až na to, že sa mu na tvári skvel výraz čistej hrôzy. Jedna stará žena, ktorá preňho pracovala ako upratovačka policajtom povedala, že ho zabili duchovia jeho mŕtvych manželiek, ktoré ho chodili v noci strašiť. Policajti jej to však neuverili a prípad odložili, ako nevyriešený.

Po pár mesiacoch sa do domu nasťahovali nový majitelia- mladý manželský pár. Po dvoch týždňoch odtiaľ utiekli s krikom. Na celú ulicu vrieskali, že tam strašia duchovia štyroch dorezaných žien. Od tej doby sa tomu domu všetci vyhýbajú. Každý kto okolo neho v noci prechádza by však odprisahal, že sa odtiaľ ozýva chladný smiech tých štyroch zavraždených žien."

V izbe zavládlo hrobové ticho, ktoré narúšalo len škrabotanie Jamesovho pygmejského chumkáča, ktorý bol zatvorený vo svojej klietke pri knižnici. Zdalo sa, ako keby sa ostatní báli, čo i len nadýchnuť. To ako vážne? Nedochádza im, ako absurdne to znie? Asi nie. Nevydržala som to. Hlasno som sa rozosmiala. Všetci na mňa vrhli nechápavé pohľady.

„Väčšiu blbosť som v živote nepočula!" zvolala som. „Vážne Dom, kto ti niečo také natáral?" Dom v momente zružoveli líca.

„Ten pekný sused oproti," zašepkala hanblivo. Zarazila som sa. Ten chalan je vážne sladký. Ale ak je takýto sprostý a verí takým somarinám... Do pekla, kvôli Dom ho teraz budem vnímať v úplne inom svetle!

„Ak je to podľa teba také absurdné, prečo sa tomu domu vyhýbaš?" nadhodil s nadvihnutým obočím Potter.

„Nevyhýbam!" oponovala som mu. „Hoci kedy tam pôjdem."

„Fajn, tak tam choď teraz, uprostred noci," vyzval ma. Chvíľu som naňho len neveriacky zízala. To akože myslí vážne? Zjavne áno. Prudko som vstala až Jamesa, neďaleko ktorého som sedela, myklo.

„Dobre, ale pôjdeš aj ty, aby si sa na vlastné oči presvedčil," povedala som.

„S tebou ja nejdem nikam!" odsekol. Odfrkla som si.

„Máš plné gate," zamrmlala som si.

„Čože, čo hovoríš? Nepočul som ťa," vyzvedal Potter.

„Hovorím, že máš plné gate!" zakričala som. Už má vážne začína vytáčať!

„Nemám!" zúril aj on a vyskočil na rovné nohy.

„Tak buď chlap a poď tiež!"

„Povedz rovno, že so mnou chceš byť osamote, Eatonová!" zatiahol. Prevrátila som oči. Samozrejme, narcis Potter si myslí, že ho chce každé dievča, ktoré chodí po tejto zemi!

„Byť s tebou osamote ma neteší o nič viac než teba, ale potom by si mi neuveril, že som tam bola, ty jeden neveriaci Tomáš!" vypľula som.

Potter sa zamračil a nechápavo pozrel na mňa. Aj ostatní sa tak tvárili.

„Kto?" spýtala sa Dom.

„Ale, to je jedno!" odbila som ju. „Muklovia to tak hovoria."

„Prečo s tebou nemôže ísť napríklad Dom?" snažil sa z toho vycúvať Potter.

„Lebo by si jej aj uveril, však?" nadhodila som. „Vieš čo, nechaj to tak. Pôjdem sama. Ty zostaň tu, pri svojej drahej mamičke, zbabelec jeden!" Na to som vypochodovala z izby a zatresla za sebou dvere.

Nebola som ešte ani v polke ich obrovskej záhrady, keď som za sebou začula rázne kroky a nahnevané mrmlanie. Bez pochyby, Potter! Otočila som sa a zbadala som jeho zamračenú tvár, ako sa blíži ku mne.

„Čo je, nezniesol by si predstavu, že dievča vošlo do strašidelného domu a ty nie, strachopud?" rypla som si doňho. No čo? Proste som neodolala!

„Pohni sa, nech to mám čím skôr za sebou," zavrčal na mňa a doslova preklusal popri mne. Vážne nebol v dobrej nálade. Obzrela som sa na ich obrovský dom a v okne na druhom poschodí som zbadala Jamesovu, Fredovu, Dominiqueinu a Roxanneinu tvár. Dom mi ukázala zdvihnuté palce. Aha, takže ho donútili ísť so mnou, preto je v takej super úžasnej nálade. Odvrátila som sa a uvedomila som si, že Potter je už hodný kus predo mnou. Mala by som si pohnúť, inak si ešte pomyslí, že som nakoniec dostala strach.

Dobehla som ho pri malom, starom záhradnom domčeku, ktorý stál na konci ich záhrady. Za ním sa nachádzal plot oddeľujúci ich pozemok od toho druhého. V plote bola veľká diera, cez ktorú sme preliezli a ocitli sme sa na za dosť zanedbaným, ošúchaným domom. Okná boli porozbíjané, strecha deravá a celá stavba vyzerala, akoby sa mala každú chvíľu zrútiť. Potichu, opatrne sme ho obišli, aby sme sa dostali k vchodovým dverám. Dvere boli pootvorené a nepríjemne vŕzgali. Celý dom vyzeral ako vystrihnutý z nejakého hororového filmu. Podišli sme trochu bližšie a musím priznať, že som začínala mať trochu strach.

Boli sme asi desať krokov od domu, keď som zrazu zazrela nejakú tmavú postavu, ako sa blíži k domu. Nečakane som zastala a Potter, ktorý kráčal za mnou, do mňa narazil. Zatackala som sa, ale našťastie som udržala rovnováhu. Pohoršene som sa naňho otočila.

„Nevieš dávať pozor?!" zasyčala som.

„Ja?!" zasyčal aj on. „Prečo si zastala?"

„Pre toto!" povedala som a ukázala som mu postavu, ktorá už vchádzala cez malú bráničku k domu. Rýchlo sme sa schovali za roh a dívali sa, čo sa bude diať. Ale hlavne sme boli zvedaví, kto to je. Postava vyšla po schodoch na verandu a na naše veľké prekvapenie sa zažalo vonkajšie svetlo a osvietilo tvár prichádzajúceho. Od prekvapenia mi až spadla sánka. Tú tvár predsa poznám! Je to môj spolužiak Scorpius Malfoy a... Potterov dobrý kamarát. Pomaly som otočila hlavu Potterovým smerom. Vyjavene hľadel na Scorpiusa a úplne celý zmeravel. Takže netuší, čo tam môže robiť.

Scorpius zmizol v dome a my dvaja sme tam zostali stáť úplne v šoku. Čo tu, pre Merlina, robí Scorpius Malfoy?! Nehovoril náhodou Potter, že išiel na prázdniny niekam preč? Už- už som sa ho na to chcela spýtať, keď sa v okne nad nami zažalo svetlo. Začali sme ustupovať naspäť k plotu, aby nás náhodou nezazrel. Ozývali sa odtiaľ tlmené hlasy, ale nedokázala som rozoznať, čo hovoria. A vtedy som to začula... Hlasný smiech. Neznel však ako ľadový smiech štyroch zavraždených žien, ale ako veľmi, veľmi povedomý, zvonivý smiech mladého dievčaťa. Nedalo mi to, otočila som sa akurát, aby som v okne zazrela záblesk ohnivo červených vlasov. Vlasov, ktoré dôverne poznám. To snáď nie je pravda! Veď to je Rose!

„Rose?!" povedala som neveriacky. Potter sa na mňa nechápavo zamračil. Neschopná odpovedať som prstom ukázala na okno, ktoré práve Rose zatvárala. Boli sme skrytí v tieni pri plote, takže nás nemohla vidieť. Svetlo zhaslo, ale ja som aj tak videla, ako Potter prekvapene otvoril ústa. Rovnako ako ja, ani on tomu nemohol uveriť. Veď kto by aj mohol?! Naša Rose, večne s hlavou v oblakoch má tajné stretko so Scorpiusom Malfoyom v starom, schátranom dome, v ktorom „straší"?! Ešte aj v hlave mi to znie absurdne!

Ako námesačná som preliezla dierou v plote späť na pozemok Potterovcov. Zastala som a točila sa tvárou k domu. Mala by som tam ísť a zistiť, o čo tu ide. Do pekla, s Rose sme najlepšie kamarátky, ale o tomto mi nepovie?! Ja to len tak nenechám! Vykročila som späť k diere, z ktorej práve vychádzal Potter, tiež celkom zabratý vo svojich myšlienkach. Vrazil do mňa, ja som stratila rovnováhu a...

ČVACHT!

Chrbtom som pristála v obrovskej kaluži blata. Celú zadnú časť trička a vlasy som mala zablatené.

„FUJ!" zvolala som. Ten zvuk vytrhol Pottera z úvah a keď videl, že tam na lakťoch opretá ležím v bahne, začal sa nekontrolovateľne smiať. Vražedne som naňho zazrela.

„To nie je smiešne!" precedila som cez zuby. On sa však smial ďalej, len sa tak prehýbal. Chytila som nervy. Postavila som sa, nabrala som do rúk blato a hodila ho do Pottera. Zasiahla som ho rovno zboku do tváre. V momente sa prestal smiať a začal si utierať blato z tváre. Vyprskla som do hurónskeho smiechu. Potter, ktorý sa až triasol od hnevu ku mne vykročil. Cúvla som, pošmykla som sa a znova som skončila v blate, tentoraz to však spredu schytali moje šortky a nohy. Potter nabral za hrsť blata a rozpleskol mi ho na hlave. Tiež som nabrala blato a hodila ho. Napredku jeho bledomodrého trička sa objavila obrovská hnedá škvrna. Pri tom som sa však nezastavila. Postavila som sa a pokračovala v hádzaní. Za chvíľu bol rovnako špinavý ako ja.

„TAK DOSŤ!" skríkol nahnevane. Strčil do mňa a ja som znova capla do blata.

„JA...ŤA...ZABIJEM!" zrevala som a snažila sa postaviť z blata. Na opustenom dome sa zažalo svetlo. Rýchlo som sa vyškriabala na nohy a spolu s Potterom sme vbehli do záhradného domčeka, na ktorom boli, vďaka Merlinovi, pootvorené dvere. Keby sme utekali do domu určite by nás zazreli. Zaplesla som za nami dvere a utekala k oknu. Nenápadne som z neho vyzrela. Z okna vykukla Scorpiusova blonďavá hlava a obzerala so po okolí. Po chvíli úplne zmizla, svetlo znova zhaslo a ja som si vydýchla. Takže nás nevideli...

Na pravo od seba som začula nejaké zvuky. Pozrela som sa ta a zbadala som Pottera, ako zúrivo myká kľučkou v snahe otvoriť dvere. Tie sa ale nie a nie otvoriť. Asi po dvoch minútach to vzdal a naštvane do nich kopol.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtala som sa a podišla som k dverám. Pomykala som kľučkou, ale nič sa nestalo. Dvere boli zamknuté.

„Zatvorila si dvere, to sa stalo!" oboril sa na mňa. „Kvôli tebe sme tu teraz zamknutí!"

„Kvôli mne?! Takže je to moja vina?!" skríkla som.

„Samozrejme, že tvoja! Ty si ich zabuchla nie ja!" kričal na mňa. „A keby si nenarobila taký krik nemuseli sme tu skončiť!"

„Je to tvoja vina! Nemal si ma hodiť do toho prekliateho blata!" odsekla som.

„Nemala si mi stáť v ceste! A keby si si nemusela dokazovať aká si odvážna, nikdy by sme tam nešli a ty by si neskončila v blate, takže, áno, je to tvoja vina!"

„Ja som do toho domu ísť nechcela! To ty sa ma donútil ta ísť, takže je to len a len tvoja vina!" nevzdávala som sa.

„Toto nikam nevedie!" zvolal naštvane. „Musíme sa odtiaľto dostať."

„To ty si s tým začal!" ohradila som sa. Potter si len namrzene vzdychol a moju poznámku jednoducho ignoroval.

„Máš so sebou prútik?" zavrčal.

„Nie!" odvrkla som. „To by nám aj tak nepomohlo! Ešte nemáme sedemnásť a mimo Rokfortu čarovať nemôžeme." Albus zanadával, zase do niečoho kopol a potom klesol na stoh sena, ktorý stál pri dverách

„Budeme musieť počkať na môjho otca, kým nás odomkne, keď pôjde ráno poliať záhradu," vzdychol si. S každého jeho slova zaznievala podráždenosť.

„Čo... o čom to hovoríš?" spýtala som sa. Začala vo mne vzrastať panika. Naozaj povedal to, čo si myslím?

„Hovorím, že tu budeme musieť počkať až do rána," zopakoval hnevlivo. Klesla som na seno vedľa neho, v tej chvíli som bola príliš mimo, aby som sa rozrušovala nad tým, ako blízko sa pri ňom nachádzam. Skvelé, ešte toto mi chýbalo! Stráviť celú noc zamknutá v záhradnom domčeku s Albusom poondiatym Potterom!


	3. Chapter 3

**Poznámka autora **

**Vďaka povzbudivej review od BeBe, ktorá ma nesmierne potešila (ďakujem za ňu) teda pridávam ďalšie dve kapitoly. Dúfam, že sa budú páčiť. **

_Kapitola_

V tú noc sa mi sníval dosť desivý sen. Snívalo sa mi, že som musela stráviť noc zamknutá v záhradnom domčeku s Albusom Potterom! Celú noc som bola nútená spať na pichľavom, dosť malom stohu sena, kde vôbec nebolo pohodlné spať. Najdesivejšie na tom bolo, že to vyzeralo tak reálne, akoby sa to naozaj stalo... Keď som sa však zobudila, ležala som na niečom príjemne mäkkom a pohodlnom. Zrejme som zaspala na mojom obrovskom plyšovom medveďovi, ktorého som dostala na narodeniny. Ale počkať, plyšový mackovia predsa nedýchajú! A minulú noc som prespávala u Potterovcov!

Prudko som otvorila oči. Cez malé, zaprášené okná domčeka dnu presvitali prvé lúče ranného slnka. Ležala som skrčená na sene objímajúc niečo. Lepšie povedané niekoho. Ak bol ten sen pravdivý v tom bode s domčekom... Pomaly som stiahla ruku z pása tej druhej osoby a opatrne som sa odtiahla. Ukázalo sa, že ten úžasne mäkký vankúš je ten poondiaty Potter! Skôr než som to stihla zadržať som hlasno vykríkla. Nebolo to však preto, že som sa práve zobudila pritúlená k Albusovi Potterovi (aspoň nie hlavne preto), ale preto ako vyzeral. Bol celý špinavý a čierny od blata. A verte, že nie je práve najpríjemnejšie zobudiť sa vedľa niekoho, kto vyzerá ako terorista!

Potter sa strhol zo spánku. Kaď ma zbadal tiež vykríkol, v snahe odskočiť odo mňa sa skydol zo sena a vrazil pri tom do stola odkiaľ naňho začali padať kvetináče. Snažil sa im vyhnúť, vrazil pri tom do steny, hrable, ktoré boli o ňu opreté spadli a tresli ho rúčkou rovno po hlave.

„AU!" zvreskol a začal si šúchať hlavu. Vyprskla som do smiechu a takmer som tiež skončila na zemi.

„Musela si tak vrieskať? Sníval sa mi pekný sen," oboril sa na mňa, keď pomaly vstal zo zeme.

„Čo, doktori ti povedali, že ti začali rásť mozgové bunky?" spýtala som sa.

„Ty si zjavne tiež spala dobre, keď si sa na mňa tak lepila," vrátil mi s úškrnom. Chrapúň jeden! Cítila som ako sa mi krv nahrnula do líc, čo bol jasný znak, že má pravdu. Napriek tomu som odporovala.

„Nelepila som sa na teba!"

„Že nie?!" spýtal sa sarkasticky. „A čo mala potom byť tá ruka, ktorou si ma objímala okolo pása?"

„Nepôsobíš však, že by si sa sťažoval!" odvrkla som.

„Ani ty nie!"

Chcela som mu niečo odvrknúť, ale vyrušilo ma zaštrkotanie kľúča v zámke. Dvere sa s vrzgotom otvorili, stál v nich pán Potter a vyjavene hľadel na nás. Vrhla som ešte jeden nahnevaný pohľad na Pottera, potom som využila svoju slobodu a bežala do domu.

Snažila som sa nepozorovane dostať do kúpeľne a celkom mi to vychádzalo, kým som asi dva metre od kúpeľne nenarazila na rozospatú Dominique. Dvakrát prekvapene zažmurkala, akoby nemohla uveriť, že ma vidí. Zrazu vykríkla a hodila sa mi okolo krku.

„Och, vďaka Merlinovi, si v poriadku!" zvolala uľavene drviac ma v objatí.

„Éee...a nemala by som byť?" opýtala som sa nechápavo. Dom ma konečne pustila a zadívala sa na mňa akoby som bola nejaký idiot.

„Ako si to predstavuješ?! Takto ma vydesiť!" skríkla a ja som od ľaku len tak nadskočila. V tom tichu sa to neuveriteľne ozývalo.

„Odišla si uprostred noci do toho prekliateho domu a nevrátila si sa! Vieš ako som sa o teba bála?!" pokračovala v hulákaní na mňa. „Toto mi už nikdy viac neurob!"

Znova ma objala a ja som sa musela veľmi premáhať, aby som sa nerozosmiala.

„Robíš z komára somára, Dom. V tom dome vôbec nestraší."

„Kde si teda celú noc bola?" spýtala sa a odtiahla sa odo mňa. „Pre Merlina, čo sa ti stalo? Ako to vyzeráš?"

„Ja...hm...no..." habkala som. Odrazu som začula vŕzganie schodov a na chodbe sa objavil rovnako špinavý Potter.

„Opýtaj sa jeho!" mávla som rukou na Pottera a skôr než stihli niečo namietnuť som zmizla v kúpeľni.

Ako prvé som zamierila k zrkadlu, ktoré viselo nad umývadlami. Merlin, radšej keby som to neurobila! Pri pohľade na svoj zjav som mala chuť vykríknuť hrôzou. Vyzerala som ako Potter- možno ešte horšie. Na bokoch tváre, celých vlasoch a oblečení som mala zaschnuté škvrny blata. Potrvá mi dobre dlho, kým to odtiaľ dostanem.

Dvere na kúpeľni sa rozleteli a dnu vplával Potter. Keď ma zbadal so zhrozeným výrazom na tvári stáť pred zrkadlom, široko sa usmial.

„Kocháš sa svojím zjavom, Eatonová?" zatiahol. Zazrela som naňho. Nemienila som si však drať jazyk kvôli Potterovi. Nestojí mi za to!

„Ak mám byť úprimný," začal a podišiel bližšie, aby si ma lepšie obzrel, „teraz vyzeráš oveľa, oveľa lepšie."

Snažila som sa normálne dýchať a ignorovať jeho posmešky. Iba ma chcel vytočiť, ale ja sa predsa nebudem vytáčať hneď zrána! Vtedy mi ale niečo zišlo na um. S úškrnom som sa pozrela na Pottera.

„Nie si práve najoprávnenejšia osoba, ktorá by mala kritizovať môj zjav, Potter," povedala som pokojne. Potter na mňa vrhol kompletne nechápavý pohľad. Môj úškrn sa ešte rozšíril. Odstúpila som od zrkadla a povedala: „Prosím, presvedč sa sám."

Potter teda váhavo predstúpil pred zrkadlo a pozrel sa doň. Keď konečne videl, ako vyzerá, strhol sa a začal si prstami ohmatávať zablatenú tvár.

„Vidíš," prehovorila som snažiac sa potlačiť hurónsky smiech, „nemáš žiadne právo sa mi smiať."

Potter na mňa vrhol výsostne naštvaný pohľad. Nepovedal však nič a začal si pomaly umývať zablatenú tvár.

„Čo si povedal svojmu otcovi? Spýtala som sa, zrazu trochu nervózna. Čo si len mohol pomyslieť, keď nás tam spolu načapal úplne samých a ešte k tomu zamknutých. Tuším čo a pri tom pomyslení ma až striasa.

„Prečo ťa to zaujíma?" opýtal sa nezaujato a ďalej si zmýval blato.

„Pretože nechcem, aby si začal myslieť, že spolu niečo máme!" vybuchla som. „Ak si totiž nespomínaš, našiel nás spolu zamknutých v záhradnom domčeku. Máme šestnásť, búria sa nám hormóny, správame sa nezodpovedne a nerozumne, nedbáme na dôsledky..." Potter na mňa hľadel pohľadom čistého nepochopenia.

„Snažím sa povedať, že rodičia majú svoju vlastnú predstavu o šestnásťročných teenageroch," vzdychla som. „Mal by si svojmu otcovi povedať pravdu, aby si nezačal myslieť, že...hm...sme tam spolu niečo...ehm...robili."

Potter konečne pochopil, čo sa mu snažím povedať.

„Máš pravdu. Netúžim, aby ma moji rodičia s tebou spájali," povedal po chvíli ticha. Šokovane som na neho hľadela, potom som sa usmiala.

„Čo si to práve povedal, Potter?" spýtala som sa sladko. Potter sa zamračil. Zrejme si ani neuvedomil, čo povedal. Podišla som k nemu bližšie, stále sa usmievajúc.

„Práve si povedal, že mám pravdu," pripomenula som mu. Potter na mňa chvíľu mlčky zízal, a potom... šplechol mi vodu rovno do tváre! Prekvapene som otvorila ústa zatiaľ čo mi voda stekala po tvári. Potter vyprskol do smiechu. Tuho som stisla pery. Chce vojnu? Fajn, bude ju mať! Využila som, že bol príliš zaujatý rehotaním sa, zobrala som zo sprchy sprchovaciu hlavicu, namierila ju na Pottera a pustila vodu. Prúd studenej vody ho zasiahol rovno do pobavenej tváre.

Za pár sekúnd z neho tieklo ako z vodovodu a na tvári mu sedel poriadne nazúrený výraz- jeden z tých, pri ktorých máte chuť sťažka preglgnúť. Lenže Potter vyzeral príliš vtipne na to, aby ma mohol desiť. Približovala som sa k nemu a stále som ho striekala vodou. Už som pomaly začínala mať pocit, že som vyhrala, kým som si nevšimla, že Potter v rukách už tiež zviera sprchovaciu hlavicu z druhej sprchy. Pustil vodu a keďže som si nestihla včas zakryť tvár rukami, schytala som to rovno do očí. Trhane som vykríkla, keď ma odhodilo dozadu. Jačala som a voda ma tlačila stále viac a viac dozadu. Nestratila som však duchaprítomnosť. Namierila som hlavicu znova na Pottera, ale nevedela som či som ho zasiahla, keďže som kvôli vode v očiach nič nevidela.

Odrazu som chrbtom do niečoho bolestivo narazila. Od bolesti som otvorila ústa, čo malo za príčinu, že sa mi do hrdla dostala voda. Začala som kašľať a prskať. Ako som sa snažila dostať vodu z hrdla, sklopila som hlavicu a keď som sa predklonila, vybočila som z dráhy vody, takže na mňa už nestriekala.

Zrazu som pocítila, ako sa niečie prsty omotali okolo môjho pravého zápästia. Inštinktívne som namierila hlavicu Potterovým smerom, ale on mi zachytil aj druhú ruku a snažil sa mi vytrhnúť striekajúcu hlavicu z rúk. Zavrčala som a snažila sa vykrútiť si zápästia z jeho zovretia. Nepomáhalo to, tak som mu, najsilnejšie ako som vedela, dupla converskou na nohu. Potter zvreskol, vytrhol mi hlavicu z rúk a nechal ju s buchotom spadnúť na kachličkovú podlahu. Ruky mi však stále zvieral ako vo zveráku. Začala som sa vzpierať, krútiť, prikazovať mu nech ma pustí a dupať po nohách. Zatlačil na mňa svojím telom, ja som na klzkej podlahe neudržala rovnováhu a obaja sme sa zrútili na zem. Pri páde som si riadne tresla hlavu o kachličky a keď na mňa potom ešte celou váhou svojho tela spadol Potter, plne som zvreskla od bolesti. Mala som pocit, že mi každú chvíľu rozmliaždi rebrá.

Potter sa mierne nadvihol, čo trochu zmiernilo tú bolesť, ale stále zo mňa nezliezol. Vyzeral akoby si užíval, že som pod ním uväznená. Začala som sa mykať a hádzať, aby som sa vyslobodila. Nielen že mi vadilo ležať uväznená pod Albusom Potterom, ale tričko mi zozadu začalo nasakovať vodou a poviem vám, vôbec to nebolo príjemné.

„ZLEZ ZO MŇA!" kričala som zúfalo. Potter sa iba uškrnul a pokrútil hlavou. Magor jeden! Keďže to nešlo po dobrom, uchýlila som sa k drastickejším riešeniam. Prudko som vykopla kolenom a podľa toho, ako sa Potter so zastonaním zrútil na mňa, som usúdila, že som zasiahla to správne miesto. Pár sekúnd som len sťažka dychčala a snažila sa pozbierať sily. Vzoprela som sa proti Potterovi a odvalila jeho telo zo svojho. Horko- ťažko som sa vyškriabala na nohy. Potter vstal tiež a mne neušlo, ako pri tom krivil tvár od bolesti. Skôr než som si to stihla uvedomiť, začala som sa nenormálne chichotať. Ja sa nikdy nechichocem! Tak sa zdá, že som si tú hlavu udrela viac, než som predpokladala. Potter sa zohol po hlavice, z ktorých sa stále valila voda a s výrazom Boha pomsty sa pozrel na mňa. No, do pekla!

Zdesene som začal od neho cúvať. Zvreskla som, keď ma plnou silou zasiahla voda rovno do hrude. Kričala som naňho nech prestane, chrlila naňho všetky možné nadávky, ale nič nepomáhalo. Nebolo úniku. Skĺzla som po stene, zakryla si tvár rukami a čakala, kedy ho to konečne prestane baviť.

Dvere na kúpeľni sa s tresknutím otvorili a dnu sa vrútili skoro všetci obyvatelia domu.

„Čo sa to tu deje?!" zrevala pani Potterová. Potter ihneď pustil hlavice a ja som zdvihla hlavu. Pomaly som vstala uvedomujúc si, že som do nitky premočená. Pani Potterová preskakovala spýtavým pohľadom zo mňa na Potter, z Pottera na mňa... Vošla hlbšie do kúpeľne, šmykla sa na mokrej podlahe, ale našťastie ju James zachytil skôr, ako spadla na zem. Poobzerala sa po celej miestnosti a zalapala po dychu. Vlastne aj ja som si až teraz všimla, že steny boli kompletne mokré a podlaha sa zmenila na mini bazén. Pani Potterová vyzerala, že nie je schopná slova.

„Mrzí ma to," povedala som potichu. „Radšej pôjdem." K Potterovi som vyslala pohľad s prísľubom pomsty a vyšla som z miestnosti.

Zišla som do kuchyne zanechávajúc za sebou mokré stopy a sprevádzaná ločkaním v topánkach. Za stolom som našla sedieť Katherine, Dom a strapatého Huga. Keď ma Dom zbadala hrianka, ktorú práve držala v rukách jej spadla späť do taniera.

„Pre Merlina, čo sa ti stalo?" spýtala sa s obavami.

„Potom ti to vysvetlím," vzdychla som. „Teraz sa musím ísť osušiť a prezliecť." Dom chápavo prikývla, Kat vstala od stola a spolu sme krížom cez trávnik prešli k nášmu dvojposchodovému domu.

Mama s otcom sedeli v kuchyni, čítali noviny a pili rannú kávu. Mama zdvihla pohľad od Denného Proroka a s úsmevom sa spýtala: „Tak, aká bola noc u Potterovcov?" Potom však zbadala mňa- celú mokrú a so zablatenými šatami. Zatvárila sa rovnako šokovane ako Dominique.

„Alyssa, zlatko, čo sa ti stalo?"

„Potter," mávla som rukou. Videla som, ako otcovi šklblo kútikom úst. Trpí totiž takou staromódnou predstavou, že tými hádkami sa s Potterom len snažíme zakryť hlboké city, ktoré k sebe chováme. Totálna sprostosť, viem! Jediný hlboký cit, ktorý k Albusovi Severusovi Potterovi chovám, je hlboká nenávisť!

Bez ďalších slov som si išla do izby po čisté veci, a potom som sa zamkla v kúpeľni, aby som sa konečne mohla poriadne osprchovať. Tak ako predtým u Potterovcov som sa najprv pozrela do zrkadla, aby som videla, ako zle na tom som.

„Pre Merlina!" zhrozene zvolala zrkadlo. „Niekto tu mal dnes zlé ráno."

„Ani nehovor," zamrmlala som a začala si obzerať tvár. Vyzerala som snáď ešte horšie ako predtým. Väčšina blata sa mi z tváre zmyla, ale za to sa mi pod očami ťahali čierne línie roztečenej maskary. Pokojne by som mohla ísť na konkurz na nejaké strašidlo! Povzbudivé však je, že by som vyhrala. Prstami som si prečesala mokré vlasy, ktoré sa mi lepili na tvár a krk. Aj z nich mi už zišlo trochu blata. Aspoň na niečo bolo to ostriekanie vodou dobré.


	4. Chapter 4

_kapitola _

Trvalo mi takmer dve hodiny kým som kompletne dostala to sprosté blato z vlasov! Osprchovala som sa, prezliekla, zviazala si mokré vlasy do jednoduchého chvosta a vrátili sme sa späť k Potterovcom. Dlhovala som predsa Dominique vysvetlenie. Našla som ju sedieť v obývačke na gauči listovať v nejakom časopise. Keď ma zbadala rýchlo ho odhodila preč a nedočkavo sa na mňa zahľadela. Prisadla som si k nej a začala jej dopodrobna opisovať incident v kúpeľni.

„Zaujímavé, že som ten tvoj rev nepočula," bolo jediné, na čo sa Dom zmohla, keď som skončila. Zahľadela sa niekam do prázdna s dumajúcim výrazom na tvári.

„Toto teraz nerieš!" snažila som sa ju vrátiť do reality. „Radšej mi pomôž vymyslieť spôsob, ako sa mu pomstiť."

„Nemôžeš to proste nechať tak?" nadhodila Dom a ja som rázne pokrútila hlavou. „Nestačí, ak poviem, že ho za tú kúpeľňu teta Ginny riadne zvozila a prinútila ho všetku tú vodu utrieť? Bez mágie, podotýkam."

„Vážne?" spýtala som sa pobavene. „Škoda, že som ho pri tom nevidela."

Začuli sme kroky a v obývačke sa objavil Potter s Roxanne za pätami. Neušlo mi, ako unavene Potter vyzeral. Avšak aj to len do chvíle, ako ma tam zbadal sedieť vedľa Dominique.

„Ale, ale, naše zmoknuté kura sa vrátilo," predniesol s úškrnom. „Prišla si si po prídavok, Eatonová?"

„Nie, vlastne som sa ťa prišla spýtať či nechceš vydrhnúť kúpeľňu ja nám, keď už sa hráš na toho domáceho škriatka," vrátila som mu, „S tým tvojím IQ húpacieho koníka by si medzi nich hravo zapadol, Potter."

Skôr však, ako mohol Potter niečo odvrknúť, Roxanne prekvapene vykríkla „Jacob!" a hnala sa k balkónovým dverám. Všetci sme sa pozreli tým smerom a zbadali sme tri chlapčenské postavy, ako sa cez trávnik blížia k domu. Dve postavy boli hnedovlasé a jedna plavovlasá. Roxanne sa hodila okolo krku tomu brunetovi úplne na ľavo- bol to jej frajer, Jacob Nott. Zvyšní dvaja chlapci pokračovali k domu zanechávajúc tam objímajúcu sa dvojicu osamote. Ako sa približovali, v blondiakovi som spoznala Scorpiusa Malfoya a v tom druhom hnedovlasom chalanovi, Potterovho ďalšieho spolužiaka zo Slizolinu, Marcusa Zabiniho.

„Marcus! Scorpius!" zvolal Potter natešene a išiel sa zvítať s kamarátmi.

„Nevravel si, že posledné dni prázdnin stráviš u starých rodičov, Scorp?"

Scorpius len pokrčil plecami. „Hej, ale moji starí rodičia vedeli, že by som bol radšej tu, a tak ma sem dnes priviezli." S Potterom sme si vymenili veľavýznamné pohľady. Scorpiusovo včerajšie stretnutie s Rose v tom opustenom dome malo zrejme zostať tajomstvom. Ale prečo? Prečo tam spolu boli a čo tam spolu robili? Čo také sa dialo, že to nemohli povedať ani svojim najlepším priateľom?

„Potter, môžeš na slovíčko?" kývla som hlavou smerom ku kuchyni. Dom aj Potter na mňa vrhli prekvapené pohľady. Veľavravne som sa na Pottera zadívala, ten konečne pochopil a prikývol. Zanechali sme ohromenú skupinku postávať v obývačke a stratili sme sa v kuchyni.

Hneď, ako sme sa ocitli v prázdnej kuchyni som sa otočila na Pottera.

„Máš predstavu, čo také mohli tí dvaja spolu robiť v tom dome?"

„Och, predstáv mám kopu! Jednu absurdnejšiu než druhú!"

Zavládlo medzi nami ticho kým sme sa obaja snažili v myšlienkach nájsť nejaké rozumné vysvetlenie toho, čo sme včera večer videli. Nedarilo sa mi to. Ten odporný tichý hlas z odľahlého kúta mojej mojej mysle na mňa stále kričal, že moja najlepšia kamarátka má aféru so Scorpiusom Malfoyom! Samozrejme, bolo to vylúčené! Rose a Scorpius mali asi taký vzťah ako ja s Potterom, s tým rozdielom, že na seba neútočili fyzicky. Vtedy sa o slovo znova prihlásil ten hlas v mojej mysli. Vybafol na mňa, že tí dvaja na seba už najskôr akosi fyzicky „zaútočili". Pri tej myšlienke mnou až hrklo. Ale nie, to by Rose nikdy nespravila! Nikto predsa nemôže mať aféru, vzťah alebo už čokoľvek s niekým, koho neznáša, no nie?!

Snažila som sa samu seba presvedčiť, že tam tí dvaja spolu boli z nejakých rozumných, ľahko vysvetliteľných dôvodov a ignorovala som ten poondiaty hlas, ktorý stále tvrdil, že je to inak.

„Mali by sme to zistiť," konečne prerušil ticho Potter.

Prikývla som. „Ty skús niečo vytiahnuť so Scorpiusa a ja skúsim niečo dostať s Rose." Potter slabo prikývol na súhlas. Wow, kto by si bol pomyslel, že ja a Potter raz budeme v niečom spolupracovať. V takejto situácii je však naše spojenectvo nevyhnutné.

Z našich ďalších úvah nás vytrhol hlas pani Potterovej, ktorá sa práve vrátila domov zavalená obrovskými nákupnými taškami.

„Albus, pomôž mi s tým," rozkázala Potterovi a ten sa rýchlo zberal jej pomôcť. Najskôr nechcel, aby sa naňho hnevala ešte viac. Poviem vám, na to aká je pani Potterová malá, vie byť poriadne desivá! Merlin vie, že si s ňou neradno zahrávať.

„Och, ahoj Alyssa," pozdravila, keď ma tam zbadala stáť. „Zostaneš na obed?"

„Myslím, že nie. Ďakujem, ale už som vašu pohostinnosť zneužila viac než dosť, pani Potterová," odmietla som nevoľky. Najradšej by som bola u Potterovcov každú jednu minútu. Atmosféra u nich doma bola vždy oveľa lepšia ako u nás doma. Žiť so starou mamou, ktorá vás v jednom kuse kritizuje a porovnáva s mladšou „dokonalou" sestrou, veru nie je prechádzka ružovou záhradou. Mama by ju najradšej poslala niekam do starobinca, pretože aj ju v kuse napomína, ale otec to odmieta. Potom sa kvôli tomu sústavne hádajú a jednoducho sa to nedá počúvať. Nečudo, že som odtiaľ rada preč.

„Hlúposť! U nás si predsa kedykoľvek vítaná, Alyssa. A rovnako aj Katherine," usmievala sa na mňa pani Potterová. Nemohla som si pomôcť, vďačne som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Ďakujem. A mrzí ma tá kúpeľňa dnes ráno."

„Tým sa netráp, moja milá, už sme ju dali do poriadku."

Presunula som pohľad na Pottera, ktorý na mňa zazeral z druhej strany kuchyne. Keď sa mi pani Potterová otočila chrbtom uškrnula som sa naňho.

„ALYSSA!" počula som zakričať Dominique a o sekundu na to sa vrútila za mnou do kuchyne.

„Áno, Dom, čo je?" spýtala som sa s úsmevom. Dominiqueine oči žiarili ako oči päťročného dieťaťa, ktoré si práve pod vianočným stromčekom našlo kopu darčekov.

„S Rose sme vymysleli, že si dnes spravíme čisto dámsky večer. No nie je to super?!" tešila sa Dom a začala poskakovať ako šialená. Skvelé, môžem s tešiť na maratón neznesiteľne primitívnych chick- flickov, na kompletnú manikúru aj pedikúru a babské rečičky! Ale na druhú stranu, budem mať výbornú príležitosť vymámiť niečo z Rose. Dnešná noc možno nebude až taká katastrofálna...

Nakoniec som sa teda nechala obmäkčiť a zostali sme, aj s Kat, na obed u Potterovcov. Jedlo bolo, tak ako vždy, vynikajúce a atmosféra veľmi príjemná. Tí traja chalani akoby so sebou priniesli nejaký nový elán a energiu. Obzvlášť Marcus, ktorý stále rozprával, čo za blbosti to s Potterom zvyknú vystrájať počas školského roka. Keďže pri stole sedeli aj jeho rodičia, Potter každú chvíľu vrhla vražedné pohľady Marcusovým smerom. Priznám sa, že tak veľmi som sa nezasmiala už dlho. Viem prečo sa mi ten chalan vždy zdal sympatický!

„Ale, nebojte sa pani Potterová, iba žartujem," uistil ju Marcus, keď naštvane zazerala po Potterovi. „Uisťujem vás, že Al je v škole úplný anjelik!" Od smiechu som až vyprskla tekvicový džús späť do pohára. Potter a anjelik?! To určite!

Po obede som sa spolu s Dom a Rose utiahla do ich izby, aby sme prebrali detaily nášho babského večera. Ako som sa obávala, baby chceli celý večer pozerať nejaké stupídne slaďáky a pri tom si lakovať nechty.

„Otázkou zostáva, aké filmy si pozrieme," vzdychla Rose.

„Ou, ou, ja viem!" nadšene zapišťala Dom. „Tuším sa to volalo Zápisník jednej lásky. Mama to minule pozerala a ten herec, čo tam hral, bol vážne na zahryznutie."

„Super! Mňa teraz tiež napadol jeden, ktorý moja mama úplne zbožňuje, Titanic," doplnila Rose.

„Um, vážne musíme tie hlúpe filmy pozerať?" spýtala som sa zúfalo. Titanic dobre poznám. Mama pri ňom zakaždým slzí. Dom a Rose sa na mňa pozreli akoby som pochádzala z inej planéty.

„Prečo? Čo je na nich zlé?" opýtala sa Dom.

„Pre Merlina, Alyssa, si predsa dievča, tak prečo nemáš rada dievčenské filmy?" nadhodila Rose.

„Len preto, že som dievča to neznamená, že musím mať rada romantické filmy!" odvrkla som. Dom a Rose si vymenili veľavýznamné pohľady. Pochopila som, že si začínajú myslieť, že nie som normálna.

„Povedzte mi jediný dôvod prečo by som ich mala pozerať! Väčšinou sú len presladené, primitívne a totálne nereálne! Vážne! Každý predsa vie, že „láska až na veky" alebo „žili šťastne až do smrti" neexistuje!" rozčuľovala som sa. „A nemienim to pozerať len preto, že tam hrajú rozkošní herci!"

Skôr než mi stihli povedať, aká som nenormálna, ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere a dnu nakukla Scorpiusova plavá hlava.

„Hej, dievčatá, má niektorá záujem zahrať si s nami metlobal?" spýtal sa. „Ešte nám chýbajú dvaja."

„Jasné!" ihneď som súhlasila. Och, ako mi len chýba metlobal! Celé prázdniny som dúfala, že si zahráme.

„Ak si si nevšimol, práve som boli uprostred dôležitej debaty, Malfoy!" osopila sa naňho Rose. Zmätene som pozrela na ňu. Len včera sa s ním v tom dome oproti smiala a teraz sa k nemu správa takto odmerane.

„Och, to ma mrzí! Práve ti dávali rady, ako si efektívne zafarbiť tie mrkvové vlasy?" spýtal sa s nádejou v hlase. Keby som nebola šokovaná tým, ako ľadovo sa k sebe správajú, keď len včera mali spolu tajné stretnutie, možno by som sa aj rozosmiala. O čo tu, do pekla, ide?!

Chalani nakoniec spracovali aj Dom, aby si zahrala, a tak sme sa všetci vybrali na metlobalové ihrisko ukryté v lese v čarodejníckej časti mesta. Cestou som sa ešte zastavila u nás doma po metlu a tiež, aby som rodičom oznámila, že aj dnešnú noc strávim u Potterovcov. Našťastie nemali námietky. Potom sme sa už vydali do lesa. Kráčala som po boku s Marcusom a Dom, ktorí boli zabratí do živého rozhovoru. Počúvala som ich len na pol ucha, pretože som po očku poškuľovala po Rose a Scorpiusovi. Išli vedľa seba, ale držali sa do seba najďalej ako to chodník dovoľoval. Nešlo mi to do hlavy. Včera im nevadilo byť pri sebe blízko a teraz...

Z myšlienok ma vytrhol šťuchanec pod rebrá. Vrhla som vyčítavý pohľad na Dom a šúchala si bok.

„Kde stále lietaš?"

„Prepáč...ja, zamyslela som sa," vyhŕkla som. Dom pohoršene pokrútila hlavou, ale nič nepovedala. Odvrátila sa odo mňa a pobehla, aby sa ocitla na rovnakej úrovni ako Rose. Keď bola preč Marcus sa ku mne nahol a zašepkal mi do ucha: „Kto je to?" Jeho pery sa pri tom zľahka obtreli o moje ucho, čo zapríčinilo, že mi telom prešla triaška. Som šestnásťročná teenagerka, nemôžete čakať, že moje telo nebude reagovať aj na nepatrné dotyky nejakého atraktívneho chalana! A že Marcus teda je kus! Tá karamelová pokožka, tmavé kadere, hlboké modro- zelené oči a tie plné pery by nenechali žiadne dievča chladné.

Sťažka som preglgla a snažila sa udržať na zrazu roztrasených nohách. Civela som s pootvorenými ústami naňho, úplne fascinovaná.

Na niečo sa ťa pýtal, pripomenula som si.

„Čo...ako to myslíš?" vytisla som zo seba.

„Kto je ten chalan, na ktorého myslíš," povedal akoby to bolo úplne samozrejmé.

„Nemyslím na žiadneho chalana!" zavrátila som. „Uvažovala som nad tým, ako prežijem dnešný večer." Nebola to tak úplne lož. Vážne som dumala nad tým, ako sa zvládnem celý večer dívať na babské filmy. Marcus sa na mňa chápavo usmial. Mal fakt krásny úsmev!

„Babské večery nie sú pre teba?"

„Vôbec!" potvrdila som. „Romantické filmy a babské rečičky sú niečo, čomu asi nikdy neprídem na chuť."

„A čomu teda?" spýtal sa s neskrývaným záujmom. Zamyslela som sa.

„Napríklad metlobalu, pokru, plánovaniu vraždy Albusa Pottera..." Na to sa Marcus úprimne rozosmial. Rose a Dominique sa na nás prekvapene obzreli. Pozreli raz na Marcusa a raz na mňa, a potom ma obdarili súhlasnými úškrnmi, ktoré ako by hovorili „Do toho, flirtuj s ním ďalej." Ony dobre vedia, že Marcus je presne môj typ.

O pár minút stromy okolo nás zredli a ocitli sme sa na lesnom priestranstve, ktoré bolo prerobené na metlobalové ihrisko. Nebojíme sa, že ho objavia mukolovia, pretože tí a boja do čarodejníckej časti mesta, čo i len vstúpiť. Sú presvedčení, že tam vládne niečo nadprirodzené. A vlastne ani nie sú tak ďaleko od pravdy, nie?! Čarodejníci sa len ťažko dajú označiť za niečo, čo muklovia považujú za prirodzené. Vidím to zakaždým na mojom otcovi, keď pred ním mama čaruje. Dala by som neviem čo za to, aby som mohla vidieť jeho tvár, keď mu mama po svadbe oznámila, že je čarodejnica. Stavím sa, že by to bol parádny pohľad!

„Tak fajn, teraz sa rozdelíme do tímov," zavelil James, ktorý sa ujal úlohy vodcu. „Tí, čo nehráte si choďte sadnúť tamto na lavičku."

Zostali sme my desiati, čo hráme. James nás rozdelil do férových tímov. Ja som bola v tíme s ním, Marcusom, Dominique a Scorpiusom. James a Marcus si zo srandy vymenili svoje obvyklé pozície- James bol strážca a Marcus stíhač, ja som bola odrážačka a Dominique so Scorpiusom triafači. V druhom tíme boli Hugo, ako strážca, Potter, ako stíhač, Jacob, ako triafač a Roxanne a Fred, ako odrážači a zároveň aj triafači.

Začali sme hrať. Hrali sme asi desať minút, keď Dom strelila Hugovi parádny gól. Katherine, ktorá sa podujala zápas komentovať, bola nadšením bez seba. Naopak Rose, ktorá sedela na lavičke vedľa nej, sa tvárila nezaujato. Rozmýšľala som prečo s nami vôbec išla, keď metlobal neznáša. Žeby to malo niečo spoločné s tým blonďavým slizolinčanom?

Odrazu tesne popri mne preletel Potter a takmer ma zhodil z metly. Stálo ma veľa síl udržať sa na metle.

„Nevieš dávať pozor, Potter?" zrúkla som naňho. Iba sa na mňa uškrnul, pokrčil plecami a letel preč. Otočila som sa práve včas, aby som videla, ako Fred odpálil dorážačku na Dominique, ktorá v rukách držala prehadzovačku. Rýchlo som ta letela kričiac na Dom, aby sa uhla. Kútikom oka som zazrela Pottera, ako sa stmhlav rúti nadol. Dostala som nápad. Odpálila som dorážačku mieriac na jeho hlavu. S hrôzou v očiach som potom sledovala, ako moja dorážačka zasiahla Marcusa rovno zozadu do hlavy.


	5. Chapter 5

_kapitola_

Marcus skĺzol z metly, ale našťastie James nejakým kúzlom spomalil jeho pád, takže sa pri páde na zem nedoráňal ešte viac. Rýchlo som letela na zem k nemu. Ostatní urobili to isté.

„Marcus?" oslovila som ho. „Marcus, povedz niečo!" Nevyšlo z neho nič iba zastonanie.

„Kat, rýchlo bež po mamu!" rozkázala som jej. Naša mama pracuje ako liečiteľka u Svätého Munga. Ona určite bude vedieť, čo s ním.

„Povedz, že jej ho tam prinesieme," povedal James.

„Nie, k nám ho nemôžeme preniesť. Stará mama je mukelka," rýchlo som zatrhla. „Povedz jej nech príde k Potterovcom." Kat prikývla a rozbehla sa smerom von z lesa.

Ako náhle bola preč obrátila som svoju plnú pozornosť na Marcusa. Oči mal zavreté a nehýbal sa. Zatriasla som ním, aby sa prebral, ale nereagoval. Zdvihla som ruku a z celej sily mu strelila facku. Počula som, ako Rose vedľa mňa prekvapene zhíkla.

„Musíme ho udržať pri vedomí," vysvetlila som a dala mu facku aj na druhé líce. Zabralo to. Marcus namáhavo otvoril oči a slabým hlasom sa spýtal: „Čo sa stalo?"

„Trafila ťa do hlavy dorážačka a spadol si z metly," oboznámila som ho. „Prepáč mi to." Marcus sa na mňa na dlhú chvíľu zahľadel, a potom sa pokúsil o úsmev.

„To je v poriadku," uistil ma, ale ja som len pokrútila hlavou. Ak bude mať kvôli mne otras mozgu neodpustím si to.

„James, musíme ho dostať k vám domov," pripomenula som. James prikývol. Vyčaroval nosidlá, na ktoré potom spolu s Potterom a Scorpiusom uložili protestujúceho Marcusa.

K domu Potterovcov sme sa snažili dostať, čo najrýchlejšie. Kráčala som vedľa Marcusa a snažila sa ho udržať pri vedomí. Nebolo to ľahké. Každú chvíľu sa mu začali zatvárať oči a ja som ho musela podrgať, aby nezaspal a nútil ma stále o niečom rozprávať. Celý čas ma pri tom držal za ruku.

„Čo sa mu stalo?" spýtala sa rýchlo mama, keď sme vniesli Marcusa do obývačky a uložili ho na gauč.

„Zasiahla ho do hlavy dorážačka," vysvetlil jej James. Mama prikývla a začala Marcusa ošetrovať.

„Počkajte radšej vo svojich izbách," navrhla pani Potterová. „Potom sa s vami porozprávam."

Vyšuchtali sme sa teda po schodoch na poschodie. Akonáhle sme boli mimo dosluchu mojej mami a pani Potterovej, Potter povedal: „To sa ti teda fakt podarilo, Eatonová!"

Nenechaj sa vyprovokovať, nenechaj sa vyprovokovať, dookola som si opakovala a snažila sa ďalej kráčať za Rose a Dom do ich izby.

„Nie len, že si nám pokazila hru, ale ešte si mi aj skoro prizabila kamaráta!" pokračoval Potter naštvane.

„Al, prestaň s tým!" zahriakol ho James.

„Neprestanem James! Je to jej vina, všetko pokazila!"

Zaškrípala som zubami a otočila sa na Pottera. „Len pre tvoju informáciu, Potter, tá dorážačka bola určená tebe!" vypľula som. Vtrhla som do izby za dievčatami a naštvane za sebou zaplesla dvere.

Najradšej by som si do niečoho kopla. Namiesto toho som si len namrzene vzdychla a žuchla na vankúše, ktoré zostali rozložené na zemi. Chcelo sa mi plakať, ale keď som si schovala tvár do dlaní, nič sa nestalo. Slzy proste nie a nie prísť.

Niečie ruky ma objali okolo pliec.

„Nepočúvaj Albusa, nemôžeš za to," snažila sa ma upokojiť Rose.

„Nie je to tvoja vina," chlácholila ma aj Dom. „Pri metlobale sa také veci stávajú." Zdvihla som tvár z dlaní.

„Ak bude mať nejaké trvalé následky, neprestanem si to vyčítať!" Vyrušilo nás zaklopanie na dvere. Dnu vstúpila pani Potterová.

„Alyssa-" začala, ale ja som jej skočila do reči.

„Pani Potterová, ja som nechcela! Tá dorážačka ho trafila náhodou! Verte mi, že to bola nehoda." Pani Potterová sa zatvárila úplne šokovane.

„Alyssa ja ťa predsa neobviňujem," povedala napokon.

„A nie preto ste tu?"

„Nie," pokrútila hlavou. „Som tu preto, že s tebou chce hovoriť Marcus."

„Och!" hlesla som. „Takže je v poriadku?"

Pani Potterová sa usmiala. „Áno, je v poriadku. Tvoja mama povedala, že to nie je nič vážne. Do večera bude fit." Uľavilo sa mi. Bude v poriadku.

Pani Potterová ma odviedla späť do obývačky, kde na gauči sedel Marcus a moja mama doňho po lyžičkách pchala nejaký elixír. Podľa toho, ako sa zaksichtil, keď ho prehltol, som usúdila, že nechutí veľmi dobre. Pani Potterová mi chlácholivo položila ruku na plece.

„Netráp sa, ja viem, že si to nechcela." Usmiala som sa.

Keď ona aj s mamou odišli, sadla som si na gauč vedľa Marcusa.

„Čo tvoja hlava?" spýtala som sa nesmelo. Netušila som prečo chce so mnou hovoriť. Pravdepodobne mi chce vynadať, teraz, keď nás nikto nepočúva.

„Už nebolí. Tvoja mama mi dala niečo proti bolesti," odvetil. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a skôr než stihol čokoľvek povedať, som vyhŕkla: „Mrzí ma to, vážne som nechcela. Tá dorážačka nebola určená tebe. Bola to nehoda."

Marcus sa na mňa prekvapene pozrel. „Komu bola určená?"

„Myslím, že na to dokážeš prísť aj sám."

„Ach, áno, jasné," svitlo mu. „Bola určená Alovi, však?"

Prikývla som. „Ten bastard má také šťastie!" Na moje prekvapenie sa Marcus rozosmial.

„Ty ho fakt riadne neznášaš!" zvolal a ďalej sa smial. Nepovažovala som za nutné odpovedať. Mlčala som a čakala, kým sa utíši.

„Prečo?" opýtal sa po chvíli.

„Pretože je to protivný, arogantný, namyslený, do seba zahľadený idiot! A v jednom kuse ma provokuje! Je proste neznesiteľný, nechápem, ako to s ním môžeš vydržať!"

Marcus bol odrazu vážny. „Nie je taký. Keby si ho spoznala, zistila by si, že v skutočnosti je iný. Je to super chalan."

Na nejakú chvíľu zavládlo ticho.

„Marcus, prečo si so mnou chcel hovoriť?"

„Chcel som ti len povedať, že je to v poriadku, nemusíš si to vyčítať. Pri športe sa také veci stávajú bežne. Napríklad pri takom futbale-"

„Ty poznáš futbal?" prekvapene som mu skočila do reči. Doposiaľ som sa nestretla s čarodejníkom, ktorý by vedel, čo je to futbal.

„Jasné! Milujem anglickú ligu."

„Vážne?! Aj ja!" nadšene som zvolala. „Odkiaľ to vlastne poznáš?"

„Mama pochádza z muklovskej rodiny. Vždy, keď som u starých rodičov so starým otcom pozeráme všetky zápasy."

„Ja robím presne to isté s mojím otcom!"

„Fakt?" neveriacky sa spýtal. „Nepoznám veľa čarodejníc, ktoré poznajú futbal nie to ho ešte aj pozerajú."

„Otec ma ho dokonca naučil aj hrať," priznala som.

Marcus vyvalil oči. „Alyssa Eatonová, ty si vážne neobyčajné dievča!"

Čo vám poviem, moje líca nadobudli odtieň červenej papriky.

S Marcusom sme sa pustili do zapáleného rozhovoru. Ten chalan je vážne skvelý! Čím ďalej, tým viac sa mi začína páčiť! Po pol hodine sa do obývačky nahrnuli aj ostatní, aby sa pozreli, ako na tom Marcus je. Keďže som nemala chuť dívať sa na ten Potterov arogantný ksicht, odišla som do kuchyne. Po pár minútach však bolo moje súkromie narušené Potterovým príchodom. Oprel sa o linku a hľadel na mňa.

„Daj mi pokoj!" oborila som sa naňho. Potter však nevyzeral, že by sa chystal odísť. Vzdychla som si, ale neodišla som. Prečo by som aj mala? Bola som tam predsa prvá! Naliala som si do pohára tekvicový džús a ignorovala ho.

„Na Marcusa si urobila vážne dojem," prerušil po chvíli ticho Potter. Otočila som hlavu jeho smerom.

„Bojíš sa, že ti ukradnem kamaráta, Potter?" nadhodila som nezaujato. Nechápem, kam tým smeruje.

„Skôr sa bojím, že mu tá tvoja dorážačka spôsobila vážne mozgové ťažkosti."

Odlepil sa od linky a pristúpil k stolu, pri ktorom som stála, aby si tiež nalial džús.

„Myslím, že žiarliš," povedala som a cúvla od neho. Byť pri ňom blízko znamená nakaziť sa extra veľkým egom.

„Že žiarlim? Prečo by som, pre Merlina, mal žiarliť?"

„Pretože teraz Marcus trávi viac času so mnou, ako s tebou," vysvetlila som mu. „Musí ťa to riadne škreť. Jacob trávi čas s Roxanne, Marcus so mnou a Scorpius zase s Rose, i keď tajne. Ak to takto pôjde ďalej nezostanú ti žiadni kamaráti. Aj keď, Merlin vie, že vďaka tvojej neznesiteľnej povahe by s tebou aj tak dlho nevydržali."

Potter stískal pohár tak silno, až som sa začínala báť, že praskne.

„To nie je pravda!" precedil cez stisnuté zuby.

„Popieraj to, ako dlho chceš, ale mal by si sa radšej pripraviť na to, že zostaneš úplne sám."

Pohár v Potterových rukách praskol, vrhol sa na mňa a ja som bolestivo narazila do drezu. Keď mi Potter silno stisol zápästie, pustila som pohár a jeho črepy sa rozleteli po celej kuchyni. Potter bol celý zúrivý a svojím telom ma silno tlačil o linku.

„Čo, naštvalo ťa, že ti niekto konečne povedal pravdu?!" vyprskla som a snažila sa ho od seba odtisnúť. Nedarilo sa mi to, ten idiot je oveľa silnejší ako ja. Neznamenalo to však, že som sa nevzpierala. Práve naopak. Snažila som sa mu dupnúť na nohu, ale svojimi nohami tisol tie moje k linke.

Vyrušili nás tlmené hlasy, ktoré sa blížili ku kuchyni.

„Tu by sme mali mať súkromie," spoznala som Rosein hlas.

„Prečo nemôžeme ísť tam kam včera večer?" spýtal sa druhý, chlapčenský hlas. Netrvalo mi dlho, kým som si uvedomila, že je to Scorpius. S Potterom sme si vymenili zvedavé pohľady. Na chvíľu sme zabudli na náš spor, zistiť, čo tí dvaja spolu majú, bolo dôležitejšie.

„Schováme sa do komory," navrhol Potter a pustil ma.

Rýchlo sme vliezli do dverí neďaleko chladničky, za ktorými sa, ako som zistila, ukrývala zatuchnutá komora na metly. Bola veľmi malá a úzka, takže sa mi Potter ocitol bližšie než by sa mi páčilo. Zavreli sme dvere a obaja sme napäto počúvali.

„Chýbala si mi," počuli sme povedať Scorpiusa- Potter vedľa mňa stuhol. „Odkedy som prišiel som sa ťa túžil dotýkať, tak ako včera, ale nikde som ťa nezastihol samú."

„Tu v dome je to nebezpečné, Scorp," povedala Rose výhražne. Tento raz som stuhla ja- odkedy ho Rose volá Scorp?!

„Ja viem, ale... šaliem z toho! Chcem ťa mať neustále pri sebe."

„Neboj sa, budeš mať príležitosť. Dnes večer, v dome cez záhradu," povedala Rose hlasom, ktorý vôbec neznel ako jej. Znel tak koketne a zvodne.

„Neviem sa dočkať," zatiahol Scorpius. Ozval sa nejaký mľaskavý zvuk, a potom...

„Prepáč, že som ti dnes povedal mrkva."

„To je v poriadku, Scorp," ubezpečila ho Rose so smiechom. „Vlastne mi to prišlo celkom rozkošné." Ďalší mľaskavý zvuk a potom už len ticho. Bola som v šoku. Rose, moja Rose má aféru so Scorpiusom Malfoyom!


	6. Chapter 6

_kapitola_

Ja a Potter sme boli príliš ohromení na to, aby sme vyliezli z komory. Iba sme tam stuhnutí stáli a snažili sa stráviť fakt, že naši najlepší kamaráti, ktorí sa zvykli neznášať, spolu majú tajný vzťah. Teda, ja som sa snažila v momente nerozbehnúť za Rose a nerozkričať sa na ňu. Ako sa to mohlo stať? Kedy sa tí dvaja prestali neznášať a začali spolu robiť, Merlin vie, čo to spolu robia?! A ako je možné, že mi to Rose nepovedala? Sme najlepšie priateľky, do čerta!

„Ja tomu nemôžem uveriť," prehovoril Potter, ktorý doteraz vyzeral, že ani nedýcha. Vlastne, stále tak vyzeral.

„Mali by sme ich sledovať," navrhla som. „Večer, keď odídu, tak chvíľu počkáme a potom pôjdeme za nimi."

„Neviem či chcem vidieť, čo tam spolu robia."

„Fajn, ako chceš, ale ja pôjdem. Potrebujem pochopiť, čo sa to, do pekla, s nimi deje!"

Stisla som kľučku na dverách, že odídem, ale dvere sa neotvorili. Do kelu! Nie, nie znova! Už nie! Začal som zúrivo mykať kľučkou, kopať do dverí, ale tie sa stále ani nepohli.

„Tak dobre, pôjdem aj ja," rezignoval Potter.

„Ak si si nevšimol, práve riešim niečo dôležitejšie!"

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa.

„Tie...poondiate dvere...sa...zasekli!" dychčala som, keď som začala ramenom vrážať do dverí.

„Čo keby si mi pomohol?" osopila som sa naňho. Potter ma však zdrapil za ruky a otočil tvárou k sebe. Čo to, do pekla...?

„Ešte spolu máme nejaké nevyriešené účty."

„To nemyslíš vážne!" zvolala som neveriacky. „Práve teraz nemám náladu sa s tebou doťahovať, Potter a PUSTI MA!" Potterom však ani nepohlo.

„Potter, práve som zistila, že moja najlepšia kamarátka má vzťah s chalanom, o ktorom hrdo vyhlasovala, že ho neznáša a nepovedala mi o tom. Naozaj ma chceš provokovať?" povedala som varovným tónom.

Potter sa na mňa skúmavo zahľadel, a potom mi pustil ruky. Klamala by som, keby som povedala, že ma to neohromilo. Zdá sa, že aj ním dosť otriaslo, čo sme práve zistili. Upriamil svoju pozornosť na dvere, ktoré sa stále nie a nie otvoriť.

„Čo z toho budem mať, ak ich otvorím?" spýtal sa. To akože myslí vážne?!

„Nebudeš musieť so mnou trčať uviaznutý v dosť úzkej komore na metly!"

„Práveže, to sa mi javí celkom ako dobrá zábava," uškŕňal sa. „Moja prítomnosť ťa vytáča a ja ťa rád provokujem."

„Nezderiem ťa z kože?" skúsila som znova. Ako môže byť taký pokojný?!

Potter sa zasmial. „Skúšaj ďalej, Eatonová."

„Vieš čo? Podľa mňa sa len vyťahuješ a v skutočnosti vôbec nevieš ako sa odtiaľto dostaneme."

„Chceš sa staviť?"

„Ak tie dvere otvoríš na prvýkrát, tak ti budem robiť otroka o mesiac dlhšie," navrhla som. Hneď, ako som to vypustila z úst, mi došlo, že je to zlý nápad. Chcela som ho len vyprovokovať k ďalšej hádke, aby sa naštval a nakoniec odo mňa zatúžil byť, čo najďalej. Ak tie dvere teraz naozaj otvorí... tak som v keli!

Potter prekvapene nadvihol obočie. Potiahol kľučku k sebe, dvere mierne nadvihol a tie sa s vrzgotom otvorili. Padla mi sánka. Toto snáď nie je pravda!

Máš, o čo si si koledovala, hlupaňa!, vyškieral sa môj vnútorný hlas. Mal pravdu, koledovala som si o to.

Zaklapla som ústa a s hrdo vystrčenou bradou som prešla popri spokojne sa vyškierajúcom Potterovi, ktorý vyšiel hneď po mne.

„Už sa teším na začiatok školského roka!" zašepkal mi. Zazrela som naňho. Ak by pohľady dokázali zabíjať, Potter by bol teraz už desať stôp pod zemou. Sladko sa na mňa usmial, potom sa však zahľadel kamsi za mňa a úsmev mu zmizol z tváre. Zmätená som sa otočila a pri chladničke som uvidela stáť jeho otca, ktorý s pootvorenými ústami hľadel na nás. Fľaša ďatelinového piva, ktorú držal v ruke, vyzerala, že mu už- už vypadne. Chudák, pán Potter, ktovie, čo si mohol myslieť, keď nás v ten deň už po druhýkrát videl spolu vychádzať zo zamknutej miestnosti. Vlastne, presne viem, čo si mohol myslieť. A vôbec sa mi to nepáči!

Ten večer nakoniec nebol až taká katastrofa, ako som si myslela. S Rose, Dom a Roxanne sme sa celkom dobre zabávali- rozprávali sme sa o všeličom, nielen o babských veciach a ,navyše, Zápisník jednej lásky sa ukázal byť oveľa inteligentnejší ako väčšina romantických filmov, čo poznám. Skúšala som nenápadne nadhodiť aj tému Scorpius Malfoy. Hrali sme hru, koho by si si vybrala. Poviete dvoch chalanov a dievča, ktorému je tá otázka určená, musí povedať, ktorého z nich by radšej brala.

„Koho by si si vybrala, Rose," oslovila som ju, „Scorpiusa Malfoya alebo Petea Finnigana?" Pete Finnigan je náš spolužiak z Chrabromilu. Nosí obrovské popolníky a je presne ako jeho otec- na každej hodine elixírov mu niečo vybuchne do tváre.

Rose na moment stuhla, potom však povedala, že by si vybrala Petea. Dom a Roxy sa rozosmiali.

„To vážne?" spýtala som sa neveriacky. „Prečo?"

„Ty by si si radšej vybrala Ala?" vrátila mi. Prečo ľudia odpovedajú na otázku otázkou?

„Ale to je niečo iné!" zlostila som sa. Rose prekvapene nadvihla obočie. Do pekla, ešte sa prekecnem!

„Teda, Scorpius nie je taký idiot ako Potter," rýchlo som zahovorila. „Navyše je aj oveľa krajší, nemyslíš?"

Rose na mňa mlčky zízala. Potom si z ničoho nič zívla a povedala: „Už je neskoro, mali by sme ísť spať." Dom a Roxanne začali protestovať, že je ešte príliš skoro a, že sme si ešte nestihli pozrieť Titanic. Začala som hrať Roseinu hru a na silu som si zívla

„Rose má pravdu" povedala som predstierajúc únavu. „Už som unavená." Roxanne a Dom teda rezignovali. Dom vkĺzla do postele a Roxanne šla nadávajúc zahasnúť svetlo. Ja a Rose sme sa uložili do spacákov rozložených na zemi, zaželali sme si dobrú noc a išli sme spať.

Trvalo dobrých dvadsať, kým Dominique a Roxy zaspali. Pripadalo mi to ako večnosť. Bola som neuveriteľne ospalá. Zatvorila som oči, aby som oklamala Rose, že spím a na okamih som sa vážne zľakla, že zaspím.

Musíš ju sledovať, musíš zistiť, čo spolu majú, motivovala som sa v duchu. Napodiv to zabralo.

Rose sa potichu vykradla z izby. Dala som jej náskok asi päť minút, a potom som vykĺzla aj ja. Potichu som sa zakrádala po schodoch do obývačky. Videla som Rose, ako mieri cez záhradu k opustenému domu. Preglgla som. Tak sa zdá, že sa tam predsa len budem musieť ísť uprostred noci pozrieť.

Potter súhlasil, že pôjde so mnou, ale nikde som ho nevidela. V dome vládlo pokojné ticho. Nemienila som naňho čakať, vyšla som do mesačným svitom zaliatej záhrady a zakrádala sa za Rose.

Hneď, ako som sa ocitla vo vnútri domu, som pochopila, prečo sa doň ľudia boja vstúpiť. Bol plný desivých zvukov a zlovestne tmavý. V stenách, schodoch, ba aj v podlahe boli diery- človek si musel dávať vážne dobrý pozor kam stúpa. A všade bol prach. Tony prachu.

Rose vyšla po schodoch na druhé poschodie a ja som šla opatrene za ňou. Schody pod mojimi nohami vŕzgali, ale našťastie, dom bol tak plný takýchto zvukov, že to Rose zrejme ani nepostrehla. Pokračovala v ceste do izby rovno oproti schodom. Vošla dnu a bez toho, aby sa čo i len otočila, zabuchla dvere.

Po špičkách som k nim podišla. Chcela som sa pozrieť, čo sa bude diať cez kľúčovú dierku. Odrazu som však zacítila, ako mi niekto dlaňou zakryl ústa a stiahol ma do izba naľavo. Pokúsila som sa kričať, ale kvôli tej ruke zo mňa nevyšla ani hláska.

„Upokoj sa, Eatonová, to som len ja," ozval sa mi pri uchu Potterov hlas. Silno som ho uhryzla do ruky a on ma hneď pustil.

„Preskočilo ti?! Chceš, aby som dostala infarkt?!" vyčítala som mu.

„Toto si vážne nemusela!" zlostil sa a šúchal si uhryznuté miesto. Mal pravdu, ale to nemusel vedieť.

„Prečo sme vlastne tu? Odtiaľto nič neuvidíme."

„Práveže odtiaľto budeme mať najlepší výhľad," odvetil a ukázal na stenu za mnou. Nechápavo som sa otočila. Vtedy som si všimla diery v stene. Vyzerali byť dostatočne veľké, aby sme videli my ich, ale príliš malé na to, aby videli oni nás. Proste dokonalé!

S Potterom sme sa nedočkavo nalepili na stenu a cez diery sme nakúkali do vedľajšej izby. Problém bol, že som kvôli nejakej veľkej čiernej veci, ktorá mi zakrývala výhľad, nič nevidela.

„Do pekla, nič nevidím!" posťažovala som sa.

„Ani ja, niečo mi tam zavadzia," vzdychol si Potter.

„Toto má byť ten tvoj najlepší výhľad?!"

„Sklapni a počúvaj!" zahriakol ma a pritisol si ucho k diere. Vzdychla som si a nasledovala jeho príklad. Nepočuli sme nič, iba zase nejaké mľaskavé zvuky.

„Prečo sa nepozrieme cez kľúčovú dierku na dverách?" zašepkala som.

„Skúšal som to, nič cez ňu neuvidíš," odvetil. Obaja sme spozorneli, keď mľaskavé zvuky zrazu ustali.

„Myslíš, že je možné, že nás spolu niekto videl?" spýtala sa Rose.

„Vylúčené! Dávali sme si predsa pozor," zamietol Scorpius. „Prečo?"

„Neviem, Alyssa sa ma dnes na teba pýtala a na chvíľu to vyzeralo, akoby vedela..." Cítila som na sebe Potterov vyčítavý pohľad, ale snažila som sa ho ignorovať. Počúvala som ďalej.

„Neboj sa, nie je šanca, že o nás vie," chlácholil ju Scorpius.

„Asi máš pravdu." Ďalšie mľaskavé zvuky.

„Prečo vlastne nechceš, aby to vedela?" odrazu sa spýtal Scorpius. Tesnejšie som sa nalepila na stenu, aby mi neuniklo nič z jej odpovede.

„Pretože by to neprijala, nepochopila by to."

„Je to predsa tvoja kamarátka, určite by to pochopila."

„Ja viem, že je, ale nerozumela by tomu. Bezpochyby by mi povedala, že som prišla o rozum alebo, že si ma začaroval," zamietla Rose. Mala pravdu, no jej slová ma aj tak boleli. To, že by som to nepochopila, neznamená, že by som sa s tým nenaučila žiť. Je predsa moja najlepšia priateľka...

Odlepila som sa od steny. Nechcela som počuť už nič viac.

„Myslím, že mám dosť," povedala som bezvýrazne.

„Pre Merlina, Eatonová, neber si to tak osobne," prevrátil oči Potter. „Počkaj, hovoria... o nás." Čože? Akože o nás?

Rýchlo som sa natisla na stenu. Začula som, ako Scorpius hovorí Rose: „Nemyslíš si, že s Alom spolu niečo majú?" Vyvalila som oči. Ako, pre Merlina, prišiel na takú sprostosť?

Rose sa rozosmiala. „Ako si na niečo také prišiel?"

„Dnes, keď sme prišli, tak spolu odišli niekam do kuchyne a neznelo to akoby sa tam spolu hádali. Dominique mi tiež povedala, že včera boli celú noc preč a keď sa ráno vrátili boli obaja špinaví a nechceli jej povedať, čo sa stalo. A potom, keď sme sa dnes išli pozrieť na Marcusa, Alyssa niekam zmizla a Al potom o chvíľu zmizol tiež. Celý večer sa potom správal akosi čudne..." Padla mi sánka. Nepredpokladala som, že si to niekto takto vysvetlí. Prečo aj, veď každý vie, že sa s Potterom neznášame.

„Keď už si pri tom, aj Alyssa bola nejaká čudná-"

„Vidíš, možno sa ťa na mňa pýtala, lebo si začala s Alom a chcela vedieť, či si si náhodou aj ty nezačala so mnou," prerušil ju Scorpius.

„Merlin, tvoj kamarát je pekne mimo," neodpustila som si.

„Tiež si to začínam myslieť," odvetil Potter.

„Ale...veď ho chcela trafiť dorážačkou," namietla Rose. Ďakujem, Rose, pomyslela som si.

„Čo, ak to mala byť len zásterka?"

„Scorp, myslím, že to preháňaš. Oni dvaja sa fakt neznášajú. Preto by to nepochopila, je presvedčená, že je nemožné niečo cítiť k niekomu, koho neznáša!" povedala Rose a ja som s ňou v duchu súhlasila.

„Tak to by sme ju mali presvedčiť o opaku," potichu nadhodil Scorpius. Stuhla som. Čo tým myslí?

„Už mám po krk tohto schovávania a tajností, Rose! Viem, že by to neprijali, ale ak by sa nám podarilo dať dokopy aj ich dvoch-"

„Potom by to pochopili a my by sme sa už nemuseli skrývať," dokončila Rose. „Navyše by sa už konečne prestali hádať!"

Zdesene som sa odtiahla od steny. Nemohla som uveriť svojim ušiam. Moja vlastná kamarátka sa spolčila so Scorpiusom Malfoyom, aby ma dala dokopy s Albusom Potterom?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Poznámka autora**

**Ospravedlňujem sa, že trvalo tak dlho, kým som updatla, ale bola som trochu zaneprázdnená a úprimne aj trochu spisovateľsky zablokovaná. Avšak, ďalšie krásne reviews mi vliali do žíl nový elán, a tak vám sem pridávam ďalšie tri kapitoly. Dúfam, že nebudete sklamaní **

_kapitola_

Mali sme dosť. Totálne otrasení sme s Potterom vyšli z izba a následne aj z domu. Stále som nemohla uveriť, že s tým Rose súhlasila. Len preto, že sa ona načisto zbláznila, neznamená, že sa musím aj ja!

Vrátili sme sa späť do domu, kde vládla oveľa príjemnejšia atmosféra, ako v dome oproti. Blúdila som v myšlienkach, takže som si nedala pozor a potkla sa o taburetku, ktorá, ktovie prečo, ležala uprostred cesty. Prepadla som cez ňu a s buchotom sa rozpleštila na zemi.

„Do pekla!" zanadávala som. Sadla som si a začala si šúchať udreté koleno. Potter vybuchol do smiechu, len sa tak prehýbal. Podkopla som mu nohy a on žuchol na zadok vedľa mňa.

„Chceš zobudiť celý dom?!" zasyčala som.

„Alyssa, Al, čo to tu stvárate?" spýtala sa rozospatým hlasom Dom, ktorá práve vyšla z kuchyne s pohárom vody v ruke.

„Ja...hm...bola som námesačná," rýchlo som si vymyslela. „Potter s išiel po vodu a zbadal ma akurát, keď som zakopla o túto taburetku. Začal sa na mne dobre zabávať." Dom na nás zostala prekvapene pozerať. Vrhla som varovný pohľad na Pottera.

„Áno, presne tak to bolo," prisvedčil a zdvihol sa zo zeme.

Vstala som a podišla k stále ohromenej Dom.

„Poď, Dom, ideme spať," vyzvala som ju, ale ona nepohla ani brvou. Pripadala mi ako námesačná. Vzala som jej poloplný pohár z rúk a strčila ho Potterovi.

„Na! Ja ju odvediem do izby." Chytila som ju za lakeť a vyviedla ju po schodoch. Neprotestovala, ale ani nespolupracovala. V momente, ako som ju uložila do postele, zatvorila oči a zaspala. Naše nočné dobrodružstvo s Potterom možno nakoniec zostane neodhalené. Ľahla som si do spacáka a takmer okamžite som upadla do bezsenného spánku.

Prešli dva dni a Rose sa silou mocou snažila dať ma dokopy s Potterom. Každý deň doslova žobrala, aby som zostala na obed aj na večeru, a potom ma nútila sedieť medzi ňou a poterom, ktorý ma neustále drgal lakťom. Až už som to raz pri obede viac nevydržala a vyštekla naňho: „Môžeš ma láskavo prestať drgať?!"

„Keby si nezaberala toľko miesta..."

„Tak sa posuň, nemusíš byť na mne taký nalepený!" odvrkla som.

„Ale no tak, nemôžete proste zakopať vojnovú sekeru?" nadhodila Rose zmierlivo.

„Nie, Rose, nemôžeme! Nech už sa pokúšaš o čokoľvek, prestaň s tým, pretože my dvaja sa hádať neprestaneme! Zmier sa s tým konečne!" nakričala som na ňu, vstala od stola a za prekvapených pohľadov všetkých naokolo, som odišla k sebe domov.

Ako náhle som sa zvalila na posteľ u seba v izbe, dobehli ma výčitky svedomia. Nemala som na Rose kričať, ale... koledovala si o to! Nechápala som, čo ju to odrazu posadlo. To, že sa ona a Scorpius prestali hádať, neznamená, že sa prestaneme aj my s Potterom! Koniec koncov, my dvaja sme vždy mali horší vzťah než oni dvaja. Rose jednoducho nemôže čakať, že zabudneme na všetky tie veci, čo sme jeden druhému povedali a urobili. Také jednoduché to nie je!

Ozvalo sa jemné zaťukanie na dvere a dnu vstúpila moja mama. Ešte mala oblečený svoj biely pracovný odev a hnedé vlasy mala zviazané do prísneho drdola.

„Alyssa, zlatko, stalo sa niečo?" zaujímala sa.

„Pohádala som sa s Rose," vzdychla som. „Nakričala som na ňu pri obede." Mama sa chápavo usmiala a prisadla si ku mne na posteľ.

„Za všetkým hľadaj Pottera, však?" Prikývla som. Mama vždy vedela, že väčšina našich hádok bola kvôli nemu.

„Čo to bolo tento raz?" vyzvedala. Položila mi ruku na hlavu a zľahka ma začala hladkať po vlasoch. Už si ani nepamätám, kedy naposledy niečo také spravila.

„Sedeli sme pri obede a Potter do mňa neustále drgal. Oborila som sa naňho a Rose sa ma spýtala či naňho proste nemôžem byť milšia," objasnila som jej. „V posledných dňoch sa nás akoby snažila dať dokopy."

Mama zostala na chvíľu ticho. Asi uvažovala, akú odpoveď mi má dať.

„Vážne by si naňho nemohla byť milšia?" opýtala sa napokon. Prudko som sa posadila a vyčítavo hľadela na mamu. Ešte nech aj ona začína!

„Nemysli si, viem, že ťa štve, ale keby ste sa k sebe začali správať milšie, pre všetkých by to bolo ľahšie. A obzvlášť pre Rose."

„Prečo práve pre ňu?"

„Pretože ty si jej najlepšia kamarátka a spolubývajúca, trávite spolu veľa voľného času a aj v škole ste neustále spolu. Lenže, na druhej strane, Albus je jej bratranec, jej rodina a ona ho má rada, rovnako ako teba. Snaž sa pochopiť, že ona si z vás nemôže vybrať iba jedného," povedala a objala ma okolo pliec. Porazenecky som si vzdychla. Mala pravdu.

„Keby sa v jednom kuse nesprával ako idiot, bola by som milšia," povedala som potichu.

Mama sa zasmiala. „Je to chlapec, tí sa vždy správajú ako idioti." Nahla sa ku mne a pobozkala ma na čelo.

„On z toho vyrastie," povedala a postavila sa na odchod. Predtým než odišla som sa jej však ešte spýtala.

„Čo by si robila, keby si zistila, že tvoja kamarátka sa s niekým tajne stretáva, ale nepovedala ti to, pretože si myslí, že to nepochopíš?"

„Snažila by som sa to, v prvom rade, pochopiť," odvetila a vyšla z izby.

Asi o päť minút neskôr som sa vrátila k Potterovcom. Vyšla som na poschodie do dievčenskej izby, kde som našla Rose a Dom pozerať Titanic. Hlboký nádych a...

„Rose, mrzí ma to! Nemala som na teba tak kričať."

„To je v poriadku, Alyssa. Popravde, zaslúžila som si to," odpovedala Rose. „Viem, že od teba nemôžem chcieť, aby si len tak zabudla na to všetko, čo ti Al urobil a povedal. Prepáč mi to."

Týmto ma úplne zaskočila. „Ja...no...nič sa nestalo." Rose sa na mňa usmiala a ja som jej úsmev opätovala.

Dosadla som na posteľ medzi ne a pozerala s nimi Titanic, aj keď ho nemám rada. Je taký úmorne dlhý!

„Och, skoro som zabudla!" zvolala po čase Rose. „Krátko po tom, čo si odišla ti sem prišiel list z Rokfortu." Rose vytiahla z vačku džínsov hnedastú obálku s logom školy a podávala mi ju. Okrem zoznamu kníh sa tam nachádzalo ešte niečo, niečo, čo som vôbec nečakala- lesklý, strieborný odznak. Šokovaná som sa začítala do listu, v ktorom sa písalo, že sa zo mňa stala hlavná prefektka. To však nebolo to najhoršie. Ďalej sa tam písalo, že ako hlavná prefektka už nebudem bývať v chrabromilskej veži, ale v ubytovni hlavných prefektov na štvrtom poschodí. Spolu s hlavným prefektom.

Zaklapla som ústa, ktoré som od prekvapenia otvorila. Toto musí byť nejaký žart! Aj keď vôbec nie je vtipný...

„Čo sa tam píše?" zvedavo sa opýtala Dom a vytrhla mi list z rúk. Nahlas prečítala jeho obsah.

„Prečo už nemôžeš bývať v chrabromilskej veži?" spýtali sa unisono, keď Dom dočítala. „To nie je fér!"

„A musíš tam bývať s hlavným prefektom?" neveriacky nadhodila Rose. Lenže to vyvoláva otázku- kto je hlavný prefekt?

Zdvihla som sa z postele a vyšla z izby. Mierila som do Jamesovej izby, v ktorej som vedela, že nájdem všetkých chalanov. Vtrhla som dnu a ignorujúc všetky tie nechápavé pohľady som sa spýtala: „Ktorý z vás je hlavný prefekt?" Na moment zavládlo ticho, potom...

„Ja," ozval sa hlas, o ktorom som dúfala, že sa neozve- arogantný Potterov hlas.

**P. S. Viem, že hlavní prefekti bývajú až v šiestom ročníku, ale kvôli súvislostiam v tomto príbehu som sa to rozhodla trochu pozmeniť. Pochopíte prečo... ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

_8\. kapitola _

Posledný prázdninový týždeň ubehol ako voda. Ani sme sa nenazdali a bolo pomaly na čase pripravovať sa na odchod d Rokfortu. Netešila som sa. Po prvýkrát som sa netešila do Rokfortu. Prečo by som aj mala? Celý školský rok budem bývať v ubytovni hlavných prefektov s Albusom poondiatym Potterom! Ako mi to mohla McGonagallová urobiť?

„Nejde mi do hlavy, ako sa to enormne veľké ego mohlo stať hlavným prefektom!" vyznala som sa dievčatám, keď mi v posledný deň pomáhali s balením. Ja som bola príliš frustrovaná na to, aby som to dokázala urobiť sama. Nič nepovedali, iba ma počastovali smutnými pohľadmi. Klesla som na posteľ a založila si tvár do dlaní.

„Ako s ním vydržím bývať v jednej ubytovni?"

Rose si ku mne sadla a objala ma. „Neboj sa, Alyssa, budeme ťa chodiť navštevovať."

„Áno," pridala sa aj Dominique, „budeme za tebou chodiť každý deň."

„Budeme tam tak často, že už nás budeš mať plné zuby," dodala Roxy so smiechom.

Zdvihla som hlavu a zahľadela som sa na moje tri úplne najlepšie kamarátky. V tej chvíli som celkom závidela Potterovi, že má také sesternice. Smutne som sa na ne usmiala.

„SKUPINOVÉ OBJATIE!" zahučala Dom. Všetky sme sa začali smiať a objali sme sa. Možno, že tento rok na Rokforte predsa len prežijem.

Cesta na nástupište deväť a trištvrte bola hektická, ako obvykle. Každý rok to len- len, že stíhame. Tento rok sme prišli presne dve minúty pred odchodom expresu. Rýchlo som sa rozlúčila s rodičmi a naskočila som do vlaku, Kat ma o pár sekúnd nasledovala. Ona išla do kupé za Hugom a svojimi ostatnými spolužiakmi a ja zase za dievčatami.

„Ahoj, Alyssa," pozdravil ma Pete, keď som prechádzala okolo jeho úplne prázdneho kupé.

„Och, ahoj, Pete," odzdravila som nezaujato. Vážne nerada sa s ním rozprávam.

„Gratulujem k tej hlavnej prefektke." Prudko som zastavila a ohromene sa naňho otočila.

„Odkiaľ to vieš?"

„Počul som Rose, ako sa o tom rozprávala s dievčatami," vysvetlil, „ a potom ten odznak sa nedá prehliadnuť."

„Och!" hlesla som. Úplne som zabudla, že mi ho mama, aj napriek mojim protestom, ráno pripla. Bola z toho úplne namäkko. Aj otec vyzeral byť hrdý, dokonca ani stará mama ma už tak veľmi nekritizovala. Nemala som to srdce povedať im, že byť hlavnou prefektkou znamená bývať v ubytovni s Albusom Potterom.

„Mala by si ísť do prefektského kúpe v prvom vozni," poradil mi. „Och, zagratuluj za mňa aj Albusovi." Na to zaliezol späť do svojho kupé a zatvoril dvere. Tak už chápete, prečo sa s ním nerada rozprávam? Že sa s Potterom nenávidíme si už všimla celá škola, samozrejme, až na Petea Finnigana! Tie časté výbuchy do tváre zrejme zanechali následky...

„Alyssa!" zvolal nadšený Marcus, ktorý sa, akoby odnikiaľ, vynoril predo mnou.

„Ahoj, Marcus," odzdravila som.

„Ideš do kupé za dievčatami?"

„Chcela som, ale práve mi bolo povedané, že musím ísť do prefektského kupé," odvetila som namrzene.

„Môžem ťa odprevadiť?" spýtal sa nádejne.

Usmiala som sa. „Samozrejme, že môžeš."

Marcus ma odprevadil do prvého vozňa k prefektskému kupé. Potter tam už bol. Ležal natiahnutý cez tri sedadlá a tvrdo spal. Aspoň že tak! Spiaci Albus Potter je oveľa menšie zlo ako plne pri vedomí Albus Potter!

„Ďakujem ti, že si ma odprevadil," otočila som sa na Marcusa. Usmiali sme sa na seba a ja som už chcela vojsť dnu, keď ma z ničoho nič chytil za ruku.

„Budem v tretom vozni, spolu s ostatnými chalanmi," povedal mi. „Keby sa správal veľmi ako idiot, vieš, kde ma nájdeš."

Uškrnula som sa. „Myslela som si, že si o ňom nemyslíš, že je idiot.

„Nemyslím si, že je idiot," pokrčil plecami, „ale keď je s tebou, správa sa tak."

„Povedz prosím ťa dievčatám, že som musela ísť sem," požiadala som ho.

„Samozrejme." Rozlúčili sme sa a ja som vošla do kupé za Potterom, ktorý si mrmlal niečo zo spánku.

Vyzrela som z okna, kde za oknami pomaly plynula zelená krajina. Idem do Rokfortu, pomyslela som si. Už nebudem viac musieť znášať kritické poznámky mojej starej mamy ani hádky mojich rodičov, pretože budem na míle ďaleko. Ten pocit šťastia nemohol skaziť ani fakt, že budem s Potterom viac než by bolo milé.

A keď už sme pri Potterovi, ešte s ním mám nejaké nevybavené účty...

Potter prespal celú cestu do Rokfortu, čo mi nesmierne vyhovovalo. Ak by bol celý rok takýto, nevadilo by mi s ním bývať. Prezliekla som sa do habitu, a potom som drgla do Pottera, aby sa prebral a tiež sa prezliekol.

„Mama, ešte päť minút," zamrmlal rozospato. Celou silou som ho knihou, ktorú som čítala, aby mi cesta rýchlejšie ubehla, tresla po pleci. V momente vyskočil a šúchal si plece.

„Prezleč sa, už sme skoro v Rokforte," povedala som mu ledva premáhajúc smiech. Moje dielo vyzeralo dokonale! Tie čierne mačacie fúziky mu fakt pristali!

Vyšla som z kupé, aby sa mohol prezliecť.

„Tak ako, neprovokoval ťa veľmi?" ozval sa spoza mňa Marcusov hlas. Už som to nevydržala a nahlas sa rozosmiala.

„Pre- presvedč... sa...sám," smiala som sa. Marcus sa s nechápavým výrazom na tvári pozrel do kupé.

Uškrnul sa. „Je z neho vážne pekná mačička," uznal. „Počkať, čo to má na čele...?" To už mi až slzy tiekli od smiechu. Marcus žmúril cez sklo na dverách na Potterovo čelo.

„Volajte ma Murko," prečítal nahlas. Kútiky úst sa mu vykrútili do úsmevu.

„Pekné, Alyssa, vážne pekné!" polichotil mi.

„Ďakujem."

Vlak začal spomaľovať až nakoniec úplne zastal v rokvillskej stanici. Marcus sa ponáhľal za ostatnými a ja som ohlásila už oblečeného Pottera.

„Hýb sa, Potter, máme povinnosti!" Niečo zahundral, ale nerozumela som čo. Vyšla som von do tmy, ktorú rozžarovali len svetlá vlaku a Hagridov obrovský lampáš, ktorým k sebe zvolával miniatúrnych prvákov. Usmiala som sa a zakývala mu. Ani som si neuvedomila, ako veľmi mi ten priateľský obor chýbal.

Potterovi sa konečne uráčilo vystúpiť z vlaku.

„Študenti, tadiaľto ku kočom," zakričala som. Tváre študentov sa razom otočili na nás. Všetci si začali ukazovať na Pottera a chichotať sa.

„Prečo si na nás všetci ukazujú?" spýtal sa potichu Potter.

„Zrejme nemôžu uveriť, že sa z nás stali hlavní prefekti," nadhodila som. „Radšej sa pohnime."

„Že Murko!" počula som, ako sa rehotal Fred. Ledva potláčajúc smiech som sa otočila a vykročila na cestu ku kočom.

Po štvoriciach sme púšťali študentov do kočov. Ako hlavní prefekti máme takú smolu, že ideme poslední! Keď do koča nastupovala Rose, potľapkala ma po pleci, a tak, aby som to počula iba ja, povedala: „Za toto ťa zabije."

Ľahostajne som pokrčila plecami. „Ale stálo to za to."

Po dievčatách prišli na rad chalani.

„Prečo si mi to nikdy nepovedal?" spýtal sa James a tváril sa urazene. Na odpoveď však nečakal a nastúpil do koča.

Scorpius ho potľapkal po pleci. „Ak je to to, po čom naozaj túžiš, kamoš, potom ťa podporím." Nastúpil do koča a hneď za ním išiel Marcus, ktorý nič nepovedal, iba na mňa sprisahanecky žmurkol. Posledný išiel Fred. Pozrel sa na Potterovo čelo a s rehotom vliezol do koča.

Potter za nimi zaplesol dvere

„Čo už sa všetci načisto zbláznili?!" zvolal. „Som hlavný prefekt, pre Merlina, nie smrťožrút!" Nič som na to nepovedala Pokrčila som plecami a ďalej sa dusila smiechom.

Vo Vstupnej hale nás už netrpezlivo čakala profesorka McGonagallová.

„Už ste poslední?" spýtala sa. Prikývli sme.

„Dobre, ponáhľajte sa do Veľkej siene na-" stíchla, keď si všimla Potterovu „mačaciu" tvár. „Pán Potter, čo to máte na tvári?"

Potter sa na profesorku nechápavo zamračil. Mala som, čo robiť, aby som v momente nevybuchla do smiechu.

„Uisťujem vás, že tu nikto nie je zvedaví na vaše tajné túžby, pán Potter," povedala odmerane. „Choďte si to umyť!"

Potter, ktorý vôbec nechápal, o čom hovorí sa odobral na záchody. Profesorka McGonagallová sa potom otočila na mňa a jej prísny výraz mi ihneď zotrel pobavený úškrn z tváre.

„Od vás by som čakala, že sa budete správať dospelejšie, slečna Eatonová."

„Prepáčte, pani profesorka," ospravedlnila som sa zahanbene. Mala pravdu, bolo to detinské.

„Už sa to viac nestane."

„V to dúfam. Viem, že s pánom Potterom veľmi nevychádzate, ale skúste na chvíľu hodiť za hlavu vaše nepriateľstvo a zodpovedne sa venovať vašim povinnostiam," požiadala ma. „Vo vašich funkciách je dôležité, aby ste spolupracovali."

„Budem sa snažiť, pani profesorka," odvetila som. Vopred mi však bolo jasné, že je to nemožné. Potter a ja budeme spolu vychádzať až keď peklo zamrzne!

Potter sa do Veľkej siene dostavil až pri konci triedenia. Na tvári mu ešte zostali matné stopy od čiernej fixky. Sadol si za slizolinský stôl a vražedne zazrel priamo na mňa. Z očí mu sršali blesky- bol to prísľub pomsty. Mňa však niečím takým nevydesí.

Profesorka McGonagallová vstala zo svojho riaditeľského kresla a všetci sme v momente stíchli.

„Dovoľte, aby som vás privítala v ďalšom ročníku na Rokforte. Dúfam, že ste si prázdniny poriadne užili a že sa môžeme konečne tešiť na školský rok bez akýchkoľvek vylomenín a porušovaní školského poriadku," varovne sa pozrela k nášmu stolu na dvojicu James a Fred. „Verím, že budete usilovne študovať a správať sa, ako sa patrí. Teraz si ale vychutnajme lahodnú večeru. Dobrú chuť!"

Na stoloch sa ihneď objavili tie najrozličnejšie pokrmy. Počula som, ako prváci prekvapene zhíkli. Viem, ako sa cítia. Keď som sem prišla, pripadala som si ako v nejakom krásnom sne, z ktorého som sa nikdy nechcela prebudiť. Teraz sa aj ten krásny sen zmenil na nočnú moru...

Vrhli sme sa na jedlo ako hladné supy. Od rána som poriadne nejedla a tá lahodná vôňa mi hneď pripomenula, aká som hladná. Prestala som sa zaťažovať myšlienkami na Pottera a na to, že spolu musíme bývať. Nenechám si kvôli tomu predsa skaziť večeru! Budem Pottera jednoducho ignorovať a užívať si, že som konečne doma.

Po večery sme odviedli študentov na ubytovne, a potom sme sa s Potterom vrátili do Veľkej siene, kde nás čakala profesorka McGonagallová.

„Poďte za mnou, odvediem vás na vašu ubytovňu," zavelila a vyšla z miestnosti. Bez zaváhania sme ju nasledovali.

„Vieš, Eatonová," začal potichu Potter, keď sme vychádzali po schodoch na druhé poschodie, „pokresliť mi tvár bolo fakt úbohé, dokonca aj na teba."

„Ale, ale, Murko nám prská," zatiahla som. „Každý predsa vie, že kocúr, ktorý prská, nehryzie." Viem, viem, hovorí sa to trochu inak, ale musela som improvizovať!

„Aj tak si úbohá."

„Nie, Murko, ty si úbohý," nedala som sa, „keď ťa dokáže vytočiť taká sprostosť."

„To hovorí tá pravá!" rozosmial sa. „Kto sa vždy naštve za totálne blbosti?!"

„Ty predsa!"

„No to určite! Samozrejme, že ty, Eatonová!"

A takto to išlo celou cestou na štvrté poschodie. Vážne som rozmýšľala, že ho s tých schodov zhodím!

„Tak už dosť, vy dvaja!" zahriakla nás profesorka McGonagallová. V momente sme zmĺkli a báli s na ňu, čo i len pozrieť. Vie byť poriadne desivá, keď chce!

„Už mám dosť toho vášho neustáleho hádania!" kričala na nás. „Buď sa spolu neučíte vychádzať alebo budem nútená zasiahnuť! Je to jasné?!"

„Áno, pani profesorka," zamrmlali sme.

„To som rada," povedala a zmenila tému. „Sme na mieste. Za týmto obrazom sa nachádza vchod do prefektskej ubytovne. Slečna Eatonová, schody napravo vedú do vašej izby, schody naľavo zase do vašej izby, pán Potter. V izbách už nájdete svoju batožinu." Zvrtla sa na odchod, ale pri schodoch sa ešte zastavila a povedala: „Heslo je spolupráca." A odišla.

Povedali sme obrazu dievčaťa hrajúceho sa na lúke heslo a vošli dnu. V krbe sa hneď rozhorel oheň a osvetlil obrovskú spoločenskú miestnosť. Okrem gauča, stola a dvoch neveľkých kresiel v nej nič nebolo. Keďže ja a Potter sme z rozdielnych fakúlt, pri výbere farby zvolili kompromis- všetko bolo v odtieňoch červenej a striebornej. Keby tam nebola tá strieborná, bolo by to úplne ako v chrabromilskej klubovni. Zo spoločenskej miestnosti viedli dve schodiská. Potter išiel naľavo a ja zase napravo.

Keď som uvidela svoju izbu, mala som pocit, že sa mi sníva. Bola nádherná! A obrovská! Stála tam obrovská posteľ s nebesami, veľká skriňa a pri krbe bola knižnica plná všakovakých kníh. Všetko bolo červeno- zlaté. Potešila som sa. Mám svoju vlastnú chrabromilskú izbu!

Moja radosť však dlho nevytrvala. Vyzliekla som si habit, starostlivo ho uložila na posteľ, zachumlala sa do županu a odišla sa okúpať. Keď som sa však vrátila môj habit bol preč a aj z kufra zmizli všetky moje náhradné habity. Toto má určite niečo spoločné s Potterom! Vrátila som sa do spoločenskej miestnosti a kričala naňho.

„Čo toľko vrieskaš?" spýtal sa namrzene, keď po schodoch prišiel za mnou.

„Čo si spravil s mojimi habitmi?"

Vykrútil kútiky úst do úsmevu. „Trochu som ich vylepšil."

„Čože? Prečo? Kde sú, čo si s nimi urobil?" chcela som vedieť. Potter sa len uškrnul.

„Od zajtra predsa musíš urobiť všetko, čo ti prikážem, zabudla si?" zatiahol. Prekvapene som otvorila ústa. Pre Merlina, ja som na to naozaj zabudla!


	9. Chapter 9

_9\. kapitola _

„ROBÍŠ SI SRANDU?!" zvolala som, keď som nadchádzajúce ráno uvidela svoje „vylepšené" habity. Ako to vylepšenie vyzeralo? Moja košeľa vyzerala, že sa scvrkla minimálne o dve čísla a mala výstrih hlboký až hrôza, sukňa, lepšie povedané mini sukňa, bola taká krátka, že toho nemohla veľa zakrývať a moje úžasne pohodlné topánky boli nahradené čiernymi ihličkovými čižmami po kolená.

„Toto si v živote neoblečiem!" protestovala som.

„Fajn, tak si choď na metlobalový zápas nahá," pokojne povedal Potter. Zobral mi habit z rúk a chystal sa odísť do svojej izby. Penila som, zatínala zuby, aby som sa v momente nerozkričala, ale vedela som, že nemám na výber. Musela som si to obliecť, či už sa mi to páčilo alebo nie.

Dobehla som ho na schodoch a vytrhla mu moje oblečenie z rúk. Spokojne sa uškrnul a ja som naňho vražedne zazrela. Odišla som do svojej izby a prezliekla sa. Mala som pravdu, tá sukňa toho veľa nezakrývala. Len- len, že mi siahala pod zadok. Košeľa mi tak tesne obopínala telo, že som sa bála, čo i len dýchať, aby nepraskla. Plus, som mala pocit, že sa v tých nenormálne vysokých čižmách zabijem. Ani trochu som sa necítila vo svojej koži.

Vrátila som sa späť do našej prefektskej miestnosti, kde na gauči sedel spokojne sa tváriaci Potter. Zastala som na schodoch a aby som dala najavo svoju prítomnosť, povedala som: „Tak čo, spokojný?!" Zdvihol hlavu a pozrel sa na mňa. Na chvíľu by som bola odprisahala, že prestal aj dýchať. Tváril sa ohromene, ale tak rýchlo, ako to prišlo, to aj zmizlo.

Bez slova sa postavil a podišiel ku mne. Vtisol mi do ruky nejaký poskladaný papier so slovami: „Toto budeš potrebovať." Vyšiel z miestnosti a mňa tam nechal nechápavo civieť na papier.

„Na čo budem potrebovať text piesne?" spýtala som sa, keď som ho dohonila na schodoch. Mlčky pokračoval v ceste do Veľkej siene na raňajky. Pred vstupom do nej nečakane zastal a ja, keďže som bola začítaná do papiera, som doňho narazila- na ihličkovom opätku som horko- ťažko udržala rovnováhu.

„Pripravená na šou, Eatonová?" otočil sa na mňa Potter so širokým úsmevom. Vtom mi to doplo! Tak preto budem potrebovať ten text, chce, aby som spievala! Pred zrakom celej školy! Tak to teda v žiadnom prípade!

„Myslel som si," povedal, keď uvidel môj nesúhlasný pohľad. Prečo sa tu s ním vlastne bavím? Mala by som, čo najrýchlejšie vbehnúť do siene a nesplniť tak jeho príkaz. Problém je, že potom by som niesla následky...

„Aj tak poskytneš celej škole šou, keď prídeš na zápas nahá," prehodil ľahostajne. Zaškrípala som zubami. Ten bastard ma drží úplne v šachu!

„Za toto sa ti ešte pomstím," pretisla som cez zaťaté zuby.

„O tom nepochybujem," povedal pokojne, „ale dovtedy buď dobré dievča a rob, čo máš. Idem ti pripraviť obecenstvo."

Zmizol vo vnútri a ja som až von počula, ako ostatným hovorí, aby sa utíšili. Toto mu vážne nedarujem! V tej chvíli som ďakovala Merlinovi, že ma mama donútila chodiť na spev, keď som chodila na základnú. Zovrela som papier s textom v ruke, vo šla do siene a začala spievať.

„I´m feeling sexy and free..."

Mali ste vidieť pohľady všetkých naokolo, keď som vstúpila dnu. Ústa otvorené od šoku a na tvári výraz čistého ohromenia. Bola som asi v polovici piesne, a priznám sa, že sa mi to začínalo celkom páčiť, keď ma prerušila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Slečna Eatonová, čo si myslíte, že robíte?" spýtala sa, ledva potláčajúc hnev v hlase. Pozrela som sa smerom k slizolinskému stolu. Potter mi však nevenoval pozornosť- trieskal do stola a išiel sa popučiť od smiechu. Musela som teda improvizovať.

„Prepáčte, pani profesorka, iba som si myslela, že sa trochu zabavím," vymyslela som si.

„Zabávať ste sa mali cez prázdniny, tu ste v škole!" hnevala sa. „A čo to, pre Merlinovu bradu, máte na sebe?!"

„P- prepáčte, ale... všetky moje habity sa akosi...ehm...zbehli," vykoktala som, totálne červená v tvári.

„Mám vám snáď požičať jeden z mojich?" opýtala sa nahnevane. „Okamžite sa choďte prezliecť! A toto nech už sa neopakuje!"

„Ja na to dohliadnem, pani profesorka," ozval sa spoza mňa Potterov hlas.

„Ďakujem, pán Potter," povedala a odišla.

S Potterom sme vyšli zo siene. Ako náhle sme boli odtiaľ dostatočne ďaleko, Potter sa rozrehotal. Vzkypel vo mne ohromný hnev. Napriahla som sa a zo všetkej sily, akú som v sebe našla som mu strelila poriadnu facku. Zapotácal sa a vyjavene na mňa hľadel.

„To máš za to," vypľula som. Zo mňa si nikto dobrý deň robiť nebude! Obišla som ho a vyšla na štvrté poschodie prezliecť sa.

Problémom bolo, že som si nemala, čo obliecť. Potter mi zobral všetky ostatné habity a ja som nepoznala žiadne kúzlo, ako vrátiť habity do pôvodného stavu.

„Na," zavrčal Potter a hodil mi jeden jeho čierny habit, „prehoď si to cez oblečenie." Keď sa so mnou rozprával nikdy nebol nejako obzvlášť milý, ale teraz bol doslova nepriateľský. Asi sa naštval za tú facku, z ktorej mu zostal na líci parádne červený odtlačok. Prepadli ma výčitky svedomia, ale rýchlo som ich znova zatlačila do úzadia. Veď si to zaslúžil!

Urobila som tak, ako mi povedal Potter. Prehodila som si cez „vylepšené" oblečenie jeho, mimochodom dosť veľký, habit, vzala si z izby tašku a spolu s Potterom sme odišli na našu prvú hodinu v ten deň- na elixíry.

Elixíry bol asi jediný predmet, na ktorom som sa vôbec nemusela snažiť a aj tak som bola najlepšia. Išlo mi to proste samo! Slughorn bol zo mňa v siedmom nebi; hovoril, že som prirodzený talent. Máte pravdu, ak si myslíte, že som v jeho klube. Starý Slughorn ma jednoducho zbožňuje!

S Potterom sme prišli práve včas, keď Slughorn začal na tabuľu písať prísady potrebné na prípravu dnešného elixíru. Potter zamieril do poslednej lavice k Marcusovi a Scorpiusovi a aj som sa rýchlo ponáhľala do prednej lavice k Rose a Dominique.

„Čo mal znamenať ten dnešný výstup na raňajkách?" zašepkala mi Rose, kým sme si usilovne robili poznámky.

„Musím predsa dva mesiace robiť všetko, čo mi Potter prikáže," odvetila som potichu.

„Prečo dva mesiace?" čudovala sa Dom. „Nemal to byť len mesiac?"

Och, ja hlupaňa! Prečo som len nedržala jazyk za zubami?! Čo im mám teraz povedať?

„No, áno-" zmĺkla som, pretože Slughorn práve prechádzal okolo nášho stola. Žiarivo sa na nás usmial a pohol sa k ďalšej lavici. Rose aj Dominique prestali pýtať a počastovali ma spýtavými pohľadmi. Čakali na odpoveď a ja som netušila, akú im mám dať. Keby som povedala, že to bol sľub za to, že nás dostal zo zamknutej komory na metly u nich doma, boli by zvedavé prečo sme tam boli. A z logických príčin som im nemohla povedať pravdu- Rose sa nesmela dozvedieť, že viem o nej a Scorpiusovi.

„No...hm...lebo..." rýchlo som sa snažila niečo vymyslieť. „Stavili sme sa a ja som prehrala."

„A o čo ste sa stavili?" vyzvedali.

Nevedela som, čo povedať, tak som tresla prvú somarinu, ktorá mi prišla na jazyk.

„O to, že vojdem do toho strašidelného domu. Nevošla som tam, pretože ma sotil do blata. Začali sme sa ohadzovať a nakoniec sme vbehli do záhradného domčeka. Náhodou som zatvorila dvere, a tak sme tam museli prečkať celú noc. Preto som sa nevrátila." Uf! Snáď im takáto odpoveď bude stačiť. Navyše, moje svedomie zostane čisté, pretože je to v podstate pravda.

„Ale veď si mi povedala, že v tom dome nestraší," nedala sa Dom. „Ako si to mohla vedieť, keď si tam nebola?"

„Povedala si predsa, že odtiaľ počuť smiech tých mŕtvych žien, no a ja som nič nepočula. Bolo tam absolútne ticho." Po týchto slovách sa Rose, mŕtvolne bledej v tvári, výrazne uľavilo. Keby len vedela...

„Dobre, žiaci, teraz vás zadelíme do dvojíc, v ktorých budete pracovať po zvyšok školského roka," zvolal Slughorn, čím si vyslúžil našu plnú pozornosť. S Rose sme sa inštinktívne pomkli k sebe a Dom sa hneď otočila na našu spolužiačku Ellu Thomasovú.

Slughorn mal však iné plány. „Bol by som rád, keby ste vytvorili zmiešané páry. Prosím, slečna Weasleyová, vytvorte pár s pánom Zabinim." Dominique a trochu neochotne postavila a podišla k Marcusovi, ktorý stál pri Scorpiusovi a Potterovi.

„Pán Malfoy, vy poďte sem, k slečne Weasleyovej." Videla som, ako Rose vedľa mňa stuhla. Zrejme bola príliš ohromená, aby protestovala. Nie že by chcela... Postavila som sa, aby som prenechala miesto Scorpiusovi. Neušiel mi ten naradostený úsmev, ktorý mu sedel na perách.

Slughorn pomaly zaradil celú triedu do dvojíc. Mlčky som sledovala, ako sa počet mojich prijateľných, potenciálnych partnerov zmenšuje. Skvelé, nakoniec ešte skončím vo dvojici s Peteom!

„Slečna Eatonová, vy budete," konečne povedal Slughorn, „ach, áno, vy budete s pánom Potterom." Vyjavene som zostala zízať na Slughorna. To si strieľa, nie?! Áno, Potterovi elixíry veľmi nejdú, ale to ešte neznamená, že ma s ním musí dať do dvojice. Teraz by som radšej brala toho Petea...

„Ehm, prepáčte, pán profesor," chabo som ho oslovila, „nemohla by som byť radšej s Peteom?! On potrebuje moju pomoc viac ako Potter."

„O tom nepochybujem, ale pán Finnigan už partnerku má a navyše si myslím, že s pánom Potterom sa vám bude ľahšie spolupracovať." No, tak to určite!

Keďže som sa stále nehýbala Slughorn ma jemne postrčil smerom k Potterovi, ktorý nevyzeral o nič šťastnejší než ja. Prečo mi to robia, Slughorn aj McGonagallová? Najprv s ním musím bývať v rovnakej ubytovni a teraz má byť ešte aj mojím partnerom na elixíroch?! Prečo sa silou mocou snažia skaziť mi všetko, čo mám na tejto škole najradšej?

Dnes bol asi môj najhorší deň za celých tých šesť rokov na Rokforte, a to už je veru, čo povedať. Keďže sme sa s Potterom stále hádali a nevenovali veľkú pozornosť tomu, čo robíme, náš elixír vôbec nevyzeral tak, ako mal. Bola som taká naštvaná, že som doňho omylom nasypala viac múch zlatoočiek než bolo písané a elixír mi vybuchol do tváre. Dokonca ani Peteovi nič nevybuchlo! Bolo to ponižujúce. Nehovoriac o tom, že kvôli tým sprostým topánkam som sa niekoľkokrát rozpleštila na schodoch, čo neuniklo pozornosti všadeprítomného ducha Zloducha, ktorý to potom roztrúbil po celom hrade.

Po vyučovaní sme zašli s Rose do knižnice pohľadať nejaké knihy, ktoré by mi pomohli vrátiť moje habity do pôvodného stavu. Našli sme zopár kníh, ktoré by mohli byť užitočné. Keď sme odtiaľ vychádzali, že pôjdeme na večeru, zrazu sa k nám prihnala Melanie, Potterova frajerka, a rozkričala sa na mňa: „Ako si si niečo také mohla dovoliť?! Drž sa od Ala ďalej, on je môj! Prisahám, že ak sa ho ešte raz, čo i len dotkneš, prekľajem ťa!" Na to sa zvrtla a odišla. Hľadela som za ňou ako obarená.

„Čo to, do pekla, malo znamenať?" spýtala sa rovnako šokovaná Rose. Pokrčila som plecami. Čo tým mohla myslieť? Žeby jej Potter povedal o tej facke?

Vošli sme do Veľkej siene a hneď, ako ma zbadali, si začali na mňa ukazovať a šepkať si. Niektorí sa dokonca aj smiali. Nechápala som to. Bolo to kvôli tomu výbuchu na elixíroch? Nečudovala by som sa, keby to už vedela celá škola. Klebety sa na Rokforte šíria rýchlosťou svetla.

S Rose sme si sadli na naše obvyklé miesta. Snažila som sa jesť, ale nemohla som. Cítila som na sebe pohľady celej Veľkej siene. Na čo taký rozruch kvôli jednému nepodarenému elixíru?

„Aké to bolo?" spýtala sa ma odrazu Ella zvedavo.

Mysliac si, že sa pýta na ten výbuch do tváre som jej odpovedala: „Dosť nepríjemné. Ako keď ti niečo exploduje do ksichtu." Nemala som s čím iným to porovnať.

„Ale nie," zamietla Ella, „ja myslím, aké to bolo pobozkať Albusa." Vyvalila som na ňu oči, kde vzala takú sprostosť?

„Ja som Pottera nikdy nepobozkala," povedala som.

„Nemusíš klamať, Alyssa. Albus dnes v slizolinskej klubovni povedal, že si ho v treťom ročníku pobozkala, ale on ťa odmietol. A odvtedy sa s ním neustále hádaš," pokojne povedala. „Už o tom vie celá škola."

Skamenela som. Ako mohol? Ako mohol povedať niečo také?! Tak toto už vážne prehnal, zašiel priďaleko! Ako sa opovážil tvrdiť, že ja som ho pobozkala? Ja toho bastarda zabijem!


	10. Chapter 10

_kapitola _

Nedalo sa povedať, že som bola nahnevaná. To nie. Bola som rozčúlená, zúrivá, nepríčetná! Rose sa Elly spýtala, čo presne povedal a s každým jej slovom moja zúrivosť rástla. Ten podliak povedal, že sa s ním hádam len preto, aby som zakryla hlbokú náklonnosť, ktorú k nemu chovám a že tá dnešná šou bola len na upútanie jeho pozornosti. No verili by ste tomu?! Nenávidím ho. Ja toho idiota nenávidím!

Vstala som od stola a naštvane vypochodovala zo siene. Išla som na štvrté poschodie do našej ubytovne. Ako náhle sa za mnou obraz zaklopil, rozkričala som sa. Dupotala som na mieste a vrieskala ako nejaký retard. Aj tak to nepomáhalo- stále som ho túžila zabiť.

Sadla som si na schody a čakala naňho. Dostavil sa asi po pol hodine. Hodil tašku na gauč a bez toho, aby si ma všimol sa vydal do svojej izba. Ticho ako myška som sa postavila a vytiahla prútik. Zaváhala som, nemohla som to spraviť. Potom som si však spomenula na tie klamstvá, čo všetkým natáral a opäť vo mne vzkypel hnev. Hnala ma čistá zúrivosť; bola som ňou zaslepená.

Nemierila som prútik na Pottera a vyslovila prvé zaklínadlo, ktoré mi zišlo na um.

„Furnunculus!"

Kúzlo ho však tesne minulo a zasiahlo zábradlie na schodoch. Potter sa na mňa šokovane otočil.

„Ty jeden odporný, arogantný, hnusný klamár! Ako si mohol?!" revala som naňho a ďalej švihala prútikom. Potter tiež vytiahol prútik, ale ja som bola rýchlejšia. Odzbrojila som ho a hulákala naňho ďalej.

„TOTO SI VÁŽNE PREHNAL, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

„Pre Merlina, upokoj sa, ženská," snažil sa ma upokojiť.

„Neupokojím sa! Prekročil si medze, Potter! Takto nechutne si vymýšľať, že ja, JA, som do teba buchnutá?! Zašiel si priďaleko!" zúrila som. „Kvôli tebe sa mi celá škola smeje za chrbtom! Ale ja to len tak nenechám, ZABIJEM ŤA!" Poslala som naňho ďalšie spŕšku zaklínadiel. Všetkým sa vyhol, prebehol popri mne a vytrielil von.

„Vráť sa, ty zbabelec, ešte som s tebou neskončila!" zajačala som a vybehla za ním na chodbu.

Všetky obrazy v okamihu spozorneli a dívali sa na nás akoby sledovali nejaké napínavé predstavenie. Potter chcel zdrhnúť po schodoch, ale odrezala som mu cestu.

„Ako si si to mohol dovoliť?"

„Nemala si mi streliť tú facku!" bránil sa Potter. „môžeš si za to sama!" Zavrčala som. Ešte má tú drzosť tvrdiť, že je to moja vina! Tak ale toto už naozaj prehnal!

„STUPEFY!" vrhla som ďalšie zaklínadlo. Zľahka sa mu obtrelo o vlasy a zasiahlo obraz za ním. Jeho obyvatelia našťastie stihli včas uniknúť do vedľajšieho obrazu, odkiaľ na mňa vrhali vyčítavé pohľady.

„Sám veľmi dobre vieš, že si si tú facku zaslúžil. Znemožnil si ma pred celou školou!" jedovala som sa. „Ale tebe to nestačilo, však?!" Ďalšie kúzlo a zase mimo. Už mi to začínalo parádne liezť na nervy.

„Ale, ale, milenecká hádka," sladko zatiahol Zloduch, ktorý sa tam z ničoho nič objavil. Odtrhla som pohľad od Pottera a namierila svoj prútik na Zloducha. Potter to využil a skočil po mne. Chytil mi ruku s prútikom a pokúšal sa mi ho vytrhnúť z ruky. Tuho som ho zovrela v pästi a snažila sa vymotať z jeho zovretia. Zatlačil ma o stenu a zápasili sme ďalej.

Prútik mi vypadol z ruky a s ťuknutím dopadol na zem. Zaškrípala som zubami. Ruku, ktorú mi nezvieral, som zaťala do päste a vrazila mu ňou do čeľuste. Teraz vám dám takú malú radu do budúcnosti: nikdy nevrazte nejakému chalanovi do tváre. Bude vás to bolieť viac ako jeho. Mala som pocit, že som si zlomila všetky kosti v ruke.

Potter povolil zovretie. Chopila som sa príležitosti, odsotila ho od seba a skočila po prútiku. Bola som asi centimeter od neho, keď ma zozadu zdrapil a zvalil na zem. Chytil mi obe ruky, aby som ho nemohla znova udrieť a váhou svojho tela ma pritlačil k zemi. Kopala som, kričala, metala sa, ale nedarilo sa mi vyslobodiť.

„Od teraz sa budeš ku mne správať milo," povedal zadychčane. Vykopla som kolenom, ale tesne som minula jeho chúlostivé miesto.

„A tiež na mňa prestaneš útočiť," doplnil.

„Snívaj ďalej, Potter!" zavrčala som a ďalej sa vzpierala.

„Potom vieš, čo sa stane."

Silnejšie ma pritlačil k zemi, takže som sa už nemohla hýbať. Zvreskla som, keď mi silnejšie zovrel zranenú ruku.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" zahrmel na chodbe hlas profesorky McGonagallovej. S Potterom sme sa rýchlo postavili zo zeme pri čom mi ešte stále zvieral ruky, aby som ho neudrela. Mykala som a krútila rukami, aby som si ich vytrhla z jeho zovretia. Zvieral ma však prisilno a každý pohyb ľavou rukou, ktorou som mu vrazila, neuveriteľne bolel. Zloduch, ktorý sa na nás dobre zabával, odpovedal profesorke namiesto nás: „Eatonová sa snažila Pottera prekliať, pani riaditeľka. On sa len bránil." Ten odporný, podrazácky duch! Toto si s ním ešte vybavím.

„Ďakujem, Zloduch," povedala mu. „Pán Potter, buďte taký láskavý a pusťte slečnu Eatonovú."

Pustil ma a ja som si hneď chytila boľavú ruku. Mala som ju celú červenú a hrozne bolela. Super, tak sa zdá, že mi ešte aj zlomil ruku! Mala som silné pokušenie skočiť po Potterovi a vyškriabať mu tie neuveriteľne zelené oči, i keď len za pomoci jednej ruky. Profesorka McGonagallová zdvihla zo zeme môj prútik, ale keď som poň natiahla zdravú ruku, nevrátila mi ho.

„Obaja do mojej kancelárie," zavelila. Tvárila sa veľmi prísne a mne bolo hneď jasné, že mám vážny problém.

Kým sme prišli ku kamennej oblude, za ktorou sa skrývala jej pracovňa, môj hnev vyprchal. Nahradili ho strach, nervozita a mierne výčitky. Reagovala som prehnane. Vážne mi stojí vražda Albusa Pottera za to, aby ma vylúčili z Rokfortu? Chcete odpoveď? Myslím, že áno. Ak by som ho zabila mali by mi dať Merlinov rad za to, že som zbavila svet takého egoistického, odporného debila!

„Sadnite si," vyzvala nás a pokynula nám na stoličky pred jej stolom. Urobili sme tak a napäto sme čakali, čo bude nasledovať. Hlas mala pokojný, až príliš pokojný, a to nikdy nie je dobré znamenie.

Profesorka McGonagallová si sadla do honosného kresla za svojím stolom a zahľadela sa na nás. Môj prútik položila do stredu stola, akoby ma vyzývala nech si ho vezmem. Mala som to pokušenie, ale stačil mi jediný pohľad do jej prísnej tváre a hneď ma to prešlo.

„Slečna Eatonová, je pravda, že ste chceli prekliať pána Pottera?" spýtala sa ma. Sťažka som preglgla. Ten pokoj v jej hlase ma začínal desiť. Nebola som schopná slova, tak som len opatrne prikývla. To rozpútalo hotové peklo! Profesorka sa postavila, buchla päsťou do stola a rozkričala sa na mňa- po ľadovom pokoji nezostali ani stopy.

„Tak to už je vrchol! Očakávala som od vás, že budete rozumnejšia, zodpovednejšia! Útočiť na iného študenta?! To na Rokforte tolerovať nebudem!"

Zahanbením a strachom som sa začala na stoličke scvrkávať, až som zostala úplne maličká. Ako môže niekto tak staro a krehko vyzerajúci byť taký desivý?! Ani Potterovi, ktorý meravo sedel vedľa mňa, nevyzeralo byť všetko jedno.

„Prosila som vás, aby ste sa naučili jeden druhého tolerovať, ale ako vidím, budem nútená zasiahnuť. Takéto správanie je neprípustné!" zlostila sa. Potter otváral ústa, že niečo namietne, ale McGonagallová ho zahriakla: „Mlčte, pán Potter, nechcem nič počuť!" Bola by som sa vo vnútri aj škodoradostne zasmiala, keby som nevedela, že som na tom rovnako zle. Čo myslela tým, že musí zasiahnuť? Ako zasiahnuť?

„Už mám z tých vašich neustálych hádok unavená," povedala a klesla späť do kresla. Vážne vyzerala unavene.

„Prepáčte, pani profesorka," opatrne som ju oslovila, „ale, čo ste mysleli tým, že zasiahnete?"

„Dúfala som, že keď spolu budete bývať v jednej ubytovni naučíte sa spolu vychádzať, ale zdá sa, že som sa mýlila," povzdychla si. „Nechám vás po škole, obi dvoch, celý mesiac. Viac spoločne stráveného času vás snáď naučí vzájomnému rešpektu."

Po škole?! S Potterom?! Celý mesiac?! McGonagallová sa asi zbláznila! Veď sa navzájom pozabíjame! Počkať, vlastne mi to Potter zatrhol. No skvelé, dva mesiace musím počúvať jeho posmešky bez toho, aby som mu to vrátila. To radšej nech ma vyhodia...

„Pri všetkej úcte, pani profesorka, ale nemyslím si, že sa spolu naučíme vychádzať. Ani jeden totiž nestojí o rešpekt toho druhého," vyslovil Potter nahlas to, čo som si tiež myslela. „Ak vám sľúbime, že sa toto už nikdy nestane..."

„Už mám po krk tých vašich prázdnych sľubov. Koľkokrát ste mi už sľúbili, že sa prestanete hádať a výsledok stále žiadny?!" zahriakla ho. „Nezaujíma ma či stojíte o vzájomný rešpekt. Povedala som, že sa naučíte jeden druhého tolerovať, a tak to aj bude!"

„Ja s týmto prekliatym, klamárskym idiotom nikdy vychádzať nebudem!" vyhŕkla som nenávistne.

„Obávam sa, že budete musieť, slečna Eatonová," umlčala ma. „Je tu niečo, čo som vám nepovedala."

S Potterom sme sa na ňu zvedavo pozreli. Čo také nám nepovedala? Zrejme to, ale nebude nič dobré, keď sa kvôli tomu musím naučiť znášať Pottera.

„Ako viete, každý rok sa na našej škole koná tradičný Vianočný ples pre študentov šiesteho a siedmeho ročníka," pomaly povedala profesorka. „A na tomto plese je zvykom, že ho hlavný prefekt a hlavná prefektka zahája spoločným tancom."

**Poznámka autora**

**Tak, čo poviete? **** Trochu klišé, viem, ale pre pokračovanie deja je to celkom dôležité. Snáď sa vám to páčilo a dočkám sa ďalších pekných reviews ako doteraz ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

_kapitola_

Duchom neprítomní ako mátohy sme sa s Potterom vrátili na našu ubytovňu. Ešte stále sme vstrebávali zmysel vypovedaných slov. Musím sa k Potterovi správať milo, musím s ním byť celý mesiac po škole, musím sa s ním naučiť vychádzať a ,akoby to nestačilo, ešte s ním musím aj tancovať na tom poondiatom Vianočnom plese, na ktorý som vôbec netúžila ísť! Nemohla som dýchať, krútila sa mi hlava a pokúšali sa o mňa mdloby. Vyšuchtala som sa po schodoch absolútne nevenujúc pozornosť tomu kam stúpam, a tak sa mi stalo, že som dvakrát zakopla o schod, ale na moje veľké šťastie som sa nestrepala. Očakávala som, že Potter okamžite vybuchne do smiechu, ale on zaryto mlčal. Otočila som sa, aby som sa naňho mohla pozrieť. Sedel na gauči úplne bledý a rovnako ako ja duchom neprítomný a zabratý vo svojich myšlienkach. Odišla som do svojej izby a zrútila sa na posteľ. V momente, ako sa mi hlava dotkla vankúša som zaspala hlbokým spánkom. Predsa len, na jeden deň toho bolo na mňa vážne priveľa!

Ďalšie ráno bolo dosť kritické. Zobudila som sa príliš skoro, slnko ešte len vychádzalo, a hneď ma zasiahli skutočnosti včerajšieho dňa. S mrnčaním som sa pretočila na brucho a zaborila si tvár do vankúša. Tak veľmi som si želala, aby to bol iba zlý sen! Lenže, na nešťastie, nebol. Čo budem teraz robiť? Ako to všetko zvládnem bez toho, aby som sa zcvokla? Buchla som päsťou do vankúša. Tá zúfalo potrebná odpoveď neprichádzala. Do pekla s tým!

Rozhodla som sa nejsť na raňajky. Pretože, po prvé: absolútne som nemala chuť na jedlo, za druhé: nechcela som čeliť všetkým tým pobaveným pohľadom a za tretie: nechcela som čeliť Potterovi. Neviem či už som schopná čeliť mu bez toho, aby som sa ho nepokúsila zdrať z kože. Najlepšie bude, ak sa mu budem vyhýbať tak dlho, ako bude možné. Je to síce v rozpore s mojou chrabromilskou povahou, ale momentálne je mi to srdečne jedno. Nemienim znova riskovať vylúčenie len kvôli tomu neznesiteľnému idiotovi!

Z postele som sa vyšuchtala až tesne pred začiatkom vyučovania. Vyzliekla som si Potterov habit a pomocou jednoduchého kúzla som ho trochu zúžila, aby na mne tak veľmi neplantal. V jednej z kníh, ktoré som si včera odniesla z knižnice som našla užitočné kúzlo, pomocou ktorého som si trochu predĺžila minisukňu. Stále to nebolo ono, ale určite som sa teraz cítila menej odhalené. Ďalej som listovala v knihe, ale žiadne kúzlo, ktoré by rozšírilo moju tesnú košeľu, som nenašla. Za to som našla jedno, ktoré mi pomohlo zaceliť ten hlboký výstrih. Rýchlo som sa umyla, očesala, hodila na seba jeho habit a utekala von na dnešnú prvú hodinu, ktorou bola herbológia.

Prešli tri dni a ja som sa stále držala svojej „filozofie" – nechodila som na raňajky, z obedu aj z večere som vždy odchádzala prvá, bez toho, aby som sa čo i len dotkla jedla(proste som nedokázala jesť, keď na mňa všetci furt zízali!) a vyhýbala sa Potterovi. Našťastie sa zdalo, že aj on sa vyhýba mne, pretože sme sa behom dňa sotva stretli, čo je dosť zvláštne, keďže bývame v rovnakej ubytovni. Lenže dnes je štvrtok, čo znamená dvojhodinovku elixírov so slizolinčanmi. Ak sa náhodou do tej doby nestihne niekde zabiť, tak sa mu dnes určite nevyhnem.

A mala som sakra pravdu! Narazila som naňho a Melanie, ktorá bola doňho zakliesnená na ceste na transfiguráciu. Melanie si pri pohľade na mňa odfrkla a uštedrila Potterovi dosť vášnivý bozk. Prevrátila som očami; toto vážne nebolo nutné. A bolo to aj dosť nechutné! Prečo sa na nich vlastne pozerám?! Práve som sa ich chystala obísť, keď sa od nej Potter odtrhol a s úškrnom pozrel na mňa.

„Vidíme sa na elixíroch, Eatonová."

„Už sa neviem dočkať," povedala som, moje slová pretekajúce sarkazmom. Potterov úškrn sa rozšíril, ak to ešte vôbec bolo možné.

„Macko...!" dožadovala sa jeho pozornosti odporne sladkým hlasom Melanie. Odvrátila som sa od nich a rýchlo klusala po chodbe preč, aby som sa na mieste nepovracala. Fuj, sú vážne nechutní!

Transfigurácia sa pre mňa zmenila na hotové peklo odkedy mi McGonagallová vo svojej pracovni vynadala. Náš mesačný trest si začneme s Potterom odpykávať až od budúceho týždňa- našťastie bola taká veľkorysá, že nám dala pár dní čas, aby sme strávili fakt, že spolu musíme ísť na ples. Teraz sa však na mňa celý čas mračila a hovorila so mnou veľmi zostra. Po desiatich minútach som vzdala aj svoje úsilie odpovedať na jej otázky- absolútne ma nebrala na vedomie. Je možné, že sa ešte stále hnevá kvôli tej udalosti s Potterom? Ak áno, tak je to nespravodlivé! Veď to ja som bola obeť!

Po len tak- tak prežitej transfigurácii, dejinách mágie a čarovaní prišli na rad tie obávané elixíry. Keď som prišla do žalárov už tam bolo pár žiakov- mimo iných aj Potter so svojou barbie. Sedela doslova nalepená na Potterovi a žiarivo sa usmievala ako nejaká krava( ktorou, mimochodom, aj bola). Potter sa tváril dosť otrávene, ale to si Melanie zrejme nevšímala. Prečo s ňou vôbec chodí?, uvažovala som, keď som si sadala do prednej lavice, kde som sedávala s Rose a Dom. Čo na nej vidí? Nechápte ma zle, nežiarlim ani nič podobné, len sa snažím pochopiť chlapčenskú logiku. Pravda, Melanie je krásna. Má dlhé, hebké blond vlasy, azúrovo-modré oči, má skvelú postavu a dlhé nohy, ktoré jej závidí snáď každé dievča na Rokforte a má svoje...ehm...prednosti(určite chápete, čo tým myslím).

Chápem, že s ňou chodí preto, že vyzerá ako bohyňa, ale ako ju môže zniesť?! Zdedila povahu po svojej matke, Pansy Parkinsonovej, čo z nej robilo úplný protiklad jej brata, Jacoba Notta. To som tuším ešte zabudla spomenúť, Melanie je Jacobova sestra. Aj keď nie je tajomstvom, že tí dvaja sa príliš nemusia. Zrejme to bude preto, že Jacob má povahu po otcovi a Melanie zase po mame. Ich mama, mimochodom, zdrhla s nejakým metlobalistom, keď mala Melanie tri roky. Nečudujem sa jej. Kto by vydržal s takou dcérou?! Je taká povýšenecká, odporná, arogantná, otravná- počkať, nie sú toto všetko vlastnosti aj Albusa Pottera?! Och, takže to už chápem. Tí dvaja sú pre seba ako stvorení! Potom prečo sa Potter tvári, že by chcel najradšej zdupkať...?

„Ahoj, Alyssa," pozdravil ma Marcus a sadol si ku mne.

„Och, ahoj, Marcus," odzdravila som s pohľadom ešte stále upretým na Pottera a Melanie. Marcus sa pozrel smerom, ktorým som sa dívala a nadvihol obočie.

„Len som uvažovala," obhajovala som sa, „čo tí dvaja na sebe vidia."

„Chápem," pritakal Marcus. „Tiež som si veľakrát kládol otázku, čo na nej Al vidí." Prekvapene som sa pozrela na Marcusa.

„Žartuješ?!" zvolala som. „Veď sa na ňu pozri, je nádherná! Má postavu ako nejaká modelka Victoria´s Secret!"

„Myslíš si, že krása je všetko?" spýtal sa ma. „Načo jej je vonkajšia krása, keď má hroznú povahu?!"

„Čo by som dala za to byť taká krásna ako ona..." povzdychla som si, ignorujúc jeho predchádzajúce slová.

„Alyssa, ty to nepotrebuješ. Si oveľa krajšia ako ona, či už zvnútra alebo zvonka," nonšalantne predniesol Marcus. Prekvapene som zažmurkala. Vážne mi práve povedal, že som krásna?! Nikdy mi to žiadny chalan nepovedal...

„Hm...ďakujem, Marcus," dostala som zo seba.

Marcus sa lišiacky usmial. „Môžeš sa mi poďakovať tak, že so mnou pôjdeš budúci víkend do Rokvillu."

„Pozývaš ma na rande?" Marcus na mňa žmurkol a ja som sa v momente zapýrila.

Nestihla som odpovedať, pretože sa do triedy vovalil zvyšok triedy so Slughornom za pätami. S povzdychnutím som sa postavila a podišla k lavici, v ktorej sedel Potter a Melanie. Melanie zodvihla hlavu, ktorú mala zaborenú do Potterovho pleca a s pohŕdaním pozrela na mňa.

„Chceš niečo, humusáčka?" osopila sa na mňa, pri čom zdôraznila to posledné slovo. Pre Merlina, myslela som, že sme z tohto už vyrástli! Naposledy mi tak niekto povedal v druhom ročníku, potom s tým prestali, pretože im doplo, že im veľmi jednoducho môžem odčarovať zadok. Navyše ani nie je pravda, že som humusáčka. Som len polovičná...

„Och, au, teraz si sa ma vážne dotkla," odvetila som sarkasticky. Melanie mi chcela niečo odvrknúť, ale Potter ju prerušil.

„Mel, prestaň s tým," zahriakol ju. „Nesprávaj sa detinsky." Trochu ma prekvapilo ako chladne znel jeho hlas.

„Ale, zlatúšik..." bránila sa. Fuj, znova ma naplo. Ako môže niekto takto rozprávať?!

„Nezaslúži si, aby si ju tak volala," bránil ma. Vyvalila som oči. Potter sa ma práve naozaj zastal?! Svet sa asi zbláznil!

Melanie sa trochu urazene postavila a odišla k svojmu partnerovi. Potter sa na mňa s miernym úsmevom otočil.

„Nepotrebujem, aby si ma bránil, Potter!" odvrkla som. „O čo ti ide?!"

„O nič, len sa snažím plniť McGonagallovej prianie," odpovedal tým dobre známym odmeraným hlasom. „Ty by si sa mala tiež-" odmlčal sa, aby sa ku mne nahol, a tak, aby som to počula iba ja, zašepkal: „...inak vieš, čo sa stane pri najbližšom metlobalovom zápase." Zaškaredila som sa naňho a pomaly si sadla na stoličku vedľa neho. Sadla som si tak ďaleko, ako to len šlo, no ja tak som počula, ako zašepkal mojím smerom: „Teraz by si sa mi mala poďakovať." Prehltla som uštipačnú poznámku, ktorá mi v momente prišla na jazyk. Mal pravdu, mala by som sa aspoň snažiť byť milšia, ak nie kvôli nemu, tak kvôli McGonagallovej- ešte jednu hodinu podobnú tej dnešnej a asi ma porazí.

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla. „Ďakujem, Potter, ale nebolo to vôbec nutné. Viem sa obrániť aj sama," povedala som najmilšie, ako som dokázala, keď išlo o Pottera.

Potterovi sa na tvári usadil lenivý úškrn. „Kedykoľvek, Eatonová," zatiahol. Prevrátila som očami. Toto bola tá najnezmyselnejšia konverzácia, akú som kedy viedla, no na druhej strane, najnormálnejšia, akú som kedy s Potterom mala. Slughorn na tabuľu napísal dnešnú úlohu- nápoj živých mŕtvych. Potter priniesol prísady a spýtal sa ma: „Tak, čo budeme robiť?"

„Ja idem namiešať elixír a ty sa zatiaľ postaraj, aby si sa mi nemotal pod ruky," odvetila som. To je niečo, čo fakt neznášam! A potom, čo sa stalo na minulej hodine si nemôžem dovoliť ďalšie fiasko. Potter si vzdychol, nič však nepovedal a pratal sa mi z cesty.

Po asi desiatich minútach, keď sa v celej triede vznášal teplý opar približne z tucta kotlíkov som začínala byť poriadne zúfala a aj naštvaná. Ten elixír bol vážne náročný, nikdy som nerobila nič zložitejšie a Potter mi vôbec nepomáhal! Môžem si za to z časti sama, ale to, že sa mi nemá pliesť pod ruky neznamená, že nemá robiť nič. Námahou(a aj tým neznesiteľným teplom) som sa začínala potiť. Vyzliekla som si habit a vlasy si zviazala do chvosta. Keď som si prevesovala habit cez stoličku, zagánila som na Pottera, ktorý si spokojne sedel na stoličke neďaleko. Chytila som do ruky nôž a začala ním, dosť zúrivo, krájať korene valeriány. Týmto ich pravdepodobne zničím, ale nevenovala som tomu veľkú pozornosť. Rozmýšľala som čím to je, že ma vždy tak naštve, aj keď vlastne nič nerobí. Možno má Potter pravdu a som vážne agresívna, ľahkovyprovokovateľná a zrelá akurát tak niekam do polepšovne. Pre Merlinove gate, ako môžem o niečom takom vôbec uvažovať?! Samozrejme, že sa mýli! To je len tým, že on...on je proste taký...taký neznesiteľný a...a ja ho tak hrozne neznášam a...

Niť mojich myšlienok bolo prerušená náhlym dotykom jeho rúk. Potter ku mne zozadu podišiel a chytil ma za ruky, bradou sa mi oprel o rameno.

„Eatonová, ak ich budeš takto brutálne krájať aj ďalej, úplne ich zničíš," povedal potichu. Jeho dych ma šteklil na odhalenom krku, čo mala za príčinu, že sa mi trochu zachvel žalúdok, ale nie odporom. Mykla som lakťom dozadu v snahe vraziť mu ním do brucha. Nanešťastie sa mu vyhol.

„Pokojne, len pokojne," chlácholil ma- jeho teplý dych sa stále obtieral o moju pokožku. „Nemáš na mňa útočiť, pamätáš?!"

„Ja neútočím!" sykla som. „Len sa ti snažím naznačiť, aby si dal zo mňa tie svoje špinavé paprče preč!"

„Potom budeš pokračovať v ničení koreňov a my znova pohoríme," ozrejmil mi. „Teraz ma nechaj nech ti pomôžem." Začal pohybovať mojou rukou a pomaly krájal korene; svojím telom sa tesne ku mne pritisol. Cez jeho aj moju košeľu som cítila horúčosť jeho tela a obrysy jeho svalov. Jeho ruky sa jemne dotýkali tých mojich a jeho dych ma šteklil na krku. Jeho blízkosť robila s mojím telom divy. Chĺpky na krku sa mi stavali dupkom, nohy vypovedávali službu, celé telo sa mi chvelo a vnútro sa skrúcalo ako nejaký had. Bol to taký úžasný pocit, až som začala premýšľať, aké by to bolo, keby tam tie košele vôbec neboli. Strhla som sa. Pre Merlina, ako ma niečo také mohlo napadnúť?! Poondiate hormóny! Mala som vážne silné nutkanie mu tie prsty odseknúť za to, že ma prinútil na niečo také myslieť.

„Fajn, už to dokážem urobiť aj sama," vyprskla som.

„Už zostáva len kúsok. Uvoľni sa, Eatonová," zatiahol Potter, jeho hlas znel akosi čudne. Bol iný ako zvyčajne, ale neviem s určitosťou povedať v čom bol iný.

„Páči sa ti dotýkať sa ma, Potter?" nadhodila som uštipačne. Potter však vôbec nevzal moju poznámku na vedomie a ďalej krájal korene. Vzdychla som si, ale nechala to tak. Nech už to mám za sebou!

Zodvihla som hlavu od koreňov a uvedomila si, že ostatní žiaci na nás vrhajú kradmé pohľady. Až na Melanie, ktorá na nás uprene zízala a vraždila ma pohľadom. Odolala som pokušeniu protivne sa na ňu usmiať. Nuž, čo, rada provokujem ľudí! Zachytila som Marcusov pohľad a smutne sa usmiala. Po chvíľke mi ho opätoval.

Až po nejakej chvíli som si uvedomila, že moje ruky sú úplne nehybné. Pozrela som sa na stôl, kde ležali dokonale nakrájané korene. Potterove ruky však ešte stále držali tie moje.

„Ehm..." netrpezlivo som si odkašľala. V skutočnosti mi však ten dotyk vôbec nevadil. A to nebolo vôbec dobré! Potter ma pohladil svojimi rukami od zápästí po lakeť a potom znova skĺzol naspäť. Merlin, bolo to také...úžasné! Pustil ma a odstúpil odo mňa. Musela som sa zachytiť okraja pracovného stola, aby som sa v momente nezosypala. Potter sa postavil vedľa mňa a chvíľu vyzeral rovnako mimo ako ja. Potom sa však na mňa uškrnul, zobral nakrájané korene a vhodil ich do kotlíka s elixírom. Pre Merlina, Alyssa, pozbieraj sa!, snažila som sa dať dokopy. Kútikom oka som videla, ako nás všetci pozorujú. Ak predtým mali pochybnosti o jeho slovách teraz mu už určite veria. Ten prekliaty bastard!

Dnešná hodina elixírov priniesla aspoň niečo dobré- dnes nám s Potterom nič nevybuchlo. Náš elixír bol jednoznačne najlepší a Slughorn nešetril chválou a dobrými známkami. S Rose, ktorá tiež dostala pochvalu od Slughorna, sme si vymenili srdečné úsmevy. Môj úsmev však rýchlo zamrzol, keď som pocítila, že mi niekto prehodil ruku okolo pliec. Neveriacky som zazrela na Pottera. Rýchlo som zo seba jeho ruku striasla a vzdialila sa od neho.

„Nedotýkaj sa ma!" zavrčala som. „Nemôžeš jednoducho prestať?! Nestačí ti škoda, ktorú si už napáchal?!" Nahádzala som veci do tašky a v momente ako nás Slughorn prepustil som vypochodovala zo žalárov a nechala ohromeného Pottera za sebou.

Som taká sprostá, hneď mi to malo dôjsť!, nadávala som si v mysli za svoju hlúposť. Tomu bastardovi vôbec nešlo o dobrú známku z elixírov, chcel ma len znemožniť pred ostatnými a donútiť ich tak myslieť si, že mal pravdu vtom, že som doňho buchnutá! A ja sprostá som mu to zožrala aj s navijakom! Zahral na mňa naozaj pekné divadielko. Vážne som si myslela, že sa so mnou snaží vyjsť, aby potešil McGonagallovú. Lenže všetko to bolo klamstvo. Podviedol ma, všivák jeden! Nech je navždy prekliaty!

Nešla som na obed. Namiesto do Veľkej siene som išla do triedy obrany proti čiernej mágii na druhom poschodí. Načo tam mám ísť?! Aby sa na mne znova mohla celá škola zabávať? Takú radosť im nedoprajem. Prekliaty Potter! Keď prejdú tieto dva hororové mesiace odčarujem ho z povrchu zemského! Och, áno, pokojný a ničím nerušený život bez Albusa Pottera, to by sa mi páčilo! Pri tej predstave som sa až uškrnula.

_Nie, nepáčilo. Nebyť jeho, umrela by si nudou_, podpichol ma môj vnútorný hlas.

_To nie je pravda! Mám predsa Rose a dievčatá_, hádala som sa.

_Nehádaj sa so mnou! Dobre vieš, že mám pravdu. Možno ho neznášaš, ale on je tvojím jediným zdrojom zábavy na Rokforte. _

_Čuš, proste čuš!_, zahriakla som ho. _Nepotrebujem Pottera! _Uf! Hádam sa sama so sebou. Zrejme naozaj nie som celkom normálna. Ale keď ja ten vnútorný hlas tak neznášam!

Potisla som dvere do triedy a dnu ma čakalo nemilé prekvapenie v podobe vášnivo sa bozkávajúceho párika. Chcela som sa nenápadne vytratiť, kým si ma všimnú, ale potom som si uvedomila, že ich poznám. To bol predsa Fred! Fred a...moja malá sestra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Poznámka autora. **

**Keďže na dva týždne odchádzam z domu a budem bez internetového pripojenia, pridávam vám sem ďalšiu kapitolu. Snáď sa bude páčiť. Užívajte si prázdniny a vidíme sa o dva týždne ;) **

**P. S. Ďakujem za ďalšiu krásnu review, zlepšila mi deň. **

_kapitola_

Neveriacky som vyvalila oči a unavene sa oprela o rám dverí. Celá miestnosť sa so mnou zatočila a ja som začínala mať pocit, že sa zložím na zem. Toto sa nemôže skutočne diať... Fred a Katherine boli takí zaneprázdnení olizovaním sa, že si ani nevšimli, že tam stojím a pokúšajú sa o mňa mdloby. Avšak aj to bolo len do chvíle kým sa za mnou nezatreskli dvere. Odtrhli sa od seba a pozreli sa mojím smerom. Kat v momente očervenela a Fred sa zatváril preľaknuto. A veru mal prečo! Mala som chuť ho prekliať. Ako sa opovažuje obchytkávať moju sestru?!

„Čo to má, do pekla, znamenať?!" ozvala som sa konečne, dosť nahnevaná. Keď sa ani jeden z nich nemal k slovu, iba si hanblivo hľadeli na topánky, vybuchla som.

„Načisto si sa zbláznila, Katherine?! Zo všetkých chalanov na tejto škole si si musela vybrať práve toho najväčšieho sukničkára?!" rozčuľovala som sa. „Iba ťa využije a potom ťa odkopne! Zlomí ti srdce!"

„Alyssa-" začal Fred zmierlivo.

„Fred Weasley, ty buď rád, že ťa na mieste neprekľajem!" zajačala som. „Ako si si mohol dovoliť dotknúť sa mojej sestry?! Veď má len pätnásť, pre Merlina!"

„Alyssa, nerob scénu," zaprosil Fred. Strelila som po ňom naštvaným pohľadom. Takže ja robím scénu?!

„Vypadni!" vyštekla som. „Vypadni odtiaľto skôr než ti niečo nepekné pričarujem! Zmizni mi z očí!" Fred sa smutne obzrel na Katherine a potom veľmi rýchlo odišiel z miestnosti.

„Nemôžem tomu uveriť! Kat veď je od teba o dva roky starší a je to ten najväčší sukničkár na škole. Dievčatám láme srdcia ako na bežiacom páse!"

„Čo teba vôbec do toho?" spýtala sa zostra. „Je to moja vec s kým sa bozkávam, nie tvoja!"

„Som tvoja strašia sestra-"

„Veď práve, si moja sestra! Práve ty by si to mala pochopiť a nie dávať mi kázne!" skočila mi do reči. Zaskočil ma tón jej hlasu. Nikdy sa so mnou takto nerozprávala.

„Pozri, ja viem, že nemám žiadne právo starať sa ti do života, ale... chcem ti len dobre!" povedala som zúfalo.

„Presne, nemáš na to žiadne právo. Je to môj život a ja si môžem robiť, čo chcem!" hnevala sa. „Nestaraj sa do môjho života, Alyssa!" Chcela odísť, ale ja som jej zastala cestu.

„Nikam nejdeš, neskončila som!" zakričala som. „Snažím sa ti pomôcť!"

„Nestojím o tvoju pomoc!" zvýšila hlas aj ona.

„Je mi jedno či o ňu stojíš alebo nie. Som tvoja strašia sestra a ty ma budeš počúvať!"

„Vieš, čo?! Podľa mňa ťa štve, že ja sa niekomu páčim a ty nie! Si nahnevaná, že tvoju mladšiu sestru pobozkal niekto skôr ako teba! Nedovolím ti zničiť moje šťastie!" vypľula. „Nenávidím ťa!" Totálne zúrivá sa prehnala popri mne a odišla.

Musela som sa o niečo zachytiť, aby som nespadla. Au, toto vážne bolelo! Čo to nechápe? Som jej sestra a mám o ňu strach. Je to moja povinnosť chrániť ju. Prečo to nechápe? A ako si môže myslieť, že som taký pokrytec, že sa snažím zničiť jej vzťah len preto, že ja žiadny nemám?! Chcelo sa mi plakať. Potter ma využíva ako svoju hračku, celá škola sa na mne smeje a vlastná sestra ma nenávidí. Čím som si to všetko zaslúžila?

Na posledných hodinách sa čas neuveriteľne vliekol. Neprítomne som zízala cez okno a mala som vážnu chuť z neho aj vyskočiť! Stále som si totiž v mysli prehrávala môj rozhovor s Katherine. Nemala som sa do toho starať, nemala som na to právo, ale...poznám Freda a Kat je moja sestra, moja malá sestrička, a ja nechcem, aby jej Fred zlomil srdce tak ako mnohým dievčatám pred ňou. Chcem ju len chrániť! Ešte je príliš mladá, príliš nevinná, aby si prešla niečím takým... a teraz ma za to nenávidí. Lenže ona nepozná Freda Weasleyho tak dobre ako ja, nevie ako to s ním chodí a už vôbec nechápe, aké to je byť staršou sestrou, ktorá je za ňu zodpovedná.

Po vyučovaní, keďže som nikde nedokázala nájsť Rose, odišla som do našej prefektskej ubytovne. Vyložila som si na stôl pergameny, knihy a všetko potrebné a začala si písať úlohu na čarovanie. Asi po piatich minútach nechápavého zízania na pergamen som to vzdala. Oprela som sa na stoličke, zatvorila oči a šúchala som si spánky. Nech som však robila čokoľvek, spomienku, ako mi vlastná sestra hovorí, že ma nenávidí, som nedokázala dostať z hlavy. Cítila som, ako na mňa začína doliehať ten dôverne známy pocit prázdnoty a smútku.

Začula som, ako sa vchod do ubytovne otvára a rýchlo som prehltla hrču, ktorá mi navrela v hrdle. Zostala som však v nezmenenej polohe a ani som sa neobťažovala otvoriť oči, keď sa portrét zatvoril. Potterova tvár nebola práve niečo, čo som túžila vidieť.

„Čo to píšeš, Eatonová," spýtal sa protivne, „domácu na budúci mesiac?" Musela som si zahryznúť do jazyka, aby som naňho v momente nezačala chrliť nadávky.

„Nechaj ma na pokoji," povedala som po chvíli prosebne. „Teraz nemám náladu."

„Ale ja áno," zatiahol. „Mimochodom, je pravda, čo mi povedal Fred, že chodí s tvojou sestrou?"

Stiahlo mi hrdlo; už som dlhšie nedokázala premáhať slzy. Ale nesmiem plakať pred Potterom, nesmiem!

„Pre Merlina, Potter, nemôžeš aspoň raz v živote urobiť, čo sa ti povie-" hlas sa mi pri konci zlomil. Vyskočila som zo stoličky a vypadla odtiaľ skôr, ako stihol Potter vôbec otvoriť ústa.

Utiahla som sa na jediné miesto, kde som vedela, že budem mať pokoj a kam sa Potter neodváži vstúpiť- do knižnice. Našla som si pekné, odľahlé miesto úplne vzadu. Skryla som sa za nejakú obrovskú knihu o herbológii, no pre istotu som si ešte schovala tvár aj do dlaní a nechala priechod tak dlho potláčaným slzám.

„Alyssa...?" ozval sa po niekoľkých minútach Marcusov hlas. Rýchlo som si utrela oči aj líca mokré od sĺz a snažila som sa tváriť prirodzene.

„Ahoj, Marcus, čo tu robíš?" spýtala som sa; môj hlas chrapľavý a trasľavý od plaču. Nenávidím to!

„Alyssa, čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa ustarane. „Si v poriadku?"

„Som v pohode," zaklamala som. „Nič sa nestalo, ja len-"

„Pššššt!" zborovo sa ozvalo v knižnici. Jasné, zabudla som, akí sú títo ľudia hákliví na svoje ticho!

„Poď," vyzval ma Marcus, „viem, kam môžeme ísť."

Nechala som sa Marcusom vyviesť von z knižnice a následne po schodoch stále nižšie a nižšie do podzemia. Tadiaľto sa predsa ide na elixíry, rozmýšľala som, a... do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti. A tiež do slizolinského internátu, kde majú izby. Kde má Marcus izbu. To náhle poznanie spôsobilo, že som zaryla päty do kamennej podlahy a prudko zabrzdila. Začínala som panikáriť. Možno som len prehnane paranoidná, no aj tak nevleziem k nemu do izby.

Marcus sa na mňa otočil so spýtavo nadvihnutým obočím.

„Deje sa niečo?" chcel vedieť.

„My...ty-" habkala som, „... berieš ma do svojej izby?"

Nechápavo zvraštil čelo. „Čože? Och, nie, nie, neboj sa, naše izby sú na druhej strane. My ideme niekam inam." Uf, uľavilo sa mi!

„A kam teda?"

„Uvidíš," povedal a tajnostkársky sa usmial. Chytil ma za ruku a pokračoval v ceste. Nemohla som si pomôcť, v duchu som sa tiež usmiala.

Ocitli sme sa na chodbe, ktorú som určite ešte nikdy nevidela. Bola dlhá, lemovaná brneniami a na jej konci bol na stene umiestnený veľký obraz misy s ovocím. Marcus pred tým obrazom zastal a pošteklil- áno, presne, pošteklil- hrušku na obraze. Na môj úžas sa obraz odklopil a odhalil tak úzky priechod, ktorý sa za ním skrýval. Prekvapene som otvorila ústa. Priatelím sa s postrachmi Rokfortu(Jamesom a Fredom), ktorí poznajú snáď každý tajný priechod na škole, ale o tomto mi nikdy nepovedali. Všiváci! Počkať, veď vlastne ešte ani neviem, kam vedie. Možno je dobre, že mi o ňom nepovedali...

„Ehm, Marcus..." chabo som ho oslovila, „kde to vlastne sme?"

„Sama uvidíš," bola jediná odpoveď, ktorú som dostala. Otvárala som ústa, že budem protestovať a dožadovať sa odpovede, ale potom sme zatočili za roh a ja som zbadala hromadu drobných ušatých stvorení odetých v otrhaných handrách- domácich škriatkov. Ty môj drahý Merlin! Nepochybne sme v kuchyni!

Pustila som sa Marcusovej ruky a vošla hlbšie, aby som sa tam poobzerala. Bola som fascinovaná. Vždy som túžila vedieť ako to tu dole vyzerá, ale najviac som sa chcela na vlastné oči presvedčiť či tu skutočne pracujú domáci škriatkovia. Sú tu, vážne sú tu, pozerajú sa na mňa tými svojimi obrovskými očami, premeriavajú si ma, akoby zvažovali či tam smiem byť. Teda až na jedného. Jeden škriatok v červených šatách(?) s veselými iskričkami v hnedých očiach podišiel ku mne a Marcusovi.

„Čo môže Laila urobiť pre pána Marcusa a ctenú slečnu?" spýtala sa a úctivo sa uklonila.

„Laila, ak by si nám mohla priniesť kamilkový čaj, dve šálky a nejaké koláče, bol by som ti nesmierne vďačný," nonšalantne požiadal Marcus. Pozrela som sa naňho, spoly šokovaná, spoly uchvátená. Nikdy som nikoho nepočula tak úctivo sa zhovárať s domácim škriatkom. Väčšina čarodejníkov ich považuje len za nerovnocennú spodinu čarodejníckeho sveta, ignorujúc fakt, že nebyť ich, boli by sme úplne neschopní. Väčšina tých čarodejníkov pochádza z aristokratických rodín, ktorých meno vzbudzuje rešpekt. Rovnako ako Marcusovo. Tak chalan ma asi nikdy neprestane uchvacovať! Je to hotový anjel!

Marcus sa pozrel mojím smerom a ja som sa rýchlo odvrátila, aby si nevšimol, že naňho zízam. Neskoro! Kútikom oka som videla, ako nadvihol obočie a lišiacky sa usmial.

„Sadneme si?" nadhodil a ja som okamžite prikývla. Posadili sme sa za malý stôl v rohu miestnosti. Ja som pozorovala škriatkov ako usilovne pripravujú náš čaj a koláče zatiaľ čo Marcus pozoroval mňa. Videla som ho kútikom oka, ale nedala som to na sebe poznať. Avšak neubránila som sa miernemu rumencu.

„Nevadí ti, že sme tu?" prerušil po chvíli ticho, ktoré medzi nami zavládlo. „Veľa ľudí sem nechodí rado."

„Samozrejme, že nie!" rýchlo som ho ubezpečila. „Je to tu úplne úžasné! Vždy som sa sem túžila pozrieť!"

„Vážne?! Prečo?" zaujímal sa.

Pokrčila som plecami. „Hlavne preto, že som sa chcela presvedčiť či je pravda to o škriatkoch a tiež som chcela vidieť jednu z najdôležitejších miestností v hrade."

„Najdôležitejších?"

„Samozrejme! Nebyť kuchyne a škriatkov, ktorí pripravujú všetky jedlá, by bol Rokfort o ničom. Veď jedna z najlepších vecí na Rokforte je jedlo. Nehovor mi, že to nie je pravda!"

Marcus sa len usmial a prikývol na súhlas.

„Nech sa páči, koláče a čaj, tak ako si pán Marcus želala," zapišťal domáci škriatok a dvaja ďalší domáci škriatkovia položili na stôl podnos s čajníkom, šálkami a tanierom plným koláčov.

„Ďakujeme, Laila," poďakoval jej za nás oboch Marcus. Laila sa hlboko uklonila a povedala: „Laila to rada urobila pre pána Marcusa a slečnu."

„Laila, nie som žiadna slečna, prosím, volaj ma Alyssa," požiadala som ju.

„Ako si želáte, slečna Alyssa," znova sa uklonil škriatok. Potichu som si vzdychla. No čo, lepšie to asi nebude.

Naliali sme si čaj a pustili sa do božsky dobrých koláčikov. Ostatní škriatkovia nás nebrali na vedomie- začali umývať riady a pripravovať jedlo na blížiaci sa čas večere. Až po chvíli som si všimla, že Laila stojí neďaleko od nás a zvedavo nás pozoruje.

„Prečo si k nám neprisadneš a nepridáš sa?" vyzvala som ju. Drobnému stvoreniu sa rozšírili oči a fascinovane na mňa hľadelo. Po pár sekundách som si uvedomila, že aj ostatní škriatkovia zastali v práci a skúmavo na mňa hľadia. Otočila som sa na Marcusa, ktorý sa na mňa díval s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Povedala som niečo?"

„No, vieš, nie je veľa čarodejníkov, ktorí by nechali nejakého domáceho škriatka poolovrantovať s nimi za jedným stolom," vysvetlil mi, „chápeš, ako seberovného."

„To je sprostosť, celá tá vec so sebe rovnosťou!" vybuchla som. „Prečo by mali byť menej ako my? Len preto, že nie sú ľudia?! Ver mi, že oni v sebe majú viac ľudskosti ako niektorí ľudia. Človek, ktorí tú filozofiu zaznáva nie je nič iné ako totálny idiot!"

„Tiež si to myslím..." potichu povedal Marcus. Otočila som sa späť na Lailu, ktorá vyzerala, že ani nedýcha a jemne povedala: „Prosím pridaj sa k nám, ak chceš. Pokojne môžete všetci. Nám to rozhodne vadiť nebude."

Laila chvíľu ne mňa len užasnuto zízala, potom sa však rozbehla ku mne a objala mi nohy.

„Slečna Alyssa je taká dobrá, taká veľkorysá!" rozplývala sa. Chvíľu tak zostala, ale potom ma pustila a vyškriabala sa na tretiu stoličku pri stole. Vzala som z podnosu šálku, že jej nalejem čaj. Potom som si však uvedomil, že šálka je pre ňu priveľká a mohla by sa celá pooblievať. Vytiahla som prútik a zmenšila ju na veľkosť vhodnú pre domáceho škriatka. Naliala som jej a podala jej ju. Opatrne si ju odo mňa vzala a pokrútene, krivo sa na mňa zaksichtila. Pochopila som, že ten úškľabok má byť úsmev. S veľkou radosťou som jej ho opätovala.

Prešlo pár minút, kým sa k nám pripojili dvaja ďalší škriatkovia, tí, ktorí nám priniesli podnos s čajom. Mlčali sme, pili čaj a jedli koláče, škriatkovia sediaci na príliš vysokých stoličkách vo vzduchu hompáľali drobnými nôžkami. Cítila som sa tam tak príjemne, že som skoro aj zabudla na môj spor s Katherine. Nuž, takmer. Stiahlo mi hrdlo. Ledva som prehltla kúsok koláča, ktorý som mala v ústach a nedojedený zvyšok som odložila na stôl. Úplne som stratila chuť. Oprela som sa na stoličke a utrápene pozerala do poloprázdnej šálky s čajom. Marcus si to zrejme všimol, pretože povedal: „Trápi ťa niečo, Alyssa?" Pokúsila som sa o falošný úsmev, ale moje svaly to odmietli. Namiesto toho sa mi ústa sformovali do nejakej bolestnej grimasy a oči sa mi naplnili slzami. Laila pozbierala odvahu a položila mi svoju útlu rúčka na ruku.

„Čo trápi slečnu Alyssu?" Marcus ma chytil za druhú ruku a prosebne na mňa hľadel.

„Máš mladšieho súrodenca Marcus?" spýtala som sa ticho.

„Desaťročného brata," odvetil. „Prečo?"

„Máš šťastie, že má len desať," povedala som. „Priprav sa, že o pár rokov ťa bude nenávidieť." Neuvedomila som si, že plačem až kým som necítila ako mi horúce slzy stekajú po tvári. Zotrela som ich chrbtom ruky.

Marcus sa zdvihol zo stoličky, podišiel ku mne a vzal si ma do náručia. Zaborila som si tvár do jeho pleca a on ma nechal vyplakať sa. Odtiahla som sa po pár minútach- na jeho bielej košeli sa črtal obrovský mokrý fľak.

„Och, prepáč," chabo som sa ospravedlnila. Siahla som po prútiku a košeľu mu vysušila.

„Ak sa smiem spýtať, čo sa medzi vami stalo. Vždy sa mi zdalo, že spolu dobre vychádzate."

„To sme aj," prisvedčila som, „ale potom som ju načapala s Fredom a vynadala som jej za to." Marcus sa na mňa díval ako teľa na nové vráta.

„No čo?" obránila som sa. „Čo by si robil ty, keby uvidíš svojho mladšieho súrodenca ako sa v opustenej triede vášnivo bozkáva s Fredom Weasleym?!"

„No asi by som na mieste zomrel od smiechu," odpovedal po chvíľke uvažovania, „ale chápem na čo narážaš."

„Snažila som sa ju len chrániť pred Fredom lámačom sŕdc Weasleym, ale ona si myslí, že chcem sabotovať jej vzťah, pretože ja žiadny nemám," vyznala som sa a znova sa čelom oprela o jeho plece. Bol to priam božský pocit!

„Chápem, Alyssa, chápem ťa," zašepkal a rukou ma hladil po chrbte. Uvoľnila som sa, bolesť v hrudi trochu povolila a jeho dotyk pôsobil nesmierne upokojujúco.

Keď som sa úplne upokojila s Marcusom sme sa poďakovali domácim škriatkom a odišli z kuchyne. Preši sme po chodbe späť ku schodom vedúcich do Vstupnej haly, pri ktorých Marcus zrazu zastal.

„No, hm, musím ísť ešte do svojej izby," povedal. „Uvidíme sa na večeri?" Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Nie, musím si ešte napísať kopu úloh," zamietla som a zvrtla som sa na odchod. „Zajtra sa uvidíme na vyučovaní." Marcus ma chytil za ruku a zabránil mi tak odísť. Spýtavo som sa naňho otočila.

„Netráp sa kvôli Katherine, ona to tak určite nemyslela," ubezpečoval ma. „Stále ťa má rada..."

Pousmiala som sa. „Ďakujem, Marcus."

„Aj ja ťa mám rád," priznal potichu zízajúc si na topánky. Zmeravela som a vyvalila naňho oči. Toto som vážne nečakala!

„Veď aj ja teba," dostala som zo seba. „Sme predsa priatelia či nie?"

Prinútila som sa do krivého úsmevu pokladajúc túto trápnu konverzáciu za uzavretú. Preňho však zjavne uzavretá nebola. Odlepil zrak od zeme a tými svojimi hypnotickými očami sa pozrel na mňa. Pohol sa ku mne bližšie a mne sa dych zasekol v hrdle. Takto blízko som ešte pri chalanovi nebola, teda, ak sa neráta zápasenie s Potterom.

„Tak som to nemyslel," šepol a ja som úplne prestala dýchať. Naznačuje tým to, čo si myslím? Jednou- dosť svalnatou- rukou ma objal okolo pása a mierne ma zdvihol na špičky, aby sme boli rovnako vysoký. Než som mohla čokoľvek povedať, sklonil hlavu a jeho pery sa zľahka dotkli mojich v jemnom bozku.


	13. Chapter 13

**Poznámka autora**

**Ďakujem za ďalšiu krásnu review, potešila ma **** Keďže som sa vrátila domov o niečo skôr a nechcem vás nechať trpieť, pridávam ďalšiu kapitolu. Snáď sa vám bude páčiť...**

_13\. kapitola_

Marcus sa hneď zase odtiahol, takže som nestihla na jeho bozk ani poriadne zareagovať. Ešte nikdy ma nikto nepobozkal. Teda raz, ale to som ešte chodila do škôlky a tvár toho chalana si už ani nepamätám. Ale toto je Marcus, ten neuveriteľne úžasný a neodolateľný slizolinský strážca. A pobozkal ma! Len tak, preto lebo to sám chcel. Neuvedomila som si, že sa mu páčim v tomto zmysle a vlastne neviem či sa mi ON páči v tomto zmysle. Je bohovsky krásny to áno, ale ešte sme poriadne neprešli ani štádiom poznávania sa a už mám skočiť do vzťahu s ním...? Do pekla s tým, priveľmi filozofujem! Bozkáva sa skvele, tak čo riešim? Zdrapila som ho za košeľu a pritiahla k sebe, aby som ho mohla znova pobozkať. Nevzpieral sa, pod svojimi perami som cítila ako sa tie jeho roztiahli do úsmevu krátko pred tým než mi bozk ,oveľa vášnivejšie než som očakávala, opätoval.

Nemám poňatia ako dlho to trvalo, ale predpokladám, že dlho, pretože som už nemala vôbec žiadnu zásobu vzduchu. Bol to dobrý bozk, aspoň predpokladám, keďže to bolo po prvýkrát, ale nebolo to také, ako to opisujú v knihách. Tam je to vždy také intenzívne, ako lesný požiar, ktorý vás celkom pohltí a vy stratíte pojem o čase a priestore, pretože jediné, čo si uvedomujete je ten bozk a blízkosť tej druhej osoby. Je to niečo silnejšie ako vy sami, čo vás premôže a vy chcete stále viac a viac... A presne také to nebolo. Tak zúfalo som chcela, aby bolo, zúfalo som túžila niečo cítiť, ale nešlo to. Mám Marcusa rada, ale tak sa zdá, že iba ako kamaráta. Možno keby mi dal trocha času...

Odtiahla som sa od neho a v momente som mala chuť zdupkať. Nevedela som, čo mu povedať, ako reagovať. Ako ľudia reagujú potom, čo niekoho pobozkajú, ale uvedomia si, že to nie je ono? Veľa by som chcela, však?!

„Ja, um, si teda pôjdem spraviť úlohy," povedala som. Najradšej by som si sama sebe uštedrila facku. Väčšiu sprostosť som už nemohla povedať! Ale čo, nie som práve človek, ktorý dobre zvláda takéto situácie.

„Och, áno, jasné, aj ja už musím ísť," odvetil. „Ahoj."

„Maj sa," odzdravila som a pratala sa preč. Brala som schody po dvoch, čo nebol dobrý nápad keďže som mala na sebe opätkové čižmy. Zakopla som o posledný schod a pristála na kolenách. Au, z toho bude určite riadna modrina! Pripomeňte mi, aby som za to Pottera ešte zabila.

V tú noc som vôbec nespala dobre. Vlastne som vôbec nespala, iba som sa prehadzovala v posteli a snažila sa nemyslieť na Marcusa a ten bozk. Navyše som bola taká neuveriteľne hladná... Tie tri dni bez poriadnej stravy si začali vyberať svoju daň. Už som to viac nevydržala v tej tichej miestnosti nasiaknutej len mojimi doternými myšlienkami. Odkopla som perinu, našuchla si papuče, pre istotu si vzala z nočného stolíka prútik( duch Zloduch je niekedy vážne zlomyseľný) a vykradla sa z izby a následne aj z ubytovne.

Ani som si poriadne neuvedomila kam idem až kým som sa neocitla v podzemí pred obrazom misy z ovocím. Pošteklila som hrušku, ktorá sa nenormálne zachichotala- pre istotu som sa radšej obzrela cez plece či tam nestriehne Filch alebo Pani Norrisová. Vzduch čistý. Preliezla som cez obraz a hneď ako som sa ocitla v hrejivej, voňavej kuchyni, som sa uvoľnila. Omámila ma lahodná vôňa jedla. Ako námesačná som vošla hlbšie, presne k tomu miestu, kde sme dnes sedeli s Marcusom a... zamrzla som v pohybe. Za stolom sedel v pyžame odetý Potter a napchával sa čokoládovým koláčom.

Trvalo mu asi minútu, kým si ma všimol. Keď sa tak stalo skoro sa udusil koláčom, ktorý si práve napchal do úst.

„Čo tu, do pekla, robíš?" zamumlal s plnými ústami.

„Ja?!" našla som znovu svoj hlas. „Skôr, čo tu robíš ty!"

„No prepáč, ja sem chodím už od prvého ročníka!" zvolal. „Iba ja a pár vyvolených vieme, ako sa sem dostať a ja pochybujem, že si jednou z nich."

„Ty si o tomto vedel?" prekvapene som sa spýtala. Potter na mňa nikdy nepôsobil ako ten typ, čo sa rád túla po hrade a objavuje stále nové a nové tajné miesta.

„Samozrejme, môj starší brat predsa pozná každý jeden tajný priechod v hrade."

„Och!" hlesla som. Niekedy zabúdam na ten detail, že James a Potter sú bratia. Keby som ich nepoznala, nikdy by som nepovedala, že sú príbuzní, na to sú až príliš rozdielni. Napríklad James sa nespráva ako totálny debil, no vlastne, trochu áno, ale s ním je aspoň sranda. A jeho mám rada. Na rozdiel od jeho mladšieho brata.

„Takže?" spýtal sa Potter. „Kto ti to prezradil?"

Skôr než som si to stihla poriadne premyslieť, vyšlo zo mňa: „Marcus."

„Ja som to vedel!" buchol rukou do stola. „Čo s ním máš?"

„Nič!" rýchlo som povedala. Do líc sa mi v momente nahrnula krv, ale v žiadnom prípade Potterovi nepoviem, že sme sa bozkávali.

„Vieš, aj napriek tomu, že je tu šero, dokážem rozoznať, že sa červenáš." Očervenela som ešte viac.

„Ako to môžeš vedieť?"

„Pretože máš dosť bledú pleť, ktorá v tom šere dosť rezonuje, ale teraz ti trochu stmavla," vysvetlil mi. „Takže, čo s ním máš?"

„Prečo by som ti to vlastne mala povedať? Nič ťa do toho nie je!" hnevala som sa. „Nechápem prečo sa s tebou vôbec bavím, prišla som sa sem najesť!"

Sadla som si za stôl oproti nemu a chcela si odkrojiť z jeho koláča, ale on ho stiahol z môjho dosahu.

„Ten je môj, vezmi si svoj!" osopil sa na mňa. Prevrátila som očami. Rozhliadla som sa po kuchyni pátrajúc po nejakej chladničke alebo podobne.

„Jess, prosím ťa, priniesla by si nám ešte nejaké jedlo," ozval sa Potter. Nechápavo som sa otočila a uvidela som drobného domáceho škriatka, ktorý sa krčil za Potterom a ládoval do seba čokoládový koláč.

„Samozrejme, pán Albus," zapišťal škriatok a hnal sa ku skrinkám.

„To vôbec nebolo nutné," povedala som.

„Nič bližšie poďakovaniu z teba asi nedostanem," odvetil a vrátil sa k svojmu koláču.

Škriatok predo mňa postavil tácku prekypujúcu všakovakými tortami a zákuskami.

„Ďakujem," potichu som poďakovala. Škriatok sa úctivo uklonil a vrátil sa za Pottera, ktorý mu podal ďalší kus koláča.

„Prečo nemôže sedieť s nami?" nadhodila som. Zdalo sa mi nefér, že ona tam musí sedieť na zemi, zatiaľ čo mi máme pri stole kopu miesta.

„Bojí sa ťa," nezaujato odpovedal Potter. „Predtým sedela, ale zľakla sa ťa." Nastalo ticho. Jeho slová ma prekvapili. Nepripadal mi ako niekto, kto by nechal domáceho škriatka sedieť s ním za jedným stolom. Aj keď, samozrejme, mohol klamať. Niečo v jeho hlase ma však prinútilo dosť o tom pochybovať.

V tichosti sme obaja jedli svoju porciu jedla, až dokým som nebola plná do prasknutia. Odsotila som od seba tácku a chvíľu mlčky pozorovala Pottera. Bol mi otočený chrbtom a potichu sa rozprával s Jess. Bolo to, akoby mi naznačoval, že sa radšej bude rozprávať s domácim škriatkom ako so mnou, ale to nebolo to, čo ma zarážalo. Zarážalo ma, že sa s ňou rozprával. A celkom nenútene a milo. Toto nebolo správanie, ktoré by som od Albusa Pottera očakávala. Prinútila som sa od nich odtrhnúť pohľad a vstala som od stola.

„Kam si myslíš, že ideš?" spýtala sa Potter a vyskočil zo stoličky.

„Kam asi? Spať."

„To si nemyslím," povedal a chytil ma za ruku, aby mi zabránil odísť. „Neodpovedala si mi na otázku."

„Ako to myslíš, povedala som, že idem spať!" snažila som sa vytrhnúť z jeho zovretia.

„Čo máš s Marcusom?" opýtal sa znova a ja som sa na chvíľu prestala brániť. Prečo to tak zúfalo chce vedieť?

„Prečo sa neopýtaš jeho? Je tvoj kamarát, určite ti odpovie," skúsila som. Potter odtrhol zrak odo mňa a zapichol ho do zeme.

„Už som sa ho pýtal," zamrmlal. „Ale chcem to počuť aj od teba." Hľadela som naňho, úplne šokovaná. Marcus mu to povedal?! Prečo mu to, pre Merlina, hovoril? Viem, že kamaráti si väčšinou také veci hovoria, ale to za ním musel hneď bežať?! Ja som to tiež Rose ešte nepovedala.

„Ja to pravda, že ťa pobozkal?" spýtal sa. Vážne mu to prezradil. Teraz som to bola ja, kto zapichol pohľad do zeme. Hanbila som sa naňho pozrieť. Čo všetko mu vlastne Marcus povedal? Povedal mu, že ani preňho to nebolo bohviečo? Vysmeje ma teraz Potter za to, že sa neviem dobre bozkávať?

„No, je to pravda?!" naliehal. Odvážila som sa naňho pozrieť. Díval sa na mňa, ale nepozeral sa mi do očí, zízal mi... na PERY. Ten bastard mi zízal na pery! A to zase MŇA donútilo zízať na tie jeho! Tak sme tam asi päť minút stáli v úplnom tichu zízajúc si na pery. A mňa celkom nezmyselne napadlo, aké to asi je pobozkať ho. Parádne zvrátené!

Neviem presne prečo ma to tak dopálilo. Asi preto, že ho neznášam a v tento deň to bolo už po druhýkrát, čo som o ňom mala takéto myšlienky. Keď raz cítite, ako sa na vás lepia jeho svaly a dotýkajú sa vás jeho ruky a potom, keď si po dlhom zízaní uvedomíte, že ma dosť lákavo vyzerajúce pery, začne byť ťažké sústrediť sa na nenávisť k nemu. V duchu som si za to vynadala. Potom som voľnou rukou schytila z tácky šľahačkovú tortu, ktorú mi Jess priniesla a capla mu ju rovno do tváre.

Potter, ktorý zostal kompletne ohromený, ma pustil a ja hlúpa namiesto toho, aby som využila príležitosť a odišla, som zostala a začala sa nenormálne smiať.

„Och, takže tebe je to vtipné, Eatonová?" Nezmohla som sa na odpoveď, iba som sa začala ešte viac smiať, až ma začínalo bolieť brucho. Tiekli mi slzy, takže som nemohla vidieť Pottera, ako zobral do ruky kus zo svojej torty a a hodil ho do mňa. Šokovane som otvorila ústa. Potter sa rozosmial a po chvíli váhania aj ja. Ešte stále s rehotom, som chytila ďalší zákusok a hodila ho doňho.

Takto sme sa tam rehotali a ohadzovali zákuskami, dokým nám úplne nedošli zásoby. Otočila som sa mu chrbtom, aby som sa poobzerala po nejakej ďalšej munícii, ale Potter ma zachytil, ja som sa nejakým spôsobom pošmykla a skončili sme na zemi. Nohami mi tlačil nohy k podlahe a jednu moju ruku zvieral vo svojej. Potterovi z vlasov odpadol kus nejakej torty a ja som sa znova rozosmiala. Prestala som ako náhle som si uvedomila, že on sa nesmeje a stále ma tisne k studenej podlahe kuchyne.

„Um, pustíš ma?" spýtala som sa. Nevenoval mi pozornosť. Zase mi zízal na pery a pri tom si hrýzol svoju spodnú peru. Mala som chuť naňho zakričať, aby prestal, pretože ma to neuveriteľne lákalo. Ale nebola som schopná slova, jeho pery ma fascinovali. Akoto, že som si nikdy nevšimla ako sladko vyzerajú?!

Vzoprela som sa mu. Jedna časť môjho mozgu, ktorá bola stále príčetná mi pripomenula, že je to stále Albus Potter, ten nepolepšiteľný idiot, ktorý mi už od jedenástich robí zo života peklo, nezávisle od toho, ako lákavo vyzerajú jeho super plné pery. Chytil mi však aj druhú ruku a silnejšie ma pritlačil k zemi, takže som sa nemohla ani pohnúť.

„Zatvor oči," povedal potichu. Moja fantázia sa v momente rozbehla na plné obrátky. Myseľ mi zahltili obrazy všetkého, čo by sa mohlo stať, keby som tie oči vážne zatvorila. Keďže som ležala na zemi s nohami a rukami prišpendlenými k podlahe a na mňa sa svojimi svalmi tisol chalan, ktorý bol ešte celkom atraktívny(to som musela uznať už aj ja), viete si predstaviť, akými smermi sa moje myšlienky uberali. No čo?! Mám šestnásť, pre Merlina!

„V žiadnom prípade!" vyprskla som naštvane. Najhoršie na tých výjavoch bolo, že vyzerali tak lákavo...

„Zatvor oči, Eatonová!" naliehal. Hodnú chvíľu som sa naňho len mračila, potom som však urobila, ako mi kázal. Telo sa mi v sekunde uvoľnilo a už mi ani nevadilo byť pod ním uväznená. Vážne, tie hormóny sú riadna sviňa!

Minúty sa vliekli, ale stále sa nič nestalo. Začínalo ma to štvať. Samu seba som sa však snažila presvedčiť, že to nebolo preto, že som chcela, aby sa niečo stalo. Predstava, ako sa ma Albus Pottera dotýka a, Merlin uchráň, ako ma bozkáva, bola viac než desivá! A predsa...práve sa ma dotýka a moje telo sa nevzpiera. Prečo sa nevzpiera? Prečo sa mi krv po jeho dotykoch nebúri a žalúdok nezviera odporom? Aké mocné kúzlo to na mňa uvrhol, že moje obrany úplne zlyhali...?!

Tuším sa to volá _šarm_.

Začula som nejaký buchot, a tak som otvorila oči, aby som sa pozrela, čo to bolo. V momente, ako som ich otvorila som však videla Pottera, ako sklonil hlavu a prisal svoje pery na moje, ale úplne inak ako predtým Marcus. Potter sa na mňa sebavedome, vášnivo vrhol, takže som ani nestihla uhnúť. Nie že by som chcela! Nerada to priznávam, ale bolo to vážne skvelé! Jeho pery boli také naliehavé, ale zároveň mäkké a sladké, že som sa hneď uvoľnila a nechala ho nech ma bozkáva. Dokonca som aj zavrela oči a opätovala mu ho. Vložila som doňho všetku vášeň a hnev voči jeho osobe, akú som v sebe bola schopná nájsť.

Pustil mi ruky a ja som mu ich bleskovo omotala okolo krku a stiahla ho bližšie k sebe. Vzdychol oproti mojim perám a pustil sa bozkávať ma zúrivejšie, akoby hladoval a moje pery ten hlad zmierňovali. Vsunul podo mňa svoje ruky a pevne ma objal. Pritisol si ma viac k svojmu telu a ja som potichu zastonala. Zrejme to počul, pretože ma pevnejšie stisol a ja som mu vošla prstami do strapatých vlasov. Boli také hebké! Obtočila som si ich okolo prstov a jemne ho za ne ťahala zatiaľ, čo on ďalej drvil moje pery. Bolo to také perfektné, že čas a priestor okolo nás na moment úplne prestali existovať.


	14. Chapter 14

**Poznámka autora. **

**Tak som späť, po dvojtýždňovej dovolenke sa vám môžem zase naplno venovať. Pridávam teda ďalšiu kapitolu a dúfam, že sa vám bude páčiť ****. **

**P.S. Ďakujem, ďakujem, ďakujem za krásne komentáre! Teší ma, že sa vám môj príbeh páči a pevne dúfam, že to tak bude aj najďalej. Snáď to nepokašlem... **

_14\. kapitola___

Ako ubiehal čas, naše bozkávanie sa zvrtlo na divokú smršť hormónov. Potter ma bozkával po celom krku, sánke, perách a pri tom blúdil svojimi rukami pod mojím tričkom. Ja som mu zase svojimi rukami blúdila po holom chrbte. Keď ma k sebe tuho pritisol, tak tuho, že mi skoro polámal rebrá, stisla som mu zubami spodnú peru a on zastonal. Trhane som sa zasmiala. Odtrhol sa od mojich pier a vyčítavo sa na mňa zahľadel. Po chvíli sa ku mne znova sklonil, ale predtým ako ma opäť pobozkal, zamrmlal: „Tak teraz už nemôžeš povedať, že si ma nepobozkala." Jeho pery znovu našli tie moje, ale ja som mu tentoraz bozky neoplácala. Hlavou mi vírili jeho slová. _Tak teraz už nemôžeš povedať, že si ma nepobozkala. _Naozaj tým myslel to, čo si myslím?! Ten nehanebný bastard!

Uhryzla som ho, oveľa silnejšie ako predtým. Zjojkol a odtiahol sa odo mňa. Díval sa na mňa ako na šialenca. Vražedne som naňho zazrela a strčila doňho rukami.

„Zlez zo mňa, ty odporný grázel!" zavrčala som- môj naštvaný hlas sa ozýval v celej kuchyni.

„Čo ti zase sadlo na nos, do pekla?!" dožadoval sa vysvetlenia.

„Mňa nikto využívať nebude!" zúrila som. „Ako si sa opovážil?!" Znova som doňho strčila, tentoraz silnejšie a on zo mňa konečne zliezol.

„O čom to-" začal, ale ja som ho prerušila falošným smiechom.

„Nehraj to na mňa, nie som taká sprostá, aby som si nevšimla o čo ti ide!" povedala som. „Pobozkal si ma, využil si ma, len, aby ti ľudia uverili tvoje nechutné klamstvá!"

„Ale nezabúdaj, že teraz už pravdivé," zamrmlal.

„Nestačila ti tá škoda, ktorú si už spôsobil?!" rozkričala som sa. „Vieš, že nebudem schopná klamať Rose alebo Dominique, teda je len otázkou času, kedy to zistia všetci, a potom, UVEDOMUJEŠ SI, AKO BUDEM VYZERAŤ POTOM?!" Chcel niečo povedať, ale ja som ho predbehla. Ak by teraz prehovoril, na mieste by som ho prekliala!

„Ty si ten najodpornejší, najzlomyseľnejší, najpodlejší človek, akého som kedy mala to nešťastie spoznať!" zlostila som sa. „Ako ďaleko ešte chceš zájsť, dokým ma úplne zničíš?! Alebo dokým ťa nezabijem?!"

„Ja...ja som-" Umlčala som ho zdvihnutím ruky.

„Prisahám na Merlina, že ak to spravíš ešte raz, ak sa o to, čo i len pokúsiš, zabijem ťa, ty jedna nechutná atrapa človeka!" Zvrtla som sa na päte a kráčala smerom k dverám, s dosť veľkým zadosťučinením. Mala som vážne silné pokušenie ho tam hneď namieste začarovať, aby nadosmrti zvracal slimáky! Sľubujem, že ak sa ku mne ešte raz priblíži, tak to urobím! Vo dverách som sa ešte zastavila a cez plece som naňho zakričala: „Vyhýbaj sa mi!" Na to som odtiaľ rýchlo bežala preč do svojej izby, do bezpečia a tepla svojej chrabromilskej postele.

Ukázalo sa, že ten chalan má viac rozumu, ako som sa nazdávala. Chopil sa mojej rady a nadchádzajúci týždeň sa mi vyhýbal, tak ako som mu poradila. Na nešťastie sa však v ten týždeň začal aj náš mesačný trest s McGonagallovou. Každý deň po večeri sme museli hodinu sedieť v prázdnej učebni elixírov, kde bola navyše aj poriadna zima, keďže sa nachádza v žalároch. McGonagallová od nás chcela, aby sme sa naučili spolu vychádzať a zmierili sa s faktom, že spolu budeme tancovať pred zrakom celej školy, ale nebolo to také jednoduché. Nedokázala som sa na Pottera pozrieť bez toho, aby som v momente nemala chuť ho zaškrtiť. Hoci už ubehol týždeň od toho incidentu v kuchyni, stále som bola naštvaná. Nevedela som, ako na to celé zabudnúť a nemal mi ani kto pomôcť. Rose ani dievčatám som to s logických príčin nemohla povedať, Kat tiež nie, keďže sa na mňa stále hnevala a Marcusovi, s ktorým sme sa za posledný týždeň dosť zblížili( myslím ako kamaráti) som to samozrejme tiež nemohla povedať. A keď už sme pri Marcusovi... túto sobotu s ním mám ísť na rande do Rokvillu! Vôbec netuším, čo robiť. Neviem ako sa mám k nemu potom bozku správať, neviem ani o čom sa s ním mám rozprávať... Neviem ani, čo si obliecť.

Dvere na učebni sa otvorili a vošla riaditeľka. Keď videla, že Potter sedí na jednom konci miestnosti a ja zase na druhom, čo najďalej od neho, povzdychla si.

„Môžete ísť," povedala. „Vaša hodina uplynula." Bez slova sme si pozbierali veci a vyšli sme z miestnosti. Prešli sme popri Veľkej sieni, kde sme narazili na uťahané, zablatené chrabromilské metlobalové družstvo- dnes sme mali prvý tréning, ktorého som sa kvôli tomu hlúpemu trestu nemohla zúčastniť.

„Fred," oslovila som ho, keď sa nenápadne snažil prešuchnúť popri mne, „môžeš na slovíčko?" Pozrel na mňa, oči naplnené hrôzou.

„Nič ti neurobím, chcem sa iba pozhovárať," vysvetlila som. Opatrne prikývol a podišiel ku mne. Počkali sme kým všetci z družstvo vyšli po schodoch, potom som sa k nemu otočila. Už dlho som sa odvažovala k tomuto rozhovoru, takže som mala pripravenú takú malú reč.

„Myslím, že vieš o čom sa s tebou chcem rozprávať, takže prejdem rovno k veci," povedala som. „Začal si si s mojou mladšou sestrou a aj keď má len pätnásť a myslím si, že si pre ňu rozhodne nevhodný partner, nebudem stáť v ceste vášmu vzťahu.

Kat ťa má úprimne rada a ja nemám žiadne právo starať sa do toho, čo robí, ale varujem ťa, Fred, ak jej zlomíš srdce, podám si ťa. A ver, že nebudem mať zľutovanie. Poznáš ma, vieš, že to myslím vážne. Takže si dobre rozmysli, čo urobíš. Ak ju máš naozaj rád, prosím, budem to akceptovať, ale ak sa s ňou len zahrávaš, pretože je pekná, mladá a neskúsená radšej to skonči skôr ako jej vážne ublížiš, lebo inak ťa zabijem. Rozumieš?"

Fred sťažka preglgol a potom váhavo prikývol, že rozumie. „Vážne sa mi páči, Alyssa."

„Potom vám nebudem stáť v ceste," povedala som. „Dúfam, že ju urobíš šťastnou, Fred." Krivo sa na mňa usmial a ja som mu ten úsmev opätovala. Je načase dostať svoju sestru späť.

Nasledujúci deň som hneď po vyučovaní zašla za Rose. Sedela v knižnica a usilovne písala prácu na dejiny mágie. Hodila som tašku na zem a prisadla si k nej. Chvíľu jej trvalo kým vzala na vedomie moju prítomnosť; bola príliš zahĺbená do svojej práce.

„Ach, ahoj, Alyssa," pozdravila, keď si ma konečne všimla. „Stalo sa niečo?"

„Áno, stalo," povedala som. „Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť." Rose zdvihla hlavu od pergamenu a zahľadela sa na mňa, oči jej horeli zvedavosťou.

„Najlepšie osamote." Vyskočila zo stoličky, nahádzala všetky veci do tašky a zavelila: „Poďme do tvojej izby." Neškriepila som sa. Moja izba bola najvhodnejšia na súkromný rozhovor takéhoto typu.

Vyšli sme na štvrté poschodie, povedala som obrazu heslo a opatrne nakukla dnu. Nič nenasvedčovalo tomu, že by sa tam zdržiaval Potter. Skvelé! Vpustila som Rose dnu a zaviedla ju do svojej izby. Rose užasnuto vyvalila oči.

„Páni!" vydýchla unesene. „Je to tu krásne! A tie chrabromilské farby! To ty sama?"

Pokrútila som hlavou. „Myslím, že McGonagallová chcela, aby som sa tu cítila príjemnejšie."

„A cítiš?" opýtala sa.

„Aj áno," pokrčila som plecami. „Keď som tu aspoň na chvíľu nemusím myslieť, že sa o ubytovňu delím s tým prekliatym debilom."

„Čo sa medzi vami vlastne stalo?"

Oči sa mi rozšírili hrôzou. Prečo sa ma na niečo také pýta? Žeby niečo tušila...? Nie, vylúčené!

„A- ako to myslíš?" vytisla som zo seba.

„No, väčšinou sa v jednom kuse hádate a podpichujete, ale tento týždeň ste akosi stíchli," objasnila mi. Sadla si na posteľ a rukou prechádzala po hebkých, červených obliečkach. Bola mi otočená chrbtom takže nemohla vidieť, ako som si uľavene vydýchla.

„A čo si čakala, potom, čo všetkým natáral?!"

„Máš pravdu, prepáč, iba som bola zvedavá," ospravedlňujúco sa usmiala. „Takto si určite spokojnejšia, keď ti dal konečne pokoj." Neúprimne som sa na ňu usmiala a prikývla som. Pravdou však je, že to nebolo lepšie. Myslela som si, že keď sa ho konečne zbavím budem sa cítiť lepšie, ale nebolo to tak. Môj vnútorný hlas mal pravdu, nudila som sa bez neho. Celé dni som nemala, čo robiť; už ma nebavilo ani tráviť čas v knižnici nad knihami. Priveľmi som si zvykla na naše každodenné hádky.

Keď sa Rose konečne vynadívala na moju izbu, otočila sa na mňa. „Tak, o čom si chcela hovoriť? Vyzeralo to dôležito."

„Aj je," prisvedčila som a prisadla si k nej na posteľ. „Ale najprv mi sľúb, že nebudeš vystrájať."

„Pre Merlina, Alyssa, už ma toľko nenapínaj," nezdržala sa. Prísne som na ňu pozrela.

„Fajn, sľubujem," povzdychla si. „Už mi to povedz."

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla. „Marcus ma pozval na rande do Rokvillu." Rosina vzrušená tvár trochu pohasla. Zrejme to nebola až taká nadchýnajúca správa.

„To nie je všetko," udržiavala som ju v napätí. „Minulý týždeň, potom, čo som sa pohádala s Kat, ma vzal so sebou do kuchyne. A potom na chodbe, keď sme už odchádzali, ma pobozkal." Rose zapišťala, ale rýchlo si zakryla dlaňou ústa.

„Robíš si srandu?"

„Kiežby," vzdychla som. Keď videla ako skormútene sa tvárim, trochu sa upokojila a položila mi ruku na plece.

„Alyssa...?"

„Neviem, čo robiť, Rose," vyznala som sa. „Marcus je vážne fajn a je vážne úžasný, ale ja neviem. Keď ma pobozkal nič som necítila, proste to nebolo ono."

„Och, uch," vyšlo z nej. „Možno, možno len potrebuješ viac času."

„Tiež som si to myslela." _Ale potom som pobozkala toho tvojho nepodareného bratranca a bolo to presne také, aké som si vždy predstavovala, že bude._ Lenže to som jej, samozrejme, nemohla povedať. Aj keď by som tak veľmi chcela... Ale nie, nemôžem, nič to neznamenalo, nikto to nemusí vedieť. Proste na to zabudnem a budem sa tváriť, že sa to nikdy nestalo. Navyše, ani ona mi nepovedala o jej vzťahu so Scorpiusom.

„Zajtra spolu idete na rande a ak ani potom nepreskočí iskra, tak mu to proste povedz," poradila mi.

Povzdychla som si. „Asi máš pravdu." Rose sa na mňa usmiala a objala ma okolo pliec.

„Dobre to dopadne, uvidíš."

„Pomôžeš mi ešte vybrať niečo na seba?" spýtala som sa.

Rose nadšene súhlasila.

V sobotu ráno som sa zobudila zavčasu, aby som sa stihla pripraviť, výzorovo aj emocionálne. Vďaka včerajšiemu rozhovoru s Rose a jej neustálemu ubezpečovaniu, že všetko bude v pohode som sa trochu uvoľnila a uvedomila si, že sa na ten výlet do Rokvillu celkom aj teším. Neviem prečo, ale tá dedinka mi učarovala hneď vo chvíli, ako som ju v treťom ročníku po prvýkrát uvidela. Je v nej proste niečo čarovné a nemyslím tým len čisto čarodejníckych obyvateľov. Je na nej proste niečo krásne. A na Vianoce... hotová rozprávková krajina!

Rýchlo som sa okúpala, umyla si zuby, spravila si bezchybný mejkap, ktorý mi zabral asi pol hodinu, a obliekla si krátke tylové šaty v námorníckej modrej farbe s ramienkami z priehľadného saténu. Rose mi k nim ešte vybrala aj biely, jednoduchý opasok s drobnými kvetmi. Vlasy som si zviazala do elegantného drdola bielymi sponkami, aby som ladila s opaskom a na nohy som si obula modré baleríny s mašľami. Keďže sa blížila jeseň prehodila som si cez plecia bavlnený svetrík, ktorý mi siahal iba po pás. Perfektné!

Pár minút pred odchodom som zišla po schodoch do Vstupnej haly, kde sme sa mali všetci stretnúť. Väčšina študentov tam už bola- mimo iných aj Potter s Melanie a Marcus s chlapcami- a keď som schádzala po schodoch všetci na mňa zízali. Radšej som sa pozerala do zeme a poctivo sa červenala. Zrak som od podlahy odtrhla až keď ma niekto chytil za ruku. Bol to Marcus, v celej svojej kráse a dokonalosti. Mal na sebe len tmavé džínsy a bielu košeľu a ja som sa na moment zľakla či som sa náhodou moc nevyparádila. Stačil však jediný pohľad do jeho ohromenej, unesenej tváre a bolo mi to srdečne jedno.

„Teda, Alyssa!" hlesol a pomaly ma otočil, aby si ma mohol obzrieť aj zozadu. „Vyzeráš nádherne!"

Môj rumenec sa ešte prehĺbil. „Ďakujem, aj ty vyzeráš skvelo."

„Tebe sa nevyrovnám," zašepkal mi, keď sa ku mne nahol, aby mi uštedril jemný bozk na líce. Prekvapene som otvorila ústa. Našťastie sa práve vtedy otvorili dvere a my sme konečne mohli ísť do Rokvillu.

Marcus, ako dokonalý džentlmen, mi ponúkol jedno svoje mužné rameno. „Pôjdeme?" S úsmevom som prikývla a chopila sa jeho ponúkanej ruky.

Dorazili sme do Rokvillu a krátko potom, čo som sa dôkladne poobzerala po svojom, hneď po Rokforte, najobľúbenejšom mieste a zistila, že sa nič nezmenilo, som sa otočila na Marcusa.

„Tak, kam pôjdeme?"

„Neviem, myslel som, že by sme sa mohli prejsť a potom si zaskočiť k Trom metlám?" nadhodil váhavo. Zrejme sa obával, že sa mi ten nápad nebude pozdávať.

Srdečne som sa naňho usmiala. „Výborný nápad."

S Marcusom sme celý deň strávili prechádzaním sa uličkami Rokvillu a rozprávaním sa o všetkom, čo nám prišlo na myseľ. Zistila som, že sme si celkom podobní. Rovnako ako ja miluje futbal, čo som už síce vedela, ale netušila som, že až do takej miery, aj metlobal, páčia sa mu podobné knihy ako mne a jeho obľúbený muklovský film sú _Avengers_, rovnako ako môj. Keď nám už začalo byť zima, skočili sme si na ďatelinové pivo k Trom metlám, kde sa to hemžilo študentmi z Rokfortu, ktorý na nás prekvapene hľadeli. Nevšímali sme si to a sadli si úplne dozadu, aby sme sa mohli v pokoji ďalej rozprávať. Bol to skutočne úžasný deň!

Vrátili sme sa pred večerou a Marcus sa ponúkol, že ma odprevadí na ubytovňu. Trochu nervózna som napokon súhlasila. Začínala som sa báť toho, čo príde. Nech som sa akokoľvek snažila a bez ohľadu na to ako výborne som sa dnes bavila, utvrdila som sa v tom, že ho mám rada _len _ako kamaráta. Je šarmantný, nádherný a má ma rád, ale proste... kolená sa mi neroztrasú zakaždým keď ho uvidím. Lenže ako mu to mám povedať?

Zastali sme pred obrazom dievčatka na lúke, kde som sa naňho otočila.

„Ďakujem za krásny deň, Marcus," poďakovala som mu. „Naozaj som sa bavila."

Marcus vyčaril na tvári očarujúci úsmev. „Veď aj ja," povedal. „Niekedy by sme to mohli zopakovať." Otvorila som a znova zaklapla ústa. Teraz je tá správna chvíľa povedať mu to. Ale keď ja netuším ako! Nemôžem to naňho len tak vybafnúť alebo áno?!

„Marcus, pozri," začala som zmierlivo, „si vážne úžasný a mám ťa rada, je mi s tebou skvele, ale myslím, že ťa nedokážem mať rada viac ako kamaráta. Mrzí ma to, ale proste to nejde." Marcus na mňa len prekvapene hľadel.

„Vážne?" spýtal sa po chvíli.

Prikývla som. „Prepáč." Na môj veľký šok sa Marcus zasmial.

„Tak to je fajn," povedal, „pretože ja to cítim rovnako."

Prekvapene som nadvihla obočie. „Naozaj?"

„Áno," potvrdil. „Naozaj si sa mi páčila, a stále páčiš, ale keď som ťa pobozkal, cítil som, že to nebolo to pravé." Úľavou som sa rozosmiala. Uf, zo srdca mi spadol obrovský kameň! Nemusím sa cítiť previnilo, že som mu ublížila, pretože to cíti rovnako. Som za to rada, naozaj by som ho nechcela stratiť. Je skvelý kamarát.

Na rozlúčku sme sa objali a Marcus mi na líce vtisol priateľský bozk. Dívala som sa za ním až kým mi nezmizol na schodoch, a potom som preliezla cez obraz do spoločenskej miestnosti. Tam na mňa čakalo nemilé prekvapenie. Potter sedel v kresle pri krbe a čakal na mňa. Nemala som ani najmenšiu chuť sa s ním baviť, ale niekde hlboko vo vnútri vo mne skrsla nádej, že sa znova riadne pohádame.

„Ahoj, mami, pekné od teba, že si na mňa počkala," zatiahla som podpichovačne. Potter však nepohol ani brvou. Čo to s ním je?

„To nemáš nič iné na práci len ma kontrolovať kedy sa vrátim?" spýtala som sa. Potter však stále nič nehovoril. Už ma to začínalo štvať. No tak, Potter, provokuj ma! Keďže však zjavne nemienil nič povedať, otočila som sa mu chrbtom a pohla sa ku schodom. Odrazu ma však zdrapil za ruku a otočil tvárou k sebe.

„Je na čase, aby si splnila ďalšiu úlohu, ktorú som si pre teba pripravil," povedal.

Neveriacky som naňho zazrela. „Čože?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Poznámka autora. **

**Tak a máme tu novú kapitolu. Keďže ste boli takí štedrí na reviews a nešetrili chválou, pridávam hneď dve kapitoly. Nezabudnite mi dať vedieť, čo si myslíte. **** Užite si to. **

**P.S- Možno sa budem opakovať, ale som vám nesmierne vďačná za krásne reviews, zlepšujú mi deň. BeBe, vôbec nemáš za čo, to skôr ja ďakujem, že to čítaš a úprimne si želám, aby to tak zostalo aj najďalej. Taminka, ako som povedala, to skôr ja ďakujem. Dúfam, že sa ti budú páčiť aj tieto kapitoly. **

_15\. kapitola_

Potter mi povedal, že nech som po večeri prichystaná vyraziť. Ale kam, to nemám poňatia, pretože mi to nepovedal. Nerada to priznávam, ale bola som celkom zvedavá kam pôjdeme. A oveľa dôležitejšie, _čo _tam budeme robiť. A tak hneď po večeri a po splnení našich prefektských povinností som sa náhlila do svojej izby prezliecť sa. Natiahla som si na seba čierne skiny džínsy a predĺženú krémovú košeľu s dlhým rukávom. Zo skrine som si ešte pre istotu zobrala čiernu, koženú bundu a zbehla po schodoch do spoločenskej miestnosti. Potter tam už bol, vo svojich džínsach a krátko rukávovom sivom tričku sedel na gauči a čakal na mňa.

„Tak, už mi povieš kam ideme?" spýtala som sa ho. Zdvihol pohľad a pozrel na mňa. Očami si ma dôkladne premeral od hlavy po päty. Zamrzla som v pohybe; nikdy nič také neurobil. Začína ma desiť. Čo sa s ním porobilo?

„Ešte nie," zamietol. „Má to byť prekvapenie." Podráždene som si vzdychla. Neznášam prekvapenia!

S Potterom sme vyšli z ubytovne a zišli o poschodie nižšie. Keďže bolo krátko po večierke museli sme byť sakra opatrní. Každú chvíľu som sa obzerala cez plece či nás nešpehuje tá prekliata pani Norrisová. Vďaka Merlinovi sme mali šťastie, nikto nás nesledoval. Potter zrazu zastal pred sochou jednookej čarodejnice, poklepal po nej svojím prútikom a niečo zašepkal. Nepočula som však čo. V soche sa objavil otvor, preliezli sme ním a ocitli sme sa v nejakej tmavej, neosvetlenej chodbe, kde bolo parádne chladno.

„Lumos," zamrmlala som a z konca môjho prútika vytrysklo biele svetlo.

„Poď za mnou," zavelil Potter a pustil sa tmavým tunelom. Povzdychla som si a nasledovala ho.

Kráčali sme studeným, temným tunelom niekoľko minút, ktoré sa mi zdali ako veky. Tesnejšie som sa zamotala do bundy, ale nepomáhalo to. Stále som sa od zimy triasla na celom tele. Keď už mi od zimy začínali drkotali aj zuby chodba začala konečne stúpať. Nedala som si pozor a zakopla som o schod, zajačala som a vystrela ruky pred seba, aby som stlmila pád. Našťastie ma zachránili Potterove rýchle reflexy. Omotal mi ruku okolo pása a postavil späť na nohy. Jeho dotyk ma príjemne zohrieval a jeho blízkosť vo mne oživovala spomienky na tú noc, keď si ma pevne pritískal k svojmu svalnatému telu.

„Hm, vďaka," zamrmlala som a vymotala sa z jeho objatia.

„Nabudúce sa pozeraj pod nohy," povedal mi.

„A ty by si ma nabudúce mohol varovať, že predo mnou niečo je," vrátila som mu. Podráždene si vzdychol a znova sa mi otočil chrbtom. Posvietila som si prútikom pod nohy a pokračovali sme v ceste.

Nenávidím schody! Nenávidím ich! Trvalo nám snáď celú večnosť kým sme po nich vyšliapali. Prestávalo ma to baviť, vážne som mala chuť sa otočiť a vrátiť sa do hradu. Možno tento tunel nikam nevedie a Potter ma sem vtiahol len preto, že dúfal, že buď zamrznem, alebo nakoniec umriem od vyčerpania. Svietila som si pod nohy takže som si nevšimla, že Potter zrazu zastal a takmer som doňho narazila hlavou.

„Už sme na mieste?" spýtala som sa.

„Pst!" zahriakol ma a napäto počúval. Zahryzla som si do jazyka a tiež počúvala. Nepočula som nič, iba svoj a Potterov prerývaný dych. Potter zrazu vystrel ruky ku stene a zatlačil na ňu. Až vtedy som si všimla, že stojíme pod padacími dverami. Potter ich na štrbinku otvoril a nakukol dnu, potom ich otvoril viac a vtiahol sa dovnútra. Rinulo sa odtiaľ matné svetlo, tak som zhasla svoj prútik a zastrčila si ho za nohavice. Z otvoru sa vystrčila Potterova ruka, chopila som sa jej, snažiac sa ignorovať, aké je príjemne mäkká a hebká, a vytiahla sa dnu.

Nachádzali sme sa v nejakej zaprášenej, zatuchnutej miestnosti plnej nejakých škatúľ. Potter mi naznačil, aby som bola potichu a vykročil po drevených schodoch. Už zase! S povzdychom som sa vydala za ním. Došli sme k nejakým starým, ošúchaným dverám, spoza ktorých sa šírilo cinganie a tlmená vrava.

„Tvár sa čo najnenápadnejšia," poradil mi Potter. Otvoril dvere a vošli sme dnu. Ovalila ma akási sladkastá vôňa a podľa toho, čo som videla, sme sa nachádzali v nejakom obchode. Zakrádali sme sa za pultom, a potom, keď už sme boli mimo neho, sme sa vystreli a tvárili sa, akoby sme tam boli celý čas. Poobzerala som sa. Bolo tam len málo ľudí a všade naokolo boli sklenené nádoby so sladkosťami od výmyslu sveta. Netrvalo mi dlho, kým som si uvedomila kde sme. Boli to Medové labky. Potter ma vzal do Rokvillu.

Vyšli sme von do pomaly tmou zahaleného mestečka. Využila som, že sme sa na ulici ocitli sami a rozkričala sa na Pottera.

„Zbláznil si sa?! Chceš, aby nás tu niekto načapal?!" hnevala som sa. „Je sobota, hoci kedy môže prísť nejaký profesor a vylúčiť nás zo školy! Poznáš predsa Hagrida, rád si vo voľnom čase zájde na pohárik k Trom metlám!"

„Pre Merlina, ukľudni sa, Eatonová!" zahriakol ma Potter.

„Nemôžem sa upokojiť! Čo ak nás tu niekto spozná a pošle sovu McGonagallovej?" nadhodila som. „Ak budem musieť s tebou stráviť po škole ešte nejaký mesiac navyše asi sa zbláznim!"

„Nikto nás neuvidí," ubezpečil ma. Ďalej som sa neškriepila. Znova raz ma prekvapil. _Nikto nás neuvidí_, to je jediné, čo povie?! Žiadne vety typu „Ani ja nemám záujem s tebou byť po škole o mesiac dlhšie" alebo „Radšej by som sa zavadakedavroval ako byť s tebou po škole ešte dlhšie"? Vážne, čo sa to s tým Potterom deje? Začínam mať oňho strach.

Ale vážne iba malý.

Potter ma zatiahol do Troch metiel, usadil ma k nenápadnému, odľahlému stolu úplne vzadu krčmy a odišiel si vypýtať drinky. Bolo tam vážne veľa, väčšinou postarších a dosť hlučných, čarodejníkov, ktorí vyzerali, že si ani nevšimli, že sme neplnoletí študenti Rokfortu, ktorí majú už dávno po večierke a majú spať. Na to boli príliš pripití. Nikto z nich tiež nevyzeral byť povedomí, no madam Rosmerta, majiteľka Troch metiel by nás mohla bonznúť McGonagallovej... Kým bol Potter preč, rozmýšľala som či by som nemohla zdrhnúť a nepozorovane sa dostať späť do hradu. To sa zdalo ako rozumné riešenie. Pomaly som sa postavila, že sa prebijem davom a nenápadne prekĺznem popri Potterovi von. Lenže v momente, ako som sa postavila zo stoličky som ho videla, ako kráča smerom ku mne s nejakou fľašou a pohármi v ruke. Toľko k môjmu veľkolepému plánu na útek!

Potter položil fľašu a poháre na stôl a s nadvihnutým obočím na mňa hľadel. Bude lepšie, ak si niečo vymyslím.

„Iba som si chcela vyzliecť bundu," obránila som sa. „Je tu teplo." Ešte chvíľu si ma podozrievavo premeriaval, potom mykol plecami a sadol si na stoličku oproti. Vyzliekla som si bundu a prehodila ju cez operadlo stoličky. Zrazu som začula hlasno tresnúť dvere. Strhla som sa a rýchlo sa pozrela či to náhodou nie je Hagrid. Našťastie to bol len nejaký obézny, plešatý chlap, ktorého som určite v živote nevidela. Sadla som si oproti Potterovi a spýtavo naňho zízala. Stále mi nevysvetlil, čo za úlohu to mám splniť.

„Hm, takže..." začala som, „kvôli spoločnosti si ma sem zrejme nepriviedol." Neodpovedal. Upieral na mňa tie svoje hypnotické, neuveriteľne zelené oči a stále nič nehovoril. Trochu som sa z toho jeho prenikavého pohľadu zachvela.

„Napijeme sa," povedal konečne. Načiahol sa za fľašou a obom nám nalial do pohárov, mne o dosť viac ako sebe. Posunul pohár predo mňa, zdvihla som ho a on zase svoj.

„Na zdravie, Eatonová," povedal a odchlipol si- oči mu pri tom nezbedne žiarili. Čo je na pití ďatelinového piva také nezbedné?! Keby to nebol Potter, kto predo mnou sedí, začala by som si myslieť, že sme na rande. Merlin, rande s Potterom?! Nikdy v živote! Rýchlo som sa napila z pohára a... vyprskla som tekutinu späť do pohára. Fuj! Nebolo to ďatelinové pivo, ako som sa nazdávala, bolo to niečo oveľa nechutnejšie a viac alkoholové. Pozrela som sa na Pottera, ktorý sa spokojne uškŕňal popod fúzy. Prižmúrila som naňho oči.

„Čo?" opýtal sa nevinným hlasom, „ohnivá whisky ti nechutí?" Ohnivá whisky?!

„Ako ti to mohli predať?" chcela som vedieť. „Veď ešte nie si plnoletí!"

„Preto je dobre, že tak skvelo ovládam kúzlo pomätenia, nemyslíš?" Ohromene som naňho civela. To nemyslí vážne!

„Ty si porušil školský poriadok a vtiahol ma po večierke do Rokvillu, použil kúzlo pomätenia na úbohú madam Rosmertu a to všetko len preto, že ma chceš opiť?!" opýtala som sa neveriacky. Konečne mi totiž došlo, čo mal za lubom. Potter sa lišiacky usmial, nahol sa ku mne a potichu povedal. „Je na čase, aby naše „nevinné dievčatko" ukázalo svoju pravú tvár."

O hodinu aj niečo neskôr som si do pohára naliala posledné kvapky whisky, ktoré vo fľaši zostali. Bola som opitá, vedela som to. Telo som mala v jednom ohni a mala som pocit, že sa tam každú chvíľu uvarím, hlava sa mi krútila ako na kolotoči a mala som náhlu chuť sa smiať, tancovať a spievať. Všetko naraz. Ale nevzrušovala som sa nad tým. Páčil sa mi ten opojný pocit ľahkosti, voľnosti a bezstarostnosti. Obsah pohára som vypila na jeden hlt.

„Hups," zasmiala som. „Tuším nám došlo pitie." Potter sedel v nezmenenej polohe a zatiaľ čo ja som vypila celú fľašu, on pomaly usrkával zo svojho do poly plného pohára, ktorý si nalial na začiatku. Položila som prázdny pohár na stôl a oprela sa na stoličke. Porozhliadla som sa naokolo hľadajúc nejaké rozptýlenie.

„Nudím sa," posťažovala som sa. Potter ma ignoroval. Vzdychla som si a vyvrátila hlavu do hora. Zízala som na strop a snažila sa prísť na nejaký spôsob, ako sa v tejto nudnej diere zabaviť. Ani neviem ako a zrazu som si hmkala melódiu nejakej pesničky. Bola chytľavá a vážne, vážne dobrá. Rozosmiala som sa, a potom začala potichu spievať. Bola to tá istá pesnička, ktorú ma Potter donútil spievať vo Veľkej Sieni v prvý deň školy. Netuším prečo ma napadla práve tá pieseň, ale bola celkom rýchla a rytmická. Začala som spievať hlasnejšie a keď som zbadala Potterov udivený výraz, zachichotala som sa. Vyzeral náramne komicky.

Postavila som sa na stoličku. Zakrútila sa mi hlava a skoro som sa sklátila na zem. Našťastie som však udržala balans a znova sa nenormálne rozosmiala. Všetko je také vtipné, keď je človek opitý. Vystrela som sa a začala som spievať od začiatku. A riadne nahlas, až ma z toho začínalo bolieť hrdlo. Hlučná vrava v krčme pomaly utíchla a všetky oči sa upreli na mňa. Skvelé, konečne mám publikum! Uškrnula som sa a vyliezla na stôl, aby ma bolo lepšie vidieť. Pokračovala som v pesničke, ale po chvíli som si uvedomila, že neviem ako tá pieseň pokračuje, tak som tam začala trepať kadejaké slovo, ktoré mi prišlo na jazyk. Takže sa tá neznáma muklovská pesnička zmenila na akúsi kombináciu Celstýny Warbeckovej a pijanskej piesne Hrdina Odo. Návštevníkom krčmy to však zrejme nevadilo, pretože sa na mňa srdečne usmievali a niektorí dokonca spievali so mnou.

Dospievala som a všetci mi začali odušu tlieskať, tak som sa im za veľkého smiechu elegantne uklonila. Také elegantné to však nebolo. Zamotali sa mi nohy, neudržala som rovnováhu a sklátila sa na podlahu. Šialene to bolelo, ale ja som sa tomu iba schuti zasmiala. Pretočila som sa na chrbát a ďalej som sa zvíjala od smiechu. Sklonila sa nado mňa Potterova ustarostená tvár. Jeho výrazu som sa tiež dobre zasmiala.

„Macko, zdvihni ma," napodobnila som Melaniein presladený hlas a vystrela k nemu ruky. Zľutoval sa nado mnou ,úbohým podnapitým dievčaťom a pomohol mi vstať zo zeme. Keď všetci videli, že som živá a zdravá začali kričať nech zaspievam ešte niečo. S radosťou som im vyhovela. Prebehla som na druhú stranu miestnosti smerom k baru, nejaký neznámy muž mi podal ruku a pomohol mi naň vyliezť.

Keď som nadobudla riadnu rovnováhu, za ohromného povzbudzovania som z plného hrdla začala spievať : „Hrdinu Oda domov priniesli,

do jeho rodných miest.

Naveky ho do zeme uložili

a jeho prútik na dva prelomili."

Nemala som najmenšie tušenie odkiaľ poznám slová tej piesne, ale boli chytľavé. Spievala som ich stále dookola a dookola a pri tom som tancovala, skákala a hádzala vlasmi. Tiež som sa aj veľa smiala, čo zapríčinilo, že som už vôbec nemala dych. Navyše mi bolo tak príšerne horúco! Skopla som si topánky a rozopla vrchný gombík na košeli. Moji diváci začali nahlas pokrikovať. Všimla som si Pottera ako vstal od stola a začal si prebíjať cestu ku mne. Zrejme si ma chce obzrieť zblízka. Zachichotala som sa a rozopla ďalší gombík. Potter podišiel k pultu.

„To stačí, Eatonová," povedal. „Už si spravila dostatočne veľkú šou."

„Nechaj ju!" zahučal nejaký muž.

„Áno," súhlasil s ním ďalší, „nech pokračuje!"

Rozopla som ďalší gombík a ušla z dosahu Potterovi, ktorý po mne chňapol. Skoro som sa pri tom strepala na zem. Potter mi však bol v pätách, využil moju chvíľkovú dezorientáciu a potiahol ma za členok. Padla som mu rovno do náručia. Postavil ma na nohy, prehodil mi cez plecia moju bundu, a potom si ma prehodil cez plece ako nejakú handrovú bábiku. Zvreskla som, a potom som sa nenormálne rozosmiala. Potom som si však uvedomila, že ma odnáša preč z krčmy. Tresla som ho päsťou do chrbta.

„Hej, prečo mi kazíš zábavu?!" oborila som sa naňho. Neodpovedal. Moji obdivovatelia sa na mňa sklamane dívali. Zrejme som pre nich bola jediným zdrojom zábavy.

„Ďakujem vám, boli ste úžasní!" zakričala som odo dverí a poslala im vzdušný bozk. „Niekedy si to zopakujeme. Ale dovtedy, ahoj!" Potter ma vytiahol von a zavrel za nami dvere. Nahlas som sa rozosmiala. Do pekla, som taká vtipná!

Potter sa so mnou vrátil do Medových labiek a aj napriek mojim protestom ma vtiahol do tmavého tunela, na cestu späť do Rokfortu. Chcela som utiecť späť, ale Potter ma stále mal vyloženú na pleci a navyše, všetky predošlé endorfíny vyprchali a začala sa mi parádne krútiť hlava.

„Júú, sme na kolotočííí!" vyhŕkla som. „Roztoč ma rýchlejšie!"

„Sklapni, Eatonová!" zahriakol ma Potter.

„Ničiteľ zábavy!"

„Tomu ty vravíš zábava?!" neveriacky sa spýtal. „Skoro si im tam urobila striptíz!"

Zasmiala som sa. „Nehovor mi, že by si to nechcel vidieť," dráždila som ho.

„Áno, samozrejme, po ničom inom netúžim viac, ako vidieť ťa nahú," poznamenal sucho. „Ešte sa mi o tom aj sníva." Zarazila som sa.

„To vážne?! Sníva sa ti o mne?" Chvíľu mlčal, akoby zvažoval svoju odpoveď.

„Občas," priznal po chvíli. „Zakaždým ťa na konci premením na žubrienku." Uštedrila som mu buchnát do chrbta.

„Si zlomyseľný!" vynadala som mu.

„Nie, som len úprimný," bránil sa.

Ďalej sme kráčali mlčky. Potter musel dávať pozor pod nohy a ja som sa zo všetkých síl snažila udržať oči otvorené. Hlava sa mi stále krútila, ale teraz mi bolo ešte aj akosi zle od žalúdka a doliehala na mňa únava.

„Ako dlho ešte?" spýtala som sa Pottera.

„Ešte kúsok," odvetil. Znova zavládlo ticho. Začali mi klipkať oči, a tak som sa pokúsila začať rozhovor, aby som sa udržala v bdelom stave.

„Môžem sa niečo spýtať?"

Potter si odfrkol. „Aj tak si spravíš po svojom." Musela som uznať, že mal pravdu.

„Prečo si ma pobozkal?" spýtala som sa. Neviem, prečo som sa spýtala práve na toto. Mala som kopu vecí, na ktoré som sa ho chcela opýtať, ale nakoniec zo mňa vyšla táto hlúposť. Na ktorú už navyše aj poznám odpoveď. Či...?

„Prečo to chceš vedieť?" opýtal sa ma. Neušlo mi, že jeho hlas znel akosi napäto a nevyrovnane.

„Len chcem vedieť či si naozaj taký odporný, manipulatívny bastard, ako sa nazdávam," úprimne som odvetila, „alebo to proste len bola chvíľková slabosť."

„Neviem, myslím, že to bola len chvíľková slabosť," priznal. „Bol som len zvedavý, čo sa na tom Marcusovi toľko páčilo." Takže Marcus mu povedal, že sa mu to páčilo?! Páni, to mi dosť lichotí! Na tvári sa mi rozhostil úsmev.

„Ale v tú noc som si aj trochu vypil," pokračoval. „Keby som bol plne pri zmysloch, neurobil by som takú somarinu." Jeho slová mi zmyli z tváre natešený úškrn. Takže pobozkať ma bola somarina?! Cítila som sa, akoby ma bol niekto kopol do žalúdka. Samozrejme, že som nečakala, že povie, že to spravil, pretože po tom nekonečne túžil, no aj tak ma jeho slová zasiahli. To bude zrejme tým alkoholom.

„Prečo si pil?" opýtala som sa. „Nepôsobíš ako človek, ktorý holduje alkoholu."

„To ani ty a pozri sa na seba," odbil ma. Zasmiala som sa.

„Ale vážne, prečo si pil?"

„Prečo myslíš, že to poviem práve tebe?!" povedal podráždene. Moje otázky sa mu zrejme nepáčili. Takže sa mu muselo stať niečo nepríjemné, keď takto reaguje.

„Možno preto, že som na mol ožratá, asi za chvíľu omdliem a zajtra si nebudem pamätať ani slovo z toho, čo si povedal."

Zavládlo ticho, kým rozmýšľal či mi prezradiť pravdu. Napäto som čakala, čo povie.

„Už sme tu," prerušil ticho. Vzdychla som si. To nebolo to, čo som chcela počuť. Teraz už z neho odpoveď nedostanem.

„Teraz buď ticho," upozornil ma. „Ak nás niekto uvidí, sme nahratí." Vyliezli sme z otvoru v soche a ocitli sme sa na vyhriatej, slabo osvetlenej chodbe na treťom poschodí. Potter ma potichu niesol na štvrté poschodie, kde zastal až pred obrazom, za ktorým sa skrýval priechod do našej ubytovne. Obraz presne predo mnou, na ktorom bol namaľovaný nejaký prešedivený muž s okuliarmi, na nás hľadel prižmúrenými očami. Potom nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou a zatskal.

„Tá dnešná mládež!" vzdychol si.

„On rozpráva!" vyhŕkla som nahlas. „Ten chlap rozpráva!"

„Drž hubu!" zahriakol ma Potter a rýchlo preliezol otvorom v obraze. Podišiel ku gauču a hrubo ma naň zhodil. Do hlavy mi vystrelila ohromná bolesť a na moment sa mi zahmlilo pred očami.

„Ty si taká strašne sprostá!" nadával mi Potter. „Nepovedal som ti, že máš byť ticho?!"

„Hej, upokoj sa, mami," zatiahla som, „bolí ma z teba hlava."

S ťažkosťami som sa pozviechala z gauča a vyšla po schodoch naľavo do svojej izby. Aspoň som si myslela, že do svojej. Vošla som dnu a zmätene som sa rozhliadla okolo seba. Nevyzeralo to tam veľmi chrabromilsky. Nestihla som sa však nad tým veľmi zastavovať, pretože sa mi zdvihol žalúdok a ja som sa rýchlo rozbehla ku kúpeľňovým dverám.

Do izby som sa vrátila až po nejakom čase, úplne vyčerpaná a slabá. Hlava sa mi neprestávala točiť a videla som rozmazane. Dokázala som však rozoznať obrysy Potterovej postavy opierajúcej sa o rám kúpeľňových dverí. Mysliac si, že je v mojej izbe som sa k nemu pohla, že ho vykopnem. Urobila som však iba jediný krok a hlava sa mi zatočila tak veľmi, že som ani nevedela kde je sever. Všetky rozmazané tvary splynuli do jednej veľkej machule a celý svet očernel.

**PA.: Tak, čo hovoríte, nie je to priveľké cliché?! **


	16. Chapter 16

_16\. kapitola_

Nadchádzajúce ráno som sa zobudila na ohromnú bolesť hlavy. Chvíľu som nebola schopná ani len sa pohnúť, taká ostrá bolesť mi pulzovala v hlave. Keď to konečne ustalo pomaly som sa posadila na posteli a... stuhla som. Zelené prikrývky, strieborné závesy, to nevyzeralo ako moja izba. Zelená a strieborná sú predsa farby Slizolinu... Oči sa mi rozšírili poznaním. Potterova izba! Vystrelila som z postele, akoby ma bola kopla elektrina a hneď sa na ňu znova zvalila, pretože sa mi rozkrútila hlava.

„Konečne si sa prebrala?!" ozval sa spoza mňa známy sebavedomý hlas. Otočila som sa na Pottera, ktorý sedel za stolom a pil kávu.

„Prečo som v tvojej izbe?" spýtala som sa ho a opatrne sa postavila na nohy.

„Mňa sa nepýtaj," pokrčil plecami, „to ty si sem včera večer vbehla."

„Dúfam, že si nezneužil situáciu." Potter sa zaksichtil.

„Fuj, Eatonová, nekaz mi ráno takýmito nechutnými predstavami!" oboril sa na mňa.

„Čo sa vlastne stalo?" chcela som vedieť. „Pamätám si len, že som si stále len nalievala a nalievala, a potom je všetko čierne."

Klesla som na stoličku oproti nemu a masírovala si spánky. To aspoň trochu zmiernilo tú otupujúcu bolesť. Potter nalial kávu do druhého pohára a posunul mi ho.

„Cením si, že sa mi snažíš pomôcť, ale žiadny úplatok nezmierni môj hnev voči tvojej osobe," povedala som. „Nezabúdaj, že iba kvôli tebe som teraz v takejto situácii."

„Nie, do tejto situácie si sa dostala sama, Eatonová," odporoval mi. „Mohla si predsa odmietnuť."

Neúprimne som sa zasmiala. „Jasné, porušiť tak dohodu a odohrať zápas nahá?! Takú radosť ti neurobím, Potter."

„Tak sa teda prestaň sťažovať a vypi tú kávu." Zvraštila som nos.

„A nechceš ma náhodou otráviť, keďže tvoj včerajší pokus otráviť ma alkoholom nevyšiel?!" Potter sa nahlas rozosmial.

„Prečo by som ťa, pre Merlina, mal chcieť otráviť?" nadhodil. „Veď si spolu tak skvele užívame!" Nezbedne sa na mňa usmial a ja som sa naňho zaškaredila. Mala som nutkanie mu aj vyplaziť jazyk, ale vyznelo by to príliš detinsky, tak som si radšej rýchlo odchlipla z kávy. Bola odporná.

„Tak, čo sa včera stalo?" naliehala som. „Nespravila som nič... nevhodné, však?!"

„No až na to, že si sa v Troch metlách zahrala na barovú speváčku a takmer tam urobila striptíz si nič zvláštne nevyviedla," ozrejmil mi s diabolským úškrnom. Šokovane som otvorila ústa a ruka so šálkou mi zamrzla na polceste k stolu. _Barová speváčka_?! _Striptíz_?! Pre drahého Merlina, veď po tomto sa v Rokville budem báť, čo i len ukázať!

„Musel som ťa odtiaľ za hlasných protestov vyniesť," pokračoval Potter, „a ty si sa potom rozhodla obzrieť si moju izbu, kde si sa, mimochodom, potom aj zložila."

„Dobrotivý Merlin!" hlesla som.

„Ale nemusíš mať strach, výborne si ma pobavila," rypol si do mňa Potter. Škaredo som naňho zazrela.

„Nenávidím ťa!" zvolala som a tresla nedopitý pohár s kávou na stôl. „Všetko je to tvoja vina! Za toto mi ešte zaplatíš!" Vstala som, ignorujúc tú otupujúcu bolesť v hlave, vyšla z jeho izby a zatreskla za sebou dvere.

Vytrielila som na chodbu a hnala sa do chrabromilskej veže. Súrne som potrebovala svoju najlepšiu kamarátku. Vlastne všetky svoje kamarátky. Dobehla som k obrazu Tučnej panej, ktorá ešte spokojne podriemkavala. Odkašľala som si, aby mi venovala pozornosť. S ťažkosťami otvorila oči a vyčítavo sa na mňa zahľadela.

„Čo je? Prečo ma budíš takto skoro?" spýtala sa ma podráždene.

„Pardon, ale potrebujem sa dostať dnu," odvetila som ospravedlňujúco.

„Fajn," vzdychla Tučná pani. „Aké je heslo?" Zahryzla som si do pery. Úplne som zabudla, že potrebujem nejaké heslo, aby som sa dostala dnu. Do pekla!

„Nepoznám heslo, ale veď ma poznáte, som Alyssa Eatonová," skúsila som. „Som hlavná prefektka a súrne potrebujem hovoriť s Rose."

„Prepáč, ale bez hesla ťa dnu nepustím."

„Ale no tak, prosím vás!" prosila som.

„Alyssa?!" ozval sa spoza mňa známy hlas. „Čo tu robíš?" Otočila som sa na Jamesa a Freda, ktorý sa odniekiaľ vracali s rukami plnými kadejakých dobrôt. Nepochybne boli v kuchyni.

„Ahoj, James, Fred," pozdravila som ich. „Chcem ísť za Rose, ale neviem aké je heslo."

„Amicitiae et uirtute," povedal James a obraz sa prehupol dopredu, aby tak uvoľnil priechod do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Uch, tak to by som neuhádla," povedala som a preliezla za nimi dnu.

„Tučná pani si vždy vymyslí nejaké latinské vstupné heslo., veď vieš," povedal Fred.

„Človek by čakal, že ju to po toľkých rokov vymýšľanie stále nových a nových hesiel prestane baviť," zamrmlala som.

„Alebo, že ju konečne prestane baviť spievať." Zvraštila som nos.

„Ešte stále spieva?" spýtala som sa.

„V jednom kuse," prisvedčil Fred. „Už mi to začína liezť na mozog." Odkašľal si a dosť falošne spustil nejakú opernú áriu. Musela som si rukou zakryť uši, aby som ich uchránila pred tým kvílivým, ušitrhajúcim zvukom. James sa zvalil do kresla a divoko sa chichúňal. Fred vyskočil na druhé kreslo a začal oduševnene spievať, dokonale pri tom napodobňujúc Tučnú pani. Po chvíli to vzdal a začal sa rehotať na plné kolo až sa pri tom skydol z kresla. Rozosmiala som sa aj ja, potom som sa otočila ku schodisku vedúcemu k dievčenským internátom zanechávajúc tam tých dvoch bláznov samých.

Išlo som rovno k svojej bývalej izbe na konci chodby. Potichu som otvorila dvere a vkĺzla dnu. Roxanne a Dominique ešte tvrdo spali a Rose sedela na svojej posteli a niečo si čítala. Obzrela som sa na svoju prázdnu, úhľadne uloženú posteľ vedľa tej jej. Ako rada by som ju len dostala naspäť!

„Alyssa!" vyhŕkla Rose, keď zdvihla zrak od knihy a zbadala ma tam. „Stalo sa niečo?"

„Iba som ťa chcela poprosiť o pomoc, to je všetko," upokojovala som ju a prisadla si k nej na posteľ.

„Pomoc? A s čím?"

„Pomôžeš mi pripraviť elixír na opicu?" spýtala som sa. Rose vytreštila oči.

„Na opicu?! Prečo máš opicu?!" zvolala Rose. Zdvihla som ruku, aby som ju utíšila. Dunela mi z toho hlava.

„To všetko vďaka tomu tvojmu skvelému bratrancovi," povedala som.

„Och, Alyssa!" objala mu okolo pliec. „Čo ti to ten magor urobil?"

„Včera večer ma vzal do Rokvillu," vzdychla som. „A potom ma opil."

„Ten podliak!" zanadávala Rose. „Ako ho mohla napadnúť niečo také?!"

„Ja som ti vždy hovorila, že je to psychopat," zamrmlala som.

„Veď toto si vypije," zasyčala. „Keď sa mi ten idiot dostane pod ruky..."

„Rose, nechaj to tak, veď ja mu to ešte zrátam," povedala som zmierlivo. „Teraz mi pomôž pripraviť ten elixír inak má ta bolesť hlavy zabije."

S Rose sme sa vrátili do mojej ubytovne, aby sme mali súkromie. Pomohla mi pripraviť elixír a ja som ho hneď hltavo vypila. Nechutil Merlinvieako, ale aspoň to zmiernilo tú bolesť. Sadla som si na posteľ a oprela si hlavu o stenu.

„Ďakujem, Rose," povedala som jej, „zachránila si ma."

„Stále nemôžem uveriť, že to vážne spravil," krútila hlavou Rose. „Toto bolo podlé ešte aj naňho."

„Vidno, že svojho bratranca vôbec nepoznáš," odfrkla som si. „A tiež si myslím, že rozhlásiť po celej škole, že som ho pobozkala, bolo podlejšie." Rose si zahryzla do pery a zrazu vyzerala napäto.

„Hm, Alyssa a... vážne si ho nikdy nepobozkala?" spýtala sa ma. Bleskovo som sa vystrela a vyvaľovala na ňu oči. Cítila som sa, akoby mi bola vylepila zaucho. Očerveneli mi líca pri spomienke na tú noc v kuchyni. Ale Rose predsa nemôže vedieť, že sa medzi nami niečo stalo. Skrývala som to predsa dobre! Alebo nie?

„Prečo si to, pre Merlina, myslíš?!"

„Ja, prepáč, nemala som sa to pýtať," ospravedlňovala sa, „ale to sexuálne napätie, čo máte medzi sebou..." Zmohla som sa na ňu iba ohromene zízať. Sexuálne napätie?! O čom to, do pekla, hovorí?!

„Rose, myslím, že si to len navrávaš," povedala som, keď som znova našla hlas. Aspoň, že nič netuší.

„Nenavrávam," zamietla. „Opýtaj sa koho chceš, všetci vedia, že to napätie medzi vami by sa dalo krájať."

„Nechajme to tak," navrhla som. „Nemám chuť sa ďalej baviť o Potterovi."

Rose so mnou zostala až do poobedia. Rozoberali sme všetky témy od A po Z, smiali sa a proste sa bavili. Zriekla sa dokonca aj obeda len aby mi mohla zdvihnúť náladu, keďže mne bolo príliš zle, aby som sa šla najesť. Okolo štvrtej si Rose povzdychla a zdvihla sa na odchod.

„Musím si ešte zájsť po jednu knihu, ktorú potrebujem k domácej z čarovania," poinformovala ma.

„Odprevadím ťa," ponúkla som sa a dvíhala sa z postele.

„Nie, to je v poriadku, len odpočívaj."

„Rose, dokážem chodiť," uistila som ju. „Bola to len opica, nie dračie kiahne."

Vyšli sme z ubytovne a odprevadila som Rose ku knižnici. Chcela som, že s ňou pôjdem až do vnútra a pomôžem jej hľadať, aj tak som nemala, čo robiť keďže som si už urobila všetky úlohy. Rose ma ale zahriakla so slovami, že si mám ísť ľahnúť, pretože som unavená. Pred vstupom ma rýchlo objala a zmizla dnu ani sa neobzrela. Chvíľu som zarazene stála pred knižnicou. Iba som si to nahovárala alebo sa vážne správala nejako čudne?! No čo už.

Otočila som sa a kráčala po schodoch späť na štvrté poschodie. Zrazu som za sebou začula hlasné kroky. Obzrela som sa a za sebou som uvidela kráčať Pottera s odporným úškrnom na tvári. Prevrátila som oči v stĺp a pokračovala v ceste. Mala som v úmysle ho ignorovať lenže nie, Potter ma musel začať podpichovať.

„Tak, čo nechceš si to dnes večer zopakovať?" nadhodil. „Tento raz by som si zobral aj kameru a natočil si to tvoje ukážkové spevácke číslo, aby si ho mohli pozrieť všetci obyvatelia Rokfortu." Zaškrípala som zubami a prudko zastala. Už sme boli na našom poschodí.

„Mohla by si zopakovať aj ten striptíz," pokračoval Potter. „Tento krát by som ťa nezastavil." Naštvala som sa, poriadne. Skôr než som si to stihla uvedomiť som doňho silno strčila rukami. Potter neudržal rovnováhu, skotúľal sa zo schodov a zostal nepohnute ležať na zemi.

**PA.: Ták, čo myslíte? Stane sa mu niečo vážne? Rada si vypočujem vaše názory. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Poznámka autora**

**:D :D :D Že strčí jej jazyk do úst! HaHaHa, to ma pobavilo! :D Tu máte teda novú kapitolu, aby ste vedeli, čo sa mu stalo. Užite si to ;) A nezabudnite mi dať vedieť, čo si myslíte. **

_17\. kapitola_

Hrôzou som primrzla na mieste. Nevedela som, čo robiť a Potter sa stále nehýbal. Po minúte, ktorá mi pripadala ako celá večnosť, som urobila jeden váhavý krok k nemu. Potom som sa rozbehla po schodoch dolu, kde ležal a kľakla si k nemu. Dýchal prerývane, takže nebol mŕtvy. Trochu sa mi uľavilo. Položila som mu ruku na hruď, kde mi pod rukami slabo bilo jeho srdce.

„Potter...?" chabo som ho oslovila. Žiadna reakcia. Trochu som ním zatriasla, ale on stále nepohol ani brvou.

„Potter," energickejšie som ho oslovila. Zúfalo som sa poobzerala okolo seba hľadajúc nejakú pomoc. Ešte nikdy som sa necítila taká bezmocná.

Začala som ním triasť, ale on stále nereagoval. Ani som nevedela ako a začali mi slziť oči.

„Preber sa," prosila som. „Potter, prosím, preber sa." Po lícach mi stiekli slzy. Zarazila som sa. Povedzte mi, prosím, že práve neplačem kvôli Potterovi. Rýchlo som si utrela oči a znova ním zatriasla. Zamrnčal a trochu sebou šklbol. Och, vďaka Merlinovi!

„Potter," oslovila som ho. „Potter, prebuď sa." Zatrepotali sa mu viečka a chvíľu na to otvoril oči.

„Si v poriadku? Bolí ťa niečo? Môžeš sa postaviť?" vychrlila som zo seba.

„Upokoj sa, ženská!" zahriakol ma slabým hlasom. „Som v pohode, iba ma trochu bolí ruka." Pomohla som mu posadiť sa a obzrela si jeho ruku. Iba som sa zľahka dotkla jeho zápästia a on sykol od bolesti.

„Prepáč," zamumlala som. Opatrne som si ju obzrela.

„Máš zlomené zápästie," skonštatovala som po dôkladnom obzretí. Pustila som mu ruku a on si ju pritisol k telu.

„Mali by sme ísť za madam Pomfreyovou," navrhla som. Postavila som sa a potom pomohla na nohy aj Potterovi.

„Nie je to až také zlé," namietal Potter. „Nemusíme to dramatizovať." Trochu pohol rukou a zasyčal od bolesti.

„Áno, musíme," povedala som. „Poď, ideme do nemocničného krídla."

Cestou do nemocničného krídla som ho jednou rukou podopierala. Povedal síce, že mu nič nie je, ale pôsobil slabý a ubolený. Nespomínajúc to, aký bol mŕtvolne bledý v tvári. Cítila som sa vážne strašne, nemala som sa nechať tak uniesť. Ale keď on ma tak vytočil! Koledoval si o to! Nepomáhalo, že som ho obviňovala. Moje výčitky svedomia to nezmiernilo.

„Potter, ja," začala som, „nechcela som. Mrzí ma to." Potter zastal a zahľadel sa na mňa, akoby skúmal či to myslím vážne.

„Naozaj ma to mrzí," potvrdila som. „Ale nemôžeš poprieť, že si si o to koledoval." Potter sa rozosmial.

„Jasné, vedel som, že to zase obrátiš na mňa," povedal.

„Viem, že ma to neospravedlňuje, ale sám dobre vieš, že sa ľahko vytočím, no napriek tomu ma stále provokuješ." Pohli sme sa ďalej, už sme boli iba pár krokov od nemocničného krídla.

„Asi som si myslel, že dodržíš našu dohodu a presne tak, ako som ti povedal, sa ku mne budeš správať milo a nebudeš útočiť," odvetil. „Tak sa zdá, že som sa mýlil." Prudko som sa nadýchla a zamrzla v pohybe. Do pekla, predtým som si to neuvedomila, ale ja som vážne porušila dohodu! A teraz...teraz budem musieť ísť na metlobalový zápas nahá! A najbližší zápas bude už budúci mesiac...

Odprevadila som Pottera do nemocničného krídla, kde sa ho hneď chopila liečiteľka madam Pomfreyová. Na to aká stará bola, mala plno energie. Odviedla Pottera k jednej z postelí a usadila ho na ňu. Ja som stála trochu bokom a duchom neprítomná som ich pozorovala. Nadávala som si do sprostých kráv, že som sa nechala tak uniesť. Ako som to mohla dopustiť?! Radšej by som sa zakopala do zeme, ako prišla na zápas nahá. Spozornela som až keď sa madam Pomfreyová Pottera spýtala, čo sa mu stalo. Otvárala som ústa, že jej poviem pravdu, ale prerušil ma Potter.

„Ja to moja vina," povedal. „Utekal som po chodbe, pošmykol som sa a spadol som zo schodov."

„Och, vy dnešná mládež!" zvolala liečiteľka. „Ste takí bezohľadní, vôbec nedbáte na svoje zdravie!" Zízala som ohromene na Pottera, neschopná slova. Prečo to vzal na seba? Áno, v podstate ma k tomu dohnal, ale aj tak... Bola som to ja, kto ho sotil zo schodov.

„Dám vám na to dlahu nech sa vám to zahojí," povedala madam Pomfreyová. „Snáď sa naučíte správať zodpovedne, pán Potter, ak vás nechám zahojiť sa ako mukla."

Vyšuchtala som sa von bez toho, aby si vôbec všimli, že som odišla. Kráčala som po chodbe ako námesačná a ani som nevedela ako a zrazu som bola na dôverne známom štvrtom poschodí. Na mieste činu. Oči sa mi naplnili slzami. Rozbehla som sa preč, na koniec chodby a vrútila sa do spoločenskej miestnosti. Hodila som sa na gauč a zaborila si tvár do mäkkej látky poťahov. Neplakala som, ale ktovie ako ďaleko som od toho nemala. Netuším prečo som mala také strašné výčitky svedomia. Nebolo to predsa prvý raz, čo som Pottera „napadla". Čo sa to so mnou deje?! Odkedy som taká precitlivená? A hlavne, keď ide o toho prekliateho Pottera?! Nesmiem zabúdať, že to kvôli nemu sa teraz budem musieť ukázať nahá pred celou školou, pretože mi dal nesplniteľnú úlohu!

Odišla som do svojej izby a po dlhej chvíli nečinného sedenia na posteli som sa odobrala do svojej kúpeľne. Napustila som si vaňu, vypla si vlasy, aby som si ich náhodou nenamočila a vyzliekla sa. Ľahla som si do nádherne teplej vody s kopou peny a pomaly som cítila ako zo mňa všetok ten stres a napätie pomaly vyprcháva. Zavrela som oči a nechala sa úplne pohltiť tým príjemným pocitom bezstarostnosti.

Strávila som tam vyše hodiny, no aj tak sa my nechcelo vyliezť von. Hneď ako som sa usušila a zachumlala sa do mäkkého bavlneného župana, ma znova zavalila ťarcha môjho nečistého svedomia. Nechápala som to. Mala by som byť šťastná, že som si na ňom mohla konečne vybiť zlosť, ktorú som v sebe zhromažďovala celých päť rokov! Ale ja nie! Zožieram sa tu vinou a previnením, a pri tom som sa aj ospravedlnila! Asi naozaj začínam strácať rozum.

Vrátila som sa do izby a rozprestrela si outfit zo včera na posteľ. Košeľu som mala celú dokrčenú a na golieri som si všimla aj nejaké škvrny. Radšej som nechcela vedieť od čoho sú. Nohavice som mala celkom v poriadku až na pár prachových škvŕn. Vtedy som si čosi uvedomila. Nemala som svoju bundu. Moju obľúbenú koženú bundu. Buď zostala v Rokville, čo dúfam, že nie, alebo je... v Potterovej izbe. Skvelé!

Potichúčku ako myška som sa vykradla zo svojej izby a zo schodov som opatrne nazrela do spoločenskej miestnosti. Potter tam nebol. Z hĺbky duše som dúfala, aby sa ešte nevrátil a ja som si mohla nepozorovane vziať svoju bundu z jeho izby. Ak tam vôbec bude. Potichu som sa zakrádala po schodoch k jeho izbe. Snažila som sa byť najtichšie ako som mohla, ale ako na potvoru, schody pod mojimi nohami sa rozhodli hlasno vŕzgať.

Došla som k jeho dverám a po dlhom váhaní som ich opatrne otvorila. Všetky moje nádeje, že tam nebude sa rozplynuli vo vetre, keď som ho tam zbadala sedieť na posteli. Ruku v dlahe mal tesne pritisnutú k telu a jeho zelené oči prekvapene hľadeli na mňa.

„Hm, Potter," začala som pomaly, „nenechala som si tu náhodou včera večer svoju bundu?" Ozval sa zvuk rozbíjajúcej sa šálky. Otočila som za tým zvukom a stuhla som. Pri stole stála Melanie a civela na mňa s pootvorenými ústami. Potom jej však pohľad stvrdol a gánila na mňa.

„Prečo by tu mala byť tvoja bunda?" spýtala sa hlasom trasľavým od hnevu. Keď ani jeden z nás neodpovedal jej pohľad sa zmenil na vražedný a zvýšila hlas.

„ČO ROBILA VČERA VEČER V TVOJEJ IZBE?!" kričala. „ODPOVEDZ MI, ALBUS!"

„Ja, hm, no..." habkala som. Zrazu som zbadala svoju bundu prehodenú cez operadlo jednej zo stoličiek. Vošla som dnu a vzala si ju.

„Toto som hľadala," povedala som. „Prepáčte, že som rušila." Melanie na mňa vrhla zúrivý pohľad a zaškrípala zubami. Došlo mi, že nemá ďaleko od toho, aby ma vlastnoručne zaškrtila.

„Tak ja vás teda nechám, aby ste sa porozprávali," zatiahla som a pratala sa odtiaľ preč.

Vrátila som sa do svojej izby a so smiechom počúvala, ako tí dvaja po sebe zjapú. Teda hlavne tá sprostá Melanie. Trvalo asi dvadsať minút, kým sa utíšili. Dovtedy som sa stihla prezliecť, nachystať veci do školy a, samozrejme, skvele sa pobaviť. Začula som ako treskli dvere, tak som vyšla z izby. Portrétový priechod bol otvorený, Potter stál vo dverách do svojej izby a tváril sa vyčerpane.

„Páni!" zvolala som. „Tvoja frajerka má teda poriadne hlasivky!"

„Nie je to moja frajerka," vzdychol Potter. „Už nie." Zostala som naňho šokovane hľadieť.

„Chceš- chceš tým povedať, že ste sa rozišli?" spýtala som sa. Potter neprítomne prikývol. Nahlas som sa rozosmiala a musela som sa zachytiť zábradlia, aby som sa nestrepala na zem.

„Pre Merlina, to sa s tebou rozišla len kvôli mojej bunde?!" Potter zišiel po schodoch a sadol si na gauč oproti mne.

„No vieš, vyznelo to dosť zvláštne, keď si tam nabehla iba v župane so slovami „nenechala som si tu včera večer svoju bundu"?" Bleskovo som sa prestala smiať a zakryla si rukou ústa. Sakra, predtým som si neuvedomila, ako to vyznieva!

„Ou," vydýchla som a klesla na schody. Ak to niekomu vykecá, a ona to určite vykecá, tak už nikto nebude pochybovať, že s Potterom niečo mám.

„Nemôžeš vziať späť to, čo si povedal o tom, že som do teba buchnutá?" nadhodila som chabo. „Mohol by si všetkým povedať pravdu, že si si to všetko len vymyslel, aby si ma strápnil."

Potter sa zamračil. „Prečo by som to robil?"

To ma trochu podráždilo. „Lebo naša dohoda padla, tak by si sa mohol zachovať čestne a vziať to späť!"

„Naša dohoda nepadla," povedal pokojne.

„Čože? Ako to, veď som porušila tvoje pravidlo o neútočení!"

„Áno, to je pravda," priznal, „ale keďže si ma zbavila Melanie, rozhodol som sa dať ti druhú šancu." Takže moje ďalšie strápnenie bola len služba pre Pottera?!

„Kto povedal, že o nejakú stojím?!" vyprskla som. Potter nadvihol obočie.

„Ten tvoj výraz, keď ti došlo, že si porušila dohodu a budeš musieť prísť na metlobal nahá, hovoril za všetko, Eatonová," posmieval sa. A sme zase tam kde sme boli! Zase ma provokuje, zase som naštvaná, zase ho chcem zabiť. Svet sa opäť vrátil do normálu!

„Čo ma to bude stáť?" povzdychla som si. Potter nikdy nič nerobí zadarmo. A mala som pravdu! Lišiacky sa uškrnul a v očiach sa mu diabolsky zalesklo.

„No, keďže si mi zlomila ruku a zbavila ma tak schopnosti písať, a keďže si taká neznesiteľná vševedka, budeš mi robiť všetky úlohy," oznámil mi. „Taktiež by som uvítal keby si mi pomáhala s písaním. Nemôžem hýbať zápästím."

„Ty si nenapraviteľný hajzel!" uľavila som si. Potter sa na mňa len protivne usmial. Na čo sa namáham, on predsa veľmi dobre vie, čo je.

„Fajn, prímam," rezignovala som, „ale maj na pamäti, že ak ma vytočíš, vieš, čo sa stane."

„Budem na to pamätať, Eatonová," zatiahol Potter a zdvihol sa na odchod. S povzdychom som sa postavila aj ja a otočila sa na odchod do svojej izby. Tesne pred ňou som sa však zarazilo. Niečo mi totiž trklo.

„Ako si to myslel, že som ťa _zbavila_ Melanie?" otočila som sa na Pottera. „To si akože rád, že ste sa rozišli?"

„Prečo by som ti to vlastne mal povedať? Nič ťa do toho nie je!" napodobnil moje slová z tej noci v kuchyni. Trochu som sa zachvela. „Vidíme sa zajtra na elixíroch, Eatonová."


	18. Chapter 18

_18\. kapitola_

Poctivo som plnila Potterovo želanie a pomáhala mu s úlohami. Teda, napísala som mu ich do poslednej bodky, zatiaľ čo on sedel oproti mne a protivne sa na mňa usmieval. Väčšinou mi aj brnkal na nervy, ale už som sa nenechala uniesť. Rose, ktorej som sa samozrejme zdôverila s pravou príčinou Potterovho zranenia, mi radila, ako sa ním nenechať vyprovokovať. Napodiv to zaberalo.

Na elixíroch sa nám tiež darilo dobre, keďže Potter nemohol hýbať jednou rukou nechával mi plný priestor a voľnosť pri príprave úloh, ktoré nám Slughorn dal. Nevadilo mi, že som to všetko musela oddrieť sama, hlavne, že bol Slughorn spokojný a ja som zase bola jeho hviezda. McGonagallová bola tiež spokojná. Na našich hodinách po škole sme už nesedávali kilometre od seba, ale za jedným stolom a pracovali na domácich úlohách. Aspoň ma už na transfigurácii brala zase na vedomie.

To, že sa Potter a Melanie rozišli sa dosť rýchlo rozšírilo po hrade. Rovnako aj dôvod ich rozchodu. Na elixíroch na nás ľudia stále vrhali zvedavé pohľady a občas, keď som kráčala po chodbách som počula, ako si o mne niektorí šepkajú. Nehovoriac o tom, že zakaždým, keď som narazila na Melanie z očí jej sršali blesky a bolo mi jasné, že by ma najradšej zniesla zo sveta. Nepáčilo sa mi to. Nepozdávalo sa mi, že si celá škola myslí, že mám s Potterom nejaký vzťah. A to, že sme sa prestali hádať mi ku šťastiu veľmi nepridávalo.

Začiatkom októbra, keď sme sedeli po škole poslednýkrát a ja som písala Potterovu domácu z dejín mágie som to už nevydržala.

„Potter, toto musí prestať!" vyhlásila som. Potter, ktorý si doteraz obzeral celú miestnosť sa na mňa prekvapene otočil.

„Čo, už ťa nebaví písať mi úlohy?" spýtal sa. Zamietavo som pokrútila hlavou.

„To som nemyslela."

„Tak čo?"

„Teba nevadí, že si o nás ľudia stále šepkajú a ukazujú si na nás?!" opýtala som sa. „Dnes sa ma dokonca Ella spýtala, kedy konečne zoficiálnime náš vzťah! Už toho mám plné zuby!"

„Vážne sa ťa to spýtala?" nadvihol obočie Potter.

„Musíš im povedať pravdu, ako to naozaj bolo," povedala som ignorujúc jeho otázku.

„A prečo by som mal?" nadhodil. „Ešte si si neodpykala svoj trest, ktorého cieľom je znemožniť ťa." Zvraštila som čelo. Keby som vtedy v tej komore na metly nebola taká sprostá teraz by som to už mala dávno za sebou.

„Fajn, ale ako náhle skončí tento mesiac povieš všetkým pravdu," vzdychla som. „Prospeje to aj tebe, sám si predsa povedal, že nechceš, aby ťa so mnou niekto spájal. Nechápem ako to zvládaš." Potter neodpovedal, iba si nemo hľadel na topánky. Potom povedal: „Dobre, keď uplynie tvoj trest, vezmem to späť."

„Sľúb mi to," naliehala som. Potrebujem si byť istá, že to vezme späť.

„Nemám rovno zložiť neporušiteľnú prísahu?" nadhodil.

„Stačí, ak mi to odprisaháš. Zabiť ťa môžem aj bez prísahy," odvetila som. „Navyše na neporušiteľnú prísahu treba aj tretiu osobu."

Potter sa zamračil. „To mi vážne až tak nedôveruješ?!" Neúprimne som sa zasmiala.

„Prepáč, ale myslíš, že po tom všetko, čo si mi kedy urobil, ti budem schopná dôverovať?!"

„Asi máš pravdu," povzdychol si. „Dobre teda, sľubujem ti to." Kývla som mu hlavou na znak vďaky a vrátila sa späť k jeho domácej úlohe.

Nový mesiac však so sebou priniesol aj pár nepríjemných vecí. Za prvé, vonku sa dosť ochladilo a takmer každý deň poriadne pršalo. Za druhé, prvý metlobalový zápas sezóny medzi chrabromilom a slizolinom sa neodvratne blížil, čo znamenalo, že James sa prepol do toho svojho tyranského kapitánskeho módu a nútil nás trénovať tak tvrdo, až som mala pocit, že po každom tréningu vypustím dušu. A za tretie, do tradičného vianočného plesu zostávali už len tri mesiace a väčšina báb už začínala hysterčiť, čo si vezmú na seba. Ja som sa medzi ne nezaraďovala, ale keďže moje najlepšie kamošky sa plesu už nevedeli dočkať, bola som nútená tráviť hodiny prezeraním časopisov so šatami a podobnými somarinami.

Raz večer, asi týždeň potom, čo mi Potter sľúbil, že svoje slová vezme späť, som sa celá spotená a uťahaná vracala do svojej ubytovne, kde už pred portrétom na mňa čakali Rose, Dom, Roxy a Kat s nevinnými úsmevmi na tvárach. Presne som vedela, čo znamenajú. Mala som náhle nutkanie odtiaľ, čo najrýchlejšie zdupkať. Keďže ma moje ubolené nohy ledva niesli, tú myšlienku som zavrhla.

„Ahoj, dievčatá," pozdravila som ich sucho.

„Ahoj, Alyssa," odvetili unisono. Merlin, znelo to desivo! Akoby boli nejakí roboti. Otvorila som priechod do ubytovne a preliezli sme ním. V spoločenskej miestnosti sme za stolom našli sedieť Pottera, ktorý sa moril s domácou z elixírov. Zápästie mal ešte stále v dlahe, no už ho nič nebolelo, tak sa asi rozhodol experimentovať.

„Byť tebou, prestala by som skôr, ako by som narobila nejaké vážnejšie škody," povedala som mu. „Už aj tak mám výčitky, že som ti to zápästie zlomila, nechci, aby som vďaka tvojej enormnej debilite mala ešte väčšie."

„Tak mi pomôž, vševedka!" vyštekol. „Na čo ťa asi tak mám?!"

„Nevlastníš ma," odvetila som. „Navyše, si nepovedal, že ti musím obetovať všetok svoj voľný čas." Potter si čosi zašomral popod nos a sklonil sa späť k svojej úlohe. Usmiala som sa svojmu víťazstvu, ale bolo mi jasné, že mu neskôr budem musieť pomôcť. Výčitky svedomia by mi nedovolili okašľať ho.

Odišli sme ku mne do izby, kde sa dievčatá hneď zvalili na posteľ a urobili si pohodlie. Ja som zatiaľ odložila svoju metlu do skrine a vytiahla zo skrine čisté pyžamo.

„Okej, idem sa okúpať," oznámila som, „vy si tu zatiaľ, hm, študujete tie svoje časopisy." Vošla som do kúpeľne a vliezla so nádherne teplej vane. Teplá voda mi pomaly uvoľňovala stuhnuté svaly a ja som od úľavy takmer zastonala. James sa dnes vážne prekonal. Celý deň lialo ako z krhly, ale on nás aj napriek tomu na tréningu mučil viac ako dve hodiny. Najprv brutálna rozcvička, potom asi desať kôl okolo celého ihriska, ďalšia séria cvikov, samotný tréning zápasu a nakoniec zase cviky a kolečká. Ku koncu som už mala pocit, že sa zosypem, tak ma všetko bolelo. Už som veru oľutovala, že som sa na ten tréning nevykašľala tak ako Dom a Roxy.

Vyliezla som z vane len veľmi neochotne. Natiahla som na seba jednoduché sivé pyžamové nohavice a tielko rovnakej farby a vrátila sa späť k dievčatám.

„Och, no konečne!" zvolala Dom. „Už som si začínala myslieť, že si sa v tej vani utopila."

Zazrela som na ňu. „Vieš, niekto tu aj zodpovedne chodí na metlobalové tréningy."

„Veď aj my!" bránila sa Roxy. „Ale len vtedy pokiaľ sa náš bratranec nerozhodne hrať na diktátorského maniaka."

„Ou, ou, ou," zapišťala zrazu Kat a všetky sme sa otočili jej smerom. „Našla som krásne šaty!" Zvraštila som čelo.

„Počkať, ty si tu vlastne prečo?" nadhodila som. „Na ples môžu ísť predsa iba žiaci šiesteho a siedmeho ročníka. Ty si piatačka."

Kat sa trochu začervenala. „No, vieš, Fred ma naň pozval." Och! Tak to som vážne nečakala. Tak sa zdá, že to s ňou Fred myslí naozaj vážne. Keď som videla ako sa obáva mojej reakcie, prívetivo som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Tak to je super," povedala som. „Aspoň sa tam uvidíme."

Kat na mňa zostala vyjavene civieť. Potom vystrelila z postele ako raketa a pevne ma objala. Objala som ju späť a na chvíľu som mala pocit, že ma ten ohromný pocit úľavy položí.

„Mrzí ma, čo som vtedy v tej triede povedala," povedala Kat. „Nie je pravda, že ťa nenávidím. Mám ťa rada, si tá najlepšia sestra na svete, Alyssa."

„Aj mňa to mrzí, Kat," odvetila som ledva premáhajúc slzy. „Reagovala som prehnane. Ale pochop, chcela som ťa len chrániť." Kat sa odtiahla a uprela na mňa tie svoje veľké, hnedé oči plné sĺz.

„Ďakujem, že mi veríš," zašepkala. „Ďakujem aj za to, čo si povedala Fredovi." Pokrčila som ramenami.

„To nič nebolo," ubezpečila som ju. „Na jeho šťastie ho mám celkom rada." Rozosmiali sme sa a ja som si rýchlo utrela slzu, kým mi stihla stiecť po líci.

„Mimochodom, čo ty a Zabini?" opýtala sa ma Kat s potmehúdskym úsmevom. Do líc sa mi úplne nezmyselne nahrnula krv. Veď sa predsa nič nestalo!

„Nič, čo by bolo?"

„No, len, že ste mali k sebe dosť blízko," zapojila sa do rozhovoru Dom. „Dokonca ste spolu boli aj na rande v Rokville."

„To je síce pravda, ale sme len priatelia," povedala som. Všetky, okrem Rose, na mňa upreli nedôverčivé pohľady.

„Fajn, pobozkal ma," priznala som. Ako som očakávala, zvýskli a potom sa začali smiať.

„Ale ak ťa pobozkal prečo ste _len_ priatelia?!" nadhodila Roxy.

„Lebo ani jeden z nás pri tom bozku nič necítil," vysvetlila som. „Nebolo to-" Prerušil ma nejaký buchot zo spoločenskej miestnosti. Nasledoval ho prúd nadávok. Čo to ten Potter zase stvára?

„Idem ho skontrolovať," vzdychla som.

Potter kľačal na zemi a zbieral si odtiaľ písacie potreby. Stolička, na ktorej predtým sedel, ležala prevrátená na zemi. Naťahoval sa za hrubou knihou a keď ju zdvihol zranenou rukou, zasyčal od bolesti a pustil ju späť. Kvokla som si k nemu.

„Hovorila som ti, že to máš nechať tak," povedala som. „Prečo musíš byť taký tvrdohlavý?!"

„Lebo som po svojej mame," odvetil. V tom mal pravdu. Z toho, čoho som bola svedkom, vyzerala byť pani Potterová riadne tvrdohlavá. A tiež aj dosť nebezpečná. Fred mi raz povedal, že ju jeho otec zvykol volať Ginervák. Pri predstave, že aj z Pottera sa stane takýto Ginervák som sa rozosmiala. Nahlas. A poriadne.

Takto som sa tam smiala asi päť minút, zatiaľ čo na mňa Potter nechápavo hľadel. Ubolené telo som mi otriasalo smiechom, až taký nápor neznieslo a ja som capla na zadok. Tento krát bol rad na Potterovi, aby sa rozosmial. Ja som sa tiež usmievala, potom som však zacítili na zadku niečo studené. Trochu som sa nadvihla a vytiahla som spod seba Potterov počmáraný, machuľami pokrytý pergamen. Písmo bolo rozmazané a mne bolo jasné, čo je príčina.

„No skvelé!" zvolala som.

„Čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa Potter, ktorý sa snažil potlačiť svoj smiech.

„Mám na zadku tvoju domácu úlohu," povedala som. Pozreli sme sa na seba, a potom sme sa naraz hurónsky rozosmiali.

„U- ukáž m- mi to," smial sa Potter. So smiechom som sa postavila a otočila sa mu chrbtom. Vybuchol do smiechu.

„Je to až také zlé?" spýtala som sa.

„Práve naopak, odtlačilo sa to perfektne!" Ľavou rukou mi narovnal látku nohavíc, aby si to mohol lepšie obzrieť.

„Možno by som si tie nohavice mala vyzliecť," otočila som sa naňho. Vtom som si na schodoch vedúcich do mojej izby všimla stáť dievčatá, ktoré na nás užasnuto zízali. V okamihu som sa prestala smiať a Potter, ktorý zrejme vycítil, že sa niečo deje tiež. Pustil mi pyžamo a postavil sa. Otočili sme sa tvárou k nim.

„Sadla som si do jeho domácej úlohy," objasnila som. Kútikom oka som si všimla, že Potterovi šklblo kútikom úst.

„Hej, na tom jej veľkom zadku to vyzerá fakt komicky!" súhlasil Potter. Zagánila som naňho.

„Ja nemám veľký zadok!"

„Ale áno, máš," odsekol. „Je veľký asi ako celý Africký kontinent."

„A ako to _ty_ môžeš vedieť?!" nadhodila som. „Zízaš mi na zadok?" Potter na to nič nepovedal.

Vyvalila som oči. „Pre Merlina, ty mi zízaš na zadok!"

„Nezízam!" Neznelo to presvedčivo. Zrejme aj preto, že si pri tom civel na nohy. Uškrnula som sa naňho. Netuším prečo, ale predstava, že si Potter obzerá môj zadok ma akosi zvláštne tešila.

Trvalo hodnú chvíľu, kým sa dievčatá zase odobrali späť na svoje izby v chrabromilskej veži. Bola som totálne vyšťavená a každý sval v tele ma neskutočne bolel, preto som očakávala, že nebudem mať problém so spánkom. No, mýlila som sa. Vždy sa v spánku prehadzujem, no a dnes zakaždým, keď som urobila nejaký prudký pohyb, z nohy, ruky alebo z čo ja viem čoho ďalšieho, mi do celého tela vystrelila neskutočná bolesť.

Keď sa mi konečne podarilo nájsť správnu polohu a zaspať, musela prísť búrka. Sprvu len husto pršalo, potom však hlasno zahrmelo a ja som sa s krikom zobudila. Šialene sa bojím búrok. Zablyslo sa a znovu poriadne zahrmelo. Znelo to, akoby sa mi nad hlavou rúcala strecha. Vykríkla som a posadila sa na posteli. Natisla som sa ku stene a tesne sa zamotala do prikrývok. Opäť zahrmelo, ale tentoraz to bolo tak blízko, až som zľakla, že udrie rovno do hradu. Neubránila som sa a znova hlasno vykríkla. Rýchlo som si vytiahla prikrývku vyššie a stlmila tak svoje vzlyky.

Začula som nejaký buchot a strhla som sa. Neznelo to však ako hrom a navyše to vychádzalo zo spoločenskej miestnosti. Neochotne som opustila bezpečie svojej postele a vystrčila hlavu z dverí. Pod schodmi do mojej izby som uvidela Pottera, ako sa dvíha zo zeme. Postavila som sa na schody a hľadela naňho, nechápavo.

„Čo to stváraš?" spýtala som sa ho. Dúfala som, že sa mi pri tom netriasol hlas. Potter sa otočil a trochu s obavami hľadel na mňa.

„Si v poriadku?" opýtal sa. „Počul som krik." To ma ohromilo. Potter mal o mňa obavy? A hneď sa mi ponáhľal na pomoc? Wow, to je také... milé. Vôbec sa to nepodobá na Pottera.

Otvárala som ústa, aby som ho ubezpečila, že som v poriadku. Vtom ale znova hlasno zahrmelo a ja celá vystrašená som sa mu s vreskotom vrhla do náručia. Narazila som doňho svojím telom a omotala okolo neho ruky. Trochu sa zapotácal, ale keď znovu nadobudol rovnováhu, objatie mi trochu opatrne vrátil. Keď videl, že som sa neodtiahla, ale sa k nemu ešte viac pritisla, začal ma hladiť po vlasoch a šepkať upokojujúce slová. Nepočúvala som ho. Užívala som si jeho blízkosť, teplo jeho tepla a náhle bezpečie, ktoré poskytovalo jeho náručie. Keby som bola plne pri zmysloch, hneď by som sa odtiahla a bežala preč, pretože toto nemôže značiť nič dobré. Ale nebola som. Úplne ma opantal.

„Nepúšťaj ma," zašepkala som. „Prosím, nepúšťaj ma."

„Nikdy," šepol. Zatvorila som oči a zaborila si tvár do jeho mäkkého pyžama. Verila som mu, že ma nepustí. Verila som, že ma ochráni. Možno ho neznášam, ale nikdy vo svojom živote som sa necítila tak veľmi v bezpečí, ako v jeho hrejivom náručí.

Ráno som sa zobudila celá stuhnutá. Ležala som skrútená v Potterovom objatí tesne na ňom nalepená. Včera večer, potom, čo som ho objala ma chcel vziať do svojej izby, ale ja som to odmietla, a tak sme sa uložili na gauči, kde sme aj zaspali. Gauč bol dosť úzky, takže som ležali prakticky na sebe. Nie že by nám to vadilo. A v tom bol ten problém. Opatrne som sa od neho odtiahla a pomaly sa postavila. Na nohách som mala takú strašnú svalovku, že som sa skoro zložila na zem, keď sa podo mnou z ničoho nič podlomili kolená. Zachytila som sa opierky gauča pre stabilitu. Potter zamrnčal a ja som sa zľakla, že sa zobudí. Našťastie sa iba prevalil na bok a spokojne odfukoval ďalej. Vyzeral neuveriteľne roztomilo, keď takto spal a dokonca som sa pristihla, ako sa naňho usmievam.

_Do pekla, Alyssa, daj sa dokopy! _nadávala som si. _Stále je to ten istý arogantný, protivný magor._ Ale naozaj ním bol? Stále som si myslela, že je idiot, ale niečo ma nútilo myslieť si, že už nie taký veľký ako predtým. Zvláštne.

Vkradla som sa do svojej izby, že si ešte trochu pospím. No moje plány sa rozplynuli na prach, keď som zistila koľko je hodín. Bolo značne po deviatej, čo značilo, že už meškáme na elixíry. Začala som panikáriť. Rozrazila som dvere na svojej izbe.

„Potter, vstávaj!" okríkla som ho. „Meškáme na hodinu!" Potter sa strhol a skydol sa z gauča. Potlačila som smiech.

„Rýchlo, musíme si pohnúť!" Vliezla som späť do svojej izby. Utekala som si do kúpeľne po kefku a čistila som si zuby, zatiaľ čo som na seba hádzala svoje oblečenie. Teda, aspoň som sa o to snažila.

Desať minút na to sme už s Potterom, obaja ledabolo upravení, uháňali po schodoch do žalárov. Rozrazila som dvere na učebni a celá zadychčaná sa vrútila dnu. Potter ma nasledoval. Slughorn, ako aj všetci ostatní, na nás upriamili pohľad.

„Prepáčte, pán profesor," dychčala som, „zaspali sme."

„No, aspoň, že ste už tu," povedal Slughorn, očividne šťastný, že jeho najlepšia študentka je konečne tam. „Sadnite si."

Zaujali sme s Potterom svoje miesta pri poslednom stole a snažili sa znova dostať pod kontrolu náš zrýchlený dych. Ja som sa tiež snažila ignorovať Melaniein chladnokrvný pohľad.

„Dnes teda, ako som už spomínal, dostanete zadania polročných projektov," ohlásil Slughorn. „Budete ich robiť spolu so svojím partnerom a po Vianočných prázdninách mi prinesiete váš výsledok s podrobným popisom jeho zloženia, prípravy a účinkov na dva zvitky pergamenu." V triede to nespokojne zašumelo. Chápala som ich, znamenalo to prácu ešte aj cez prázdniny. Mne to však nevadilo, aj tak by som nemala, čo iné robiť.

Slughorn začal rozdávať kúsky papiera s názvom našej domácej úlohy. Využila som jeho nepozornosť a otočila sa na Pottera.

„Ako to vysvetlíme?" zašepkala som.

„Ako vysvetlíme čo- oooh," zazíval.

„Veď toto dnešné ráno," zasyčala som. „Muselo to vyzerať divne, keď sme sem obaja naraz vtrhli s vysvetlením, že sme zaspali. _Obaja._"

„To ty si sem vtrhla s takým vysvetlením," pripomenul mi. Merlin, už zase mi lezie na nervy!

„Tak ak máš nejaké lepšie vysvetlenie, tak mi ho prosím povedz!"

„Mohli by sme povedať, že sme si chceli uškodiť, tak sme si navzájom vypli budíky," navrhol. „Potom, čo včera dievčatá videli by im bolo jasné, že by sme si chceli niečo navzájom vyviesť a navyše, bolo by to aj v rámci našej dohody o neútočení." Bola to somarina, neskutočná, ale musela som priznať, že mal pravdu. Vysvetľovalo by to prečo sme ráno zaspali a _naozaj_ by som tým ani neporušila dohodu. Nič iné mi nenapadalo.

„Fajn, ty to roztrúb svojim kamošom a ja zase svojim," súhlasila som. Prikývol a zase poriadne zívol. Bola to hlavne moja vina, že sa v noci veľmi nevyspal, tak som potichu povedala: „Hm, Potter?"

„Hmm?"

„Ďakujem," poďakovala som hľadiac všade len nie naňho, „za to, čo si včera urobil."

„To je v pohode," ubezpečil ma. „Ale nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že ťa tak vystraší búrka."

Hodila som naňho namrzený pohľad. „Buď si istý, že ak to niekomu povieš, odčarujem ťa z povrchu zemského!"

„Ale, ale, slečne Eatonová, nie je od vás pekné, takto sa vyhrážať," napomenul ma s úsmevom Slughorn. Zružoveli mi líca a zahanbene som sklopila pohľad.

„Tu je zadanie vášho polročného projektu," položil nám na lavicu kus papiera. „Verím, že to spoločne zvládnete." S lišiackym úsmevom sa pohol k ďalšej lavici. Zvraštila som čelo. Čo mal znamenať ten nezbedný lesk v očiach?

Potter ma odrazu drgol lakťom a ja som sa naňho vyčítavo pozrela. Bol bledý ako stena a v rukách držal papier od Slughorna. Bez slova mi ho podal. Keď som sa naň tiež pozrela, stuhla som. Zadaním našej domácej úlohy bola Amortencia.

**Poznámka autora **

**Tak, ďalšia kapitola je na svete. Čo hovoríte, ešte vás nezačína nudiť? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Poznámka autora**

**Ďakujem vám za ďalšie povzbudivé reviews, ste vážne skvelí! :D Som rada, že vás ešte nenudím a pridávam vám novú kapitolu. Užite si to. ;) **

_19\. kapitola_

Celý deň som bola ako mechom tresknutá. Nechápala som, čo to do Slughorna vošlo. Dať mi za domácu úlohu pripraviť Amortenciu, jeden z najzložitejších elixírov na svete?! A navyše ho musím pripraviť s Potterom? To je kruté! Mám pripraviť najťažší elixír lásky, o akom som kedy počula s človek, ktorého neznášam! Najprv mi dal Slughorn za partnera Pottera a teraz ešte toto!

Prečo začínam mať pocit, že to mal všetko dopredu premyslené?!

Po vyučovaní som sa stretla v knižnici s Rose a samozrejme odo mňa chcela počuť vysvetlenie toho rána. Povedala som jej presne tú báchorku, ktorú vymyslel Potter. Dúfala som, že som ju podala presvedčivo a ona mi uverila. Podľa toho, ako hneď zmenila tému, som usúdila, že áno. Potom sa ku mne pridala a spolu sme písali domácu na obranu proti čiernej mágie.

„Aké zadanie ste dostali s Malfoyom na elixíroch?" opýtala som sa jej po chvíli.

„Hmm? Och, máme Eufóriu," odvetila.

„To nie je fér!" zvolala som, až Rose trochu nadskočila. „Nechceš si to vymeniť?! Navyše si myslím, že pre vás sa Amortencia hodí lepšie."

Rose zažmurkala. „Ako to?"

„No, hm... ty a Scorpius ste zohratejší team, ako ja a Potter," rýchlo som zahovorila. „Scorpius je naviac schopnejší a nemá ruku v dlahe."

Rose sa na moje prekvapenie uškrnula. „Včera ste mi však prišli s Alom celkom zohratí, keď ste sa tam tak váľali od smiechu." Začervenala som sa.

„T- to... to bolo niečo iné!" vyprskla som. „To bola chvíľková slabosť!" Rose na mňa veľavýznamne zahľadela, a tak som rýchlo sklopila pohľad späť k domácej úlohe.

„Inak, čo ty a Scorpius?" nadhodila som. „V poslednej dobe ste akosi ticho. Čo sa stalo, už aj ty si podľahla čaru okúzľujúceho Malfoya juniora?!"

„Na rozdiel od teba a Ala sa dokážeme správať dospelo," odvetila stroho. „Uzavreli sme mier, aby sme mohli v pokoji spolupracovať."

„Náhodou, ja sa viem správať dospelo," bránila som sa. „Iba tvoj bratranec nie."

Zrazu ku mne doľahol zvuk môjho mena.

„Eatonová!" niekto na mňa volal. Teda, hneď som vedela, že ten niekto je Potter, pretože nikto iný ma nevolá priezviskom. Povzdychla som si a ignorovala ho. Aj to však len do vtedy, kým sa rukami neoprel o stôl, za ktorým som aj s Rose sedela. Pustila som brko a civela naňho.

„Pre Merlina, svet sa asi úplne zbláznil!" vyhŕkla som. „Albus Potter práve vošiel do školskej knižnice. Páni, toto sa musí zapísať do Dejín Rokfortu!"

Potter sa neveselo zasmial. „Poslala ma McGonagallová, aby som ťa našiel."

Zarazila som sa. McGonagallová si ma k sebe volala iba keď som čosi vyviedla. Teraz som si však nedokázala spomenúť, čo také som spravila, že ma chce vidieť.

„Chce vidieť nás oboch," upokojoval ma Potter, „zrejme kvôli nejakým prefektským povinnostiam." Trochu sa mi uľavilo, znelo to rozumne. Prečo musím vždy myslieť na to najhoršie?

Rozlúčila som sa s Rose a nasledovala Pottera do riaditeľkinej pracovne. Sedela vo svojom obrovskom kresle a očakávala nás.

„Chceli ste nás vidieť, pani riaditeľka?!"

„Áno, posaďte sa prosím," vyzvala nás. S Potterom sme si vymenili pohľady a opatrne si sadli. Spomenula som si za akých okolností sme takto sedeli naposledy a trochu som sa zachvela. Rovnako ako vtedy ani teraz som z toho nemala dobrý pocit.

„No, ako som vám už spomínala, na Vianočnom plese je tradíciou, že hlavný prefekt a prefektka otvoria ples spoločným tancom," začala McGonagallová opatrne, „a myslela som si, že by bolo dobré keby ste už začali ten tanec cvičiť." Mala som sakra pravdu! Toto teda vôbec nebolo dobré! Udalosti minulého mesiace mi úplne vytlačili túto nepríjemnosť plesu z hlavy.

„Mohli by sme sa stretávať raz do týždňa a trénovať," pokračovala McGonagallová.

„Prepáčte, pani profesorka, ale vážne si myslíte, že naše tanečné schopnosti sú na toľko zlé, že musíme s tréningami začať už tri mesiace pred plesom?" nadhodil Potter. _Áno_, pomyslela som si v duchu. Som hrozná tanečnica! V mojom prípade budú pravdepodobne aj tie tri mesiace málo.

McGonagallová uprela na Pottera udivený pohľad.

„Áno, očakávala som, že sú," priznala, „nemala som ako tušiť, že ovládate valčík, pán Potter."

„No, vlastne...valčík neovládam," odvetil. Aspoň, že tak! Nebudem jediná, kto sa strápni.

„Tak potom, áno, musíme začať už tri mesiace pred plesom." Namrzene som si vzdychla. To znamená menej času na metlobal a úlohy a viac času v Potterovej blízkosti. Úžasné!

„A najlepšie bude, ak začneme už dnes po večery," povedala McGonagallová a tým to uzavrela. Za tých päť rokov na Rokforte som sa už naučila, že sa s ňou nemá zmysel hádať.

Vstali sme, úctivo sa jej pozdravili a vyšli von. Do večere zostávali ešte necelé dve hodiny, tak som si odišla do našej ubytovne dokončiť úlohy. Potter išiel so mnou. Sadli sme si za stôl, obaja sklonení nad svojou vlastnou úlohou. Po asi desiatich minútach neprestajného vzdychania a zívanie z Potterovej strany som to už nevydržala a povedala mu: „Pre Merlina, daj to sem a choď spať! Už to tvoje vzdychanie viac nemôžem počúvať!" Vyzeral zničene. Oči mal podliate krvou s tmavými kruhmi pod nimi a vyzeral vážne hrozne. Uponáhľané ráno na ňom zanechalo následky. Vždy strapaté vlasy mu teraz odstávali na všetky možné strany vo všetkých možných uhloch- ani pojem vrabčie hniezdo by to úplne nevystihoval- a oblečenie mal celé pokrčené a pokrútené. Sama som bola unavená, ale ja som bola zvyknutá pracovať dlho do noci a vstávať skoro ráno.

Potter na mňa upriamil svoj pohľad a trochu sa zamračil. Zrejme si ani neuvedomil, že to robil. Pritiahla som si jeho pergamen s domácou úlohou a začala na ňom pracovať.

„Prečo to robíš?" spýtal sa. „Veď aj ty si unavená, vidím to. Mala by si si pospať."

„Prežijem to," ubezpečila som ho. „Rada pracujem, práca navyše mi nevadí a je to súčasť dohody. Navyše, ako si povedal, som neznesiteľná vševedka." Potter sa uškrnul a ja tiež. Prvýkrát v živote som mu dala v niečom za pravdu. Nahlas.

„Ďakujem," povedal a mne padla sánka. Nikdy mi nebol za nič vďačný. Nahla som sa k nemu a ohmatala mu čelo.

„Cítiš sa dobre?" spýtala som sa ho. „Práve si sa mi poďakoval. Určite si v poriadku?" Potter si odfrkol a stiahol zo seba moje ruky.

„Nie si jediná, kto sa dokáže správať milo a dospelo."

Potter si odišiel ľahnúť na gauč a ja som sa zostala krčiť nad jeho úlohou. Nebolo to nič ťažké, takže som ju mala hotovú za pár minút. Potom som si z tašky vytiahla knihu, ktorú som si čítala vo vlaku na ceste do Rokfortu, aby som pokračovala. Požičala mi ju Rose so slovami, že je to najlepšia kniha, akú kedy čítala. Zatiaľ som sa dostala do polovice a jediné o čom som bola presvedčená bolo, že ten hlavný hrdina je vážne svetový!

„Eatonová," zamrmlal rozospato Potter a ja som sa naňho otočila.

„Hm?"

„Takmer som zabudol, prečo som sa nevedel dostať k tebe do izby?" spýtal sa. „Predtým som to vedel."

Zasmiala som sa. „Veď práve!" prisvedčila som. „Potom, čo si mi ukradol a zničil všetky habity som tie schody začarovala, aby po nich nemohol výjsť žiadny chalan, počnúc tebou."

„Och!" hlesol. „A to si ma nemohla varovať?! Nemusel som si tak bolestivo naraziť kostrč."

„Nuž, môžeš si za to len a len sám."

Otočila som sa späť ku knihe, ale zarazila som sa. Pozrela som sa späť na Pottera, ktorý už mal zatvorené oči.

„Prečo si to vlastne urobil?"

„Hm?" zahmkal neprítomne.

„Prečo si mi utekal na pomoc?" zopakovala som. „Nemal si sa tešiť, že možno zomieram a teda ti dám konečne pokoj?" Potter rozlepil oči a uprene sa na mňa zahľadel. Z jeho pohľadu sa mi začínal chvieť žalúdok. Z ničoho nič sa narovnal a pohľad mu o niečo stvrdol.

„Prečo hovoríš také veci? Prečo si myslíš, že by som si želal tvoju smrť?" vyštekol na mňa. „Možno sa hádame, ale to neznamen-" Prerušilo ho zvuk otvárajúceho sa obrazového priechodu. Bola to Rose a Kat. S časopismi v rukách. Pri pohľade na ne som si vzdychla.

„Povedali sme si, že si pred večerou ešte stíhame prelistovať pár časopisov," zašvitorila Kat. Pozrela som sa na Pottera, ktorý sa bez slova zdvihol z gauča, vošiel do svojej izby a tresol dverami.

„Už zase ste sa pochytili?!" opýtala sa Rose. Kat aj ona sa zvalili na gauč a začali listovať v časopisoch.

„Nie tak celkom," zamrmlala som dívajúc sa smerom k Potterovej izbe.

Kat a Rose odišli len pár minút pred večerou, aby sa stihli upraviť, aj keď som nechápala načo. Časopisy nechali u mňa, pretože som si stále nijaké šaty nevybrala. A vlastne som ani žiadne nechcela. Neznášam nosiť šaty, neznášam tancovanie a vlastne neznášam takéto školské akcie! A fakt, že tam musím tancovať s Potterom mi ku šťastiu vážne nepridával.

Večera prebehla rýchlo, až príliš rýchlo, na môj vkus. S Potterom sme si splnili naše prefektské povinnosti a potom sme sa znova vrátili do Veľkej siene za McGonagallovou. Potter pri tom so mnou neprehovoril ani slovo a vlastne vyzeral, že vôbec neberie na vedomie moju prítomnosť. Nechápala som, čo sa mu porobilo. Pred pár hodinami sme sa normálne, civilizovane rozprávali a teraz...

„Poďte za mnou," zavelila profesorka a my sme ju bez námietok nasledovali. Viedla nás na siedme poschodie, kde zastala pred holou stenou. Hneď som spoznala, kde sme. Tu sa nachádza miznúca miestnosť! James a Fred tu párkrát mali večierky, na ktoré som, samozrejme, bola pozvaná.

Profesorka McGonagallová trikrát prešla popred stenou až sa tam objavili obrovské dvere z čiernej mosadze. Vošli sme dnu a ocitli sme sa v obrovskej tanečnej miestnosti s parketom zaberajúcim takmer celú plochu miestnosti. Na kraji stál malý stolík s veľkým, zaprášeným gramofónom.

„Takže, postavte sa do stredu a pozorne ma sledujte," povedala McGonagallová a jej hlas sa odrážal od stien prázdnej miestnosti, „ukážem vám kroky."

Ukázala nám kroky, ktoré boli na mňa až príliš zložité. Mama ma raz prihlásila na tanečnú, asi keď som mala osem rokov. Jej plán však stroskotal už po prvej hodine, keď videla, že v sebe nemám ladnosť a ten správny rytmus pre tanec. Na rozdiel od nej, keďže ona tancovala ako profesionál. Tanec, navyše, nikdy nepatril k mojim obľúbeným aktivitám.

„Tak a teraz si to skúste spolu," nakázala McGonagallová. Vzdychla som si. Tak to vyzerá, že sa budem musieť Pottera _dotknúť._ Ale čo som vlastne čakala, keď ide o tanec?

Postavili sme sa s Potterom oproti sebe, ale ani jeden z nás sa príliš nehrnul dotýkať toho druhého. Len sme tam tak nervózne prešľapovali a zízala do zeme. McGonagallová k nám podišla a prisunula nás k sebe, takže sme sa takmer dotýkali telami.

„Slečna Eatonová, vy položte pravú ruku pánu Potterovi na plece," inštruovala ma McGonagallová. „Vy, pán Potter, položte vašu pravú ruku slečne Eatonovej na pás." Uf! Predstava Potterovej ruky na mojom páse sa mi nijako obzvlášť nepáčila, a predsa, keď sa ma dotkol, prebehla mnou triaška. Prekvapivá a náhla. Zdvihla som hlavu a zadívala sa mu do tváre. Cítil to isté? Oči mal rozšírené od prekvapenia, čo bola dostačujúca odpoveď, ale môj pohľad toleroval len chvíľku a znova sa pozrel do zeme. Nasledovala som jeho príklad.

„Tak a teraz sa chyťte za ruky," pokračovala McGonagallová a my sme ju poslúchli. „Skvelé!" Pozrela som sa na ňu. Jej tvár som nikdy nevidela takú veselú a jej hlas som nikdy nepočula taký vzrušený. Tak sa zdá, že si potrpí na tanec. Niet divu, že zaviedla Vianočný ples ako rokfortskú tradíciu.

S Potterom sme si skúšali kroky najprv bez hudby a ja som začínala tušiť, že McGonagallová pomaly stráca trpezlivosť. Vôbec nám to nešlo. Neboli sme zohratí, stále sme sa mýlili a stúpali si po nohách.

„Skúšajte ďalej," povzdychla si McGonagallová a odišla na koniec miestnosti k tomu stolíku s gramofónom. Vyčarovala si kreslo a sadla si doň. My sme teda trénovali ďalej.

„Au, to je moja noha, Potter!" zasyčala som, keď mi znova šliapol na špičku.

„Máš sa hýbať rýchlejšie!" odvrkol. „A nemáš si zízať na nohy!"

„Tak my povedz, ako mám zvládať tie kroky, keď si nebudem vidieť na nohy, ty chytrák!"

„Počítaj si kroky," poradil mi.

„Odkedy sa z teba vlastne stal taký odborník na valčík?!" nadhodila som podráždene. Vážne som sa snažila a on ma v jednom kuse kritizoval! Nebola to moja vina, že proste tanec nie je moja parketa a, navyše, bol to on, kto mi stále stúpal na nohy! Radšej to hodí na mňa ako by si mal priznať chybu. Pokrytec jeden!

„Možno vám to pôjde lepšie s hudbou," navrhla McGonagallová. Skôr ako sme stihli zaprotestovať sa zo starého gramofónu začala šíriť príšerne pomalá hudba. Neznášam tieto staré, nudné skladby, pri ktorých má človek skôr chuť vyskočiť z okna ako to počúvať. Teda, aspoň ja.

„Choďte pekne od začiatku," nariadia riaditeľka. „A, slečna Eatonová, pri tanci udržiavame očný kontakt s partnerom." Zaškrípala som zubami. Akoby som to nevedela! Ale keď to nejde, tak to proste nejde.

„Pre Merlina, Eatonová!" zvolal Potter karhavo. Chytil ma za bradu a mykol mi ňou nahor, takže som mu musela hľadieť do očí.

„Máš sa dívať sem."

Z gramofónu sa aj najďalej šírila neznesiteľná hudba a my sme sa snažili zvládnuť tanečné kroky. Stále som mala nutkanie dívať sa kam dávam nohy, ale niečo v jeho očiach ma nútila neuhýbať pohľadom. Spomínam si, že raz o ňom Ella povedala, že má nádherné hypnotické oči a ja som tomu jej tvrdeniu začínala veriť. Nedokázala som uhnúť ani keď som chcela, jeho oči ma držali v šachu a pomaly ma pohlcovali. Nikdy som si nevšimla, že má také krásne oči. A najkrajšie na tom bolo, že tie neuveriteľne krásne oči sa dívali len a len na mňa, akoby som bola jediná vec v miestnosti, na ktorú sa dá dívať. Vpíjali sa do mňa a ja som na moment aj zabudla, čo robím. Prestala som vnímať tú príšernú hudbu aj to, že mi zase šliapol na špičku. Zmohla som sa len fascinovane a s pootvorenými ústami civieť do jeho očí.

„Viem, že som nesmierne krásny, ale nemusíš na mňa takto zízať, Eatonová," zatiahol Potter protivne. „Ešte si začnem myslieť, že si sa do mňa zamilovala." Bola som ako omámená. Musela som párkrát zažmurkať, kým tá omamnosť, ktorá nado mnou na moment prevzala kontrolu, zmizla. Prinútila som sa naňho zazrieť.

„Čo ti sadlo na nos?" spýtala som sa pošepky. „Na chvíľu si bol normálny a teraz si na mňa zase protivný. Máme dohodu, ale ak chceš, aby som ju dodržala, mohol by si sa aj ty správať milo a uľahčiť mi to!"

„Ja som s tým nezačal," odvetil jednoducho.

„A kto, nebodaj ja?!" zvolala som. „Čo také som povedala, že si sa odul?"

Potter na mňa prižmúril oči. „Prečo si myslíš, že by som bol rád, keby si zomrela?"

„A nie je to to, čo si ľudia želajú, aby sa stalo ich nepriateľom?" nadhodila som.

„Nepriatelia? Prečo si taká posadnutá celou tou vecou s nepriateľstvom?" zamračil sa. „Áno, hádame sa, provokujeme, lezieme si na nervy a občas na seba aj fyzicky útočíme, ale nie je pravda, že ťa nenávidím. Proste ťa len rád provokujem. Nikdy by som si neželal tvoju smrť. Veď by som sa bez teba neuveriteľne nudil."

Prekvapene som vydýchla. Ani som si neuvedomila, že som celý ten čas, kým rozprával, zadržiavala dych. To bola asi tá najkrajšie vec, akú mi kedy Albus Potter povedal. A keďže som sa mu tak uprene dívala do očí, vedela som, že to myslí úprimne. Tak sa zdá, že ten chalan nakoniec nemá srdce z kameňa.

„Tiež nie je pravda, že ťa vyslovene nenávidím, len ťa proste nedokážem zniesť. Ver či nie, ale niekedy dokážeš byť vážne neznesiteľný!" povedala som. „A nie je pravda, že som posadnutá nepriateľstvom, len proste nedokážem vhodne pomenovať, čo sme."

Potter vykrútil kútiky úst do úsmevu. „A čo takto, dvaja ľudia, ktorí sa radi navzájom provokujú?" Zasmiala som sa. „Hej, to by šlo." Nemohla som tomu uveriť. Kedy som sa vlastne s Potterom takto...hm... zblížila?

Ani sme si neuvedomili, že celý čas, čo sme sa rozprávali sme sa iba pohupovali na mieste. Očakávala som, že nás McGonagallová začne napomínať a prinúti nás začať od znova, ale ona nič. Pozrela som sa ponad Potterovo plece a uvidela som riaditeľku ako s hlavou padnutou na bok spokojne spí vo svojom kresle. Ticho som sa zasmiala a naznačila Potterovi, aby sa tiež otočil. Uškrnul sa.

„Buď je to tou hudbou," povedal, „alebo sme naozaj až takí príšerní tanečníci."

„Myslím, že to bude kombináciou oboch," odvetila som.

Nechali sme McGonagallovú v pokoji si pospať a potichu sme sa vykradli z núdzovej miestnosti. Celý čas sme sa pritom usmievali, akoby sme práve vyviedli nejakú hroznú vylomeninu.

„Alyssa?" ohlásil ma známy hlas. „Al?" Úškrny nám zmizli z tváre a otočili sme sa na neveriacky hľadiacu Roxanne.

„Čau, Roxy," nervózne som sa usmiala. Uvedomila som si totiž, ako zvláštne to musí vyzerať.

„Čo tu robíte?" spýtala sa nás.

„No, my...ehm...my sme..." koktala som, „...my sme len robili nočnú pochôdzku-"

„A keď už sme pri tom, čo tu vlastne robíš _ty_?!" skočil mi do reči Potter. „Po večery je zákaz opúšťať svoje ubytovne a túlať sa po škole."

„A čo vy?"

„My sme hlavní prefekti," pripomenula som. „My to máme povolené."

„Áno, ale, čo ste-"

„Roxanne, prestaň nás tu vypočúvať a maž do chrabromilskej veže skôr, než ťa nahlásim nejakému profesorovi," prerušil ju Potter výhražne. Roxanne, ktoré vyzerala, že mu z toho neverí ani slovo, sa urazene otočila a odkráčala smerom do svojej ubytovne.

„Dobrý postreh," uznala som.

Pokrčil plecami a uškrnul sa. „Tým som známy." Žmurkol na mňa a ja som sa nemohla nerozosmiať. Nie len, že to bolo prvýkrát, čo ma Potter úprimne rozosmial, ale zároveň to bolo aj prvýkrát, čo som bola rada, že som hlavná prefektka.

Na druhý deň si ma však počkalo vysvetlenie včerajšej noci. Roxanne to už stihla povedať Rose, Dom a mojej sestre, takže som hneď po raňajkách čelila dievčenskej vypočúvacej čate. Neznášala som to.

„Hádam si nečakala, že si niečo také závažné nechám pre seba!" bránila sa Roxanne, keď som jej vyčítala, že to hneď vykvákala.

„Závažné?!" zopakovala som neveriacky. „Čo je na tom, že som s Potterom vychádzala z rovnakej miestnosti?! Bývam s ním, takže to zažívam každý deň!"

„Všetko je na tom závažné, Alyssa," zamiešala sa do toho Rose. Vrhla som na ňu namosúrený pohľad. Ako sa opovažuje hovoriť, že vychádzať z rovnakej miestnosti s Albusom Potterom, pri čom sa nič nestalo, je závažné, keď ona sama sa tajne olizuje so Scorpiusom Malfoyom v opustenom dome?! Mala som vážnu chuť jej to tam všetko vykričať bárs aj pred celou školou. Našťastie som si stihla včas zahryznúť do jazyka.

„Rose má pravdu, vychádzať z núdzovej miestnosti uprostred noci, osamote, len vy dvaja-"

„Pre tvoju informáciu sme tam neboli len my dvaja," prerušila som ju. „Bola tam s nami aj McGonagallová." Dievčatá sa na moment zatvárili ohromene.

„Dobrý pokus, Alyssa," prerušila ticho Roxy, „ale ja som odtiaľ nikoho iného vychádzať nevidela."

„To preto, lebo zaspala!" bránila som sa.

„Áno, jasné."

Škrípala som zubami, penila od hnevu, keď okolo, ako na zavolanie, prešiel Potter.

„Á, vidím, že si vo svojej typickej nálade, Eatonová," zatiahol podpichovačne. Jeho slová som však ignorovala, pretože nikdy som nebola taká rada, že ho vidím. Čapla som ho za habit a pritiahla k nám.

„Vysvetli prosím tuto dievčatám, ako to včera naozaj bolo," nakázala som mu.

„No viete, potrebovali sme nejaké pokojné miesto plné súkromia, aby sme sa mohli nerušene a vášnivo bozkávať, tak-" Prerušila som ho silným buchnátom do pleca.

„Potter, povedz im pravdu!" zúrila som a Potter mal z toho srandu. Ďalej som ho trieskala do pleca.

„Prisahám, že ak im nepovieš pravdu, prečo sme boli v núdzovej miestnosti, tak všetkým natáram, že nosíš ružové spodky s pygmejskými chumkáčmi!" vyhrážala som sa. Potter sa prestal smiať a nedôverčivo na mňa pozrel.

„Čo?" rozhodila som rukami. „Aj tak si všetci myslia, že spolu spíme." Rezignovane si vzdychol.

„No čo už. Ale musel som to skúsiť," povedal a uštedril mi šťuchanec pod rebrá.

„Hej!" hlesla som naoko vyčítavo. Potter sa na mňa uškrnul a aj ja sama som musela potláčať úškľabok.

Potter teda vysvetlil dievčatám, ako to včera skutočne bolo, pri čom nevynechal ani tú časť so spoločným tancom na plese.

„Stačí ti to, pretože už sa fakt ponáhľam do slizolinskej klubovne," obrátil sa na mňa Potter.

„Áno, vďaka," odvetila som.

„V pohode," hrejivo sa na mňa usmial. „Vidíme sa neskôr, Eatonová." Sledovala som ho ako schádza po schodoch do žalárov a keď mi úplne zmizol z dohľadu, otočila som sa späť na dievčatá. Užasnuto na mňa zízali.

„Ty budeš mať vlastné tanečné sólo na Vianočnom plese?!" zvolala neveriacky Dom. Dom milovala tanec. Keby bolo na mne, to sólo by som jej s radosťou prenechala.

„Prečo si mi nepovedala, že tam musíš ísť s Alom?" nadhodila zase Rose.

„Prepáč, ale nebol čas," ospravedlnila som sa. „Najprv som sa s tým sama musela vyrovnať a navyše, vy všetky ste z toho boli také na mäkko... Nechcela som vám kaziť radosť."

„Zdá sa, že si sa s tým už vyrovnala," uškŕňala sa Kat a mykla hlavou smerom kadiaľ zmizol Potter. Roxanne, Dom aj Rose prikývli na súhlas. Merlin, už zase majú nejaké nereálne predstavy o mne a Potterovi! Nemala som náladu to počúvať, tak som sa zvrtla na päte a odkráčala v ústrety mojej prvej hodine.

Deň prebiehal celkom dobre aj keď pomaly. Dievčatá ma už prestali podpichovať kvôli tej záležitosti s Potterom a zdalo sa, že aj ostatných už omrzelo dookola rozoberať náš neexistujúci vzťah. Bola som na ceste za dievčatami na obed, keď ma pár metrov od Veľkej siene zastavila profesorka McGonagallová. Nezmyselne som začala panikáriť. Nemám sa čoho báť, veď som nič nevyviedla!

„Včera večer som vám zabudla dať toto," povedala a podávala mi snehobielu obálku. „Je to list od vašej starej mamy. Posielala ho muklovskou poštou, takže chvíľu trvalo, kým sa sem dostal." Omráčene som hľadela na list.

„Hm...ďakujem, pani riaditeľka," dostala som zo seba. List od starej mamy?! Prečo by mi už len ona písala?

Riaditeľka zmizla v jedálni. Využila som pokojné ticho Vstupnej haly, sadla si na schody a rozlepila obálku. Vytiahla som odtiaľ ošúchaný kus papiera, na ktorom stálo:

Alyssa,

píšem Ti v súvislosti s vianočnými prázdninami. Rozhodla som sa tento rok vziať našu rodinu do Írska, na našu starú chatu v horách. Tvoji rodičia ochotne súhlasili a pozvaná je, samozrejme, aj Katherine. Na Teba sa však toto pozvanie nevzťahuje. Tvoja riaditeľka nám poslala list, v ktorom stálo, že si napadla toho Potterovie chlapca. Priznám sa, že si ma nemohla viac sklamať. Prečo nemôžeš byť radšej ako Katherine? Akým príkladom jej to ideš? Myslela som si, že sme ťa vychovali lepšie. Si hanbou našej rodiny a verím, že neúčasť na spoločných rodinných prázdninách Ti bude adekvátnym trestom. Pozdrav odo mňa moju drahú Katherine.

S úctou,

Tvoja stará mama, Helga.

Cítila som sa ani keby ma niekto bol ovalil niečím ťažkým. Celé vnútro mi oťaželo a nepríjemne mi zvieralo hruď, v očiach ma štípali slzy. Vysvetlite mi, na čo sa vôbec unúvala napísať mi, keď som ju, ako vraví, tak veľmi sklamala?! Ale to je celá ona, zraní city ostatných a pri tom sa ešte tvári, akoby sa nič nestalo. Vždy som vedela, že moja stará mama je chladná, ale nikdy som si neuvedomila, že je až takáto krutá. Odporovala som jej, áno, papuľovala a nikdy som sa nesprávala ta vzorne ako Kat, ale povedzte, zaslúžim si, aby sa ku mne správala takto? A vraj ja som hanbou rodiny...

Postavila som sa a so srdcom tesne stiahnutým a vnútrom ťažkým ako z olova som vošla do jedálne. Zamierila som rovno ku Kat, ktorá sedela s Fredom na jednom boku a s dievčatami na druhom. Viedli zapálený rozhovor a na niečom sa skvele zabávali.

„Hej, Alyssa, práve som im hovorila-"

„Prečítaj si to, je to od starej mamy," prerušila som ju netrpezlivo a podala jej list. Kat sa v momente prestala usmievať a opatrne si vzala list z mojich rúk. Až vtedy som si uvedomila, že sa mi chvejú. Celé telo sa mi nekontrolovateľne triaslo a musela som dvakrát zažmurkať, aby som odohnala slzy, ktoré sa mi nahrnuli do očí.

„Alyss, si v poriadku?" prihovárala sa mi Rose vľúdne a naťahovala sa po moju ruku. Ale ja som jej nedokázala výsť v ústrety, nedokázala som jej odpovedať a už vôbec som nedokázala ďalej potláčať bolestivé slzy.

Vyrútil som sa z Veľkej siene a potom som sa rozbehla po schodoch. Nevedela som kam mierim, len som potrebovala niekam utiecť, niekam, kde bolesť pôsobená slovami starej mamy nesiaha. A tak som bezcieľne utekala prázdnymi chodbami hradu, dokým som sa nepristihla, že mierim k obrazu misy ovocia.

**PA: Čo myslíte, neprehnala som to? Neboli až príliš sladkí?! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Poznámka autora**

**Tak a je tu ďalšia kapitola, táto bude skôr taká light a jednoduchá. Snáď sa vám bude páčiť **** Užite si ju. **

**P.S. Ďakujem za krásne reviews :D A aby som odpovedala na tvoju otázku BeBe, tak tak skoro spolu nebudú ;) :D **

_20\. kapitola _

Vo chvíli, ako som sa ocitla v dobre vyvoňanej kuchyni som sa zrútila. Podlomili sa mi kolená a klesla som na podlahu len pár centimetrov od stola. Tlak na hrudi zosilnel, až som to už nedokázala zniesť a hlasno som sa rozvzlykala.

„Slečna Alyssa, čo sa vám stať?" vľúdne ma ohlásil piskľavý hlas. Zdvihla som zrak a predo mnou stál domáci škriatok Laila.

„N- n- nič," zavzlykala som. Z očí mi vytryskli slzy, už som ich nedokázala zastaviť. Slzy mi zmáčali líca a mala som pocit, že ma tá ťažoba na hrudi o chvíľu zadusí.

Sedela som tam, na studenej podlahe kuchyne a neprestajne zvykala aj niekoľko hodín. Tie prekliate slzy sa proste stále valili a valili. Nedalo sa to zastaviť. Neustále mi v hlave vírili slová z toho listu. Vedela som, že stará mama ma nikdy nemala rada a že mi chcela len pokaziť náladu, ale v hĺbke srdca som vedela, že má pravdu. Kat bola perfektná- bola krásna, inteligentná, milá, trpezlivá, mierumilovná, a proste všetko, čo som ja nebola. Nebola som jej dobrým príkladom, nebola som ani len dobrým človekom. Kat si nezaslúžila mať takú hroznú sestru, akou som ja. Stará mama mala pravdu, som hanbou rodiny.

„Prečo vy plakať, slečna Alyssa?" spýtala sa ma Laila, ktorá ma upokojujúco hladkala po ruka už snáď stý raz. A ja som zo seba stále nedokázala vysúkať súvislú vetu. Stále ma to neuveriteľne bolelo. Pripadala som si, akoby mi niekto zabodol dýku do srdca a zakaždým, keď som mala pocit, že tá bolesť ustáva, ju niekto nemilosrdne potočil a zabodol o niečo hlbšie.

Laila nebola jediný škriatok, ktorý ma ľutoval. Okolo mňa stáli ešte ďalší traja škriatkovia. Dvaja z nich boli tí dvaja, ktorí s nami sedeli za stolom, keď som tu bolo po prvý raz a tým posledným bola Jess. Zrejme si bola s Potterom blízka, pretože ma neoslovovala menom, ale titulom „priateľka pána Pottera". Všetci štyria sa ma snažili upokojiť, neustále mi ponúkali čaj alebo nejaké jedlo, čo zostalo z obeda, alebo vreckovky a zmierlivo ma hladili po rukách. Muselo to byť pre nich zvláštne, že im tam vpadlo nejaké rozrušené, uplakané dievča, ktoré nedokáže ani len prehovoriť. Lenže oni by nepochopili, čo prežívam, nepochopili by prečo ma tak veľmi zraňujú obyčajné slová a prečo mi to pomaly trhá srdce na kúsky.

Pravdou je, že som to nechápala ani ja sama.

Neviem presne koľko času som tam strávila, ale hádam, že som preplakala väčšinu poobedňajšieho vyučovania. Bola som však príliš rozrušená, aby som si lámala hlavu nad tým, ako zajtra vysvetlím svoju neprítomnosť.

„Laila," oslovila som ju, keď ten záchvev plaču trochu ustal, „možno by som si ten čaj nakoniec predsa len dala."

„Samozrejme, slečna Alyssa," úctivo sa uklonila a celá rozžiarená sa pobrala k drezu. Zrejme bola rada, že som sa konečne upokojila a prehovorila.

Utrela som si líca a zhlboka dýchala, aby som sa znova nerozrevala. Už dlho som takto veľmi neplakala, naposledy, keď zomrela moja čarodejnícka stará mama. Mala som vtedy asi deväť a starú mamu, Edith, som zbožňovala. Bola milá, láskavá, vľúdna a mala ma rada. Nerobila rozdiely medzi mnou a Katherine, obe nás mala rovnako rada. Je to celkom irónia, že toľko bolesti a sĺz mi spôsobili práve staré mamy.

Vyhrabala som sa na nohy a chcela si sadnúť, keď som za sebou začula kroky. Obzrela som sa a predo mnou, celý vyplašený a zároveň prekvapený, stál Potter.

„Alyssa?!" oslovil ma. „Báli sme sa o teba. Všade sme ťa hľadali, Kat je -" Pri spomenutí svojej dokonalej sestry som zavzlykala. Oči sa mi znova naplnili slzami, tak som si skryla tvár do dlaní. Nohy sa mi podlomili a znova som klesala k zemi.

„Hej, hej, hej!" hlesol Potter a chvatne ma zachytil. Privinul si ma k sebe a upokojujúco ma hladkal po chrbte a vlasoch a pokúšal sa ma utíšiť. Zaborila som si tvár do jeho pleca a znova sa rozplakala. Predtým som sa tak dušovala, že pred ním nesmiem plakať a teraz... Aj dotýkať som sa ho zdráhala. Keby som bola pri zmysloch, zhrozila by som sa pri pomyslení, že je to už druhýkrát v priebehu dvoch dní, čo som sa ocitla v jeho náručí. Vytlačila som to zmysle. Teraz predsa nezáleží na tom, že je to ten ignorantský magor, čo mi strpčuje život. Dôležité je, že on je jediný, kto pri mne stojí, keď to naozaj potrebujem.

Potter mi pomohol sadnúť si na stoličku, kľakol si ku mne a snažil sa ma upokojiť.

„P- prepáč, ja-" zlomil sa mi hlas a hlasno som vzlykla.

„Pokoj, pokoj," chlácholil ma. „Som tu, bude to v poriadku, som tu..." Chytil mi tvár do dlaní a palcom mi utieral slzy.

„Slečna Alyssa," piskľavo ma oslovila Laila a položila predo mňa čajník s čajom.

„Ď- ďakujem, Laila," zaplakala som. Škriatok na mňa uprel svoje veľké smutné oči a objal ma okolo nôh.

Potter mi nalial do šálky čaj a podal mi ju. Prinútila som sa upokojiť aspoň tak, aby som sa mohla napiť a prekvapivo, mi teplá a lahodná tekutina pomohla sa uvoľniť. Aj pazúry, ktoré mi bolestivo zvierali hruď, povolili. Utrela som si oči mokré od sĺz.

„Už je ti lepšie?" opýtal sa nádejne Potter. Prikývla som.

„Takže... bál si sa o mňa?!" pokúsila som sa o žart, ale vyznelo to úboho ešte aj mojim ušiam. Potter sa smutne usmial.

„Prekvapivo áno," priznal. „Ver či nie, celkom si mi prirástla k srdcu."

„Ako sa má Kat?"

„Je strachom bez seba," povedal. „Ulieval som sa z hodiny, keď sa prihnala aj s dievčatami celá prestrašená do našej ubytovne a hľadala ťa. Vravela, že vám prišiel list z domu a že si z jedálne odišla rozrušená. Bála sa, aby si nevyviedla niečo hlúpe."

„Jasné, mala strach či si nepodrežem žily," prisvedčila som. „Takú radosť by som tej starej ropuche nespravila!"

„Starej ropuche?" nechápal Potter. „Nie je mi známy fakt, že by tvoja sestra bola stará alebo ropucha."

„Nehovorím o Katherine."

„Och!" hlesol. „Tak potom o tvojej mame? Aj keď ani o nej si nemyslím, že je stará."

„Potter, rovno povedz, že chceš, aby som ti vyklopila prečo som plakala."

„Na čo ti to mám hovoriť, keď to už vieš?!" celkom logicky sa spýtal.

Vyčaril na tvári úsmev a aj ja som sa trochu pousmiala. Vážne som zvažovala, že mu poviem pravdu. Až vtedy som si uvedomila, že ma drží za ruku. Trochu som sa začervenala a splašene sa poobzerala po kuchyni či nás niekto nevidel. Nepotrebujem živiť klebety o nás dvoch. Vtom ma čosi trklo a očervenela som až po korienky vlasov.

„Uvedomuješ si, čo sa stalo naposledy, keď sme tu boli sami?" nadhodila som, bočiac od neho pohľad. Netuším prečo som to vytiahla. Nerozprávali sme sa o tom, odkedy... no, vlastne sme o tom nikdy nehovorili. Zo všetkých síl som sa snažila zabudnúť, že sa to niekedy stalo.

„Na niečo také sa nedá zabudnúť," zamrmlal. „Ale neodbočuj od témy!"

„Prečo si myslíš, že to poviem práve tebe?"

Mrdol plecami. „Možno preto, že si mi práve rozmočila košeľu a zanechala na nej čierne fľaky."

„Pre Merlina, to vážne?!" zhrozila som sa. Musím vyzerať úplne katastrofálne!

„... a možno, len ten chalan, čo ťa rád provokuje chce vedieť, čo sa ti stalo a aspoň raz sa zachovať ľudsky a pomôcť ti," pokračoval, akoby som ho nebola prerušila. Pozrela som sa naňho. Vyzeral, že to myslí vážne. Stisol mi ruku, akoby mi chcel dodať odvahy.

„Nič sa mi nestalo, len mi stará mama vyhodila na oči, ako veľmi som ju sklamala," povzdychla som si. „Som hrozný človek, Potter a ona má pravdu, keď vraví, že som hanbou rodiny."

Oči sa mi zaliali slzami. Nedokázala som pochopiť odkiaľ sa to všetko berie. Jeden by si myslel, že sa mi zásoba sĺz už minula.

„To je tá otravná ženská, ktorá stále nadáva môjmu otcovi, že jej do záhrady nosí trpaslíkov?!" Zmohla som sa len na prikývnutie.

„A ty jej to veríš?!" opýtal sa neveriacky. „Tej starej rachotine by som niečo veľmi pekné povedal!" Zasmrkala som. Znova sa mi chcelo plakať, ale bránila som sa tomu. Už som ukázala dosť slabosti a navyše, na tom, ako sa Potter nazlostil len preto, že mi niekto ublížil, bolo niečo roztomilé. Ani to ma však neprinútilo myslieť si, že stará mama nemá pravdu. Sklonila som hlavu a snažila sa udržať slzy na uzde.

Potter ma chytil za bradu a zdvihol mi ju. Prenikavo sa na mňa zahľadel a úplne ma tými svojimi hypnotickými očami odrovnal.

„Nie je pravda, že si hrozný človek, Alyssa," povedal, celkom vážnym hlasom. „Si skvelá! Nikdy som nevidel nikoho, kto by sa tak veľmi snažil v niečom uspieť; kto by sa tak ochotne dokázal obetovať pre ostatných; kto by sa dokázal správať milo ešte aj k ľuďom, ktorých nemá rád... A potom to, ako ušľachtilo sa staráš o svoju sestru. Si úžasná bytosť, Alyssa Eatonová, a tvoja stará mama by mala byť hrdá, že má v rodine takú skvelú metlobalistku, usilovnú študentku a milujúcu sestru."

Stratila som reč. To boli tie najkrajšie slová, aké mi kedy kto povedal. A fakt, že vyšli z úst Albusa Pottera, to robil ešte neuveriteľnejšie. Zároveň to bolo po prvý raz, čo mi povedal mojím prvým menom. Bolo celkom pekné počuť ho z jeho úst.

Merlin, však som si to práve nepomyslela?! Som na tom horšie, ako som si myslela.

„Never tej babizni ani slovo!" presviedčal ma. „Ona ťa nepozná, nevie, kto v skutočnosti si. Nevie, že si taká vynikajúca čarodejnica. A vlastne, je dobre, že to nevie. Mohla by si ju parádne vydesiť!" Pousmiala som sa, ale kvôli slzám, ktoré mi rozmazali obraz, som nevidela ako sa tvári.

„Je to všetko veľmi pekné, to, čo mi tu hovoríš," pomaly som povedala- cez stiahnuté hrdlo bolo problematické dostať nejaké slová, „ale si blázon, ak si myslíš, že ti to uverím." Potter si vzdychol.

„Máš však pravdu, že ma stará mama nepozná, ale pokiaľ viem, ani ty ma nepoznáš. V jej slovách je viac pravdy ako v tvojich."

„O tom sa s tebou hádať nemienim," odvetil. Z ničoho nič sa postavil a mnou trochu myklo.

„Poď, vypadnime odtiaľto," vyzval ma.

„Nemôžem! Ľudia ma takto nesmú vidieť," preľakla som sa a rýchlo si utierala oči a líca.

„Nikto ťa neuvidí," ubezpečil ma. „Všetci sú totiž na večery."

Šuchtala som sa po chodbách, potkýnala sa na schodoch. Cítila som sa vysilená a slabá ako nikdy predtým. Pomaly sa mi nechcelo ani kráčať- nohy som malá drevené a chromé- a bola som na smrť unavená. Kráčali sme po schodoch na druhé poschodie, keď som zakopla o schod a spadla na kolená.

„Au!" vyhŕkla som a rýchlo si utrela slzy, ktoré mi vytryskli. Potter mi pomohol na nohy.

„V pohode?" Prikývla som a snažila sa ignorovať bolesť v kolenách.

„Nie, nie si," skonštatoval. „Ukáž." Prehodil si moju ruku cez plecia, chytil ma za nohy a vzal si ma do náručia. Najprv ma napadlo, že budem protestovať, ale potom som si uvedomila, že aj tak by som nemala silu vyšliapať na štvrté poschodie. Objala som ho aj druhou rukou, oprela si hlavu o jeho plece a nechala sa odniesť do našej ubytovne.

Potter ma vniesol do ubytovne a posadil sa so mnou do kresla. Pevnejšie som ho objala. Nechcela som ho pustiť, bála som sa, že ak to urobím ten pokoj a bezpečie zmiznú a znova na mňa doľahne agónia. Zároveň som si však uvedomovala, že ak ho nepustím, ešte ma tá jeho omračujúca blízkosť, a božská vôňa, pripravia o rozum. Neviem, čo sa to so mnou dialo, ale v poslednom čase naňho moje telo akosi... reaguje. A ja nedokážem prísť na koreň tomu prečo.

„Tvoja stará mama je hlupaňa, nerob si ťažkú hlavu z toho, čo hovorí," prerušil ticho Potter. Zdvihla som hlavu a zadívala sa mu do smutných očí.

„Prečo sa ma tak veľmi snažíš upokojiť?" spýtala som sa. Oceňovala som jeho snahu, vážne, ale nedokázala som pochopiť jeho zámery.

Zľahka ma pohladil po líci zanechávajúc tam pálčivú stopu. Zadržala som dych.

„Nemám rád, keď ľudia plačú," zašepkal- musela som sa k nemu nakloniť bližšie, aby som ho počula.

„Trochu sentimentálny, nemyslíš?" nadhodila som. Potter sa rozosmial.

„Aspoň máš dôkaz, že aj ja mám srdce." Stále ma hladil po líci, takže bolo ťažké sústrediť sa na slová.

„Vždy som si myslela, že nejaké máš, inak by si ma predsa nedokázal tak zapálene neznášať," povedala som.

„A zase to neznášanie," vzdychol si. „Myslel som, že tú tému sme už uzavreli."

„Áno, zhodli sme sa, že sme len dvaja ľudia, ktorí sa radi provokujú," prisvedčila som, „ale myslíš, že po dnešku to ešte stále bude platiť?" Potter na mňa uprene hľadel- z toho pohľadu sa mi v žalúdku roztancovali motýliky. Nahol sa ku mne ešte bližšie a ja som prekvapene vydýchla. Neodtiahla som sa však.

„Nie, to si nemyslím," šepol. Pohľad mu na moment zablúdil k mojím od úžasu pootvoreným perám, a potom späť k mojim očiam. Odrazu mi došlo, čo to znamená. Zmohla som sa však len na prekvapené vzdychnutie.

Potter mi ruku, ktorou ma hladil jemne položil na zátylok a druhou mi zašiel do vlasov. Spojila som si ruky na jeho krku a ťahala ho bližšie k sebe. Nohami som sa mu tesnejšie zakvačila do stehien. Hypnotizoval ma svojimi očami a nútil ma tak nahýbať sa k nemu bližšie. Keď sme sa už takmer dotýkali nosmi a zostávalo nám len pár centimetrov, aby sme sa dotkli aj perami, obrazový priechod sa zrazu otvoril a dnu sa vrútili Kat a Rose s Dom a Roxy v pätách. Prekvapilo ma, že za nimi kráčal znepokojene sa tváriaci Marcus.

Rýchlo som sa od Pottera odtiahla a on pohotovo spustil ruky z mojej tváre. Povolila som zovretie na jeho krku a ruky si zložila do lona. Na predtým vystrašených tvárach dievčat sa usadil údiv a prekvapenie. Potom, o čosi neskôr aj úľava.

„Kde si bola? Hľadali sme ťa po celom hrade," chcela vedieť Katherine. „Vystrašila si nás."

„Mrzí ma to," povedala som chabo. „Potrebovala som byť chvíľu sama, tak som odišla do kuchyne, kde ma potom našiel Potter."

„Áno, našiel som ju tam sedieť a popíjať čaj," prisvedčil Potter. „Necítila sa veľmi dobre, tak som jej pomohol dostať sa sem." Vrhla som na Pottera prekvapený pohľad. Zatajil tú časť, že som sa emocionálne zrútila a plakala mu na ramene. Sama som mala v pláne to trochu prikrášliť; nechcela som, aby ma všetci začali ľutovať ako nejakého slabocha. Ktorým som však naozaj bola.

Vďačne som sa na Pottera usmiala. Nebadateľne potriasol hlavou. Usmiala som sa ešte srdečnejšie.

„Čo to bolo?!" vyhŕkla Roxanne a s Potterom sme na ňu vrhli nechápavé pohľady. „Práve ste medzi sebou mali neverbálnu komunikáciu!" Keby som nebola v takom žalostnom stave aj by som sa rozosmiala.

„Roxy, nech už šňupeš čokoľvek, mala by si prestať," poradila som jej.

„Áno," dal mi za pravdu Potter, „pomaly ti to začína liezť na mozog."

„Ale, určite si v poriadku, Alyssa?" zasiahla Kat a sadla si na operadlo kresla, v ktorom sme s Potterom sedeli.

„Nerob si starosti, Kat," ubezpečila som ju. „Iba som potrebovala chvíľu, aby som to spracovala."

„Nesmieš ju počúvať!" rozohnila sa. „Stará mama nemala právo napísať ti také veci. Nič z toho nie je pravda a aby videla, ako strašne ma naštvala, hneď zajtra jej pošlem ostrý list, v ktorom jej napíšem, že s ňom nikam nejdem! Nenechám ťa tu na prázdniny samú, sestrička."

„Je to od teba veľkorysé, ale nie. Choď tam, veď to sama chceš," povedala som jej.

Kat prekvapene zažmurkala. „Nemôžem ťa tu predsa nechať samú s prvákmi!"

„My zostaneme," rýchlo navrhla Rose.

„Nie, Rose," zamietla som. „Ste predsa pozvaní na prázdniny k strýkovi Billovi do Francúzska."

„Áno, ale-"

„Chceš tam ísť a ja by som ti neodpustila, keby si tu zostala," prerušila som ju. „Budem v poriadku, naozaj." Kat si vzdychla. Videla som na nej, že sa nechce vzdať bez boja, ale keďže sama videla, aká som neoblomná, nechala to tak.

„Ako myslíš," povedala napokon a zdvihla sa. „Ale keby si si to rozmyslela, hneď mi daj vedieť."

„Jasné," súhlasila som. „A Kat, prosím, nepíš starej mame nič. Bude lepšie, ak si bude myslieť, že som ten jej list vzala v pohode. Naštve ju to ako nič iné." Katherine sa uškrnula.

„Máš pravdu," povedala. „Tak, ak budeš v poriadku, my už musíme ísť."

„Áno, musíme ísť povedať McGonagallovej, že sme ťa našli," doplnila Dom. Oni o tom povedali aj McGonagallovej?! Páni, museli byť vážne vydesené!

„V pohode," povedala som. „Ďakujem, že ste si robili starosti." Prikývli a pomaly vycúvali z miestnosti. Marcus sa vo dverách ešte na mňa otočil.

„Keby si niečo potrebovala, vieš kde ma nájdeš. Ale, myslím si, že máš všetko, čo potrebuješ." Zvraštila som čelo. Čo to má znamenať?! Aj keď možno mi už začína zašibávať. Neprekvapovalo by ma to.

Teraz, keď už som bola pri zmysloch a cítila sa oveľa lepšie ako predtým, začala som sa cítiť trápne, keď som tam tak sedela Potterovi na kolenách. Cítila som sa, akoby sme boli nejaký zaľúbený párik. Páry predsa také veci robia, nie?! Zhodila som nohy na zem a pokúsila sa postaviť, ale Potter sa ponúkol, že mi pomôže. Postavil ma na nohy a ja som si zatiaľ užívala jeho dotyky. Nemala by som, ale čo už...

„Si si istá, že nechceš, aby som ti pomohol až do izby?" navrhol Potter. Zamietavo som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, na jeden deň si toho pre mňa urobil až dosť," povedala som. „Navyše, to kúzlo ťa hore nepustí."

„Tak by si ho odstránila," pokrčil plecami.

„To by sa ti páčilo, čo?!" uškrnula som sa a Potter mi ten úškľabok opätoval.

Pohla som sa ku schodom a vtom sa mi šialene rozkrútila hlava. Zatackala som sa a na moment sa mi zatmelo pred očami. Snažila som sa to ignorovať a čo najrýchlejšie sa dostať do izby. Lenže moje telo malo iné plány. Nohy zaprotestovali, podlomili sa podo mnou a ja som padala do temnoty.


	21. Chapter 21

_21\. kapitola _

Prebúdzanie bolo ako za trest. Viečka som mala ťažké,- oči som dokázala otvoriť len na štrbinky- rovnako ako aj celé telo a otupujúca bolesť v hlave bola taká neznesiteľná, až som mala chuť si ju odtrhnúť. Chytila som sa za hlavu a s mrnčaním som sa prevalila na druhý bok. V hlave mi hučalo; pripadala som si, akoby som mala opicu. Tuho som stisla viečka a zaborila si tvár do mäkkého vankúša zelenej farby. Očakávala som, že ma tá omamná vôňa môjho jahodového šampónu trochu upokojí, ale namiesto nej mi do nosa udrela vôňa mäty a nejakého korenia. Hlava ma z toho rozbolela ešte viac. Zastonala som a v tej chvíli sa mi vážne chcelo umrieť.

„Eatonová, ako sa cítiš?" opýtal sa ma dôverne známy hlas.

Otvorila som oči a pri kraji postele kľačal Potter a tváril sa znepokojene.

„Akoby ma prevalcovalo stádo kentaurov," zamrmlala som.

„Madam Pomfreyová povedala, že ti mám dať toto, keď sa preberieš," poinformoval ma a postavil sa. Zo stola vzal čašu plnú nejakej hustej, matnej tekutiny a podával mi ju.

„Čo sa stalo? Prečo tu bola madam Pomfreyová?" vychrlila som. „A prečo teda nie som v nemocničnom krídle?" Keď som sa totiž lepšie obzrela okolo seba, uvedomila som si, že som v Potterovej izbe. Prečo vždy, keď sa prebudím v jeho posteli je mi zle na umretie?!

„Omdlela si, najprv som si myslel, že si potrebuješ iba oddýchnuť, ale keď si sa neprebrala ani po troch hodinách a navyše som si uvedomil, že celá horíš, zavolal som madam Pomfreyovú, aby ťa vyšetrila," odvetil. „Hovorila, že to nie je nič vážne a nechcela s tebou veľmi hýbať. Ak by ti bolo horšie mám ťa odviezť do nemocničného krídla."

„Ako dlho som bola mimo?" chcela som vedieť.

Pokúsila som sa posadiť, ale rozkrútila sa mi hlava a zase som bezmocne klesla do perín. Potter si ku mne prisadol a jednou rukou mi pomohol do sedu. Istil ma ňou, aby som znovu neklesla do postele. Podal mi čašu. Privoňala som k nej a zvraštila nos.

„Fuj, nevonia to ktovieako dobre," skonštatovala som. Potter sa usmial.

„Nuž, nie je to tekvicový džús." Váhavo som sa napila. Chutilo to odporne, asi ako varená hlina, ale hneď som zacítila účinky elixíru. Vyjasnil sa mi zrak a aj bolesť trochu poľavila.

„Už je ti lepšie?" chcel vedieť Potter.

„Trochu," odpovedala som a podala mu prázdnu čašu. „Chce sa mi strašne spať."

„Madam Pomfreyová povedala, že budeš chcieť spať," prisvedčil Potter.

Zazívala som a oči sa mi pomaly začali zatvárať. Potter ma jemne uložil späť na vankúše. Chvíľu sa nado mnou ešte skláňal a ohmatával mi čelo. Keď sa odtiahol a chystal sa postaviť z posledných síl som ho chytila za ruku.

„Potter?" oslovila som ho a on sa ku mne naklonil, aby ma lepšie počul. „Ďakujem. Ďakujem za všetko." Jeho očarujúci úsmev bolo to posledné, čo som videla predtým než som upadla do mdlôb.

Z bezsenného spánku som sa prebrala až ráno na melodické bubnovanie dažďa na oknách. V Potterovej izbe sa nekúrilo a keďže som bola len vo svojej tenkej, úzkej košeli a krátkej sukni, začínalo mi byť zima. Tesnejšie som sa zamotala do prikrývok, ale keďže boli zo šmykľavého saténu, veľmi ma nezahriali. Rukami som začala šmátrať po svojom prútiku, ale nevedela som ho nájsť. Pekne ma to štvalo a tiež aj frustrovalo. Bola mi vážne zima, až mi drkotali zuby, a stále som nedokázala nájsť ten sprostý prútik. Naozaj som sa začínala báť, že som ho stratila.

Možno ho mám v taške, napadlo mi.

Prudko som sa otočila, až sa mi nepríjemne zakrútila hlava a pred očami sa mi nachvíľu roztancovali hviezdičky. Keď sa mi rozostril pohľad, prvé čo som uvidela bol tvrdo spiaci Potter v kresle pri krbe. Nohy mal vyložené na stole a hlava mu prevísala cez operadlo. Čierne vlasy mu nedbalo padali do tváre a mňa pochytila šialené túžba upraviť mu ich na miesto.

Opatrne som sa pozviechala z postele a takmer som sa opäť zosypala, keď som zakopla o svoje čižmy. Potichu som zanadávala. Obzrela som sa na Pottera či ho to náhodou neprebralo, ale vďaka Merlinovi, stále tvrdo spal. Priplížila som sa k nemu a očami som pátrala po svojej taške. Ležala na zemi po Potterovej ľavej strane. Nahla som sa cez neho, až sme sa tesne dotýkali telami, a ďalej šmátrala po prútiku. Bola som zaneprázdnená, a tak som si nevšimla, že sa Potter prebudil. Došlo mi to až keď mi svojím protivne sebavedomým hlasom zašepkal do ucha: „Tomu sa hovorí príjemné prebudenie."

Vytiahla som ruku z taška a uskočila od neho, akoby som sa bola spálila. Až príliš rýchlo. Zakrútila sa mi hlava a prudko som dosadla na posteľ. Potter sa v okamihu prestal uškŕňať a ako správny hrdina mi rýchlo priskočil na pomoc.

„Som v poriadku," odbila som ho mávnutím ruky. Lenže to by nemohol byť Potter, aby ma počúval. Prisadol si ku mne a ohmatal mi čelo.

„Vyzerá to, že teplota ti už klesla," skonštatoval.

„Povedala som ti predsa, že mi nič nie je."

„Koľkokrát som ťa to už počul povedať," povedal, „schválne, či uhádneš koľkokrát to bola pravda." Namiesto odpovede som naňho škaredo zazrela. Neznášala som, keď si ma takto doberal, ale najviac som neznášala, keď mal pravdu. Potter sa môjmu výrazu dobre zasmial.

„Mala by si sa naučiť lepšie klamať, Eatonová."

„A ty... ty by si sa mal naučiť..." nebola som schopná nájsť tie správne slová. „...och, daj sa vypchať!"

Zvalila som sa do postele, zrazu vyčerpaná, a Potter sa na mne dobre bavil.

„Stal sa zázrak, Eatonovej došli argumenty!" uťahoval si. „Drahý Merlin, konečne sa mi ju podarilo umlčať!"

„Máš z toho srandu?" spýtala som sa. „Mám ti snáď pripomenúť, že len vďaka tebe som v tomto stave?" To získalo jeho pozornosť.

Zvraštil čelo: „Ako to?"

„Vieš ten list od starej mamy, kvôli ktorému som plakala, bol jej reakciou na správu, ktorú McGonagallová poslala k nám domov potom, čo som ťa napadla."

„A to bola akože moja vina, že si ma napadla?!" Vystrela som sa a hrozivo naňho gánila.

„A nie snáď?" vyštekla som naňho. „Kto ti kázal natárať celej škole, že som do teba buchnutá?"

„Tou fackou si si to sama pýtala," zlostil sa už aj on. A to ma ešte viac dopálilo. To ja som mala právo hnevať sa, nie on!

Vyskočila som z postele, ignorujúc tú bolesť, čo mi vystrelila v hlave.

„Nemal si ma strápniť pred celou školou!"

„Zaslúžila si si to!" odvrkol. „To bola pomsta za to všetko, čo si mi kedy urobila!"

„Ja, čo som urobila tebe?! A čo potom to všetko, čo si ty kedy urobil mne?! To je nič?" zvýšila som hlas.

„To bola len obrana proti tvojim útokom! Vždy si bola ty tá, kto začal!"

„Ja? JA?! Ty jeden nehanebný klamár, kto to všetko pred piatimi rokmi začal?! TY!"

Potter sa nadychoval, že mi niečo odvrkne, ale ja som už nemala chuť ho ďalej počúvať. Zdvihla som ruku, aby som ho zastavila. „Nechaj si to." Schmatla som zo zeme svoju tašku, prehodila si ju cez plece, vzala som si topánky a kráčala ku dverám.

„Ďakujem za tvoju náramne obetavú starostlivosť," poznamenala som sarkasticky a zabuchla za sebou dvere.

Vrátila som sa do svojej izby, kde nebolo o nič teplejšie než v Potterovej. Rýchlo som zakúrila v kozube a odišla som sa okúpať, aby sa miestnosť stihla trochu vyhriať. Vošla som do kúpeľne a vlastne som sa prvýkrát pozrela na svoju tvár po tom hroznom náreku. Zhodnotiť to jedným slovom, vyzerala som katastrofálne. Pod očami som ešte mala roztrúsené zvyšky maskary, oči som mala opuchnuté a podliate krvou.

Bleskovo som sa okúpala a dala si do poriadku tvár. Necítila som sa ešte najlepšie, ale nemalo zmysel ulievať sa z vyučovania a nudiť sa na izbe, keď už mi ustúpila horúčka a vlastne ma už nič ani nebolelo. Zbalila som si všetky potrebné knihy a opustila našu ubytovňu.

Keďže mi ešte zostávala nejaký čas do začiatku doobedňajšieho vyučovania zašla som do nemocničného krídla. Madam Pomfreyová vyzerala úprimne prekvapená, že ma vidí.

„Slečna Eatonová, niečo nie je v poriadku?" spýtala sa ustarane.

„Nie, všetko je ok, len som chcela vedieť, čo sa to so mnou včera stalo."

„Aha," vydýchla si. „Boli ste len veľmi vyčerpaná. To sa študentom stáva často."

„Aha, ďakujem," odvetila som. Neviem, čo som vlastne čakala, že povie, že mám nejaký vzácny druh chrípky alebo niečo podobné?!

Už som sa chystala odísť, keď povedala: „Musím priznať, že som bola prekvapená, keď sem pribehol pán Potter celý bez seba od strachu. Dokonca sa aj sám ponúkol, že sa o vás postará, nechcel aby som vás sem odniesla na noc. Veru, musí mu na vás veľmi záležať. A to ako sa na vás díval-" Jej monológ prerušil príchod nejakého tretiaka, ktorému sa z uší a nosa valili mydlové bubliny.

Zostala som tam nepohnute stáť na mieste. Snažila som sa stráviť jej slová. Potter sa o mňa strachoval?! A sám sa ponúkol, že sa o mňa postará? Znie to dosť neuveriteľne a predsa... Do pekla, možno som naňho mohla byť ráno milšia! A čo to ešte povedala? _A to ako sa na vás díval_. Čo tým madam Pomfreyová myslela? Ako sa na mňa Potter díval? Sakra, teraz mi to celý deň bude vŕtať v hlave!

A ako obyčajne som mala pravdu. Celý deň mi tie slová vírili v hlave. Na čarovaní ma profesor Flitwick musel osloviť štyrikrát kým som mu konečne odpovedala. Na ostatných hodinách to nebolo o nič lepšie. Keď potom prišiel obed stále som zízala smerom k slizolinskému stolu a vôbec som nevenovala pozornosť Rose, ktorá sa mi donekonečna ospravedlňovala, že so mnou na Rokforte nezostane cez prázdniny. Dúfala som, že ak zachytím Potterov pohľad pochopím, čo tým madam Pomfreyová myslela. Lenže ten prekliaty Potter bol príliš zaneprázdnení hádzať do seba obsah svojho taniera.

„O, a tiež spávam s Malfoyom," zachytila som Roseine posledné slová. Stuhla som a pustila vidličku, až to nepríjemne cinklo o tanier. Zarazene som na ňu pozrela.

„To vážne?!" spýtala som sa. Nie že by som už nemala podozrenie, ale chcela som si byť konečne istá. Rose prevrátila oči v stĺp. „Jasné, že nie, len som chcela, aby si ma počúvala."

„Och," hlesla som sklamane. Takže ešte stále mi neverí dosť na to, aby mi priznala, že spolu niečo majú. „Prepáč."

„To nič," povzdychla si a zamerala pozornosť na svoj obed.

„Ale- ale povedala by si mi, keby si s ním niečo mala, však?" nedalo mi nespýtať sa. Bola som vážne zvedavá či mi zaklame alebo ju výčitky svedomia donútia sa priznať.

Rose na sekundu zaváhala. Netrénované oko by to ani nepostrehlo, ale ja, keďže som ju poznala príliš dobre som si to nemohla nevšimnúť.

„Hm, samozrejme," zaklamala, „a ty mne?"

Zvraštila som čelo. „Ty myslíš, že ja a Malfoy-"

„Nie, nie," rýchlo ma opravila. „Myslím, keby si mala niečo s Alom." Fajn, uznávam, asi som sa jej nemala nič pýtať. Nepozdávalo sa mi akým smerom sa uberal náš rozhovor.

„Ako to myslíš?" nechápala som. „Upodozrievaš ma, že som si začala s Potterom?"

„To nehovorím, ale..." odmlčala sa.

„Ale? Ale, čo?" nabádala som ju- vytrvalo hľadela do svojho taniera. „Rose, dopovedz to!"

„... ale v poslednej dobe máte k sebe akosi blízko a vaše správanie voči sebe sa dosť zmenilo. Je to... podozrivé."

„Áno, naše správanie voči sebe sa zmenilo, pretože, ako vieš, musím robiť všetko, čo mi Potter povie a jednou z tých vecí bolo, že sa k nemu budem správať milo," vysvetlila som jej. „Nie práve to si chcela?"

„Chcela, ale aj tak-"

„A to, že k sebe máme blízko?! To sa ti len zdá, pretože vďaka McGonagallovej spolu trávime veľa času. Ale nič iné za tým hľadať netreba, Rose." Konečne sa na mňa pozrela a usmiala sa.

„Fajn, verím ti, ale povedala by si mi, keby to bolo inak, že?" Falošne som sa usmiala.

„Samozrejme," sľúbila som. Začalo my hrýzť svedomie. Neteší ma, že jej musím klamať, ale... ale veď sa nič nestalo, do pekla! Prečo sa cítim previnilo?! Áno, pobozkal ma, áno, už dvakrát som sa mu bezmyšlienkovite vrhla do náručia, je pravda, že sme sa včera skoro pobozkali a že by som nenamietala, keby sa to stalo, ale to predsa nič neznamená. To všetko boli len neuvážené chyby, keď sme neuvažovali racionálne, pretože sme boli buď mimo od plaču alebo strachu. Tak to je, žiadna romantika, žiadne skryté city, iba chvíľkové slabosti, koniec príbehu!

Zvyšné hodiny už prebiehali rýchlejšie a s mojou plnou pozornosťou. No, až na dejiny mágie, kde som plnú pozornosť venovala tomu, aby som udržala viečka otvorené. Profesor Binns nám však nezabudol naváľať kopu úloh, rovnako ako všetci profesori pred ním. Mala som toho vážne veľa a bola som aj dosť unavená, preto som sa potešila, keď som dostala lístoček s odkazom, že sa dnešný metlobalový tréning ruší.

Po vyučovaní som sa utiahla do knižnice, kde som strávila väčšinu poobedia, odchádzala som až okolo pol siedmej. Bola som práve na polceste na štvrté poschodie, keď ma dobehol James.

„Ahoj, Alyssa," pozdravil ma s úsmevom. Toto je to, čo na Jamesovi Potterovi milujem, a čo jeho bratovi chýba, jeho večne dobrú náladu, bezstarostnosť a že je vždy taký milý. Aspoň ku mne.

„Ahoj, James," odzdravila som tiež s úsmevom. „Ideš do chrabromilskej veže?"

„Vlastne, idem k vám na ubytovňu."

Zarazila som sa. „Ideš navštíviť brata?"

„Asi niečo také. Albus dnes za mnou prišiel nech prídem na vašu ubytovňu, ale nevysvetlil mi prečo."

To neznie dobre. „To preto si zrušil tréning?" opýtala som sa. Zachmúrene prikývol. Wow, to teda musí byť vážne niečo extra, že to donútilo Jamesa zrušiť jeho milovaný metlobalový tréning, keď zápas je už o necelé dva týždne.

Vošli sme do spoločenskej miestnosti, kde ma čakalo dosť veľké prekvapenie. V kresle pri krbe sedel rozvalený Potter a na gauči vedľa seba sedeli traja ľudia- Rose, Roxanne a Scorpius. Že by sa chystal nejaký žúr, o ktorom ma Potter zabudol vopred informovať?

„Um... Potter, čo to má znamenať?" obrátila som sa naňho. Potter sa postavil predo mňa a zaškeril sa.

„Tvoja ďalšia úloha," ozrejmil mi. „Snáď si si nemyslela, že ti tie posledné týždne nejako uľahčím?!" Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Len som v to dúfala.

„Aha," snažila som sa hovoriť pokojne. „A čo to má akože byť?" Potterov protivný úsmev sa ešte viac prehĺbil.

„Bude sa ti to páčiť," zašepkal mi a otočil sa tvárou aj k ostatným. „Vážení, dnes večer si konečne po dlhom čase zahráme našu obľúbenú fľašu!" Všetci sme naňho vyvalili oči v úplnom šoku. Teda až na Roxanne, ktorá sa potešene usmiala. Jej sa žije, to ona je tá, ktorá dáva tie najbláznivejšie úlohy! A my ich teraz budeme musieť všetky splniť. Toto mal Potter určite v pláne, bastard jeden!

Tak toto bolo od Pottera vážne kruté! A nie len voči mne, ale aj voči ostatným. Hrali sme necelých pätnásť minút a chudák James už musel splniť jeden zo zvrátených skutkov jeho sesternice: musel prebehnúť odetý iba v uteráku(!) na siedme poschodie a naspäť a pobozkať prvého človeka, ktorého uvidí. Bez ohľadu na pohlavie. Úbohý James! Keď sa vrátil, Potter vyzvedal, koho stretol prvého, ale on zaryto mlčal. Asi to nebolo niečo s čím by sa rád podelil... Dohodli sme si tiež pravidlo, že ak nebudeme chcieť niečo splniť musíme si vyzliecť to, čo nám daná osoba prikáže. Spodné prádlo sa nebralo do úvahy, na šťastie. A hneď keď sme roztočili fľašu po Jamesovom príchode a tá mrcha sa zastavila na mne a Roxanne, bola som za to pravidlo nesmierne rada.

„Alyssa, pravda alebo skutok?" spýtala sa Roxy s tým svojím desivým leskom v očiach.

„Hm...um..." rozmýšľala som. „Hm... pravda?" Oči jej trochu pohasli. Ako dobre!

„Je to pravda, že máš chlípne predstavy so Slughornom?"

„Čože?!" vyprskla som. „Jasné, že nie! Kam na to chodíš?!" Vážne, odkiaľ to berie? Roxy len pokrčila plecom.

Rozkrútila som fľašu a tá sa zastavila ukazujúc na Rose jedným koncom a druhým na Scorpiusa. No, tak toto bude zaujímavé.

„Pravda alebo skutok?" spýtala sa Rose.

„Skutok," odvetil Scorpius bez zaváhania. Páni, začína to byť vážne napínavé! Som zvedavá, čo ho donúti spraviť...

„Obleč sa do ružovej baletnej sukne a zaspievaj a zatancuj Single Ladies." Vybuchla som do smiechu, ale keď na mňa všetci zazreli, sklapla som. Predstavila som si Scorpiusa v tej sukni a nemohla som!

„A to je čo do pekla?!" nechápal Scorpius.

„Jedna pieseň, ktorú mám na CD- čku," uškŕňala sa Rose. „A vďaka môjmu starému otcovi, vynálezcovi, tu mám aj muklovské rádio, ktoré dokáže fungovať aj na Rokforte."

„O tom si mi nepovedala," ozvala som sa. „Však mi ho tu na prázdniny necháš?! Ak by som mala počúvať stále len Flitwickov spev, tak by ma asi porazilo!"

„Neboj sa, mala som to v úmysle." Vďačne som sa na ňu usmiala a obrátila zrak na Scorpiusa oblečeného v baletnej sukni, ktorú mu Potter vyčaroval. Vyzeral ešte smiešnejšie, ako som si ho predstavovala. S Rose sme sa pozreli na seba a vybuchli do hurónskeho smiechu.

Po ďalších troch kolách, v ktorých bol Potter nútený spraviť striptíz do pol pása, Rose musela opísať svoj prvý bozk( bolo to s nejakým krpcom v škôlke, ktorý strašne slintal) a v poslednom, v ktorom som prišla o sukňu, pretože som odmietla utekať do žalárov a dať francúzáka Slughornovi. Môžete trikrát hádať, kto mi dal taký hlúpy skutok! Cez nohy som si prehodila svoj, teda Potterov, habit a zatočila som fľašu. Ukázala na Pottera a Rose.

„Pravda alebo skutok, Al?" Potter mlčal, a tak som naňho vrhla letmý pohľad. Snažila som sa naňho nepozerať, pretože teraz, keď sa mi potvrdilo, že má naozaj také vypracované telo ako som si myslela, bolo ťažké udržať svrbiace ruky ďaleko od neho. Stihla som si všimnúť len jeho zamyslený výraz a striebornú retiazku okolo krku. Zvláštne, nikdy som si nevšimla, že nosí nejaký šperk.

„Tak pravda," povedal napokon. Rose preskočila pohľadom zo svojho bratranca na mňa a mne doplo, na čo myslí. Modlila som sa, aby sa to neopýtala.

„Albus, je to pravda, že ťa Alyssa pobozkala?" Do pekla! Do riti, Rose, prečo to nemôžeš nechať tak?! Do riti, do riti, do riti!

„Nie," odvetil jednoducho a zakrútil fľašu.

Vrhla som naňho prekvapený pohľad. Klamal, porušil pravidlá a klamal. Neviem či ma to viac teší alebo uráža. Netuším. Na jednej strane nechcem, aby to vedeli, ale na druhej... trochu ma to zabolelo. Ja na to aspoň niekedy myslím a priznávam, že sa to stalo, len to neberiem vážne. Ale keď to tak berie on... Fľaša sa zastavila na mne a Roxanne, už zase. Povzdychla som si a povedala „skutok" skôr než stihla otvoriť ústa. Dúfala som, že si už vyčerpala zásobu svojich prasačín.

„Ľahni si na zem a zatvor oči," povedala.

„Prečo?"

Potmehúdsky sa usmiala. „Uvidíš prečo."

Ľahla som si na koberec a vystrela si skrčené nohy. Mala som strach, čo sa stane, ale keďže podmienka tiež bola, že sa nikto ku spodnému prádlu ani nepriblíži- teda žiadne vzájomné vyzliekanie ani prehnané obchytkávanie blízko sa nachádzajúcich partii- nemyslela som si, že to bude niečo veľmi úchylné. Zatvorila som oči a napäto čakala, čo sa stane. Bolo to celkom vzrušujúce, vôbec nevedieť, čo sa s vami bude diať, keď ste do pol pása vyzlečená. Okolo seba som počula nejaký šum, ale žiadne slová. Zrejme si šepkali. Nervózne som začala prstami klopkať po bruchu a vtedy sa nado mnou niekto sklonil. Vedela som to tak, že mi niečo brnklo do nosa. Retiazka. Vedela som len o jedinej osobe v miestnosti, ktorá mala na krku retiazku. Tep sa mi v momente zrýchlil, no snažila som sa ležať pokojne. Ale potom som zacítila tlak jeho pier na svojich.

**Poznámka autora**

**Tak čo hovoríte? ;) Dobré?! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Poznámka autora**

**Ďakujem, ďakujem a ešte raz ďakujem! Ste skvelí, normálne mi zlepšujete deň :D Teší ma, že vás môj príbeh ešte baví a že mi píšete také krásne reviews. BeBe, budem sa opakovať, ale nemusíš mi ďakovať, ja ďakujem tebe a vlastne vám všetkým, dodávate mi silu písať ďalej. Dúfam, že vás nesklamem **** Užite si ďalšiu kapitolu a nezabudnite mi dať vedieť, čo si o nej myslíte ;) **

_22\. kapitola_

Neuvedomila som si, že som si ten náš prvý bozk držala v živej pamäti. Keď ma Potter pobozkal všetko sa mi to vybavilo akoby to bolo včera. Spomenula som si na studenú podlahu kuchyne, ktorá ma chladila na chrbte, na naliehavosť jeho pier a na to, že chutil ako čokoládový koláč. Teraz to bolo celkom iné. Ležala som na mäkkom koberci a nie na kachličkách a jeho pery sa pohybovali s dokonalou precíznosťou a ľahkosťou a nie chaoticky a nenásytne ako predtým. Tento raz bol aj oveľa jemnejší. Bolo to akoby ma perami skôr len pohládzal ako naozaj bozkával.

Zamotala som si prsty do jeho retiazky a stiahlo ho bližšie k sebe. Potichu mi zastonal do úst a konečne ma poriadne a vášnivo pobozkal. Usmiala som sa nad svojím víťazstvom a bozk mu s rovnakou dávkou vášne opätovala. Zacítila som jeho ruku na svojom odhalenom stehne, čo ma trochu znervóznilo, ale nezastavila som ho. Nič také hrozné vlastne nerobil- iba ju tam držal a posúval ju pár centimetrov hore a potom zase späť. Svojimi rukami som sa tiež vydala spoznávať jeho telo. Prešla som mu rukami po širokých pleciach, dolu po vydutých bicepsoch na rukách, po chrbte a nakoniec po hrudi a vypracovanom bruchu. Och, Merlin, bolo to ešte lepšie ako som si predstavovala! Teda, nie že by som mala nejaké predstavy o polonahom Potterovi... len ten jeden krát na elixíroch, keď sme spolu krájali korene.

Potterova ruka sa odlepila od môjho stehna, kde zanechala pekne pálivú stopu na pokožke. Pohladil ma po boku a putoval stále vyššie a vyššie. Objala som ho okolo krku a pritisla sa k nemu ešte tesnejšie. Začal sa pohrávať s gombíkmi na košeli , no keď sa ich opatrne snažil rozpnúť, uhryzla som ho do spodnej pery. Vyrazil zo seba ston a ja som veru mala čo robiť, aby som sa nerozosmiala. Začula som ako niekto blízko pri mne zalapal po dychu. Až vtedy mi docvaklo, že celý čas, čo sme sa bozkávali sme mali obecenstvo.

Vytreštila som oči a odsotila Pottera tak silno a nečakane, že sa skoro prekotil. Bleskovo som sa posadila a nervózne sa poobzerala po ostatných. Všetci do jedného vyzerali užasnuto. Vyvaľovali na nás oči, akoby sme boli z inej planéty; Roxy mala dokonca aj otvorené ústa od údivu.

„Um, kto je teraz na rade?" snažila som sa odľahčiť situáciu. Nikto mi neodpovedal. Stále na mňa užasnuto civeli.

„Myslím, že ty, Eatonová," napovedal mi Potter. Pozrela som sa jeho smerom. Vyzeral tak ako som sa ja cítila- pekne mimo. Snažila som sa tváriť normálne, ale v skutočnosti ešte vo mne doznievali endorfíny z toho bozku. Pri pohľade na Potterove pery, opuchnutého od toľkého bozkávanie, som mala chuť sa naňho znova vrhnúť. Wow, Merlin, mala by som sa upokojiť!

Zhlboka som dýchala, kým som zakrútila fľašou. Dúfala som, že sa nezastaví na mne a Potterovi, pretože som sa bála, že ak povie skutok, donútim ho dokončiť to, čo sme práve začali. A pre dobro nás všetkých sa modlím, aby sa to nestalo. Našťastie, fľaša sa zastavila na mne a Rose. Uf, riadne som si vydýchla.

„Pravda alebo skutok?"

„Čo...um...ja-" habkala Rose ešte stále mierne vykoľajená. „Tak skutok." Skvelé! Dostala som totiž úžasný nápad.

Diabolsky som sa usmiala. „Dávam ti päť minút v raji so Scorpiusom Malfoyom." Rose skoro oči vypadli z jamôk. Scorpiusovi skoro zabehlo ďatelinové pivo, ktoré nám James priniesol krátko pred začiatkom tejto stupídnej hry.

„Môžete ísť do Potterovej izby," uškrnula som sa na nich. Rose vyzerala, že nie je schopná slova a Scorpius sa aj najďalej dusil pivom. Kútikom oka som zachytila ako sa Potter uškŕňa popod fúzy.

„No tak pohnite ľudia, nemáme na to celú noc!" posúril ich Potter. Rose sa ako omráčená zdvihla na nohy a kráčala smerom k mojej izbe.

„Hej, počkaj, zabudla si si tu Scorpiusa! S kým sa tam budeš potom muchlovať?!" zavolala som za ňou. Scorpius po mne strelil rýchlym pohľadom a oči mu zažiarili. Zrejme ho naštartovala zmienka o muchlovaní, pretože bol v momente na nohách a ponáhľal sa za ňou. Keď som počula ako sa za nimi zavreli dvere otočila som sa na ostatných.

„Ideme počúvať?" navrhla som vzrušene.

„To sa stav!" zareagoval Potter rovnako vzrušene.

Vstali sme zo zeme a ja som si zaviazala habit okolo bokov ako náhradu za sukňu. So smiechom sme sa náhlili po schodoch k Potterovej izbe. Pred dverami sme stíchli a pritisli si uši ku dverám. Toto bude zaujímavé! Nepočuli sme nič nezvyčajné- žiadne slová, žiadne mľaskavé zvuky ani vŕzganie postele. Len praskanie podlahy akoby sa niekto prechádzal z jedného konca miestnosti na druhý.

„Kde sú Roxy a James?" spýtala som sa, keď mi došlo, že tam s nami nie sú.

Potter mrdol plecami. „Zrejme sú ešte stále mimo z toho nášho bozku." Pri zmienke toho bozku sa mi do líc nahrnula červeň.

„Prečo sa, pre Merlina, červenáš?!" sykol Potter. „Bol to len bozk, skvelý bozk. Za to sa nemusíš hanbiť." Snažil sa ma upokojiť, ale jeho slová mali skôr opačný účinok- zrumenela som ešte viac.

„Tak skvelý?" nadhodila som šeptom s pohľadom upretým do zeme. „Ten prvý sa ti taký asi nezdal, keď si o tom klamal."

„Myslel som, že nechceš, aby niekto vedel, že si sa bozkávala so svojou nemesis."

„Nechcem, ale... ," nevedela som poriadne, čo chcem povedať. „A nie si moja nemesis. Nefandi si toľko, Potter!" Potichu sa zasmial.

„Konečne si upustila od toho večného nepriateľstva," poznamenal. „A navyše, neklamal som. O tom bozku." Vrhla som naňho nechápavý pohľad.

„Ako to, že nie?"

„Technicky vzato si ma nikdy nepobozkala. Ja som pobozkal teba, ty s mi to len opätovala. Ale ja som bol ten, kto začal, nie ty."

Z izby sme začuli akési zvuky, tak sme rýchlo sklapli a sústredili sa.

„Rose, prosím ťa, už si sadni! Znervózňuješ ma," ozval sa konečne Scorpius.

„Prepáč, Scorp, ja len... videl si to?! Až príliš podozrivo vyzerali, že vedia, čo robia. A nepriatelia sa takto nebozkávajú!"

„Pre Merlina, Rose, má to byť našich päť minút v raji a ty tu básniš o Alovom a Alyssinom bozku! Už sme spolu osamote neboli celé týždne, kedy najbližšie sa ti naskytne takáto príležitosť?!" zvolal zúfalo. Počula som ako si Rose vzdychla a následne ako zavŕzgala posteľ, keď si na ňu sadla.

„Prepáč mi to. Máš pravdu, takúto príležitosť nemáme každý deň," zasmiala sa Rose. Nasledovala séria mľaskavých zvukov.

„Wow, vyzerá to, že sú naozaj zamilovaní," zhodnotil Potter. „Nikdy som nepočul Scorpiusa znieť tak zúfalo." _Zamilovaní_. Ako to, že som si skôr neuvedomila, že je moja najlepšia kamarátka bezhlavo zamilovaná? A prečo mi to stále nepovedala?! Jedna vec je začať si neuvážený flirt s niekým, o kom hovoríte, že ho neznášate a druhá zase sa doňho zamilovať. Ako si môže Rose myslieť, že to nepochopím? Každý predsa rozumie láske. Len preto, že ja sama som nikdy nebola zamilovaná neznamená, že nerozumiem aké to je keď sú ostatní. Záleží mi na Rose a vedomie, že sa mi nezverila s niečím takým závažným ma proste zraňuje.

Potter sa mi zľahka dotkol ramena. „Hej, si v poriadku?" Prehltla som hrču, ktorá mi z ničoho nič navrela v hrdle a prikývla som. Potter ďalej nevyzvedal za čo som mu bola vďačná. Vtedy mi došlo, že by som mu mala byť vďačná ešte za čosi.

„Potter?" oslovila som ho. „Mrzí ma to dnešné ráno. Madam Pomfreyová mi povedala, čo si pre mňa urobil." Pozrela som mu do očí, ktoré ma skúmavo pozorovali.

„To by predsa urobil každý," odvetil.

Zamietavo som pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nie každý by sa dobrovoľne staral o svoju nemesis." Potter prevrátil očami.

„Už zase! Vážne, Eatonová, čo je to s tebou?!"

„ Chcem len povedať," pokračovala som, „že ti za to ďakujem. Za všetko, aj za to, čo sa stalo v kuchyni."

„Nemáš za čo, Eatonová." Ale mám, pomyslela som si. Nahlas som to však nepovedala, pretože sme začuli blížiace sa kroky a rýchlo sme leteli schodmi späť za Roxanne a Jamesom.

Po návrate Rose a Scorpiusa, ktorí boli oveľa strapatejší a, v Scorpiusovom prípade aj oveľa šťastnejší, Potter konečne rozhodol, že na dnešný večer hlúpych skutkov už stačilo. Všetci sme si vydýchli, až na Roxanne. Vyzerala sklesnuto a naozaj smutne.

„Prečo tak skoro, veď noc je ešte mladá," namietala. „Ešte som nikoho neposlala, aby urobil McGonagallovej striptíz! Určite by to ocenila."

„Ak ti na srdci tak veľmi leží jej dobro, môžeš poprosiť Jacoba," poradila som jej. Roxanne zvraštila nos.

„Pre Merlina, to nie, chudáčik môj drahý Jacob."

„Chudáčik jej Jacob?! A čo potom my, úbohý jej bratranci a sesternice?!" zamrmlal si Potter popod nos. Vybuchla som do smiechu, ale rýchlo som si pricapila ruku na ústa. Neskoro, všetci sa na nás podozrievavo pozreli.

Vyprevadili sme ich až ku schodisku, kde sme sa rozlúčili a potom sa všetci vybrali svojím smerom. Keď nám zmizli z dohľadu s Potterom sme sa čo najrýchlejšie vracali do našej ubytovne. Pani Norrisová môže číhať na každom rohu. Vrátili sme sa dnu, kde nás čakala kopa bordelu. Predtým som si neuvedomila, že sme narobili toľko neporiadku. Po celom koberci sa váľali prázdne fľaše od ďatelinového piva, papieriky od čokoládových žabiek a iných sladkostí, ktorými nás zasponzoroval James. A potom sa všade váľali ružové chumáče látky. Scorpius totiž po svojom speváckom čísle v hneve svoju baletnú sukňu roztrhal.

Potter začal zbierať prázdne fľaše. Kľakla som si k nemu na zem, že mu pomôžem, ale odbil ma.

„Nechaj to na pokoji, Eatonová, ja to upracem."

„Nevadí mi pomáhať ti," namietla som.

„Ale mne to vadí," odpovedal. „Padaj do postele, už je neskoro."

„Tak teda dobre, mama," zatiahla som uštipačne a postavila sa. Vzala som si habit a prešla okolo neho ku schodom.

„Dobrú noc, Potter," zaželala som mu, už ani neviem prečo.

„Aj tebe, Eatonová," odvetil. Otočil sa na mňa a urobil niečo, čo by som nečakala ani v tých najšialenejších snoch- objal ma! Normálne ma objal, akoby sme boli neviem akí kamaráti.

„Hm, Potter, čo to robíš?"

„Objímam ťa," zamrmlal.

„Je to divné!" zasmiala som sa.

„Ani nehovor," súhlasil Potter a pustil ma. Vážne to bolo divné, ale akosi som bola sklamaná, že ma už pustil. Uf, vážne by som sa mala vyspať! Od tej únavy už začínam mať zvrátené myšlienky.

Vyšla som po schodoch k svojej izbe. Pred dverami som sa ešte otočila na Pottera a zistila som, že ma pozoruje.

„Čo?" spýtala som sa.

Potter sa na mňa lišiacky uškrnul. „Nech sa ti o mne sníva, Eatonová!" Tak to bolo vážne divné želanie...

Druhý deň ráno som našla našu spoločenskú miestnosť v dokonalej čistote a poriadku. Tým ma Potter milo prekvapil. Pomaly som si začala uvedomovať, že ten chalan je úplne iný, ako som si myslela. S úsmevom som sa vybrala na raňajky dúfajúc, že ho tam uvidím.

Bola som len pár metrov od Veľkej siene, keď ma niekto stiahol doprava, do tesnej komory na metly. Splašene som si vytrhla ruku zo zovretia toho neznámeho a otočila sa naňho, pripravená sa brániť. Trochu som sa upokojila, keď som si uvedomila, že je to iba Potter. Ale fakt len trochu.

„Preskočilo ti?!" oborila som sa naňho. „Chceš mi spôsobiť infarkt?!" Potter nič nepovedal; vytrvalo zízal do zeme. Vyzeral nejako zvláštne, až som sa preľakla, že sa mu niečo stalo. Do pekla, čo to je so mnou?! Odkedy sa toľko zaujímam o Pottera?

„Potter, si v poriadku?" prihovorila som sa mu nežne. Konečne sa na mňa pozrel. Nedokázala som presne identifikovať jeho pohľad. Vyzeralo to akoby zvádzal nejaký vnútorný boj a všetky tie zmiešané pocity sa odrážali aj na jeho tvári.

Položil mi ruky na pás a nahol sa ku mne. Doteraz stál dosť blízko, ale toto bola skôr taká bozkávacia blízkosť, chápete? Jeho dych ma šteklil na tvári a z takej blízkosti som videla obrysy jeho svalov pod bielou košeľou, aj retiazky, čo mal okolo krku. Bol tak blízko, že som dokonca cítila aj tlkot jeho srdca. _Zrýchlený_ tlkot jeho srdca.

„Čo- čo to robíš?" spýtala som sa omámene. Jeho omračujúca blízkosť na mňa pomaly začínala účinkovať.

„Nič, čo by si sama nechcela," odvetil a sklonil hlavu. Naše pery boli od seba vzdialené len pár centimetrov. Aj to však stačilo na to, aby sa mi zrýchlil pulz.

„Prečo to robíš?" šepla som. Jeho pery sa pohybovali zároveň s mojimi.

„Pretože, si ma zbavila Melanie, takže sa nemám s kým bozkávať. A dosť mi to chýba," povedal mi- sotva som vnímala jeho slová. „Navyše sa mi zdá, že sa ti páči bozkávať ma."

Za iných okolností by som sa s ním začala o tom hádať, ale dnes som proste nemala náladu. Visela som očami na jeho perách a jediné na čo som dokázala myslieť bol ten slastný pocit jeho pier na mojich. Potter ďalej niečo rozprával, zjavne, aby ma provokoval, až som to už nevydržala. Zdrapila som ho za košeľu a pritiahla bližšie k sebe, ak to vôbec ešte bolo možné. Navalil sa na mňa celou váhou svojho tela, no ja som to ignorovala.

„Prestaň už kecať a pobozkaj ma!" zavrčala som. Našťastie sa nenechal dlho prosiť a s radosťou mi vyhovel. Ruky mu skĺzli z mojich bokov a pevne ma chytil za stehná. Zdvihol ma zo zeme a ja som mu pohotovo omotala nohy okolo bokov. Keď som sa k nemu primkla celým svojím telom, počula som, ako zastonal. Odtrhol sa od mojich pier a na moment sa na mňa zahľadel, akoby chcel niečo povedať. Nakoniec to nechal tak a vrhol sa na môj obnažený krk. Slastne som zavzdychala...

S prudkým nádychom som sa posadila na posteli. Vďaka Merlinovi, bol to iba sen! Uľavilo sa mi. Ľahla som si späť do postele a snažila sa utíšiť srdce, ktoré ešte stále tĺklo ako o život. Neviem či to bolo tým desivým snom alebo tým, že to pôsobilo tak reálne. Mala som pocit, akoby sa ma Potter vážne dotýkal a akoby stál len niekoľko milimetrov odo mňa... Tá predstava mi tep zrýchlila ešte viac. Merlin, nakoniec sa mi ten Potter ešte aj začne páčiť!


	23. Prídavok

**Poznámka autora**

**Ďakujem za vaše komentáre, ako inak mi zlepšili deň. Keďže sa cítim trochu previnilo, že som spôsobila také nervy až ste skoro tresli tablet o zem (prepáč BeBe :D) tak vám pridávam malú ochutnávku toho, čo sa stane v ďalšej kapitole, aby som vám trochu spríjemnila čakanie. Užite si to ;) A dajte mi vedieť či sa vám to páči **

Odpovedal mi stonom a silnejšie si ma pritisol k telu, ak to bolo ešte vôbec možné. Bolo to ako by so mnou chcel splynúť, aby už navždy mohol byť so mnou. Netrápilo ma to, o tejto chvíli som snívala odkedy som ho prvýkrát uvidela- neohrozeného, krásneho, sebavedomého. Bol to môj vysnívaný princ, strážny anjel... Potom sa jeho správanie zmenilo, stále na mňa štekal a odstrkoval ma. Chcela som to nechať tak a pustiť ho z hlavy, no bolo neskoro, dostal sa mi pod kožu a čím bol protivnejší tým viac ma priťahoval. Myslela som si, že je ku mne protivný preto, lebo som mu ľahostajná, že o mňa nestojí, ale jeho bozky hovorili niečo iné...


	24. Prídavok- oprava

**Poznámka autora**

**Preboha živého, vy ma asi zabijete, ale... Bože, ja sa vám fakt strašne, ale strašne ospravedlňujem. Omylom som vám sem pridala úplne inú scénu z úplne iného príbehu. Mrzí ma to, fakt! Aby som to napravila, pridávam tú pôvodnú scénu. Užite si to a ešte raz prepáčte. **

Teraz už kričal a každé jeho slovo sa do mňa zarezávalo ako britva. Áno, mal pravdu, zavinila som to, ale preto mi to ešte nemusí vyhadzovať na oči.

„Potter, ja som to nechcela-"

„Je mi jedno či si chcela alebo nie!" zrúkol. „Zmizni odtiaľto!" Sťažka som preglgla a postavila som sa na nohy. Triasli sa mi.

„Nemyslíš to vážne," povedala som pomaly. „Viem, že sa oňho bojíš, ale nemusíš si to vybíjať na mne. Chcem ti pomôcť."

„Ja tvoju pomoc nechcem," povedal.

„To je mi jedno. Dlhujem ti to."

„VYPADNI ODTIAĽTO!"

**Tak čo, dostatočne som vás navnadila na ďalšiu kapitolu? ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Poznámka autora**

**Tak dlho očakávaná je konečne tu. Ešte raz sa vám hlboko ospravedlňujem za to nedorozumenie s prídavkom. Konečne si môžete poriadne prečítať, čo sa tam stalo. Snáď sa vám to bude páčiť. Užite si to a komentujte ;) **

_23\. kapitola_

Ani som sa nenazdala a bol koniec októbra. A to znamenalo dve veci- prvý metlobalový zápas sezóny a Halloweenska oslava. Konečne! Viem prečo je október mojím najobľúbenejším mesiacom v roku, teda až po septembri, samozrejme. V sobotu, deň pred Halloweenom a v deň zápasu som sa od nervozity aj nedočkavosti zobudila už pred piatou ráno. Viem, že by som si mala pospať, čo najdlhšie, aby som bola svieža, ale proste som sa až príliš tešila. Roztiahla som závesy na oknách, ale keďže vonku bola ešte stále tma, nedokázala som identifikovať, aké bude dnes počasie. Zostávalo mi len čakať do svitania.

Celé dve hodiny som ležala vystretá na posteli a čítala si knihu od Rose. Na konci sa to vážne rozbehlo a ja som jej musela dať za pravdu, že to bola jedna z najlepších kníh, aké som kedy čítala. Nie som taký knihomoľ ako Rose, ale stále som ich vo svojom živote prečítala dosť. Určite viac ako Potter. Do pekla, a je to tu zas! Celý ten čas som sa snažila rozptýliť, aby som nemyslela naňho, na ten sen ani na to, čo sa stalo včera. Ten chalan... má niečo do seba. Je šarmantný, atraktívny a, Merlin, fakt dobre stavaný! Mal všetko, čo sa mi na chalanoch kedy páčilo. Lenže to bol Albus Potter a ja som si nemohla dovoliť, aby ma tým svojím neodolateľným kúzlom opantal. Nie. Som predsa Alyssa Eatonová, dievča, ktoré sa s ním háda, z duše ho neznáša a nikdy v živote by sa s ním nezaplietlo! Tak ma vidí celá škola! Vlastne, videla. Ale na tom nezáleží, nemohla som veci nechať zájsť tak ďaleko. Proste nemohla!

O siedmej som už kráčala do Veľkej siene na raňajky. Cítila som sa živá a plná adrenalínu a energie. Vo dverách som minula skupinky Bystrohlavčanov, ktorý mi popriali šťastie na zápase. Bolo fajn vedieť, že mám fanklub aj v iných fakultách. Kútikom oka som zachytila pohyb od slizolinského stola, tak som tam zamerala svoj pohľad. Skupinka slizolinských hráčov sa tam na niečom veľmi dobre zabávala. Potter zachytil môj pohľad a počastoval ma potmehúdskym úsmevom. Žeby vedel o tom sne? Nie, určite nie. Rýchlo som sa odvrátila a ponáhľala sa sadnúť si vedľa Rose k chrabromilskému stolu.

„Nervózna pred zápasom?" opýtala sa, kým som si naberala na tanier jedlo.

„Žartuješ?! Na toto som čakala celé leto!" odvetila som. Nikdy som nebola nervózna pred zápasom, skôr nedočkavá. Nechápala som, ako je to možné, keďže ani jeden z mojich rodičov nešportoval, ale ja som metlobal milovala.

Konečne odbilo deväť hodín a náš aj slizolinský tým sa vybral do šatní. Prezliekli sme sa do dresov a už len nedočkavo čakali na začiatok zápasu. James nám ešte raz zopakoval stratégiu a stále dookola nám vštepoval, aby sme zbytočne nefaulovali. Keď máte Jamesa za trénera ani vás nenapadne faulovať. Nakričal by na vás tak, že by ste sa najradšej prepadli pod zem. Zažila som to na vlastnej koži.

Prišiel náš čas. Vysadli sme na metly a vyleteli sme do chladného dňa. Slnko nám síce nesvietilo, ale ani nepršalo, čo bola výhoda. James a kapitán slizolinského týmu, myslím, že sa volal Damien, si podali ruky. Matne som si spomínala, že tí dvaja sú spolužiaci, ale podľa tých pohľadov, čo na seba vrhali som pochopila, že sa veľmi v láske nemajú. Ale tak to bolo so všetkými chrabromilčanmi a slizolinčanmi. Preto sa všetci tešili na tento metlobalový zápas- chceli vidieť poriadnu akciu na ihrisku.

Madam Hoochová vyhodila do vzduchu lopty a zápas sa začal. Lietala som okolo celého ihriska, pripravená pomôcť našim hráčom, keby na nich letela dorážačka. Preletela som okolo Marcusa, ktorý strážil obruče a kývol mi hlavou na pozdrav. Usmiala som sa a odzdravila ho. V tej istej chvíli mu Dominique strelila gól. Na chrabromilskej tribúne sa rozpútalo šialenstvo.

„Hej, nerozptyľuj nám strážcu!" zavolal na mňa vyčítavo. Otočila som sa a pár metrov odo mňa sa hore vznášal Potter a tváril sa naoko naštvane. Lišiacky som sa usmiala a pokrčila plecami. Potter sa tiež uškrnul a urobil okolo mňa kolečko.

„Hlavne nám ho znova netraf do hlavy," povedal mi, keď sa znížil na moju úroveň. Pozrela som sa ponad jeho plece a povedala: „Hej, Sherlock, tuším ti práve pri uchu presvišťala zlatá strela." Potter sa bleskovo otočil a letel smerom k naším obručiam. Vybuchla som do smiechu, ale vtom som si všimla, že Damien má prehadzovačku a letí smerom k Hugovi, ktorý bránil tyče a Jamesovi, ktorý zase bránil Huga. Očami som pátrala po dorážačke. Zbadala som ako ju Fred poslal na Scorpiusa, ale tesne ho minul.

„Fred!" skríkla som naňho a ukázala mu Damiena. Letel rýchlo k Dom, na ktorú Jacob poslal dorážačku a so všetkých síl ju odrazil na Damiena. Myslela som si, že máme vyhraté, no vtom som si všimla, že Damien v ruke zviera pálku, ktorú vytrhol z rúk ich druhému odrážačovi, ktorého meno som si nikdy nevedela zapamätať.

To, čo nasledovalo sa udialo strašne rýchlo. Nestihla som ani len mrknúť. Damien hodil prehadzovačku do najkrajnejšej tyče a keď ju James, pretože Hugo by ju nestihol zachytiť, chytil, poslal naňho aj dorážačku. Zasiahla ho z boku do hlavy a druhou stranou sa udrel do kovového okraja obruče. James v momente pustil metlu a rútil sa k zemi. Zhrozene som sa dívala ako jeho telo dopadlo na zem akoby bolo gumové. Vzdialene ku mne doľahol Potterov radostný výkrik, keď chytil zlatú strelu. Potom si zrejme musel všimnúť, čo sa stalo, pretože nasledoval ďalší, zdesený výkrik: „JAMES!" Prehnal sa popri mne čím ma mierne prebral z omámenia. Uvedomila som si, že celé naše družstvo sa už zoskupilo okolo bezvládneho Jamesa. Rýchlo som tam letela aj ja.

Zosadla som z metly a odhodila ju bokom. Predrala som sa davom a kľakla si k Jamesovi. Potter kľačal po jeho druhom boku a triasol ho za plece.

„Potter," oslovila som ho. „Potter, musíme ho dostať do nemocničného krídla." Nedbal na moje slová a ďalej zhrozene civel na brata.

„Potter!" zdrapila som ho za dres. Pomaly sa na mňa pozrel. „Musí ísť za madam Pomfreyovou." S pomocou ostatných sme ho zdvihli zo zeme a niesli ho do hradu. Z diaľky som počula Marcusa a Scorpiusa, ako nadávajú Damienovi.

Jamesa sme zložili na jednu z postelí a nemo pozorovali madam Pomfreyovú ako ho ošetruje. To ticho bolo priam ohlušujúce. Vtom sa dvere s buchotom otvorili a dnu vošli Marcus a Scorpius, obaja pekne naštvaní.

„Och, kamoš, je nám to tak ľúto," povedal Scorpius.

„Hej, Damien je kretén!" hneval sa Marcus.

„Tak a dosť, všetci von!" zavelila madam Pomfreyová a všetkých nás vyhnala von z dverí.

Hneď ako sme vyšli von a dvere sa za nami zabuchli sa Potter zviezol na schody a skryl si tvár do dlaní. Prišlo mi ho vážne ľúto.

„Ideme za madam Hoochovou," prerušila ticho Roxanne. „Toto Damienovi len tak neprejde!" Celé naše družstvo aj Scorpius a Marcus potľapkali Pottera po pleci a odišli. Uvažovala som či ich nemám nasledovať, možno budú potrebovať moje dobré argumenty. Nakoniec som si však sadla na schod vedľa Pottera, ktorý nebral najavo moju prítomnosť.

„Bude v poriadku, uvidíš," prihovorila som sa mu. Dlho nič nehovoril, čo som však aj čakala, a potom z ničoho nič zdvihol hlavu a zazrel na mňa. Jeho oči boli neúprosné, jeho pohľad tvrdý ako z kameňa.

„Nepotrebujem tvoju ľútosť, Eatonová!" vyštekol. Prekvapene som sa odtiahla. Nečakala som, že bude protivný.

„Čo tu vlastne robíš?!" spýtal sa a vyskočil na rovné nohy. „Nenapáchala si už dosť škody?! Najprv si zranila Marcusa a teraz aj môjho brata. To ty si povedala Fredovi, aby poslal dorážačku na Damiena a TAKTO TO DOPADLO!" Teraz už kričal a každé jeho slovo sa do mňa zarezávalo ako britva. Áno, mal pravdu, zavinila som to, ale preto mi to ešte nemusí vyhadzovať na oči.

„Potter, ja som to nechcela-"

„Je mi jedno či si chcela alebo nie!" zrúkol. „Zmizni odtiaľto!" Sťažka som preglgla a postavila som sa na nohy. Triasli sa mi.

„Nemyslíš to vážne," povedala som pomaly. „Viem, že sa oňho bojíš, ale nemusíš si to vybíjať na mne. Chcem ti pomôcť."

„Ja tvoju pomoc nechcem," povedal.

„To je mi jedno. Dlhujem ti to."

„VYPADNI ODTIAĽTO!" kričal.

„Nie," zašepkala som.

„Nechcem ťa tu!" zavrčal. „Choď preč-" Hlas sa mu na konci zlomil. Jeho nepreniknuteľná maska zmizla a odhalila tak jeho zúfalý pohľad a bolestne zvraštenú tvár.

Vyzeral tak krehko a opustene. Nedokázala som sa pozerať ako trpí. Bez myšlienkovite som sa k nemu nahla a objala ho. Na moment zostal nehybný, potom si však zaboril tvár do môjho krku a omotal okolo mňa svoje ruky. Privinul sa ku mne, drvil ma v objatí, ale ja som na to nedbala. Potreboval to. Plecia sa mu otriasali, ale neviem s určitosťou povedať či plakal. Ak áno, zlomilo by mi to srdce.

„Bude v poriadku," utešovala som ho. „Všetko bude zase dobré."

„Je to moja vina," zašepkal mi do vlasov. „Mal som naňho dávať pozor. Poznám Damiena."

„Tak nehovor," zahriakla som ho. „Ak to bola niečia vina, tak moja. Mal si pravdu, to ja som povedala Fredovi, aby poslal na Damiena tú dorážačku." Odtiahol sa odo mňa a pozrel mi do očí. Jeho oči boli naplnené slzami, ale nerozplakal sa. Pri pohľade naňho, takého strateného, aj mne zvlhli oči.

„To som nemyslel vážne, nemala si ma počúvať. Mrzí ma to," povedal. „Nemôžeš predsa za to, že Damien je taký hajzel."

Začuli sme blížiace sa kroky, tak sme sa rýchlo pustili a otočila som sa. Myslela som si, že je to naše družstvo, ale namiesto toho sa tam objavil Damien ešte s dvoma slizolinčanmi. Damien mal modré oči a tmavohnedé vlasy a možno by bol aj pekný, keby sa stále netváril tak podlo.

„Hej, Potter, čo tu postávaš?!" povedal smerom k Potterovi. „Mali by sme ísť osláviť naše víťazstvo." Potter sa pohol k Damienovi, asi aby mu vyrazil tie krivé zuby, ale zdrapila som ho za rukáv.

„Potter, nie, nenechaj sa vyprovokovať," radila som mu. Zastavil sa, ale dýchal sťažka a na tvári mal výraz vraha. Damien a jeho sprievod sa zasmiali.

„Áno, Potter, počúvaj ju," zatiahol posmešne. Potter vyzeral, že by sa naňho najradšej vrhol.

„Potter," oslovila som ho a ťahala od neho ďalej. Stiahla som ho za seba a dohovárala mu.

„Nechaj to tak, iba ťa chce vyprovokovať, aby si mal problémy."

„Len tak ďalej Potter, schovávaj sa za slabé, neschopné dievča," ďalej rýpal Damien. Tak to už naštvalo aj mňa. Slabé, neschopné dievča?! Pardon, ale to mám byť akože ja?

„To hovoríš o mne?" spýtala som sa ho nebezpečným tónom.

„Nepleť sa do toho, vševedka. S humusáčkami sa nebavím." _Vševedka_. Iba jedna osoba má povolené volať ma vševedka a pochybujem, že je to tento slizký imbecil.

Otočila som sa na Damiena a zo všetkých síl som ho udrela päsťou do tváre. Pamätáte sa, čo som predtým povedala o vrážaní nejakému chalanovi do tváre? Stále to platí- neuveriteľne to bolelo- ale stálo to za to. Damien bolestne zastonal a chytil si nos. Keď som videla, že mu tečie krv, pocítila som zadosťučinenie.

„A teraz, ak nechcete do smrti vracať slimáky, vypadnite!" pohrozila som im.

„Si šibnutá!" neodpustil si Damien. Potom však kývol na svojich spoločníkov a všetci traja sa pratali preč.

Pozrela som sa späť na Pottera, ktorý už zase sedel na schodoch a tváril sa ako stratené šteňa.

„Práve som tomu magorovi zlomila nos, prosím ťa povedz, že si to videl!" Potterovi šklblo kútikom úst. Prisadla som si k nemu a objala ho okolo pliec.

„Dobre to dopadne." Primkol sa ku mne a oprel si o mňa hlavu.

„Musí, nikoho iného nemám," povedal potichu. Pokrútila som hlavou, pretože to nebola pravda. Časy sa totiž zmenili.

„Máš predsa svoje sesternice, Scorpiusa a Marcusa." Povedala som mu. „A máš predsa mňa." Potter sa na mňa prekvapene pozrel, potom sa nepatrne usmial a oprel si hlavu o moje plece. To bola tá chvíľa, keď som si uvedomila, že už je neskoro. Mohla som to popierať ako dlho som chcela, brániť sa tomu, utekať pred tým, ale na nič by mi to nebolo. Albus Potter sa mi chce- nechce začínal páčiť.

**Tak čo, splnila som vaše očakávania? Už sa tešíte na pokračovanie? ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Varovanie! **

**V tejto kapitole sa nachádza menší spojler k sérii Nástroje smrteľníkov! **

_24\. kapitola_

James sa za pár hodín prebral. Madam Pomfreyová povedala, že má zlomených pár rebier a že utrpel otras mozgu. No nie silný, vďaka Merlinovi! Keď sme ho išli navštíviť, sedel na posteli, mŕtvolne bledý a celý zafačovaný.

„Ako sa cítiš braček?" prihovoril sa mu Potter a sadol si na stoličku pri jeho posteli.

„Ujde to," odvetil slabým hlasom. „Vyzerá to horšie než to je. Mimochodom, čo zápas, vyhrali sme?" Pozeral sa pri tom na mňa.

„Hm, no, vieš..." začala som. „Tvoj brat chytil zlatú strelu tesne predtým, než si skĺzol z metly." James sa zamračil na svojho mladšieho brata.

„Do riti, Al, aspoň raz by si mi mohol nechať šancu vyhrať!" Uľavilo sa mi, keď som videla, že sa Potter uškŕňa a vyzeralo to vážne úprimne.

„Nemôžem za to, že ja som ten lepší stíhač, James."

„To nie je pravda!" Pomaly som sa posúvala k dverám a nenápadne odtiaľ vykĺzla. Potter ma už nepotreboval, teraz potreboval byť iba so svojím bratom.

Vracala som sa na štvrté poschodie a keď som míňala Halloweensku výzdobu na našej chodbe, dostala so nápad. Zvrtla som sa a bežala smerom do chrabromilsej veže. Kým som tam dobehla, lapala som po dychu.

„Pokojne dievča, čo horí?" prihovorila sa mi Tučná pani.

„Po- potrebujem... hovoriť... s Rose," dychčala som.

„A čo ja s tým?"

„Pustíte ma prosím dnu?"

„Ak mi povieš heslo..." Zarazila som sa. Do pekla, už zase! Rose mi aj hovorila aké majú nové heslo, ale akosi mi vyfučalo z hlavy. Určite to bolo niečo latinské.

„Ahoj, Alyssa," pozdravil ma nejaký známy hlas. Vedľa mňa stál Pete s hŕbou kníh v rukách.

„Ahoj, Pete. Načo toľko kníh?"

„Ale, to je kvôli tomu polročnému projektu od Slughorna. Moja partnerka nie je veľmi na knihy, takže všetko študovanie nechala na mňa."

„Och!" hlesla som. „To je dosť... blbé. Mimochodom, Pete, kto je tvoja partnerka?"

„Tá vysoká, blonďavá slizolinčanka, Melanie. Potterova frajerka."

„Ex- frajerka," opravila som ho automaticky. Pete sa na mňa pozrel s nadvihnutým obočím. Uvedomila som si, že to muselo vyznieť trochu divne.

„No nič, tak je idem. Vďaka za pokec."

„Alyssa, počkaj!" zavolal za mnou. „Nechcela si ísť za Rose?"

„Chcela, ale neviem heslo a Tučná pani ma tam inak nevpustí," povedala som.

Pete sa usmial. „Tak potom je asi dobré, že ja heslo viem." Otočil sa na Tučnú pani, povedal „Fortis." a obraz sa prehupol dopredu. Celá šťastná som k nemu podišla a pobozkala ho na líce.

„Vďaka, Pete, si super!"

Vošla som dnu a Rose som hneď našla sedieť za stolom nad úlohami. Prisadla som si k nej a ona prekvapene zdvihla hlavu.

„Alyssa, čo sa deje? Niečo s Jamesom?"

„Nie, James sa má dobre, už sa prebral," upokojovala som ju. „Prišla som pre niečo iné."

„Čo také?" opýtala sa zvedavo. Prešibane som sa usmiala a povedala jej o svojom nápade.

„Bol to skvelý nápad, Alyssa!" povedal mi Marcus, keď mi na druhý deň ráno aj s ostatnými pomáhal pripraviť našu spoločenskú miestnosť. Ten môj úžasný nápad bol zorganizovať Halloweensku párty. Jamesa pustia až po večery, z čoho bol vážne vytočený, takže bude mať svoju vlastnú. A tiež má dnes Potter narodeniny. Pozvaní boli hlavne jeho slizolinskí kamoši a väčšina chrabromilčanov. Bude to vážne zaujímavé, kopa chrabromilčanov v jednej miestnosti so slizolinčanmi.

Neskôr v ten deň som zašla do nemocničného krídla, aby som doladila posledné detaily- dostať Jamesa a Pottera v správnom čase do našej ubytovne. Dvere do nemocničného krídla boli odchýlené, ale keď som sa cez tú škáru pozrela, prekvapilo ma, že pri Jamesovi nesedel Potter, ale nejaké dievča. Zozadu bolo ťažké určiť kto to je, hnedé, kučeravé vlasy má na Rokforte snáď polovica dievčenského osadenstva. Našťastie patrím k tej druhej polovici.

„Eatonová, čo tu robíš?" ozval sa spoza mňa Potterov hlas.

„Kto je to dievča pri tvojom bratovi?" Potter vyvalil oči.

„Aké dievča?" Podišiel ku mne a tiež nazrel dnu.

„Wow, odídem si na päť minút a už je tam nasáčkované nejaké dievča?! James sa nezdá."

„Podľa mňa to až také prekvapivé nie je," zamrmlala som. Potter na mňa začudovane pozrel.

„Čo? Tvoj brat predsa nie je na zahodenie." Pozrela som sa späť. James si to neznáme dievča pritiahol bližšie a zrazu sa začali bozkávať. Spadla mi sánka.

„Ako to, že vždy, keď sa niekto začne tajne bozkávať, sme tam my dvaja?" opýtal sa ma Potter, ktorý tiež vyzeral šokovaný.

„Asi to bude tým, že my máme také na figu vzťahy. A tým myslím, že nemáme žiadne."

„Chýba ti to?"

„Čo ako? Mať niekoho s kým sa držať za ruky, s kým sa bozkávať a to všetko?!" opýtala som sa. „Tebe áno?" Otočila som hlavu jeho smerom. Prenikavo sa na mňa díval a ja som si až vtedy uvedomila, že je až príliš blízko. Odkedy som si uvedomila, že sa mi začal páčiť snažila som sa vymyslieť spôsob ako sa držať ďalej. Ale ako sa zdá, veľmi mi to nevychádza.

„Niekedy áno," povedal konečne.

„Nikdy som žiadny vzťah nemala, takže mi nemá ani čo chýbať," pokrčila som plecami.

„To vážne?!" vyhŕkol prekvapene. „Prosím len mi nehovor, že ťa predo mnou ešte nikto nepobozkal." To bolo ako kopanec do žalúdka.

„Samozrejme, že pobozkal!" zvolala som dotknuto. „Predstav si, že áno, Potter!"

„Ja som to tak nemyslel-" chcel sa ospravedlňovať, ale ja som ho prerušila.

„Nechaj to tak. Iba som ti prišla povedať, aby ste dnes s Jamesom prišli do našej ubytovne, keď ho pustia."

„Načo?" spýtal sa, ale to už som kráčala preč a jeho otázku som ignorovala.

Čas večere nadišiel vážne rýchlo. Zdalo sa mi to ako hodina, nanajvýš dve, čo som hovorila s Potterom. Asi to bude tým, že sme celé poobedie strávili pripravovaním spoločenskej miestnosti, rozosielaním tajných pozvánok a výberom kostýmov. Veď čo by to bolo za Halloweensky večierok bez masiek?! Ja som sa nemienila namáhať s vymýšľaním nového kostýmu, vzala som si ten z minulého roka. Pred rokom sme s Rose boli posadnuté seriálom _Upírske denníky_ takže sme išli za upírky. Snáď sa nerozhodne aj ona si dať ten istý kostým...

Zišli sme na večeru, kde sme nabrali všetky dobroty, o ktorých sme vedeli, že ich James a Potter majú radi a tiež aj nejaké pre seba. Dlho sme tam však nezotrvali, všetci pozvaní sa rýchlo išli pripraviť a prezliecť do kostýmov. Dohodli sme sa, že večierok sa začne o ôsmej. Na siedmu som sa dohodla, že sa stretnem z Fredom, ktorý prinesie z Medových labiek ešte nejaké sladkosti a ďatelinové pivo a na pol siedmu som si dohovorila stretnutie s Rose, aby sme si navzájom urobili mejkap.

Vrátila som sa do izby a vytiahla z odľahlého kúta skrine svoje upírske šaty. Pozostávali z troch častí: z krvavo červených koktailových šiat do polky stehien, čierneho korzetu a čipkovanej veci, ktorá sa prehodila cez šaty ako nejaký habit. A samozrejme k nim bol aj golier. Obliekla som si ich a zistila som, že sú mi voľnejšie ako pred rokom. Musím Jamesovi povedať, aby prestal s tými tvrdými tréningami, pretože na mne o chvíľu začnú všetky veci plantať. Teda nie, že by som sa sťažovala. Som žena, takže nikdy nie som spokojná so svojou postavou.

Desať minút na to, čo som sa obliekla a bezvýsledne hľadala umelý upírsky chrup, sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere.

„Ďalej," povedala som. Dvere sa otvorili a dnu vošla Rose, oblečená v jednoduchom čiernom tielku a čiernych bedrových džínsoch.

„To má byť akože čo?!" opýtala som sa jej.

„Nedošlo ti to? Som predsa Tieňolovkyňa," ozrejmila mi. „Už si tú knihu prečítala?"

„Och!" hlesla som, keď mi to konečne zaplo. „Áno, bola vážne super, teda, Jace bol super. Prosím ťa povedz mi, že nie sú súrodenci! Ak sú, tak..." Rose sa zasmiala.

„To je to sladké utrpenie spojené s čítaním _Nástroje smrteľníkov_," povedala. „Pripomeň mi nech ti donesiem druhú časť."

Sadli sme si na posteľ, kde som už poukladala všetok mejkap, ktorý som vlastnila- nebolo ho veľa. Rose si sadla oproti mne a vysypala tam celý obsah svojej nemalej kozmetickej taštičky.

„Ak si za Tieňolovkyňu, prečo nemáš žiadne znamenia?" logicky som sa opýtala. Zrejme preto mi hneď nezaplo, čo je to za kostým.

„Dúfala som, že mi ich pomôžeš namaľovať," odvetila Rose. Vzala si do rúk maskaru a začala mi ju nanášať na mihalnice. Bol to zvláštny pocit, že ma maľuje niekto iný než ja sama.

„Jasné a čím?"

„Ceruzkou," ozrejmila mi. „Jednu som si kúpila ešte cez leto v Londýne." Odložila maskaru a vzala do ruky dymové očné tiene.

„Vážne sú potrebné?" opýtala som sa. Nikdy som nebola fanúšik očných tieňov, a ešte k tomu dymových. Bála som sa ako potom budú vyzerať moje bledomodré oči. Budú svietiť z diaľky ako nejaké majáky.

„Alyssa, bude to vyzerať božsky!" uisťovala ma. „Ver mi." Tak som jej uverila a zatvorila oči.

Rose mi urobila dokonale vierohodný mejkap pre upírku- bledá pleť, mojou výhodou je, že som prirodzene bledá, tmavé, dymové oči orámované ceruzkou a pery také červené, akoby boli pokryté čerstvou krvou. K dokonalosti mi chýbali už len tie prekliate zuby! No čo, budem teda upír za bieleho dňa. Ja som jej zase na oplátku nakreslila na ruky pár znamení. Rose mi ukázala kam chce ktoré znamenie a vyšlo to vážne dokonale. Vyzerala ako pravá Tieňolovkyňa aj keď pochybujem, že niekto z prítomných bude mať šajnu, čo to vlastne je.

Fred sa dostavil krátko pred siedmou zahádzaný škatuľami s rôznymi sladkosťami. Za ním kráčala Kat, ktorá niesla krabicu pív. Obaja už boli vo svojich kostýmoch- Kat mala ružové, princeznovské šaty a na hlave korunku, a Fred bola za rytiera v žiarivej zbroji. Doslova. Krátko po nich sa začali schádzať aj ostatní. Prišiel Scorpius oblečený ako Batman, Marcus, ktorý išiel za futbalistu, Dominique, z ktorej sa stala baletka, Roxanne a Jacob, ktorí išli za indiánsky párik a veľa ďalších. Postupne som prestala vnímať tváre príchodiacich, ale skôr ich masky. Prišlo niekoľko zombiekov, nejakí superhrdinovia, morská panna, dokonca aj obrovská sépia. Mám pocit, že tá sépia bol Pete.

Päť minút pred ôsmou som všetkých nahnala sa skryť. Zhasli sme svetlo a čakali kým sa dostavia James a Potter. Bol to nápad dievčat, aby sme to zorganizovali ako prekvapenie. Chvíľu na to sme začuli na chodbe kroky a hlasy.

„Prečo tam vlastne máme ísť?" pýtal sa James.

„Neviem, to mi nepovedala," odvetil Potter.

„Možno ti spravila súkromnú narodeninovú oslavu," nadhodil James, „s tým, že darčekom bude ona."

„Hej!" zasyčala som, ale Rose ma rýchlo zahriakla. Toto James vážne prehnal.

„Nebuď smiešny, James. Ak by to bolo súkromné, nebol by si tu."

„Máš pravdu," uznal. „Ale nehovor, že by sa ti taký darček nepáčil." Nastražila som uši. Chcela som počuť, čo na to Potter povie.

Ale zostalo ticho a krátko na to sa dvere do ubytovne otvorili a Potter zažal svetlo. Všetci vyskočili zo svojej skrýše a zvolali: „VESELÝ HALLOWEEN!" James sa uškŕňal od ucha k uchu a Potter vyzeral proste... ohromený.

„Ja som to vedel!" zvolal James, keď k nemu podišiel Fred a podával mu pivo. „Ja som vedel, že by ste ma nenechali bez Halloweenskej večere!" Po jeho slovách som sa musela usmiať, aj keď som stále bola naštvaná za to, čo povedal. Podišla som k nemu a udrela ho do pleca. Avšak iba jemne, bol predsa zranený.

„Ako vidíš _súkromné_ to nie je," povedala som. James sklopil hlavu a mal aspoň toľko slušnosti, že sa trochu začervenal.

„Počula si to?"

„Každé slovo," potvrdila som.

„Nemyslel som to tak, ako to vyznelo, Alyssa," ospravedlňoval sa. Chvíľu som sa ešte tvárila naštvane, ale potom som sa rozosmiala a opatrne, tak aby som mu nezranila rebrá, som ho objala.

„Je fajn, že si späť."

Do necelej hodiny sa párty dosť rozbehla. Rose priniesla to svoje špeciálne rádio a všetci sa vlnili do rytmu najaktuálnejších hudobných vypalovačiek. Až na mňa. Sedela som na schodoch vedúcich do mojej izby, popíjala ďatelinové pivo a pozorovala Kat a Freda, ktorý tancovali jeden druhému v náručí aj keď práve nehral slaďák. Kat vyzerala tak spokojne a v bezpečí a Fred... nikdy som ho nevidela takého šťastného. Vedľa nich sa na mieste pohupovali Roxy a Jacob, ktorí sa začali bozkávať, tak som radšej odvrátila pohľad. Zazrela som aj Rose, ako tancuje s nejakým chalanom z nášho ročníka, vedľa nej tancoval Scorpius s nejakou babou prezlečenou za mačku.. Neušli mi tie kradmé pohľady, čo na seba vrhali.

„Bavíš sa?" spýtal sa ma Potterov hlas. Stál po mojej pravej strane a opieral sa o zábradlie. Už sa aj on stihol prezliecť do kostýmu, bol za grófa Draculu. Keď som ho uvidela v tej červenej košeli rovnakej farby ako moje šaty, čiernych nohaviciach a plášti, radšej som to nekomentovala.

„Ale áno a ty?"

Prikývol na súhlas. „Zatancuješ si?" Vytreštila som oči.

„Tancovať? Pred toľkými ľuďmi?" zhrozila som sa.

„Nikto si nás ani nevšimne a ak aj áno, sama si povedala, že si už aj tak myslia, že spolu niečo máme."

„Tak som to nemyslela," zavrátila som. „Ja proste neviem tancovať. Veď si ma videl na tej skúške s McGonagallovou."

Nahol sa ku mne a zobral mi pivo z rúk. Položil ho niekam za seba. „Tak je na čase sa to naučiť."

Nech som sa akokoľvek bránila, Potter ma odvliekol na parket. Na moje nešťastie pustili slaďák. Pre Merlina, prečo vždy ja?! Potter položil ruku na môj pás a druhou ma chytil za ľavú ruku, tak ako nás to učila McGonagallová. Položila som mu ruku na plece a pri prvom kroku som radšej zavrela oči.

„Pripravená?" spýtal sa ma. Zdráhavo som prikývla.

„Tak sa mi pozri do očí." Voľky- nevoľky som otvorila očí a nechala sa pohltiť tými jeho. Pohli sme sa a ja som len o chlp unikla jeho nohe.

„Prepáč," ospravedlnil sa. „Skúsme znova." Skúsili sme znova a tentoraz som ja jemu šliapla na nohu.

„Och, prepáč!" zvolala som. Potter sa rozosmial.

„Môžeme ísť za upírov, ale ich ladnosť asi nezískame," povedal. Zasmiala som sa.

„To asi nie."

Skúšali sme to znova a znova, ale nedarilo sa nám. Stále sme si stúpali po špičkách alebo vykročili zlou nohou. Ale poviem vám, že som sa toľko nenasmiala už dlho. Strávili sme takto asi tri pesničky, kým sme sa konečne rozhodli to vzdať. Veľa sme sa nehýbali, ale napriek tomu som bola celá spotená a rozhorúčená. Vzduch v miestnosti sa už pomaly nedal dýchať.

„Poďme niekam na vzduch," navrhol Potter. Nečakal na moju odpoveď, chytil ma za ruku a ťahal smerom k priechodu.

Potichu, opatrne sme kráčali chodbami k astronomickej veži.

„Potter, niekto nás tu chytí!" zašepkala som.

„Sme hlavní prefekti, nič nám neurobia." Nechápala som ako môže byť taký bezstarostný a pokojný.

„A ako vysvetlíme tie kostýmy?" nadhodila som.

„Môžeme povedať, že sme sa preobliekli, aby sme vyplašili každého kto sa opováži vyjsť zo svojej ubytovne po večierke." Vyprskla som smiechom, ale rýchlo som si capla po ústach. Opätok na topánke sa mi zachytil do čipky a skoro som spadla.

„Počkaj," požiadala som ho. Vymotala som si opätok a nadvihla si čipkovaný „habit". „Môžeme."

Vyšli sme na astronomickú vežu bez toho, aby nás niekto videl. Netuším ako sa nám to podarilo. Vonku bolo chladno, priam mrazivo, ale ten čerstvý vzduch... stálo to za to. Bolo už poriadne tma, na nočnej oblohe žiarili hviezdy. Ich strieborný jas ako jediný nepôsobil strašidelne. Nebolo to tak, že by som sa bála tmy, len som sa desila toho, čo všetko ukrýva. Striasla som sa. Potter to asi pochopil tak, že mi je zima, pretože si odopol plášť a prehodil ho cezo mňa.

„Nie, nechaj si," protestovala som. „Bude ti zima."

„Ja to nejako zvládnem," odvetil.

„Tak poď aspoň bližšie nech sa podelíme," povedala som. Merlin, vážne som ho práve dobrovoľne zavolala bližšie? Asi som potratila rozum.

Potter dlho neváhal. Podišiel ku mne a ja som nám obom prehodila cez plecia jeho plášť. Vďaka Merlinovi, že bol taký veľký. Mlčali sme. Potter mi omotal ruku okolo pása, aby mohol byť bližšie, ale ja som sa tvárila, že som si to nevšimla. Dívala som sa na hviezdy a snažila sa nájsť nejaké z tých súhvezdí, o ktorých sme sa učili na astronómii.

„Rose mi povedala, že ten večierok bol hlavne tvoj nápad," prerušil ticho Potter.

„Áno, musela som predsa osláviť vypršanie svojho trestu," zažartovala som.

Potter ma pustil a zahľadel sa na mňa. Cítila som na sebe jeho oči. Keď sa ticho stále predlžovalo, odtrhla som pohľad od oblohy a pozrela naňho. Vyzeral akosi smutne.

„To som si neuvedomil. Už zajtra nám vyprší dohoda," povedal. Jeho hlas znel ako na pohrebe. Zaskočilo ma to.

„Hej, už zajtra sa to skončí," zamrmlala som. Všetko sa vráti do starých koľají a my sa zase budeme hádať a provokovať. Myslela som si, že je to to, čo chcem, že chcem, aby sa náš vzťah vrátil k normálu. Myslela som si, že ma vedomie, že už zajtra sa to splní bude tešiť. No nebolo to celkom tak. Pretože to znamenalo, že to, čo sme si s Potterom za tie dva mesiace vybudovali, nech už to bolo čokoľvek, zmizne.

„Čo ak nechcem, aby to skončilo?" zašepkal Potter. „Aby skončilo... toto." Zagestikuloval rukou medzi nami dvoma.

„Prečo to nechceš?" spýtala som sa šeptom.

„Pretože... ja neviem, proste nechcem," povedal. „Nikdy som si nemyslel, že sa budeme hádať tak dlho. Dúfal som, že nás to v druhom alebo treťom ročníku prejde a budeme priateľmi. A teraz, keď sme k tomu tak blízko... nechcem tú šancu premrhať."

„Možno ani ja nie," vyhŕkla som. Neplánovala som to povedať, ale potom som si uvedomila, že je to pravda. Chcela som dať šancu nášmu priateľstvu. Aj keď fakt, že sa mi začal páčiť mohol byť menšia komplikácia. Čo ak zistím, že je taký skvelý ako mi ho raz opisoval Marcus a prerastie to do niečoho hlbšieho?! Nie, nie to nedovolím!

Potterovi zažiarili oči.

„Uzavrime teda dohodu," navrhol. „Dohodnime sa, že sa pokúsime spoznať a spriateliť. Aspoň do Vianoc a ak to nebude fungovať budeme pokračovať tam kde sme boli než sa toto celé začalo." Bolo to šialené, tak veľmi šialené!

A lákavé.

Usmiala som sa. „Platí." Potterovi sa na tvári rozlial srdečný úsmev a naklonil sa ku mne, aby ma objal.

„Mimochodom," zašepkala som mu do vlasov, „všetko najlepšie k narodeninám." Odtiahol sa, ale len na pár centimetrov, a ohromene sa na mňa pozrel.

„Čo, šokovalo ťa, že viem kedy máš narodeniny?" zatiahla som. „Prosím ťa, odkedy som zistila, že si mladší odo mňa, nosím ten dátum v pamäti."

„Ty ma asi nikdy neprestaneš prekvapovať!"

Začal pofukovať chladný nočný vánok a tentoraz ma už striasalo od zimy.

„Radšej by sme mali ísť," povedal Potter. Nadšene som prikývla. Vracali sme späť na štvrté poschodie, ale na piatom poschodí nás čakalo prekvapenie. Za jednou sochou sme videli Scorpiusa a Rose, ako sa bozkávajú. Vymenili sme si s Potterom pohľady a skočili za sochu neďaleko. Trvalo celú večnosť, kým sa prestali bozkávať. Ale keď prehovorili, zostali sme s Potterom onemený.

„Milujem ťa, Rose Weasleyová," povedal Scorpius.

„Aj ja ťa milujem, Scorpius Malfoy," odpovedala Rose.

**Čo hovoríte na novú kapitolu, páčila sa vám? Myslíte, že Albus a Alyssa dokážu byť priateľmi? Dajte mi vedieť, rada si prečítam vaše názory ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Poznámka autora**

**A je tu ďalšia kapitola! :D Snáď sa vám bude páčiť, dajte mi vedieť ;) Mimochodom, ďakujem za ďalšie review **** Ste úžasní! **

_25\. kapitola _

Týždne pomaly ubiehali a ani sme nevedeli ako a zrazu bol koniec novembra. Hneď deň po večierku Potter dodržal svoj sľub a všetkým povedal, že skutočnosť, že som doňho buchnutá si vymyslel. Konečne na mňa všetci prestali zazerať! S Potterom sme sa tiež držali svojej dohody, ale keďže sa pomaly blížili polročné skúšky, profesori nás zavaľovali stále väčšou a väčšou kopou úloh. Učievali sme sa spolu v našej spoločenskej miestnosti, ale veľa sme toho nenahovorili. Ani na tréningoch s McGonagallovou, ktoré sa znova rozbehli, keďže sme už nemuseli toľko trénovať na zápas, sme veľmi nerozprávali. Už sme sa začínali lepšiť. Aspoň sme už zvládli prvý krok bez toho, aby sme si rozmliaždili špičky. Čo sa týka Rose a toho, čo sme videli v noci toho Halloweenskeho večierku, stále mi o Scorpiusovi nič nepovedala. Kvôli úlohám sme sa ledva vídavali a navyše už začali s Malfoyom pracovať na polročnom projekte pre Slughorna.

A to znamenalo, že je na čase aj pre nás už začať. Posledný novembrový týždeň som si z knižnice vypožičala všetky možné knihy o Amortencii aj s návodom na jej prípravu. Bol to vážne ten najkomplikovanejší elixír, o akom som kedy počula. Tak napríklad na jej prípravu bol potrebný kameň zo žalúdka koňa, ktorý je veľmi vzácny, a preto sa ťažko zháňa a ruža z muklovskej záhrady. Kde mám asi na čarodejníckej škole zohnať muklovskú ružu?!

Pred večerou som zašla za Slughornom, informovať sa o prísadách. S muchami zlatoočkami, úhormi a hadím jedom nebol problém, ale moloazár, to už bolo niečo iné.

„Obávam sa, slečna Eatonová, že moloazár momentálne nemáme medzi zásobami," oznámil mi. „Budete musieť počkať po prázdninách, skúsim sa opýtať jedného svojho známeho."

„Ale to znamená, že elixír nestihneme pripraviť do termínu, ktorý ste nám dal!" povedala som.

Slughorn z toho vyzeral byť veľmi smutný. „Je mi to ľúto, vážne som bol zvedaví na vašu prácu." Ale ja som sa nemienila vzdať. Mala som v pláne ten elixír dokončiť! Jeden prekliaty kamienok predsa nemôže byť taký dôležitý! Podstatné je mať všetko ostatné...

V ten večer sme mali aj tanečnú skúšku. Vianočný ples sa neúprosne blížil, takže McGonagallová trvala na tom, aby sme sa stretávali častejšie. Po splnení našich povinností sme s Potterom hneď zamierili na siedme poschodie. McGonagallová nás tam už čakala. Posledné dni sme trénovali výhradne z hudbou z čoho som ani ja, ani Potter neboli veľmi nadšení.

„Tak, postavte sa na svoje miesta," inštruovala nás riaditeľka. Urobili sme tak, chytila sa tam, kde sme sa chytiť mali a čakali kým zapne tú príšernú hudbu. Na moje veľké prekvapenie sa z gramofónu začala šíriť iná hudba než som čakala. Bola pomalá, ale oveľa príjemnejšia a znesiteľnejšia. Na toto by som si vedela predstaviť tancovať.

„Toto je skladba, na ktorú budete tancovať," oznámila McGonagallová. „Myslím, že už ste dostatočne pripravení, aby ste trénovali na jej melódiu."

McGonagallová nám dala priestor vyskúšať si to bez jej pripomienok a napomínaní. Zvládli sme prvý krok a potom sme ho už len opakovali stále dookola.

„Potter, myslím, že by sme mali začať s projektom na elixíry," povedala som mu. Prudká otočka, potom: „Tiež ma to napadlo."

„Naštudovala som si jeho prípravu a už sa aj bola pýtať na prísady u Slughorna-"

„V tebe sa tá vševedka nezaprie, však?" podpichol ma.

„Problém je, že nemáme moloazár," dopovedala som, akoby ma nebol prerušil. Potter zvraštil čelo.

„A to je čo, pre drahého Merlina?!"

„Veľmi vzácny kameň zo žalúdka koňa."

„Nevolá sa to náhodou bezoár?"

„To je zo žalúdka kozy, mudrc," vysvetlila som mu. „Vážne, Potter, dávaš ty niekedy na tých elixíroch pozor?!"

„A načo mám dávať pozor, keď mám teba?" spýtal sa s úsmevom a vykrútil ma. To už som sa smiala aj ja.

Na konci tréningu nás McGonagallová pochválila.

„Zlepšili ste sa, čo ma teší," povedala- s Potterom sme si vymenili usmievavé pohľady. „A tiež ma teší, že ste si vzali moje rady k srdcu a naučili sa vychádzať. Konečne."

„Ďakujeme, pani profesorka," povedali sme s Potetrom jednohlasne. McGonagallová sa na nás hrejivo usmiala a povedala nám, že smieme odísť.

„Prepáčte, pani profesorka, ale mám otázku," oslovila som ju.

„Pýtajte sa, slečna Eatonová."

„Na elixíroch sme dostali za úlohu pripraviť Amortenciu a chcela som sa spýtať či sa niekde na Rokforte dá zohnať muklovská ruža," vysypala som zo seba.

„Och, tak to neviem," povedala. „Skúste sa spýtať Hagrida, ten pozná školský areál lepšie ako ktokoľvek iný."

„Ďakujem vám," poďakovala som sa a vycúvala z miestnosti. Vonku ma už čakal Potter a podával mi moju tašku.

„Čo ti to toľko trvalo?" chcel vedieť.

„Na sobotu si nerob žiadne plány," povedala som mu. Ohromene na mňa pozrel.

„Čo, chceš ma pozvať na rande do Rokvillu?" Och, zabudla som, že tento víkend sa ide do Rokvillu. Do pekla!

„Nepôjdeme do Rokvillu," povzdychla som si.

„Ale je to rande, nie?"

Zasmiala som sa. „Chcel by si..."

Keď som sa v sobotu ráno zobudila čakalo ma dosť veľké prekvapenie v podobe prvého tohtoročného snehu. Vyvalila som oči. Veď je ešte len koniec novembra, ako to, že sneží?! Táto otázka sa na raňajkách stala predmetom snáď každého rozhovoru. Aj toho nášho s dievčatami.

„Tak sa zdá, že nás čaká mrazivá zima, keď sneží už teraz," povedala Dominique.

„Podľa mňa to dlho nevydrží," ozval sa pri mne Potterov hlas. „Garantujem vám, že sa to do ráno roztopí."

„Hej, nekaz mi radosť!" oborila som sa naňho naoko naštvane. Strelil po mne prekvapeným pohľadom.

„Ty máš rada sneh, Eatonová?"

Prevrátila som očami. „A kto nie?"

„To som nevedel."

„Je veľa vecí, čo o mne nevieš, Potter," povedala som.

„No nič, si pripravená?" Vzala som si zo stola svoj chrabromilský šál a postavila sa.

„Áno, môžeme ísť," prisvedčila som. „Majte sa, dievčatá."

Vyšli sme von, kde parádne mrzlo a husto snežilo. Ledva sme si dovideli na konček nosa. Okolo nás bol snáď tucet guľujúcich sa skupiniek a snehové gule nám svišťali pri ušiach. Prisahala som, že ak ma niekto nejakou trafí na mieste ho zabijem. Kým sme došli k Hagridovej chatrči boli sme celý zasnežení a v mojom prípade aj zamrznutý. Hagrid sa veľmi potešil, že sme ho prišli navštíviť.

„Rozmýšľal som kedy konečne prídete pozrieť starého Hagrida," povedal, kým sme si vyzliekali kabáty a odmotávali šále. Zavesili sme si ich pri dvere na niečo, čo sa podobalo vešiaku.

„Práve robím čaj, dáte si?"

„Radi," odvetila som a sadla si na jednu z veľkých stoličiek pri stole. Potter vybral tri šálky veľké ako vedrá a položil ich na stôl.

„Hagrid, nemáš aj tie svoje tradičné fondánové koláčiky?" s nádejou sa spýtal. Civela som naňho s nadvihnutým obočím. Hagridove koláčiky neje nikto okrem Hagrida.

„Jasné!" zvolal Hagrid nadšene a položil na stôl tácku s „kamennými" koláčikmi, ako som ich volala. Boli tvrdé kameň, možno ešte viac.

„Mňamka," mľaskol Potter, vzal si koláčik a vyšplhal sa na stoličku vedľa mňa. Nespúšťala som z neho ohromený pohľad.

„Čo je?" spýtal sa, keď si to všimol. Nahla som sa k nemu bližšie, aby Hagrid nepočul, čo hovorím. Nechcela som ho uraziť alebo tak.

„Ako to môžeš jesť?! Ja som to raz skúsila a skoro som si vylámala zuby!"

Potter sa uškrnul. „Mám na to svoj trik. Musíš ho najprv poriadne rozmočiť slinami, aby zmäkol. Potom je to hotová lahôdka."

Odporom som zvraštila nos. „Fuj, to je nechutné!"

„Aspoň ich viac zostane pre mňa," pokrčil plecami Potter. Strčil si jeden koniec koláčika do úst a začal ho ocmúľavať akoby to bol cumeľ alebo tak podobne.

„Fúj!" hlesla som a odvrátila sa od neho. Potter ma šťuchol lakťom pod rebrá.

„Nebuď taká fajnovka, Eatonová!"

Hagrid položil horúci čajník na stôl a postupne nám všetkým nalial do šálok bylinkový čaj.

„Tak, čo decká, ako sa vám darí v škole?" opýtal sa Hagrid a sadol si oproti nám.

„Celkom dobre, musím povedať," prehovoril Potter. „Tuto vďaka vševedke mám konečne aj dobré známky z elixírov. Je v tom vážne dobrá." Zružoveli mi líca a pozrela som sa radšej do zeme.

„Som rád, že ste si konečne vyriešili to, čo ste mali medzi sebou," povedal Hagrid s úsmevom. „Tie vaše hádky sa už nedali počúvať."

„Je to len na skúšku, Hagrid," ozvala som sa. „Ešte nie je vylúčené, že sa nezačneme znova hádať." Hagrid si nás oboch starostlivo premeral a šibalsky sa uškrnul. Nikdy som si nemyslela, že Hagrida niekedy uvidím uškŕňať sa. Na jeho veľkej, chlpatej tvári to vyzeralo dosť neprirodzene.

„Počuj Hagrid, vlastne sme sa ťa prišli na niečo spýtať," zmenil tému Potter a položil nedojedený koláčik na stôl. Bol celý oslintaný.

„Nevieš, kde by sa na Rokforte dala nájsť muklovská ruža?"

„Muklovská ruža?" zopakoval Hagrid. „Myslím, že pár ruží rástlo na okraji Zakázaného lesa." S Potterom sme sa pozreli na seba. Takže ešte existuje nádej, že pripravíme náš elixír.

„A na čo ju potrebujete?"

„Na Amortenciu," odvetil Potter.

„Polročný projekt na elixíry," dodala som.

„Ale nemáme moloazár," vzdychol si Potter.

„Nevešaj hlavu, Potter, možno bude elixír fungovať aj bez neho," utešovala som ho. Potter sa bál, že ak nedokončíme náš projekt, tak prepadneme. Ale to bola somarina. Nebola to naša vina, že nám chýba jedna prísada. Bola to Slughornova vina, mal si skontrolovať zásoby predtým než nám to zadal.

„Moloazár vravíš?" povedal Hagrid zamyslene.

Z ničoho nič sa postavil a začal sa prehrabávať vo svojich škatuľkách, čo mal na poličke. Jedna plechová krabička mu spadla na zem a vysypali sa z nej usušené cvrčky.

„Á, tu je to," potešil sa Hagrid. Vytiahol z poličky malú drevenú škatuľku a otvoril ju. Otočil ju tak, aby sme videli, čo to je. Vo vnútri bol drobný, zošúverený kamienok pieskovej farby. Moloazár.

„Hagrid!" zvolala som a vytrhla mu škatuľku z rúk. „Odkiaľ ho máš?!"

„Veď ten starý Slughorn mi ho dal na začiatku školského roka," povedal nám. „Mal slúžiť ako potrava pre jedného môjho miláčika, ale chudák skapal skôr ako som ho stihol nakŕmiť. Vezmite si ho, už mi je nanič."

„Och, Hagrid!" Rozhodila som ruky a rýchlo ho objala. Siahala som mu ledva po hruď. „Zachránil si nás."

U Hagrida sme posedeli ešte nejakú hodinu a rozprávali mu našom metlobalovom zápase, keďže sa ho pre nejakú prácu v lese nemohol zúčastniť. Keď sme mu povedali, čo Damien spravil Jamesovi treskol do stola až mi trochu vylial z čaju.

„Keď sa mi ten chlapec dostane pod ruku, tak-"

„Pokoj Hagrid, Eatonová sa o to už postarala," uškrnul sa Potter. Hagrid na mňa prekvapene pozrel.

„Alyssa?"

„Vrazila mu a zlomila mu nos," prezradil mu Potter. „V slizolinskej klubovni potom rozprával, že sa pochytil so mnou. Keby niekto zistil, že mu nos zlomilo dievča, neprežil by to."

„A ty si im nepovedal pravdu?" opýtala som sa.

„Samozrejme, že áno. Celá škola vie, že je to tvoja práca," odpovedal. „Teda celá škola až na Damiena."

„Šmária to už je toľko?! Musím bežať!" vyhŕkol odrazu Hagrid. „Mám sa s niekým stretnúť v Troch metlách. Pokojne tu buďte a dopite čaj." Vzal si z postele svoj kabát z krta a odišiel do snehovej metelice. Dopila som čaj a prázdnu šálku odložila na stôl.

„Poď," vyzvala som Pottera. Zliezla som zo stoličky, zvesili s vešiaka svoj kabát a šál a začala sa obliekať.

„Kam ideme?" vyzvedal Potter.

„Po poslednú prísadu do nášho elixíru."

Kráčali sme po zasneženej lesnej cestičke a chveli sme sa od zimy. Stále husto snežilo a dych sa nám zrážal na paru. Potter protestoval predtým, než sme sem šli, ale ja som to hneď zamietla. Teraz som si začínala uvedomovať, že by bolo lepšie počkať kým sa počasie umúdri. Ale už bolo neskoro vrátiť sa späť. Niečo zapraskalo a ja som sa strhla. V lese panovala tma- vysoké stromy a zatiahnutá obloha les robili ešte zlovestnejším, než sa kedykoľvek predtým. Vždy bolo nebezpečné chodiť do lesa, pretože nás mohlo hocičo napadnúť, ale teraz keď sme si kvôli snehu ani nedovideli pod nohy bolo priam samovražedné tu byť.

„Mali by sme sa vrátiť," navrhol Potter. Stál tesne pri mne, no aj napriek tomu som ho nevidela.

„Už je to len kúsok." A tak sme šli ďalej.

Ukázalo sa, že taký kúsok to zase nebol. Šli sme ešte dobrých desať minút, kým sme došli k okraju.

„Dobre, teraz sa snaž nájsť ružu," zavelila som. Prečesala som každý jeden kus zeme, ale po ružiach stále ani stopa. Už som to chcela vzdať, keď niečo upútalo moju pozornosť. Pri kmeni jedného mohutného stromu som pod bielym popraškom snehu zbadala niečo červené. Pod tou bielou to priam žiarilo. Podišla som bližšie a prstami stuhnutými od mrazu som zmietla sneh na zem. Bola to ruža. Krásne rozkvitnutá, krvavo červená ruža.

„Potter, našla som ju," oznámila som a vytrhla ružu zo zeme.

Otočila som sa, ale Pottera som nikdy nevidela. Prekliaty sneh!

„Potter?!" zvolala som. Išiel niekam napravo odo mňa tak som sa vybrala tým smerom. Sprevádzalo ma hlasné praskanie vetiev. Myslela som si, že to robím ja, ale potom ma premkol pocit, že ma niečo sleduje. Pomaly som sa otočila, srdce sa mi rozbúchalo ako splašené, a aj keď to bolo vážne nepravdepodobné, zašepkala som: „Potter?"

„Eatonová!" začula som jeho hlas. Uľavilo sa mi, ale vtom som si uvedomila, že jeho hlas prichádza spoza mňa. Nebol to on, kto ma sledoval. Sťažka som preglgla a opatrne cúvla.

Zrazu sa vedľa mňa objavil Potter.

„Hej, Eatonová, všade som ťa hľadal," povedal. Opatrne som mu naznačila, aby bol ticho a ukázala pred seba.

„Niečo nás sleduje," šepla som. Zameral svoju pozornosť pred seba a vytiahol si z habitu prútik. Urobila som to isté.

„Stúpni si za mňa," povedal mi. Ani som sa nepohla.

„Eatonová," zavrčal. Zdrapil ma za ruku a stiahol za seba, pripravený brániť ma vlastným telom. Zapraskali vetvy a prenasledovateľ sa priblížil.

Počula som Pottera ako si popod nos zamrmlal: „Kentaurovia." Vykukla som ponad jeho pleca a vážne, v padajúcom snehu som dokázala rozoznať obrysy mužskej hlavy a konského tela. V mysli som si hneď vybavila všetko, čo som kedy čítala o kentauroch. _Stránia sa ľudí, čítajú znamenia z hviezd a planét. V bitke o Rokfort sa postavili na stranu čarodejníkov, no aj tak ich nemajú príliš v láske._ Spomenula som si aj na jeden odstavec v knihe _Rokfort a jeho dejiny_, v ktorom sa písalo, že jeden rok kentaur dokonca vyučoval na škole veštenie. Jeho stádo ho však zavrhlo a zbilo. Ak sú toto schopní urobiť svojim vlastným, čo potom urobia nám...?

Poťahala som Pottera za rukáv.

„Utečme," zašepkala som. To jediné mi totiž v tej chvíli prišlo rozumné. Určite na nás nestriehol iba jeden kentaur, nemali sme žiadnu šancu ich poraziť.

„Utečme," naliehala som. Potter pomaly prikývol.

„Na tri," povedal.

„Dobre."

Potter silnejšie zovrel prútik v ruke a začal odpočítavať. „Raz...dva...TRI!" skríkol. „Partis Temparus!" Ozval sa zvuk ako keď niekto škrtne zápalkou a medzi nami a kentaurami vyrástla ohnivá stena.

„Utekaj, bež!" kričal na mňa Potter. Otočila som sa a rozbehla sa preč tak rýchlo, ako mi to len zmrznuté nohy dovolili.

Bežala som dlho. Nohy sa mi zabárali do snehu, vetvy ma škriabali po tvári a zachytávali sa mi do vlasov, ale ja som nespomaľovala. Hnal ma pud sebazáchovy. Zvreskla som, keď sa ma niečo dotklo, no bol to len Potter. Chytil ma za ruku a ťahal ma za sebou. Bola som mu za to vďačná, pretože som už nevládala bežať. Konečne pred nami stromy zredli a uvideli sme Hagridovu chatrč. Na školskom areáli nebola ani stopa po študentoch- všetci boli buď v Rokville alebo utiahnutých vo svojich teplých izbách.

„Poďme k Hagridovi!" povedala som úplne bez dychu. Bolo to bližšie ako keby sme bežali do hradu, aj keď som pochybovala, že si kentaurovia trúfnu výsť z lesa.

Dobehli sme k dverám, ktorá boli už spoly zafúkané snehom. S Potterom sme ich však spoločnými silami otvorili a vbehli dnu. Potter ich zabuchol a pre istotu aj zamkol. Nohy sa mi podlomili a klesla som na podlahu pred krbom. V hlave mi hučala krv a srdce splašene bilo. Musela som sa upokojiť. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a vydýchla. Potter bol natisnutý na okno a hľadel von.

„Nevyzerá to, že nás sledovali," povedal a otočil sa na mňa. Pri pohľade na mňa sa mu rozšírili oči.

„Pre Merlina!" zvolal a kľakol si ku mne.

„Čo, čo je?" spýtala som sa a prešla som si po tvári. Na líci som si nahmatala niečo teplé a lepkavé. Odtiahla som ruku a na prstoch sa mi leskla krv.

Potter mi vzal tvár do dlaní a podobne skúmal škrabanec na líci.

„To je v pohode, iba ma poškriabala vetva," upokojovala som ho.

„Vyzerá to byť hlboké." Prevrátila som očami.

„Potter, vo štvrtom ročníku som utrpela otvorenú zlomeninu nohy," povedala som mu, „jeden škrabanec na tvári prežijem." Chytila som mu ruky a stihla si ich z tváre. Nespúšťal zo mňa oči.

„Pamätám si ten zápas," ticho povedal. „Ležala si na zemi a z nohy ti trčala kosť. Nebol to príjemné ani na pohľad, ale ty si presviedčala madam Hoochovú, aby ťa ten zápas nechala dohrať. Spomínam si, čo som si vtedy myslel, „To dievča je asi Terminátor, rovnako nezničiteľné.""

Zasmiala som sa. „Vôbec som necítila bolesť, bola som napumpovaná adrenalínom z hry. Ja si pamätám, že keď ma uvidela Kat hystericky sa rozplakala."

„Museli ťa z ihriska odviezť násilím a ty si sa tam všetkým vyhrážala, že ich premeníš na červíkov, ak ťa nepustia. Z nikým z nich si sa potom týždeň nerozprávala."

„To je pravda," priznala som. „Ako si to môžeš tak dobre pamätať?"

Potter sa zachmúril a zmenil tému. „Máš tú ružu?" Zhíkla som. V rukách som ju nemala a ani na podlahe vedľa mňa neležala. Do riti, určite som ju stratila! Strčila som ruku do vrecka svetra a niečo ma pichlo do prsta.

„Au!" vyhŕkla som. Vytiahla som odtiaľ trochu pomliaždenú ružu.

„Radšej ju dáme do vody," nadhodil Potter a vzal si ju z mojich rúk. Moje prsty sa zľahka obtreli o tie jeho a on až nadskočil.

„Pre Merlina, si celá zmrznutá!"

„Rukavice som si zabudla na izbe," odvetila som.

Potter sa postavil na nohy, vytiahol prútik a v krbe sa rozhorel oheň. Potom pomohol na nohy aj mne. Odmotal mi šál, vyzliekol mokrý sveter aj habit, čo som mala pod ním.

„Je ti dúfam jasné, že takto budem mrznúť ešte viac," neodpustila som si.

„Eatonová, buď ticho!" zahriakol ma, ale neznelo to prísne. Moje mokré veci prevesil na stoličku a postavil ju pri oheň. Z postele vzal Hagridov sveter a prehodil mi ho cez plecia. Bol huňatý a ťažký, takmer sa mi pod jeho ťarchou podlomili nohy. Na zem pred krb hodil deku.

„Sadni si a trochu sa zohrej," nakázal mi.

Urobila som tak a pozorovala ho, ako napustil do nádoby, ktorá vzdialene pripomínala vázu, vodu a vložil do nej ružu. Položil ju na stôl vedľa škatuľky s moloazárom. Niečo ma drglo do ruky a prinútilo ma tak odtrhnúť od neho zrak. Bol to Tesák, Hagridov snáď storočný pes.

„Ahoj, kamarát, kde si sa schovával?" prihovorila som sa mu a začala ho škrabkať za ušami, kde to mal rád. „Dlho sme sa nevideli." Oblízal mi tvár a ja som sykla od bolesti, keď mi jeho mierne drsný jazyk prešiel po zranenom líci. Tesák zakňučal, akoby vycítil moje bolesť.

„To nič, Tesák, nie je to tvoja vina," ubezpečila som ho. Tesák si vedľa mňa ľahol a položil mi hlavu do lona, za pár minút už chrápal.

Potter, ktorý sa už tiež zbavil svojho mokrého šálu, rukavíc a svetra si sadol vedľa mňa. Opatrne, tak aby som nezobudila Tesáka som sa k nemu pomkla a prehodila cez neho sveter. Usmial sa na mňa a prisadol si ku mne tak tesne, že sme sa dotýkali stehnami aj kolenami.

„Mrzí ma to," ozvala som sa, „takmer som nás oboch zabila."

„Nemáš sa za čo ospravedlňovať," odvetil. „Nebola to tvoja vina a navyše aj ja som chcel ísť do Zakázaného lesa." Nevnímala som jeho slová. Zaborila som si tvár do jeho krku.

„Tak ma to mrzí," vzlykla som. „Keby nebolo teba, už by som bola mŕtva."

„Nikdy by som im nedovolil, aby ti ublížili," vyhlásil a hladkal ma po chrbte. Zavrela som oči a snažila sa z mysle vytlačiť všetko, až na jeho teplú ruku, ako sa pohybuje hore dole po mojom chrbte, jeho blízkosť a jeho mätovú vôňu, ktorá ma šteklila v nose. Objala som ho rukami okolo pása a počula som ako sa prudko nadýchol. Rýchlo som sa odtiahla.

„Deje sa niečo? Ublížila som ti?" vysypala som zo seba. „Si zranený?"

„Nie, nie, ja len... ale nič," zahovoril to. Chcel som sa oňho znova oprieť, ale všimla som si tenkú červenú čiaru na jeho bielej košeli. Mimovoľne som sa dotkla svojho škrabanca. Stále krvácal.

„Prepáč," ospravedlnila som sa zahanbene a siahla po svojom prútiku.

„Odstrániť!" povedala som a krvavá škvrna v okamihu zmizla.

„Mali by sme sa vrátiť do hradu, aby ti to madam Pomfreyová zahojila," navrhol Potter. Prikývla som.

Postavili sme sa, zobrali si svoje veci a začali sa obliekať. Potter si omotával šál okolo krku a pritom vykukoval von oknom.

„Myslím, že nás nesledovali, ale radšej to skontrolujem." Podišiel k dverám, odomkol ich a potiahol kľučku. Dvere sa otvorili na štrbinku a znova sa pribuchli. Potter sa do nich zaprel, ale nepodarilo sa mu ich otvoriť o nič viac.

„Čo sa stalo?" opýtala som sa a podišla bližšie. Potter naspäť zavrel dvere a odmotal si šál.

„Tak sa zdá, že sme spolu zase uviazli, Eatonová."

**Ou, až teraz som si uvedomila, že som napísala totálnu somarinu. Ruža v zime! Bože, som ja ale... No čo už, pokúste sa tento drobný detail ignorovať prosím. :D Odhliadnuc od tohto, čo si myslíte o kapitole? Zase spolu uviazli... čo si myslíte, že sa stane? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Poznámka autora**

**Nová kapitola, tešíte sa? :D Nenechám vás dlho trpieť, môžete si prečítať, čo sa stalo, keď spolu znova uviezli. Snáď sa vám to bude páčiť ;) Užite si to. **

**P.S. Ďakujem, ďakujem, ďakujem za reviews, zbožňujem vás! :D**

_26\. kapitola _

Z Hagridovej chatrče sme sa oslobodili až skoro ráno, keď sa majiteľ vrátil a odhádzal všetok sneh, ktorý bol pri dverách. Potter a ja sme však ešte tuho spali. Keď sme zistili, že sme spolu znovu uviazli, rozosmiali sme. Už sa nám to pekne dlho nestalo a navyše takto sme aspoň konečne mali príležitosť sa lepšie spoznať. Celý deň sme sa rozprávali až sme nakoniec zaspali v Hagridovej posteli prikrytí jeho veľkým svetrom. Potter spal s rukou okolo mojich pliec a ja som mala hlavu položenú na jeho pleci. Dohodli sme sa, že takto to bude najlepšie, aby sme sa navzájom aspoň trochu zahriali. Tesák mal však iné plány. Uprostred noci vyskočil Potterovi na brucho čím nás oboch zobudil. Postavil sa medzi nás a neľahol si dokým som sa nedotiahla od Pottera a nezačala ho škrabkať za ušami.

Takto nás ráno našiel spať Hagrid, Potter a ja v jeho posteli a jeho pes medzi nami. Bolo ešte vážne skoro, keď sa vrátil a tak nás nechal si pospať. Zobudili sme sa s Potterom naraz akurát v čase obeda. Hagrid sedel za stolom a nalieval čaj do šálok.

„Hagrid, prepáč, my... uviazli sme tu," rýchlo som sa ospravedlňovala. Hagrid zdvihol pohľad od šálky a zvláštne sa na nás pozrel. Nič na to nepovedal, iba posunul dve šálky s čajom k dvom prázdnym stoličkám a do stredu položil fondánové koláče.

Do hradu sme sa vrátili krátko po obede. Chcela som zájsť do kuchyne a niečo si zajesť, pretože tie Hagridové koláčiky... to nie je nič pre mňa, ale Potter trval na tom, aby som zašla do nemocničného krídla. Rana už nekrvácala, ale nepríjemne štípala.

„Eatonová, hovorím to naposledy, ideš do nemocničného krídla!" hádal sa so mnou.

„Ale ja som hladná!" povedala som už snáď stý raz.

„Potom sa pôjdeme najesť, teraz rob, čo ti hovorím." Frustrovane som si vzdychla a nasledovala ho do nemocničného krídla.

Madam Pomfreyová mi ranu najprv vydezinfikovala. Použila na to nejakú tekutinu, ktorá nepríjemne pálila. Až som sa mykla, keď mi ju naniesla na tvár. Vyčistila ju, a potom na ňu naniesla nejakú masť. Rana sa za pár minút celkom zacelila, zostala iba dlhá ružová jazva.

„Tak a teraz sa ide jesť," povedala som smerom k Potterovi. Ten prikývol a spolu sme odišli do kuchyne.

Neskôr v ten deň, keď som už všetko dopodrobna opísala zvedavým dievčatám- zbadali tú jazvu na líci a nastala hotová apokalypsa- sme sa s Potterom stretli v učebni elixírov. Slughorn bol nadšený, že sa nám podarilo zohnať moloazár a budeme tak schopní dokončiť náš projekt. Nechal nám kľúče od učebne aj od komory so zásobami a pratal sa preč. Vybrali sme si kotlík a začali pracovať na elixíre. Úplne som zabudla, že muchy zlatoočky sa musia sušiť už mesiac pred prípravou, ale Potter na to myslel, čím ma milo prekvapil.

„Vidíš Eatonová, niekedy dávam pozor na elixíroch," podpichol ma.

Zasmiala som sa. „To sa určite raz zapíše do histórie Rokfortu."

Pracovali sme mlčky. Pridávali sme prísady tak ako sa písalo v učebnici a striedali sa pri miešaní. Všetko nám vychádzalo podľa návodu.

„Kedy začneme cítiť to, čo nás priťahuje?" zaujímal sa Potter, keď som tam vhadzovala moloazár a elixír zostal bezfarebný.

Pokrčila som plecami. „Asi až keď tam pridáme všetko." Vhodili sme tam poslednú prísadu- lupienky z muklovskej ruže a elixír bol hotový. Už len počkať 31 dní a bude hotový úplne. Potter sa nahol nad kotlík a poriadne sa nadýchol.

„No čo, cítiš niečo?" opýtala som sa. Pozorne sa na mňa pozrel a prikývol.

„Áno, cítim to všetko." Celkom logicky ma premkla zvedavosť, čo také asi cíti. Čo môže priťahovať Albusa Pottera? Veľké ego, dlhé nohy, hebké vlasy...?

„Skús to," odstúpil a ja som sa nahla nad elixír. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla jeho vône. Najprv som nič také necítila, a potom mi do nosa udrela vôňa čokolády, novej metly, vzduchu krátko po búrke a ešte niečoho korenisto- mätového. Nepamätala som si, že by tam tá vôňa bola naposledy, čo som ovoniavala Amortenciu. Zvláštne.

Odložili sme kotlík do rohu miestnosti. V návode sa písalo, že má byť na chladnom mieste a žalári sú presne to pravé miesto. Zamkli sme, kľúče vrátili Slughornovi a utekali na večeru. Dievčatá boli pohrúžené do zapáleného rozhovoru o Vianočnom plese. Dnes je prvého decembra a to znamená už len dvadsať dva dní do plesu. Už sa fakt neviem dočkať. Nehovoriac o tom, že hneď ráno po plese všetci moji priatelia odídu domov na prázdniny a ja tu zostanem hniť sama len s pár krpcami a profesormi.

„Stále neviem či si mám k tým šatám obuť strieborné alebo čierne lodičky," sťažovala sa Dom.

Všetky si už vybrali šaty z časopisov a nedočkavo očakávali ich príchod. Dom si vybrala dlhé, úzke šaty čiernej farby, so striebornými krátkymi rukávmi a opaskom. Vzadu mali výstrih do V a ten bol orámovaný striebornou látkou, Roxanne si vybrala šaty námornícky modrej farby na jedno rameno. Jacob veľmi chcel, aby mali jej šaty rozparok, lenže Roxy to odmietla. Nakoniec si vybrala šaty, ktoré mali odhalený aspoň chrbát, aby mal radosť. No a Rose si vybrala jednoduché zelené šaty na ramienka, výrazne sa podobali na šaty z filmu _Pokánie_, ktorý zbožňovala. Takisto mali odhalený chrbát. Teraz je to asi in alebo čo.

„Obuj si strieborné," poradila som Dom. „Väčšia časť tvojich šiat je čierna, keby máš také ešte aj topánky, budeš pôsobiť veľmi goticky."

„A čo ty, Alyssa," spýtala sa Rose, „aké šaty máš ty? Ešte si nám ich neukázala." Zmeravela som uprostred pohybu. Nemala som náladu ani čas prezerať si nejaké časopisy, takže som si ešte žiadne šaty nevybrala. Lenže ak by som im to povedala asi by dostali infarkt.

„Hm, to... to je prekvapenie," zaklamala som a vrátila sa k svojmu jedlu.

Dni a týždne neúprosne ubiehali a ples bol stále bližšie a bližšie. Dvadsať dní, pätnásť, desať, päť... Nepočítala som to, ale dievčatá a McGonagallová s tým nedali pokoj. Stále som nevedela, čo si oblečiem, ale našťastie som bola taká zaneprázdnená úlohami, štúdiom na skúšky, metlobalovými tréningami a stretnutiami s McGonagallovou, že som sa nad tým veľmi nezamýšľala.

Nadišla sobota, deň plesu, zobudila som sa a začala panikáriť. Čo teraz len budem robiť?! Už je neskoro vybrať si nejaké šaty a ani sa mi v tých časopisoch žiadne nepáčili. A keby som to povedala dievčatám, na mieste by ma zabili. Vytrielila som z postele ako raketa a rozgniavila skriňu. Zúrivo som sa v nej začala prehrabávať. Nie som veľmi šatový typ, takže sa v mojej skrini nachádzajú len dva exempláre. Na nešťastie sú len krátke a na ples nevhodné. Doma som mala aj jedny dlhé, červené šaty, ktoré mi mama kúpila, keď nás chcela aj s Kat zobrať na jeden jej pracovný večierok. Našťastie z toho vtedy vzišlo a tie šaty teraz hnili niekde v kúte mojej skrine. Na Rokfort som si ich nevzala, pretože som neočakávala, že na ten ples pôjdem. Merlin, čo so mnou len bude?

Na raňajky som išla s tým, že pôjdem za McGonagallovou a poviem jej, že nemôžem ísť na ples, pretože nemám čo na seba. Už som počula, ako na mňa nakričí. Na tanec sme už boli dokonale pripravení a McGonagallová sa už nemohla dočkať, kedy nás uvidí tancovať. Na poslednej skúške sa dokonca rozplakala od šťastia. Duchom neprítomná som si sadla vedľa dievčat a nevnímala ani slovo z tradičného riaditeľkinho príhovoru. Spozornela som až keď ma Kat šťuchla lakťom.

„Alyssa, letí sem Hazel," zašepkala mi. Zdvihla som zrak a vážne k nám letela naša orieškovohnedá plamienka. Nečakala som dnes žiadnu poštu od rodičov, len predvčerom som im posielala list. Pozrela som sa na Kat, no tá len pokrčila plecami.

Hazel mi do, vďaka Merlinovi, prázdneho taniera pustila veľkú bielu krabicu. Bol k nej pripojený lístoček. Stálo na ňom: _Toto budeš asi potrebovať. _Pootvorila som vrchnák krabice a nazrela dnu. Zazrela som záblesk červenej látky. Rýchlo som vrchnák zase priklopila a obzrela sa či ma nikto nesleduje. Opatrne som sa zdvihla zo svojho miesta a vybehla z Veľkej siene.

Utiahla som sa do svojej izby a vytiahla z krabice šaty. Boli to presne tie šaty, čo som si kúpila pred rokom- krvavočervené, s jednoduchou, splývavou sukňou, bez ramienok či rukávov, so srdiečkovým výstrihom. Živôtik, horná časť šiat, bola zdobená striebornými aplikáciami. Na dne krabice ležali ešte aj strieborné sandále na nie veľmi vysokom opätku. Hystericky som sa rozosmiala. Bolo to síce na poslednú chvíľu, ale som zachránená. Mám tú najlepšiu mamu na svete!

Večer nadišiel vážne rýchlo. Ples sa začínal už o siedmej, takže som sa začala chystať už o pol šiestej. Okúpala som sa a umyla si vlasy. Potom som si ich asi desať minút sušila prútikom. Niekedy je nevýhoda mať dlhé vlasy. Okolo šiestej prišla Rose, so svojimi zelenými šatami prehodenými cez ruku a hrebeňmi, sponkami a inými blbosťami do vlasov v druhej ruku. Keď som jej otvárala dvere všimla som si Pottera, ako netrpezlivo pochoduje po našej spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Len mi prosím ťa nehovor, že na ten ples pôjdeš takto," povedala som mu. Bol oblečený v starých teplákoch a vyblednutom tričku. Pozrel sa na mňa a premeral si ma. V momente som očervenela, pretože mi došlo, že mám na seba len župan.

„Ja zase dúfam, že tam pôjdeš v tomto," vrátil mi.

„Snívaj ďalej, Potter," zatiahla som a zabuchla dvere. Ešte predtým som si však stihla všimnúť, že sa uškŕňa.

Rose dokázala s mojimi vlasmi robiť zázraky. Pracovala tak rýchlo a precízne, že som ani nestíhala sledovať, čo vlastne robila. Matne si spomínam, že mi ich pomocou nejakého kúzla zvlnila, na jednom boku ich zaplietla, ostatok zviazala do elegantného drdola, a potom to všetko spojila. Ešte to zafixovala kúzlom, aby sa mi to počas tanca nerozpadlo. Pár skučeravených pramienkov mi nechala voľne padať do očí.

„Rose, je to nádherné!" vydýchla som unesene, keď som ten účes zbadala v zrkadla. „Mohla by si sa tým pokojne živiť."

Rose sa rozosmiala. „Hlavne niečo také nehovor pred mojou mamou."

Vymenili sme si miesta a Rose ma poprosila, aby som jej spravila taký účes ako mala Keira v _Pokání_. Nútila ma ho s ňou pozerať toľkokrát, že som si presne pamätala, ako jej účes vyzeral. Raz som jej ho aj skúšala spraviť, takže to nebolo nič ťažké.

„Ty si tým filmom úplne posadnutá," povedala som jej a pustila sa jej zapletať vlasy. Keď sme už vlasy mali hotové, obliekli sme sa do šiat.

„Och, Alyssa, sú nádherné!" rozplývala sa Rose nad mojimi šatami, kým mi zapínala vzadu zips. S úsmevom som sa na ňu otočila. Vyzrela úchvatne! Zelená farba šiat nechala vyniknúť jej ryšavé vlasy a dodala lesk jej zeleným očiam. Predok šiat vyzeral elegantne zatiaľ čo chrbát pôsobil rafinovane a sexy.

„Vyzeráš krásne, Rose," zložila som jej kompliment. Navyše jej ten účes dodával jemnosť, takže vyzerala na jednej strane ako nežná víla a na druhej ako sexy čertica.

Rose sa zapýrila a sklonila zrak.

„Poď," vyzvala som ju, „ešte ti urobíme mejkap." Sadli sme si na posteľ a začala som Rose nanášať na mihalnice maskaru.

„Takže, Rose," začala som. „S kým tam vlastne ideš?"

„Hm, no, vieš... so Scorpiusom," povedala ticho. Zastala som v pohybe. Rose otvorila spoly namaľované oko a pozrela na mňa.

„Alyssa, chcela som ti to povedať, ale bála som sa, že to nepochopíš," vysypala zo seba Rose. „Ja sama som si nebola ničím istá, ale na konci minulého roka, keď som sa chodila učiť na VČÚ do knižnice on tam bol tiež a tak nejako sme sa dali do reči..."

„To- to je v pohode Rose," vykoktala som- bola som celá ohromená z toho, že mi to povedala. „Vlastne sa ti s niečím musím priznať aj ja." Rose nadvihla obočie.

„Ja, teda ja a Potter, sme vás cez leto spolu videli v tom starom dome," priznala som. „Nechcela som ti to povedať, pretože som počula, čo si vtedy povedala a snažila som sa to pochopiť. Chcela som, aby si mi to sama povedala, keď budeš pripravená."

„Och, Alyssa!" hlesla Rose a objala ma.

„Chápem to, Rose, vážne," zašepkala som. „Viem, že ho miluješ a som rada, že si šťastná." Rose sa odtiahla a v očiach mala slzy.

„Bála som a ti to povedať, pretože som si myslela, že mi povieš, aby som sa s ním už nevídala. Ale ja som ho nechcela stratiť, no ani teba..."

„Rose Weasleyová, neopováž sa plakať, rozmažeš si maskaru!" zahriakla som ju. „A ako ťa vlastne mohla napadnúť taká sprostosť?! Mňa nikdy nestratíš."

S Rose sme rýchlo dorobili mejkapy a päť minút pred začiatkom plesu sme sa náhlili do Veľkej siene. Kvôli tenkým opätkom nám to trvalo dlhšie než obvykle. V jedálni, z ktorej zmizli všetky fakultné stoly a nahradili ich drobné stolčeky v rohoch miestnosti, už boli snáď všetci žiaci šiesteho a siedmeho ročníka. Videla som tam Dom, ktorá vyzerala vo svojich čiernych šatách božsky a plavé vlasy mala zapletené do vrkoča, ktorý mala prehodený cez plece. Zachytila môj pohľad a usmiala sa. Roxanne vo svojich modrých šatách tiež vyzerala veľmi dobre. Natočené vlasy jej splývali na odhalenom chrbte, na ktorý sa Jacob, oblečený v tmavom obleku a modrej košeli, nedokázal vynadívať.

Skenovala som dav hľadajúc v ňom Pottera, ale niečo iné zachytilo môj pohľad. James. James stál na okraji tej skupinky v sivom obleku a bielej košeli a vedľa neho stálo dievča, nepochybne to z nemocnice. Konečne som sa jej mohla prizrieť bližšie. Bola to Andromeda McLaggenová. Vyzerala ako jej mama, Lavender Brownová, keď bola v jej veku. Teda aspoň na fotke, ktorú mala Roseina mama odloženú doma.

Profesorka McGonagallová, vo svojom slávnostnom, zeleno- čiernom habite, sa postavila na svoje obvyklé miesto za riaditeľský pult a všetci v momente stíchli.

„Všetkých vás srdečne vítam na tradičnom Vianočnom plese!" predniesla s úsmevom. „Som rada, že ste prišli a dúfam, že si užijete veľa zábavy ešte pred odchodom na vianočné prázdniny. Teraz ale prenechajme priestor našim hlavným prefektom, Alysse Eatonovej a Albusovi Potterovi!"

Všetci začali tlieskať a mne začalo od nervozity skrúcať žalúdok. Skúmala som dav a hľadala Pottera, ale nikde som ho nevidela. A odrazu bo pri mne. Chytil ma za ruku a odviedol do stredu parketu, kde si ma otočil k sebe. Vyzeral úchvatne, v čiernom obleku, bielej košeli a červenej kravate, ktorá ladila s mojimi šatami. Prezrel si ma od hlavy po päty a na tvári sa mu rozhostil lenivý úsmev.

„Pristane ti to," povedal mi. „Obzvlášť sa mi páči tá strieborná." Usmiala som sa.

„To bol zámer," šepla som. Naozaj to tak bolo. Akoby mama vytušila, že budem tancovať s Potterom, ktorý je slizolinčan a poslala mi nie len strieborné topánky, ale aj doplnky. Rose mi zase do účesu dala len strieborné sponky.

Začala nám hrať hudba a začali sme tancovať. Už som nemala potrebu dívať sa pod nohy, verila som mu, že ma povedie. Dívala som sa mu do očí, ktoré skúmali každý jeden kúsok mojej tváre. Nakoniec zastali na mojich očiach a boli také hrejivé a nežné, až sa mi z toho zatočila hlava. Prišla posledná otočka a Potter si ma tesne pritiahol k sebe. Naše tváre skončili len pár centimetrov od seba. Ľudia okolo nás začali odušu tlieskať, niekto aj pískal, myslím, že to bol James. Rozosmiali sme sa a pustili. Elegantne sme sa im uklonili a pratali sa z parketu preč. McGonagallová sa znova postavila na svoje rečnícke miesto.

„Zábava sa môže začať," povedala. Všetci pochytali svojich partnerov za ruky a náhlili sa s nimi na zrazu plný tanečný parket.

Zábava bola v plnom prúde aj po troch hodinách. Už nehrali len slaďáky, ale aj rýchle pesničky, čo všetkých náramne potešilo. Parket bol stále plný na prasknutie. Za tie tri hodiny som si stihla párkrát zatancovať s Jamesom, Marcusom a ešte nejakým chalanom z Bystrohlavu, ktorý je Jamesov a Fredov spolužiak. Na jednu rýchlu pesničku sme si aj v pätici zatancovali s dievčatami. To bolo prvýkrát, čo som videla svoju sestru odkedy ples začal. Mala krásne fialové šaty na ramienka s riasenou sukňou. Využila som, že sme boli spolu a poďakovala jej za šaty. Neskôr po raňajkách mi totiž došlo, že to ona písala mame a zachránila mi tak kožu.

Pustili rýchlu pesničku a všetci, čo sedeli sa zase nahrnuli naspäť. Zazrela som chlapčenskú postavu v bielej košeli a červenej kravate, ako sedí za jedným stolom. Vedľa neho sedelo blonďavé dievča v otrasne ružových šatách s veľkým výstrihom a rozparkom až do nebies, Melanie. Zjavne sa ho snažila zviesť, ale Potter sa jej zo všetkých síl snažil striasť. Podišla som k jeho stolu a Melanie na mňa zazrela.

„Čo tu chceš? Nevidíš, že sme zaneprázdnení?!" vyštekla na mňa.

„Sklapni, barbie, za tebou som neprišla!" umlčala som ju. „Potter, zatancuješ si?" Potter na mňa vrhol prekvapený pohľad, ale rýchlo prikývol.

„Jasné!"

„Ale- ale, Albus!" protestovala Melanie a chytila ho za ruku.

„Pre Merlina, Melanie, to si vážne taká dutá, ako vyzeráš?! Medzi vami je koniec, tak sa prestaň vtierať! To nemáš žiadnu sebaúctu?!" osopila som sa na ňu. Vyzerala, že by mi najradšej jednu vrazila.

„Chápem, chceš ho mať len pre seba," povedala nenávistne a podišla ku mne bližšie. „Ale vedz jedno, humusáčka, ja nikdy neprehrám a vždy dostanem to, čo chcem."

Prevrátila som očami. „Mala by si sa radšej prebrať skôr než si ublížiš. Nie vždy dostaneme to, čo chceme, zmier sa s tým," poradila som jej. „A nevyhrážaj sa mi, ak nechceš, aby ti tvoje krásne vlasy zhoreli v plameňoch." Chytila som Pottera, ktorý celú našu výmenu názorov pozoroval s potláčaným smiechom, za rukáv a ťahala ho preč.

„O a mimochodom," otočila som sa ešte na Melanie, ktorá škrípala zubami. „V tých šatách vyzeráš ako šľapka."

Odišli sme na okraj parketu a začali sa nenormálne smiať.

„Vi- videla si jej výraz?" smial sa Potter.

„Sa stav, Merlin, tá sa tvárila!" prisvedčila som. Kým sme sa smiali rýchla pesnička dohrala a vystriedal ju slaďák. Potter sa na mňa zahľadel.

„Smiem prosiť?" predniesol nonšalantne a ponúkal mi ruku.

Skepticky som sa na ňu zahľadela a opatrne ju chytila. „Takto nehovor," požiadala som ho.

„Prečo nie?" chcel vedieť. Pritiahol si ma bližšie a položil mi ruku na pás.

„Pretože, ak zistím, že si dokonalý džentlmen nebudem ťa už môcť nenávidieť, ak toto nevýjde." Potter mi silnejšie stisol ruku.

„Vyjde to," ubezpečil ma. Usmiala som sa a oprela si hlavu o jeho plece.

Ples trval ešte hodinu, a potom nás McGonagallová vyhnala do postelí so slovami, že zmeškáme ranný vlak do Londýna. Nikomu z nás sa ešte nechcelo ísť späť, ale riaditeľka mala pravdu. Vlak odchádza zo stanice o ôsmej a ak pôjdu spať o polnoci alebo neskôr, nestihnú ho.

„Dobrú noc, Rose," lúčila som sa s ňou a objala ju. „Uži si Francúzsko."

„Ďakujem, Alyssa, mrzí ma, že tu nemôžem zostať," odvetila. „Rádio som ti potom nechala v spoločenskej miestnosti." Pustili sme sa a ja som ju obdarila vďačným úsmevom.

„Ahoj, Roxy, príjemné prázdniny," objala som aj ju.

„Aj tebe, Alyssa, neunuď sa nám tu k smrti." Objal ma aj Jacob a poprial mi pekné Vianoce.

„Pekné Vianoce aj tebe, Jacob."

„Alyssa, snáď to tu bez nás prežiješ," hodila sa mi okolo krku Dominique. „A určite ti nevadí to s Marcusom?" Marcus pozval Dom na ples a pretancovali spolu väčšinu večera. Obaja vyzerali, že sa dobre bavia.

„Nebuď hlúpa, samozrejme, že nie!" ubezpečila som ju. „Som za vás rada."

Objala som ešte Marcusa, Jamesa, ktorý ma predstavil aj svojej priateľke, Freda, Kat a dokonca aj Scorpiusa.

„Ale varujem ťa, Malfoy, zlom jej srdce a roztrhnem ťa ako hada," pohrozila som mu.

„Budem na to pamätať, Alyssa." Na rad prišiel Potter. Už- už som mu chcela popriať pekné sviatky, keď zdvihol ruku a zastavil ma.

„Ešte sa nelúčime," povedal. Vzal ma za ruku a ťahal ma po schodoch do našej ubytovne.

„Potter, čo-" Naznačil mi, aby som bola ticho, tak som neochotne sklapla. Pustil mi ruku a podišiel ku krbu, kde bolo hore položené rádio od Rose. Zapol ho a po miestnosti sa začala šíriť jemná, pomalá hudba. Potter sa na mňa otočil.

„Venuješ mi ešte jeden tanec, predtým než odídem?" opýtal sa a natiahol ruku. Mohla som buď rýchlo utiecť po schodoch do svojej izby alebo proste natiahnuť ruku a splniť mu tak posledné želanie skôr než odíde na prázdniny a ja ho uvidím až po novom roku. Zdalo sa to ako strašne dlhá doba.

Pomaly som natiahla ruku a on ju nežne vzal do svojej. Podišiel ku mne bližšie a objal ma oboma rukami okolo pása. Omotala som mu ruky okolo krku a zaborila si tvár do jeho pleca. Výhodou podpätkov bolo, že sme teraz boli rovnako vysokí. Mlčky sme sa pohupovali do pomalého rytmu piesne.

„Takže," prehovorila som, „čo s nami bude, keď sa skončia prázdniny?"

„Neviem, asi budeme priateľmi," odvetil.

„Myslíš, že to obyvatelia Rokfortu predýchajú?" Potterovi sa začali otriasať plecia od smiechu.

„Je mi srdečne jedno či to predýchajú alebo nie," povedal. „A ak nie, sama si raz povedala, že na nich môžeš použiť kúzlo pomätenia, keby sa im niečo, čo sa týka teba nepáčilo." Zdvihla som hlavu a zahľadela sa mu do tváre.

„Ako to, že si to tak pamätáš, veď to bolo v treťom ročníku?!" Prestal tancovať a vzal mi tvár do dlaní.

„Pamätám si všetko, čo sa týka teba," povedal. Chcela som sa spýtať, čo to znamená, ale nedal mi možnosť. Pobozkal ma na čelo, povedal: „Dobrú noc, Alyssa." a bol preč. Zostala som tam ohromene stáť a civieť na jeho zavreté dvere.

Ráno, dvadsiateho tretieho decembra bolo zasnežené, ako inak. Vstala som pár minút pred ôsmou, tesne pres odchodom vlaku. Snažila som sa nemyslieť na fakt, že všetci moji priatelia už sedia vo vlaku a za chvíľu vyrazia na cestu domov, niekoľko stoviek kilometrov odtiaľto. Prezliekla som sa, vzala si z nočného stolíka tretie pokračovanie Nástrojov smrteľníkov, ktoré mi požičala Rose a odišla do spoločenskej miestnosti, ktorá bola teraz len a len moja. Skrútila som do kresla pri krbe, v ktorom som rozložila oheň. Dosť som rozmýšľala o tom, čo sa tam včera večer stalo, ale nedokázala som rozlúštiť, čo znamenali jeho slová. _Pamätám si všetko, čo sa týka teba. _O tých slovách sa mi ešte aj snívalo. Ak by to nebol Potter ešte by som si pomyslela, že je do mňa zamilovaný...

Odrazu sa dvere na pravo s buchotom rozleteli a vyletel z nich rozospatý Potter ešte stále odetý v obleku. Vyvalila som naňho oči. Keď si Potter všimol môj šokovaný pohľad, rozšírili sa mu oči a pozrel na hodiny na stene.

„Do riti, tak sa zdá, že vlak domov už nestíham," zanadával. „Za toto mi mama určite pošle vrešťadlo."

**Čo hovoríte, nečakané alebo ste odhadovali, že sa to stane? Budú spolu sami celé vianočne prázdniny, to znamená, že sa môže stať veľa vecí... :D Akých myslíte, vydrží im to priateľstvo? Som zvedavá na vaše názory :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Poznámka autora**

**A máme tu novú kapitolu :D Je to jedna z tých light kapitol, ale ak chcete veľa Alyssa/Albus momentov, tak celkom dôležitá ;) Snáď sa vám bude páčiť, dajte mi vedieť. **

**P.S. Vďaka za skvelé komentáre, vážne musíte prestať byť takí milí, pretože potom sa niekoľko hodín doslova vznášam po dome :D BeBe, dúfam, že nie je neskoro a ešte žiješ, fakt sa ti ospravedlňujem za tvoju ujmu na zdraví. Hádam to nová kapitola trochu napraví. Taminka, nemáš vôbec za čo, ja ďakujem, že tento príbeh ešte stále čítaš **

_27\. kapitola _

Keď sme bok po boku kráčali na raňajky, stále som tomu nemohla uveriť. Potter zmeškal vlak, zostáva na Rokforte, nezostanem sama... To bolo ako zo sna! Keby mi v septembri niekto povedal, že budem nútená stráviť vianočné prázdniny iba v Potterovej spoločnosti, dobrovoľne by som išla hlavou proti múru, ale teraz... Tieto prázdniny možno nebudú až taká katastrofa, ako sa sprvu zdalo.

Veľká sieň, ktorá už zase vyzerala ako každý deň bola žalostne prázdna. Za chrabromilským stolom sedelo len asi päť deciek z prvého a druhého ročníka, pri bystrohlavskom aj bifľomorskom ich bolo zo desať a pri slizolinskom dvaja. Tie tváre som poznala, bol to Damien a jeden z jeho kumpánov. Potter si pri pohľade na nich vzdychol.

„Super, zase bude otravovať."

„Proste sa nenechaj vyprovokovať," poradila som mu.

„Ja sa snažím, ale vždy ma tak vytočí, že musím odísť a do niečoho udrieť. Minule som na chlapčenských záchod spravil dieru do steny."

Ohromene som naňho pozrela. „To musím vidieť."

„Je to na chlapčenských záchodoch," pripomenul mi.

„No a čo, nepamätáš si, čo sa stalo minulý rok o takomto čase?" nadhodila som a Potter sa usmial. „Zguľoval si ma tak veľmi, že sa zo mňa doslova stal ľudský vodovod a keď si potom zdrhol na chlapčenské záchody, bežala som za tebou."

Potter sa teraz už nenormálne smial. „Hej, a potom tam vtrhla McGonagallová, vynadala ti a strhla ti päťdesiat bodov. Nehovoriac o tom, že nám obom dala týždenný trest."

„Presne! Na to, že je McGonagallová vedúcou Chrabromilu, rada nám strháva body," zamrmlala som.

„Vďaka Merlinovi za starého Slughorna!" zvolal Potter. Slughorn bol vážne super, nikdy žiadnemu slizolinčanovi nestrhol body. Vždy mi to prišlo trochu nefér.

„Čo keby sme si po raňajkách dali odvetu v tej guľovačke?" navrhol Potter. Uštedrila som mu riadny šťuchanec pod rebrá.

„Radšej si obleč niečo nepremokavé," poradila som mu.

„To skôr ty," vrátil mi a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Ale predtým," začala som, „vždy som chcela vyskúšať ako chutí jedlo pri slizolinskom stole."

„Je čierne a zhnité rovnako ako naše duše," predniesol.

Damien a jeho spoločník na nás vrhli znechutené pohľady, keď sme sa usádzali za stôl.

„Poďme, Kyle," kývol na druhého, ryšavého chalana s konskými zubami. Zborovo sa postavili a s vysoko zdvihnutými hlavami odišli.

„Bojí sa ťa," zamrmlal Potter mojím smerom.

Pokrčila som plecami. „Veď aj má prečo." Nabrala som si na tanier jedlo, ktoré nebolo veľmi odlišné od toho, ktoré sme mali pri našom stole. Ale stačilo mi jediný raz zahryznúť a hneď som pochopil, že _je_ odlišné ako to naše. Chrabromilské jedlo je oveľa, oveľa lepšie. Jediteľný bol iba celozrnný chleba. Odtŕhala som si z neho drobné kúsky a čakala kým sa Potter prestane napchávať. Bola som prekvapená koľko je ten chalan schopný zjesť, nechápala som kam sa to doňho všetko zmestilo.

„Čo hovoríš na jedlo?" spýtal sa, keď konečne dojedol a odsotil od seba prázdny tanier.

„Ako si povedal, čierne a prehnité presne ako vaše duše."

Odišli sme do prefektskej ubytovne prezliecť sa. Sľúbila som predsa Potterovi odplatu. A dúfala som, že bude mokrá, teda, v jeho prípade. Vybehla som po schodoch do svojej izby a rýchlo zo seba zhodila tenké dlho rukávové tričko, ktoré som na seba ráno natiahla. Vytiahla som zo skrine hrubé čierne tričko, natiahla ho na seba a cez to som si prehodila chrabromilský rolákový sveter. Obula si huňaté čižmy a omotala si okolo krku šál, natiahla rukavice a čiapku, zvesila z vešiaka zimný kabát a letela späť do spoločenskej miestnosti. Potter akurát zatváral dvere do svojej izby a schádzal po schodoch. Bol oblečený rovnako ako ja, až na to, že jeho sveter, šál a rukavice boli v slizolinských farbách.

„Pripravený na poriadnu kúpeľ, Potter?"

O čiapku aj šál som prišla už v úvodných piatich minútach. Potter sa so mnou veru nemaznal. Spustil na mňa takú spŕšku snehových gúľ, že som sa musela schovať za najbližší strom, aby som sa jej vyhla.

„Chceš vojnu?" mrmlala som si popod nos. „Fajn, tak budeš mať vojnu." Pomocou kúzla som naňho poslala raz takú metelicu snehu. Odvážila som sa vykuknúť spoza stromu. Potterov čierny kabát bol celý od snehu. Perfektné, zasiahla som svoj cieľ!

„Ja som ťa varovala," zatiahla som posmešne zo svojho úkrytu. Potter sa na mňa pozrel pohľadom, ktorý na mňa zvykol vrhať, keď sme sa šťavnato hádali a on práve dostal chuť ma zabiť.

Rozbehol sa za mnou. Rýchlo som namierila prútik na strom, pod ktorým som stála a pokrývka snehu sa zosypala Potterovi priamo na hlavu. Vyprskla som do smiechu. Nevšimla som si Pottera, ako sa pomaly zakráda ku mne a to sa mi stalo osudným. Skočil po mne a zvalil ma do snehu. Prakticky na mne sedel a bránil mi tak vstať. Vytrhol mi prútik z ruky a schoval si ho do nohavíc.

„Aj ja som ťa varoval, Eatonová," povedal a nabral za hrsť snehu. Zvreskla som a pohotovo si zakryla tvár rukami.

„Toto nie je fér!" kričala som. „Ja som len úbohé, slabé dievča a ty... hotový Rambo!" Počula som ako sa Potter sarkasticky zasmial.

„Úbohé a slabé dievča, pekný pokus," zatiahol. „Slabé dievčatá nedokážu zlomiť nos kapitánovi slizolinského metlobalového družstva." Poslal na mňa ďalšiu spŕšku snehu.

„Och, do riti s tebou!" uľavila som si. Odokryla som si tvár a silno mu vrazila do žalúdka. Zastonal od bolesti. Chopila som sa šance a prevalila sa naňho; ani nestihol zareagovať. Ruky som mu rýchlo pritlačila k zemi.

„Dostala som ťa," povedala som.

Potter sa rozosmial. „Tak sa zdá. Určite si nemala byť v Slizoline, Eatonová?! Si rovnako prefíkaná."

Rozhodla som sa hrať jeho hru. „A ty si určite _mal_ byť v Slizoline?! Pretože ty nie si." Nedala som mu šancu odpovedať, pretože som mu bleskovo pustila ruku a nasypala mu sneh do tváre.

„Toto ti len tak neprejde, Eatonová!" sľuboval zatiaľ čo vypľúval sneh z úst.

„Prepáč, že ťa sklamem, ale asi si si nevšimol, že ťa mám celkom vo svojej moci," povedala som mu naoko ospravedlňujúco. Potter sa na mňa zadíval a v očiach sa mu čudne zalesklo.

Vykopol kolenom a trafil ma do zadku. Hodilo ma dopredu, takže som na ňom teraz doslova ležala. Vyslobodil si ruky a vymenili sme si pozície- ja som ležala prišpendlená k zasneženej zemi a on sa týčil nado mnou. Chcela som ho znova udrieť, ale schmatol mi ruky a zdvihol mi ich vysoko nad hlavu.

„Áno, Eatonová, určite som mal byť v Slizoline," zatiahol.

„Bastard," precedila som cez zaťaté zuby predtým než mi do tváre nasypal tonu ľadového snehu.

Na ubytovňu sme sa vracali o niekoľko hodín neskôr do nitky premočení a vymrznutí. Veľkú väčšinu mokrých stôp som zanechávala ja, ale ani Potter nebol úplne suchý. Už sme sa vracali do hradu a on sa dobre bavil na tom, aká som mokrá, tak som doňho sotila a on skončil s nosom v snehu. Radšej som sa rýchlo pratala preč, aby som neschytala ďalšou várkou snehu do tváre. Školník Filch si všimol mokré stopy vo Vstupnej hale a začal nahnevane vrieskať.

„Prekliate decká, teraz som to tu drhol!" ponosoval sa. „Veď počkajte, keď sa mi dostanete pod ruku!" V strachu o náš holý život sme rýchlo zdolali zvyšné poschodia a zavreli sa v ubytovni.

„Tak to bolo... o chlp," povedala som zadychčane.

„To teda bolo," dal mi za pravdu Potter. V spoločenskej miestnosti sa nekúrilo a veru tam nebolo o nič lepšie ako vonku v tom snehu. Beztak som bola už na kosť premrznutá a teraz ešte aj toto. Začali mi drkotať zuby.

„Mali by sme rozložiť oheň," nadhodil Potter. Prikývla som. Potter na mňa očakávajúco hľadel.

„V- veď máš môj p- prútik, t- ty somár!"

„Och, jasné!" doplo mu.

Cestou ku krbu odhodil mokrý šál, rukavice aj kabát, mávol prútikom a v kozube za rozblčal oheň. Vzala som si z neho príklad- odhodila som všetko mokré oblečenie, vrátane čierneho trička a kompletne premočených džínsov. Zostala som len v bielom tielku a tenkých pančuchách. Nasáčkovala som sa ku krbu a vystrela zmrznuté ruky k ohňu. Trochu mi to pomohlo, ale stále mi bola riadna zima.

„Mrzneš Eatonová," skonštatoval Potter, ktorý sedel vo svojom termo tielku a džínsoch, ktoré neutrpeli tak ako moje v kresle tesne pri krbe. Uvedomovala som si, že tam stojím takmer polonahá, ale bola mi príliš veľká zima, aby som sa tým trápila.

„Ne- nehovor," zadrkotala som.

„Poď sem," naznačil mi rukou. „Zahreješ sa." Trasľavo som pokrútila mokrou hlavou.

„No tak, Eatonová, veď ťa neuhryznem," ubezpečoval ma. „Iba ak by si sama chcela."

„Uvedomuješ si, že som takmer nahá?!"

„Eatonová, máš na sebe tielko a pančuchy. Už som ťa videl aj v spodnom prádle."

„Kedy si-" zarazila som. Mal pravdu, vtedy cez leto, keď na mňa vylial to nechutné, ružové svinstvo, kvôli ktorému sa vlastne toto celé odohralo. Dva mesiace v jeho službách, dohoda, naše priateľstvo...

Zahryzla som si do pery a uvažovala či k nemu ísť alebo nie. Na jednej strane som mrzla, no na druhej obaja sme boli len sporo odetí. Iné je objímať ho, keď som celkom oblečená, ale teraz...?

„Pre Merlina!" hlesol Potter. Chňapol ma za ruku a stiahol si ma do lona. Sedeli sme presne tak, ako keď ma našiel plakať v kuchyni, dokonca ešte aj v tom istom kresle. Rukou mi šúchal chrbát a snažil sa ma zahriať. Ani jeden z nás nič nehovoril, tisli sme sa na seba a sledovali ako oheň pukoce v krbe.

Sedeli sme v nezmenenej polohe asi pol hodinu. Za ten čas som už pomaly celá rozmrzla. Z jedného boku ma hrialo Potterovo tričko, z druhého jeho ruka, ktorá sa opatrne pohybovala po mojom tele a spredu ma zase hrial oheň z kozuba. Cítila som sa tak príjemne a uvoľnene, až sa mi pomaly začali zatvárať oči.

„Si unavená?" opýtal sa ma Potter, keď si to všimol.

„Nie, ja len..." odmlčala som sa. Odtrhol ruku od môjho kolena a položil mi ju na líce. Neviem či to bolo preto, že som mala ešte stále zmrznutú tvár alebo preto, že mal ruku ohriatu od ohňa, ale jeho dotyk neuveriteľne pálil.

„Len čo?" vyzvedal.

„Ako si to včera myslel, že si pamätáš všetko, čo sa týka mňa?" vyletelo zo mňa.

„Dúfal som, že si to domyslíš sama-" prerušilo ho zaťukanie na okno. Obzreli sme sa a za oknom stála snehovo biela sova.

„Silver," zamrmlal Potter. Chvatne som z neho zliezla a Potter sa ponáhľal otvoriť okno. Silver vletela dnu a k nohám mu pustila šarlátovo červenú obálku. Potter na ňu so strachom v očiach hľadel. Bolo to vrešťadlo, nepochybne od jeho mamy.

„Mal by si ho čím skôr otvoriť," poradila som mu. Potter sťažka preglgol a trasúcou sa rukou zdvihol obálku zo zeme. Rýchlo som si pozbierala svoje veci.

„Radšej ťa nechám," povedala som a utekala hore schodmi do svojej izby. No nepomohli ani zatvorené dvere a prikryté uši- krik pani Potterovej sa ozýval snáď v celom hrade.

Keď krik utíchol, prezliekla som sa do suchých džínsov a trička, čo som mala ráno na sebe. Vyšla som von a na podlahe pri kresle som našla sedieť Pottera s hlavou v dlaniach. Pred ním na zemi ležali roztrhané kúsky červenej obálky. Dostala som nápad, ako mu zlepšiť náladu. Kvokla som si k nemu a zľahka mu položila ruku na rameno.

„Poď," vyzvala som ho, „mám skvelý nápad."

Odtiahla som ho do kuchyne, kde som ho usadila za stôl a otočila sa hľadať Lailu. Netrvalo to dlho, pretože hneď ako ma zbadala sa mi hodila okolo nôh.

„Slečna Alyssa!" zapišťal škriatok.

„Ahoj, Laila," odzdravila som ju s úsmevom. „Môžem ťa požiadať o láskavosť, urobíš, prosím ťa, tuto mne a Potterovi horúcu čokoládu? Pokojne ti aj pomôžem." Laila sa odo mňa odtrhla; oči rozšírené vzrušením.

„Samozrejme, Laila to urobí rada pre slečnu," zašvitorila.

„Ďakujem, Laila," povedala som. „Tak s čím ti pomôžem?" Drobné stvorenie rázne pokrútilo hlavou až mu zaplieskali uši.

„Nie, Laila to zvládne. Slečna Alyssa si sadne a bude čakať." Sadla som si teda oproti Potterovi, ktorému tam už Jess nanosila plno koláčov.

„Čo si povedala Laile?" zaujímal sa.

„Objednala som nám ten najlepší liek na depresiu."

Potter si nevedel vynachváliť Lailinu horúcu čokoládu. Bola naozaj veľmi chutná, chutila ako pravá čokoláda, nie ako tie nechutnosti z prášku, čo podávajú v kaviarňach. Odchádzali sme odtiaľ obaja spokojnejší. Potter sa celý čas priblblo usmieval, až som začala Lailu podozrievať, že mu tam pridala trochu ohnivej whisky.

„Vďaka, Eatonová, vážne to pomáha," prehovoril, keď sme sa vrátili do spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Samozrejme, že áno. Mám to odskúšané."

Zvyšok dňa sme strávili zatvorení v spoločenskej miestnosti hraním rachotiacej sedmy. Vyhrávala som, z čoho bol Potter riadne na nervy. Cestou na večeru som si ho za to doberala. Za slizolinským stolom už sedeli Damien a Kyle, tak som poťahala Pottera za rukáv svetra.

„Tento raz sedíme za mojím stolom," povedala som. Potter sa pozrel na skupinku druhákov, ktorý tam už sedeli a večerali.

„Neviem či je to dobrý nápad."

„Prosím ťa, odkedy ťa zaujíma, čo si myslia ostatní?!" nadhodila som a potiahla ho smerom k chrabromilskému stolu. „Ver mi, ak raz ochutnáš jedlo z nášho stola už nebudeš chcieť jesť nič iné."

Samozrejme, že som mala pravdu. Ak som si myslela, že toho na raňajky zjedol kopu, ani zďaleka to nemalo na to, koľko toho pojedol teraz. Prakticky som celú večeru presedela civením naňho s otvorenými ústami. Vrátili sme sa na štvrté poschodie a na mňa doľahla únava. Bolo ešte síce skoro, ale bol to dlhý, a mokrý, deň.

„Idem si ľahnúť," oznámila som Potterovi. „Dobrú noc, Potter." Usmial sa a prikývol.

„Dobrú noc, Eatonová."

Druhý deň som sa zobudila prekvapivo neskoro. Kým som vstala, umyla sa a obliekla bolo už desať hodín. Bola som v šoku, keď som zišla po schodoch do spoločenskej miestnosti a našla ju vyzdobenú všakovakými vianočnými ozdobami. V kúte stál aj mohutný vianočný stromček ovešaný guľami, salónkami a sviecami. Bolo to takmer dych vyrážajúce. Podišla som ku krbu, na ktorom bol pripevnený strapec imela.

„Ešte si len vstala a už myslíš na bozkávanie, Eatonová?!" zatiahol Potter. Stál pri obrazovom priechode a v rukách niesol kopu jedla.

„Nemyslela som na bozkávanie," bránila som sa, „len som sa kochala výzdobou." Potter na mňa žmurkol a položil jedlo na stôl.

„Neprišla si na raňajky, tak som ti nejaké jedlo priniesol," vysvetlil.

Užasnuto som sa naňho pozrela. „Ďakujem." Sadla som si za stôl a chytila do ruky krajec chleba.

„Nemusíš sa báť, všetko jedlo pochádza z chrabromilského stola."

Po neskorých raňajkách som sa odišla teplo obliecť a vytiahla Pottera von. Už nesnežilo, ale snehu bolo aj tak dosť. Ešte trochu nasneží a bude tu hotová kalamita! Keďže som už nemala náladu na ďalšiu snehovú vojnu podobnú tej včerajšej, vymyslela som nám inú aktivitu- stavanie snehuliaka. Potter z toho nebol veľmi nadšený.

„Nemôžeš prežiť zimu bez toho, aby si aspoň raz nepostavil snehuliaka!" namietala som.

„Ubezpečujem ťa, že môžem," odpovedal.

„Ale ja nie, takže..." začala som zo snehu formovať najväčšiu guľu. Potter stál obďaleč a pozoroval ma.

„Upísal si sa priateľstvu so mnou, tak za to teraz ber následky," povedala som mu. Hlasno si povzdychol a začal gúľať strednú guľu.

„Nebolo to až také hrozné, čo povieš?" otočila som sa na Pottera. Snehuliaka sme už mali hotového a vyzeral perfektne. Potter mu pričaroval gombíky a oči a mrkvu ako nos, a ja som mu okolo krku omotala svoj šál. Po dostavaní snehuliaka sme zašli k Hagridovi. Obom nám nalial za vedro čaju a spýtal sa nás, ako sme si užili ples.

„Celkom dobre," zareagoval Potter, ktorý do seba zase ládoval fondánové koláčiky.

„Hej, nebolo to až také zlé," potvrdila som.

„Ten váš otvárací tanec bol nádherný," rozplýval sa Hagrid. „Vyzeralo to, akoby ste boli do seba zamilovaní." Skoro som sa udusila čajom. Začala som prskať a kašľať a Potter ma musel pobúchať po chrbte, aby som to všetko dostala z hrdla.

„Šmária, Alyssa, si v poriadku?" prihováral sa mi Hagrid.

„V pohode," zachrčala som.

„Asi som to nemal povedať..." zamrmlal Hagrid. Nervózne som sa usmiala a radšej na to nič nepovedala.

Do večera sme sa už len bezcieľne túlali po areáli školy. Míňali sme guľujúce sa skupinky študentov a snažili sa neschytať snehovými guľami do tváre. Nakoniec sme si sadli na kmeň stromu pri jazere. Jeho hladina bola pokrytá ľadom, čo len potvrdilo Dominu teóriu, že nás čaká mrazivá zima.

„Čo chceš robiť po večery?" opýtala som sa ho. Lišiacky sa uškrnul.

„Mám taký jeden nápad. James mi včera večer poslal fľašu ohnivej whisky vraj, aby sme si užili trochu zábavy, keď už tu musíme trčať s krpcami," povedal. „Mohli by sme si usporiadať takú súkromnú párty." Chvíľu som zvažovala jeho návrh, ale potom som mykla plecami.

„Je mi to jedno, ale ak sa ma znova pokúsiš opiť, nebudem šetriť kliatbami, tým si buď istý." Potter sa tomu len zasmial.

Po večery sme sa zatvorili vo svojej spoločenskej miestnosti. Zapla som rádio, ale bála som sa to dať veľmi nahlas, aby nám nevynadal Filch. Potter namieril svoj prútik na obrazový priechod a zamrmlal: „Muffliato."

„Kľudne to daj nahlas, Eatonová, nebudú nás počuť," otočil sa na mňa. Pokrčila som plecami a pridala volume. Potter zmizol vo svojej izbe a o minútu sa zase vrátil s litrovou fľašou whisky v ruke. Otvoril ju a poriadne si odpil. Potom ju podával mne. Skepticky som sa na ňu zahľadela.

„Nemusíš, ak nechceš," ubezpečil ma. V mysli sa mi vynorili scenáre, čo by sa mohlo stať, keby sme sa nechali uniesť a obaja sa opili. Potriasla som hlavou, nikto predsa nepovedal, že sa musíme opiť!

„V pohode," povedala som a opatrne si vzala fľašu z jeho rúk. _Dám si iba hlt, jeden jediný hlt._

Hudba hučala na celú miestnosť a trhala mi ušné bubienky. Prázdna fľaša whisky sa váľala na zemi, tak, aby nám nezavadzala v tancovaní. No, bolo to skôr poskakovanie ako skutočné tancovanie. Ani jeden z nás nebol veľký profík v tancovaní, McGonagallová nás naučila iba valčík. Totálne unavená som sa zvalila na gauč, keď dohrala pieseň, na ktorú sme práve poskakovali. Bolo mi neskutočné teplo a bola som si takmer istá, že som celá červená v tvári. Stiahli sme s Potterom celú fľašu, ale nepripadala som si opitá. Skôr len taká... odľahčená a slobodná.

Potter sa zvalil vedľa mňa.

„Asi je na čase párty ukončiť," povedal mi zadýchane. „Už nevládzem."

„Dobre vedieť, že nie som jediná," zareagovala som. Z posledných síl som sa zdvihla a kráčala k svojej izbe. Bola som len kúsok od schodov, keď ma zastavil jeho hlas.

„Eatonová," oslovil ma.

„Áno?" otočila som sa. Podišiel ku mne, jemne ma chytil za zápästia a pritlačil o stenu. Nebránila som sa. Jeho dotyk bol príjemný a elektrizujúci. Možno to bolo kvôli tej ohnivej whisky, čo som vypila, ale celkom sa mi to páčilo.

Sklonil hlavu a pobozkal ma, tak ako v ten večer, čo sme hrali fľašu- vášnivo, ale nie násilne a majetnícky, tak jemne vášnivo. Jeho pery sa s istotou pohybovali po mojich a jeho ruky pomaly skĺzli k mojim bokom. Zatvorila som oči, omotala mu ruky okolo krku a pobozkala ho naspäť. Silnejšie ma stisol a bozk prehĺbil. Ak som predtým bola aspoň trochu opitá, tak teraz, vďaka tomu bozku, som už určite bola triezva.

Celkovo ten bozk netrval dlho, no ja som aj tak ledva dokázala stáť na nohách a lapala som po dychu, akoby som sa práve po dlhom čase vynorila z vody. Ohromene som hľadela na Pottera, neschopná jediného slova. Urobil to znova. A ja nechápem prečo. Teraz predsa nepotreboval potvrdiť svoje slová, nedonútili ho k tomu skutkom v hlúpej hre...

„Veselé Vianoce," zašepkal a pustil ma. Bez ďalších slov sa zvrtol a odkráčal do svojej izby.


	30. Chapter 30

_28\. kapitola _

Konečne boli Vianoce, sviatok, na ktorý som sa tešila snáď celý rok a mne sa chcelo umrieť. Bolela ma hlava, strašne ma bolela zo všetkého toho alkoholu a neskôr aj rozmýšľania. Po tom bozku som jednoducho nemohla zaspať. Stále som musela myslieť na to, aké má zámery. Možno žiadne a možno ho k tomu dohnal alkohol, ale zdal sa mi dosť triezvy, keď mi želal veselé Vianoce, a potom bez vysvetlenia zmizol vo svojej izbe. Za tých pár hodín, čo som nevedela zaspäť mi prišlo na um pár vysvetlení: za prvé, celá tá vec s naším priateľstvom bola len pasca; mal v pláne ma zviesť a pomstiť sa mi tak za všetky tie roky, čo sme sa hádali. Za druhé, nejako vytušil, že sa mi páči a tým bozkom sa o tom chcel len presvedčiť. A za tretie, páčim sa mu, čo je ale dosť nepravdepodobné.

Nespokojne som zamrnčala a pretočila sa na druhý bok. Nikdy by som nečakala, že budem musieť riešiť problémy s nejakým chalanom. Z veľkou väčšinou som sa priatelila a zvyšok sa ma bál. A potom tu bol Potter, moja nemesis. Moja _bývalá_ nemesis. Kedy som sa dostala do bodu, keď už neriešim, ako sa mu efektne pomstiť, ale ako sa k nemu správať potom, čo ma pobozkal? Znova. Poraďte mi niekto, prosím...

Nakoniec som sa nejako vyhrabala z postele, obliekla sa a vyšla z izby. Potter sedel pri krbe, niečo jedol a keď ma uvidel usmial sa. Nervózne som mu ten úsmev opätovala. Rozhodla som sa tváriť, že sa nič nestalo. Možno si pomyslí, že som bola príliš opitá a nič si nepamätám.

„Veselé Vianoce," poprial mi a mňa zamrazilo. Nepamätá si, že už mi to raz zaželal?! Možno to nakoniec bol on, kto bol príliš opitý a nič si nepamätá. Och, kiežby, všetko by potom bolo jednoduchšie!

„Veselé Vianoce aj tebe," odvetila som. Snažila som sa tváriť, čo najprirodzenejšie. _No tak, Alyssa, to zvládneš! _Sadla som si oproti nemu.

„Čo si dostala?" opýtal sa. Zvraštila som čelo.

„Eatonová, veď sú Vianoce, musela si dostať nejaké darčeky!"

„Och!" hlesla som. Darčeky, no jasné! Úplne som na ne zabudla.

Vyskočila som na rovné nohy a náhlila sa späť do svojej izby. Pri posteli som mala kopu elegantne zabalených darčekov. Vzala som si ten úplne na vrchu. Bol od rodičov. Chystala som sa z neho strhnúť papier, keď som začula: „Hej, Eatonová, to ma tu len tak necháš stáť?!" Postavila som sa z postele a podišla k dverám, ktoré som nechala otvorené. Potter stál pod schodmi a prosebne na mňa hľadel. Založila som si ruky na hrudi.

„Sľubujem, že nijako nezneužijem situáciu," prisľúbil.

„Nemôžem darčeky otvárať pred tebou!" zvolala som. „Čo ak som dostala nejaké spodné prádlo?" Potterovi zasvietili oči. Zovrel zábradlie a tváril sa zúfalo.

„Eatonová, prosím," zaprosil. Asi som sa už načisto zbláznila! Vytiahla som prútik a sňala kúzlo, ktoré mu bránilo vojsť do izby. Chvatne vybehol po schodoch.

„Ďakujem," zamrmlal a vtisol mi bozk na čelo. Tak ma to ohromilo, že som ešte dve minúty nepohnute stála na mieste.

Postupne som otvárala darčeky a Potter sa na mňa vzrušene díval. Asi je zaťažený na darčeky alebo čo. Od rodičov som dostala leštiacu sadu na metly, od Kat pár rubínovo červených náušníc a jahodový šampón, ktorý tak milujem. Od Rose som dostala ako inak knihu, teda vlastne štyri- moje vlastné prvé štyri knihy _Nástroje smrteľníkov_ , od Dom ručne vyrobenú šatku s chrabromilským levom a nejaké spodné prádlo, ale našťastie som ho stihla skryť pred Potterovým zrakom. Na Dom sa dá vždy spoľahnúť. Od Roxanne som dostala súpravu piatich náramkov. Prekvapilo ma, že som dostala darček aj od Marcusa, bol to dres môjho najobľúbenejšieho futbalistu. Bola som z toho taká uveličená, že ma Potter musel pomykať za plece, aby som sa prebrala. Posledný darček bol od starej mamy, čo ma šokovalo. Ešte viac šokovaná som zostala, keď som si uvedomila, že jej darček je ten najväčší. Otvorila som veľkú bielu krabicu a...

„To si robíš srandu!" vyhŕkla som.

„Čo?" chcel vedieť Potter. Vytiahla som darček z krabice. Bol to pár smotanovo bielych korčúľ na lad. Na čo mi asi tak v škole budú korčule?! Moja stará mama je vážne psycho! Potter vybuchol do smiechu.

Znechutene som korčule odhodila späť do krabice.

„A takto je to každý rok," vzdychla som si. „Vždy mi dá niečo nevhodné a absolútne zbytočné. To si akože myslí, že v škole máme nejaké súkromné klzisko alebo čo?!"

„Kto ti to vlastne dal?"

„Stará mama, kto iný?!" odvetila som. „Mimochodom, čo si dostal ty?"

„Tak ako zvyčajne, sladkosti, nejaké oblečenie a tak," mykol plecami a ponoril ruku do svojho XXL balenia fazuliek každej chuti. Nešlo mi do hlavy, ako to ľudia môžu jesť. Raz som dostala jednu s príchuťou pečene a povracala som sa z nej. Odvtedy sa im zďaleka vyhýbam.

„Ako to robíš, že nech zješ čokoľvek, stále máš skvelú postavu?" spýtala som sa. Potter na mňa nadvihol obočie.

„Myslíš, že mám skvelú postavu?" nadhodil. V momente som sa zapýrila. Do pekla, tak som to nemyslela!

„Hm, no ja..." vytisla som zo seba. Potter sa usmial.

„Upokoj sa, iba som chcel vidieť, ako sa červenáš," chlácholil ma, čo zapríčinilo, že som očervenela ešte viac. „Ale aby som odpovedal na tvoju otázku, veľa cvičím. Preto to na mne nevidno."

Vstala som z postele a začala upratovať všetky tie dotrhané kusy baliaceho papiera. Všetky darčeky som si položila na stôl, až na ten od starej mamy, ten som hodila na dno svojho šatníka. Potter sa na tom dobre bavil.

„Nehádž flintu do sena, Eatonová, možno sa ti na niečo zídu."

„Hovorí sa „Nehádž flintu do žita" nie do sena, Potter. A keď už si taký múdry na čo sa mi asi tak zídu na Rokforte?"

Napchal si do úst za hrsť fazuliek a pokrčil plecami. „Neviem, môžeš si ísť zakorčuľovať na jazere," zamumlal s plnými ústami, takže som mu skoro nič nerozumela. Mávla som nad ním rukou.

„Och, takmer som zabudol!" plesol si rukou po čele. Odložil fazuľky a z vačku vybral niečo malé ledabolo zabalené v baliacom papieri.

„To je pre teba," povedal a podával mi to.

Ani som sa nepohla. Vyjavene som sa dívala na tú drobnosť v jeho rukách. Nemohla som tomu uveriť, Potter mi kúpil darček?! Tento svet sa vážne musel zblázniť! Bolo to malé a ja už som mala skúsenosť s takýmito darčekmi- čím menšie, tým drahšie. Potter prevrátil oči v stĺp. Postavil sa a vtisol mi darček do ruky.

„Ty- ty si mi kúpil vianočný darček?" dostala som zo seba.

„Ber to skôr ako potvrdenie nášho priateľstva," mrdol plecami. „Dnes nám totiž končí skúšobná doba." Nebola som schopná slova, proste som tam len stála a civela naňho akoby spadol z Marsu.

„Tak už to otvoríš alebo tu budeme stáť do večera?"

„Ou, jasné." Odtrhla som od neho pohľad a opatrne darček odbalila. Pod vrstvou papiera sa ukrývala drobná škatuľka. Otvorila som ju a vnútri ležala jednoduchá, strieborná retiazka s príveskom s malým _A_.

„Potter..." vydýchla som.

„Ak sa ti nepáči, tak nevadí-" Ani nestihol dopovedať, pretože som sa mu hodila okolo krku.

„Je nádherná," zašepkala som. Cítila som, že sa usmieva.

„Tak to som rád," odvetil. Pustila som ho a podala mu retiazku, aby mi ju zapol na krk.

Sedeli sme pri chrabromilskom stole a obedovali, keď za nami prišla McGonagallová.

„Prepáčte, že vás ruším, ale mám pre vás prácu, pán Potter," začala. „Hagrid potrebuje pomoc s tryskochvostými škrotmi a osobne si vás vyžiadal."

Potter súhlasne prikývol. „Jasné, rád mu pomôžem. O koľkej?"

„Najlepšie hneď poobede," odvetila profesorka. Potter prikývol, že rozumie a McGonagallová nás nechala v pokoji dojesť obed.

Vo Vstupnej hale sme sa rozdelili. Potter sa ponáhľal pomôcť Hagridovi a ja som sa tak, aby ma nevidel, prešmykla dole schodmi, do kuchyne. Kuchyňu som našla nezvyčajne tichú. Škriatkovia nepostávali pri pultoch, ale odišli niekam preč, zrejme na prestávku. Za stolom, pri ktorom som zvykla sedieť s Potterom som našla len Lailu a Jess. Presne dvoch škriatkov, ktorých som potrebovala.

„Ospravedlňujem sa, že vás ruším, keď máte prestávku," ospravedlnila som sa, „ale chcela by som Potterovi pripraviť jeho obľúbenú čokoládovú tortu. Pomôžete mi?" Ani jedna z nich neváhala pomôcť mi.

Neuvedomila som si, že príprava obyčajnej torty môže byť celkom náročná. A to aj vtedy, keď máte za pomocníkov dvoch domácich škriatkov. Nakoniec sa nám to ale podarilo bez toho, aby sme niečo zničili, pokazili alebo pripiekli. Vydarila sa nám dokonale a nakoniec som na ňu ešte bielou polevou napísala: „Veselé Vianoce, Potter." Bola to chabá odmena za tú retiazku, čo mi dal, ale aspoň to zmierni moje výčitky.

„Myslíte, že sa mu bude páčiť?" spýtala som sa Jess a Laily, keď bola torta už celkom hotová.

„Určite áno, slečna Alyssa," uisťovala ma Laila.

„Pánu Potterovi sa bude páčiť všetko, čo dostane od slečny," ubezpečovala ma zase Jess. Usmiala som sa na naše dielo a uverila im.

Tortu som položila na stôl v našej spoločenskej miestnosti, uvelebila sa do kresla a čakala kým sa Potter vráti. Lenže prešli vyše tri hodiny a on sa stále nevracal. Vonku sa už začínalo stmievať a sviečky na stromčeku sa pomaly zažali. Bolo to krásne, no aj tak som celý čas tŕpla, aby sa stromček náhodou nevznietil. Počkala som ešte pol hodinu, a potom som to vzdala. Tortu som mu nechala na stole a odišla do svojej izby.

Otvorila som si tam okno, aby sa trochu vyvetral vzduch. Vonku bolo mrazivo, no ani to mi nezabránilo, aby som sa vyklonila z okna. Pozrela som sa smerom k Hagridovej chatrči, ale ani stopy po Hagridovi, ani Potterovi. Kĺzala som pohľadom po celom snehom pokrytom areály až mi zrak padol na zamrznuté jazero. Vybavili sa mi Potterove slová z dnešného ráno. Pozrela som sa smerom ku skrini, kde na dne ležali nové korčule. Dostala som šialený nápad.

_Toto bola vážne tá najšialenejšia vec, aká ma kedy napadla_, pomyslela som si, keď som sedela na kmeni a obúvala si korčule. Potter sa stále nevracal a ja som sa nemienila nudiť. Schmatla som korčule aj všetky teplé veci a vybehla som von. Dokým som vyšla bolo už poriadne tma a to nemohlo byť viac ako päť hodín. Areál bol ľudoprázdny, až to pôsobilo trochu strašidelne. Väčšinou večer vidieť hrejivé svetlo vychádzajúce z Hagridovej chatrče. Ale dnes bola tma. Ktovie kam tí dvaja šli.

Obula som si korčule a postavila sa. Bod pre mňa, že som sa nestrepala hneď na úvod. Pomaly, opatrne som položila nohu na zľadovatenú hladinu jazera. Ďalší bod pre mňa. Na korčuliach, či už normálnych alebo na ľad, som nestála od dvanástich, takže je pre mňa zázrakom každý jeden krok, ktorý urobím bez toho, aby som tresla na zadok. Urobila som pár váhavých pohybov nohami. Wow, tak sa zdá, že som to ešte úplne nezabudla. Začala som normálne korčuľovať a celkom sa mi to zapáčilo. Bolo to také oslobodzujúce. Zatvorila som oči a... to som nemala robiť. Zamotali sa mi nohy, zaspätkovala som a zrútila sa na kryštálovo čistý ľad.

Znova som sa postavila na nohy a vtedy som začula praskot. Na ľade sa začali objavovať praskliny, ktoré sa pomaly plazili k miestu, kde som ako primrznutá stála. Ľad pod mojimi nohami sa preboril a ja som prepadla do ľadovej vody.

**Tak, čo hovoríte na nové kapitoly? Dúfam, že ma po tomto nebudete chcieť zabiť :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**Poznámka autora**

**Je tu nová kapitola :D Konečne si môžete prečítať ako to dopadne s tým jazerom ;) Som zvedavá či sa vám bude páčiť, dajte mi vedieť váš názor **** A ďakujem za reviews, ľudia ste úžasní, neviem, čo by som bez vás robila **

_29\. kapitola _

Ľadová voda sa mi zarezávala do tela ako dýka. Bola to ohromná bolesť. Snažila som sa dostať k okraju a vytiahnuť sa von, ale studená voda ma ochromila a hrubé zimné oblečenie, čo som mala na sebe ma sťahovalo pod hladinu. Len som okolo seba bezmocne plieskala rukami. Chcela som kričať, no akoby som mala zamrznuté hlasivky. Vyšlo zo mňa len tiché, neľudské zachrčanie. Cítila som ako mi pomaly odmŕzajú končatiny, už som nevládala kopať ani mávať rukami. Želala som si len, aby už bol konečne koniec. Teplé oblečenie celkom nasiaknuté vodou ma stiahlo dolu a tmavá hladina vody sa nado mnou uzavrela.

A vtom, keď som sa už pomaly lúčila so životom, sa okolo mojich zápästí omotali čiesi ruky a vytiahli ma na pevninu. V momente, ako som sa ocitla vonku zo studenej vody, som sa nekontrolovateľne roztriasla na celom tele.

„Eatonová!" oslovil ma známy hlas napäto. „Eatonová, si v poriadku?" Pozbierala som všetky sily a otočila hlavu smerom za tým hlasom. Vedľa mňa sedel Potter, tváril sa ustarane. Otvorila som ústa, že niečo poviem, ale zuby mi tak veľmi drkotali, že zo mňa nevyšla ani hláska.

„Musíme ťa odniesť do hradu," povedal Potter. Postavil sa, stiahol mi korčule z nôh a vzal si ma do náručia. Niesol ma smerom do hradu.

Cestou na štvrté poschodie sme prekvapivo nikoho nestretli. Chvela som sa zimou a veľmi mi nepomáhal ani Potterov zasnežený kabát, ktorý ma chladil na líci. Konečne sme vošli do spoločenskej miestnosti. Potter ma postavil na zem a ponáhľal sa zažať oheň v kozube. Nezmohla som sa na nič, len tam stáť a drkotať zubami. Potter ku mne podišiel a doslova zo mňa strhal oblečenie. Ani som nevedela ako a bola som len v spodnom prádle. Aj on si rýchlo vyzliekol kabát a sveter. Strhol si košeľu z pliec a prehodil mi ju cez plecia. Odkiaľsi vyhrabal aj deku a prehodil ju cezo mňa. Posunul ma bližšie ku krbu a tuho ma objal, aby ma zahrial aj svojím telom. Bola som prekvapená ako rýchlo to zaberalo. Každý centimeter pokožky, kde sa ma dotkla jeho odhalená koža, začal horieť.

„Čo si to, pre Merlina, vystrájala?!" mrmlal, kým ma rukami šúchal po chrbte.

„Ch- ch- chcela s- som sa ne- nejako z- za- zabaviť," pretisla som cez drkotajúce zuby.

„Tomu hovoríš zábava?!" vyhŕkol. „Veď si sa mohla zabiť! Keby som tam nebol prišiel..."

„A- ako si vedel?"

„Vrátil som sa sem a našiel tú tortu. Šiel som ťa hľadať do tvojej izby, ale nebola si tam," vysvetlil. „Na posteli som uvidel tú prázdnu krabicu od korčúľ a keď som vyzrel z okna, videl som akurát, ako si sa prepadla pod ľad. Bežal som tak rýchlo ako to šlo."

Pritisla som sa k nemu bližšie a omotala mu ruky, v ktorých som už pomaly začínala mať cit, okolo pása. Zrazu mi bolo do plaču.

„Zachránil si ma," vzlykla som. Už to bolo druhýkrát, čo mu vďačím za život. To mu nikdy neprestanem byť zaviazaná?!

„Samozrejme, že áno," nežne sa mi prihovoril. „Nikdy by som nedopustil, aby sa ti niečo stalo." To už som sa naozaj rozplakal. Teplé slzy ma pálili na ešte studenej tvári. Už dvakrát mi zachránil život, no ja som ho aj napriek tomu upodozrievala, že ma chce len využiť. Merlin, niekedy som taká sprostá! Ak by sa mi chcel naozaj pomstiť, nechal by ma utopiť sa v tom jazere.

„M- mrzí ma, že som si začala myslieť, že ma chceš iba zneužiť," zaplakala som. Potter sa mierne odtiahol a pozrel mi do uslzenej tváre.

„Ako ťa to mohlo napadnúť?" spýtal sa trochu dotknuto.

„Po tom včerajšom bozku som nevedela, čo si mám myslieť," priznala som.

„Viem, nemal som to urobiť, ale keď si bola taká krásne červená! Nechal som sa uniesť," odvetil. „Chcel som postupovať podľa poradia." Zvraštila som čelo.

„Čo?" spýtala som sa. Vážne som už nedokázala rozmýšľať. Bola mi zima a bola som unavená.

„Tým sa teraz netráp," povedal mi. „Poď, odnesiem ťa do izby."

Znova si ma vzal na ruky a vyšiel po schodoch do mojej izby. Kúzlo, ktoré mu bránilo vo vstupe som neobnovila a v tej chvíli som za to bola neuveriteľne rada. Potter odhodil prázdnu krabicu od korčúľ na zem a jemne ma uložil do postele. Zakryl ma paplónom, pobozkal na čelo a chystal sa odísť. Chytila som ho za ruku.

„Zostaň, prosím," požiadala som ho. Prikývol a vliezol si pod paplón vedľa mňa. Pritúlila som sa k nemu, objala som ho okolo pása a hlavu mu položila na rameno. Oči sa mi takmer hneď začali zatvárať.

„Neopúšťaj ma," zamrmlala som a zavrela oči. Predtým než ma úplne pohltil spánok, som počula, ako povedal: „Nikdy."

Prechladla som, neprekvapivo. Na druhý deň ráno som sa prebudila s plným nosom, bolesťou hlavy a s hlasom, ktorý by mi závidel nejeden rockový spevák. Potter ešte spokojne spal, tak som sa opatrne vymotala z prikrývok. Skĺzla mi pri tom z pliec deka a ja som si uvedomila, že mám na sebe len spodné prádlo a jeho košeľu prehodenú cez plecia. Vybrala som zo skrine staré, sivé tepláky a natiahla si ich. Jeho košele som sa však ešte nemienila vzdať. Podišla som k polici s knihami, kde som mimo iných mala aj tie z knižnice, ktoré som použila na upravenia svojej rovnošaty. Samozrejme, že som ich plánovala vrátiť! Len som si pomyslela, že sa mi ešte zídu. Vytiahla som tú z názvom _Všetky užitočné kúzla _a snažila som sa nájsť nejaké kúzlo, ktoré by ma zbavilo bolesti hrdla.

Z ničoho nič som si kýchla a kniha mi vypadla z rúk, až to buchlo. Potter sa zobudil a prudko posadil na posteli. Vyplašene sa na mňa pozrel.

„Nie, všetko v pohode. Prepáč, len mi spadla kniha," ukľudňovala som ho. Vyzeral, že sa mu uľavilo.

„Páni, znieš, akoby si prišla z koncertu Sudičiek," zatiahol a zliezol z postele.

„Viem," zachrapčala som. „Pomôžeš mi v knižnici nájsť nejakú príručku na prípravu elixíru na prechladnutie?"

Potter nevyzeral byť dvakrát nadšený z toho, že som ho odtiahla do knižnice.

„Prečo to tu vlastne nemáš rád?" spýtala som sa ho, kým sme mierili ku knihám o elixíroch.

„Neviem. Vždy je to tu také..." odmlčal sa, akoby hľadal tie správne slová, „...tiché." Chrapľavo som sa zasmiala.

„A čo čakáš, je to knižnica?!" povedala som. „A madam Pinceová si dosť potrpí na ticho, takže..." Naznačila som mu, aby bol ticho a pokračovali sme k polici.

Správnu knihu som našla ľahko, mala na sebe nápis _Jednoduché elixíry do domácnosti_. Vytiahla som ju a nalistovala stranu s elixírmi na choroby. Ten na prechladnutie nebol vôbec zložitý, všetky prísady sa dali ľahko zohnať. Všetko som si to naštudovala, zaklapla knihu a kývla Potterovi, aby ma nasledoval. Zašli sme za Slughornom, ktorý sa zrejme len pred chvíľou zobudil, pretože mal ešte stále župan a strapaté vlasy.

„Prepáčte, že rušíme, pán profesor," chopil sa slova Potter, pretože na mňa prišiel náhly záchvat kašľa, „ale tuto Eatonová potrebuje elixír na prechladnutie. Mohli by ste nám dať nejaké prísady?" Slughorn sa na mňa smutne pozrel.

„Och, moja drahá slečna Eatonová," spľasol rukami. „Poďte ďalej, sám vám ten elixír namiešam." Vidíte, niekedy je dobré byť Slughornov obľúbenec.

Elixír ma uzdravil tak do troch dní, ale Potter trval na tom, aby som ešte zostala v posteli. Spával v mojej posteli, aby tak na mňa mohol dozerať, akoby som bola malé decko. No nenamietala som. Keď bol pri mne cítila som sa akosi bezpečnejšie a príjemnejšie, aj keď som sa každé ráno budila so stuhnutým krkom od toho, ako som spala s hlavou na jeho pleci. Tridsiateho prvého decembra som sa zobudila a konečne po dlhých dňoch vstala z postele. Potter sa zobudil na to, ako som sa mu vymotala z náručia.

„Hej, čo to robíš?!" zvolal karhavo.

„Dnes je posledný deň v roku, nedonútiš ma preležať ho v posteli!" odvetila som. „Navyše mi už nič nie je." Bola to pravda. Kašeľ, bolesť hrdla aj plný nos už boli len spomienkou.

„A čo chceš teda robiť?" opýtal sa Potter a ponaťahoval si stuhnuté údy.

„Myslíš, že by si ma mohol vziať do Rokvillu?"

Neviem, čo ma to zrazu napadlo, ale už som mala plné zuby chodenia po Rokforte. Všetko som to už tak dôverne poznala... A navyše som milovala pohľad na zasnežený Rokville. Vždy som si pripadala ako v nejakej rozprávke. Potter mi veľmi rád splnil toto želanie. Obliekli sme sa a opatrne vykradli z ubytovne. Našťastie sa zdalo, že všetci obyvatelia Rokfortu ešte spia, takže sme cestou nikoho nestretli. Potter poklopkal prútikom po soche Jednookej čarodejnice a vliezli sme priechodom dnu. Teraz nás čakala pol hodinová cesta tmavým tunelom a potom snáď tisíc schodov. Merlin, mám to ja ale nápady!

Rokville bol, podobne ako Rokfort, prázdny a tichý. Na uliciach nebolo ani živej duše, až na dve túlavé mačky, ktoré zdrhli v momente, ako nás uvideli. Nevadilo mi to, aspoň som sa v pokoji mohla kochať pohľadom na dedinku. Drobné domčeky boli celé zasypané snehom. Vyzerali ako perníkové chalúpky posypané cukrom.

„Prejdeme sa?" navrhol Potter a ponúkal mi ruku. Bez zaváhania som sa jej chopila a mimovoľne som si s ním preplietla prsty.

Do hradu sme sa vrátili krátko po obede. Potter mal zo sebou Záškodnícku mapu, ktorú mu pred dvoma rokmi dal James. Už neexistovala žiadna tajná chodba, o ktorej by nevedel, tak ju daroval bratovi. Vďaka nej sme vedeli kedy je vzduch čistý a nepozorovane sme vyšli otvorom v soche. Za ten čas, čo sme boli mimo, sme pochodili snáď celý Rokville, posedeli si pri Škriekajúcej búde a kúpili nejaké sladkosti v Medových labkách. Majiteľka obchodu nás našťastie nespoznala.

Zvyšok dňa sme presedeli na ubytovni hraním kariet a rozprávaním sa o úplne obyčajných veciach.

„Tvoja obľúbená farba?" spýtal sa Potter a hodil si do úst fazuľku.

„Asi červená," odvetila som, „alebo modrá. Tvoja?"

„Modrá."

„Obľúbený film?" pýtal sa ďalej. „Len prosím nepovedz, že Titanic alebo Pokánie." Zaškaredila som sa naňho. „O to sa neboj," ubezpečila som ho. „Momentálne sú mojím najobľúbenejším filmom Avengeri." Potter na mňa vypleštil oči.

„Čo, dievčatá nemôžu mať rady akčné filmy?"

„To netvrdím, ja len..." odpovedal, „...ako je možné, že dievča ako ty, ktoré miluje šport a komiksové filmy sa priatelí s knihomoľkou a romantičkou ako je Rose?"

„Aj ja som knihomoľka a romantička," vyhlásila som, „iba to viem dobre skrývať."

„Merlin, a to som si začínal myslieť, že si celkom fajn..."

„Hej!" vyhŕkla som a hodila po ňou vankúš, ktorý som vzala z pohovky.

„Toto ti len tak neprejde, Eatonová!" zatiahol s úsmevom a udrel ma vankúšom po hlave. Tak sme sa tam ako malé deti začali jašiť a mlátiť vankúšmi.

Posledných pár minút starého roka sme stáli pred hodinami a vyčkávali kým nadíde polnoc. Obaja sme v rukách držali čaše s tekvicovým džúsom, ktorý sme kúpili v Rokville. Zhodli sme sa na tom, že ohnivej whisky už bolo dosť.

„Nový rok, v ktorom sa konečne nebudeme hádať," prerušil ticho Potter. Usmiala som sa. Nadchádzajúci rok bude úplne iný ako tie predošlé. Žiadne hádky, žiadne hodiny po škole kvôli útokom na Pottera v návale zlosti... A viete čo? Prvýkrát som sa na takúto zmenu tešila.

Hodiny začali odbíjať polnoc. Bolo to tu, nový rok, ktorý začneme Potter a ja spoločne a ako priatelia.

„Šťastný Nový rok, Eatonová," poprial mi a štrngol si so mnou. Pozrela som sa mu do očí, ktoré mu žiarili od šťastia.

Alebo nie len ako priatelia? _Chcel som postupovať podľa poradia_, spomenula som si na jeho slová. Pochopila som, čo tým myslel a napadlo mi, že ja možno nechcem postupovať podľa poradia. Pravidlá nikdy neboli moje.

Položila som plnú čašu na kozub a nahla sa k Potterovi. Chytila som mu tvár do dlaní a zľahka ho pobozkala. Zmeravel, ale neodtiahol sa. Po chvíli som zacítila jeho ruky na svojom páse, keď mi bozk opätoval. Hneď som sa zase odtiahla a uvidela som jeho ohromený výraz. Usmiala som sa.

„Šťastný Nový rok, Potter," zaželala som mu.

Druhý deň mal prísť vlak z Londýna so všetkými mojimi priateľmi. Teda skoro všetkými. Keď sme ráno kráčali na raňajky ani jeden z nás nespomenul ten včerajší bozk. Avšak neušlo mi, že sa Potter tváril akosi spokojnejšie. Príchod vlaku sme očakávali až okolo deviatej alebo desiatej, tak sme s Potterom skočili skontrolovať náš elixír. Už prešlo 31 dní, takže by mohol byť hotový.

„Cítiť to výraznejšie," skonštatoval Potter, keď sa sklonil nad kotlík a poriadne sa nadýchol. Tiež som sa nadýchla. Mal pravdu, teraz bolo všetku tú čokoládu, vôňu novej metly a vzduchu krátko po daždi cítiť oveľa intenzívnejšie. To však nebolo to, čo ma ohromilo. Konečne som si totiž uvedomila, čo bola tá štvrtá vôňa. Bola to jeho vôňa, Potterova. V posledných dňoch som ju cítila tak často, že som si to nemohla pomýliť s ničím iným.

„Prečo na mňa tak hľadíš?" spýtal sa ma Potter. Rýchlo som odvrátila pohľad.

„Nič, ja len... mal si pravdu. Je to intenzívnejšie," povedala som. Merlin, ak jeho vôňu cítim v Amortencii, tak to znamená, že... Myšlienky sa mi rozkotúľali všetkými smermi, keď som začula zo Vstupnej haly nejaký hluk. Nepochybne sa už vrátili.

Vybehli sme hore a Vstupnú halu sme našli plnú veselých študentov.

„Alyssa!" skríkla Rose a rútila sa ku mne. Rozbehla som sa jej oproti a objala som ju.

„Och, Rose, tak si mi chýbala!" vyznala som sa.

„Veď aj ty mne."

„Hej, a my sme ti nechýbali?" spýtala sa dotknuto Dom. Postávala vedľa nás spolu s Roxy a Kat.

„Samozrejme, že áno!" rýchlo som povedala a všetky tri som ich zovrela v objatí. Prišiel ma objať aj Marcus, Fred a James. Scorpius a Jacob sa zrejme utekali zvítať s Potterom. Počkať, kde je Potter? Obzrela som sa okolo seba, ale nevidela som ho. Prišlo mi to zrazu trochu zvláštne, byť od neho odlúčená. Strávila som v jeho prítomnosti toľko času...

Dievčatá ma odtiahli do našej bývalej izby v chrabromilskej veži. Obrovské kufre zhodili na postele, ale veľmi sa neponáhľali s vybaľovaním.

„Ako si sa tu mala?" opýtala sa Kat.

„Ale celkom dobre, ukázalo sa, že Potter nie je až taký zlý spoločník," priznala som. „A čo ty, ako bolo na chate?"

„Pekne, ale keďže si tam nebola, stará mama stále rýpala do mamy a tá sa potom hádala s otcom, veď to poznáš," vzdychla si. Prikývla som, že chápem. Nakoniec bolo možno dobre, že som zostala na Rokforte.

„Čo vy dievčatá, ako bolo vo Francúzsku?"

„Och, bolo to úžasné!" rozplývala sa Roxy a pustila sa mi opisovať každý jeden detail ich pobytu u strýka Billa.

Na ubytovňu som sa vracala s hlavou veľkou ako balón. Roxanne proste nie a nie prestať rozprávať. Nič proti nej, mám ju rada, ale... niekedy je to s ňou ťažké. Pristihla som sa, že cestou na štvrté poschodie sa usmievam a teším sa na stretnutie s Potterom. Dobrá nálada mi však dlho nevydržala. Prišla som na našu chodbu a pred obrazovým priechodom som načapala Pottera a Melanie ako sa vášnivo bozkávajú.

**No, čo hovoríte? Začína sa nám to trochu komplikovať... :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Poznámka autora**

**Ahojte, tak tu máme novú kapitolu ;) V poslednej kapitole sa nám príbeh trochu zakomplikoval a môžem prezradiť, že sa zakomplikuje ešte trochu viac. Zvedaví?! Dúfam :D Chcela by som sa týmto aj poďakovať svojej skvelej sesternici a poradkyni pri písaní, Daniele za to, že ma dokopala k napísaniu tejto kapitoly a že mi pomohla vytvoriť postavu tak dokonalú, že sme si ju obe hneď zamilovali **** Som zvedavá, čo na ňu poviete vy ;) **

**P.S. Ďakujem vám za reviews, za všetky tie krásne slová, za všetky čítania a za to, že sa vám tento príbeh páči. Ani slovami nedokážem vyjadriť, aká som šťastná. Ja ďakujem vám, pretože bez vás by tento príbeh nikdy nevznikol, takže ďakujem, že ste mi dali silu ho dokončiť. Priznám sa, že som nečakala takýto úspech a mrzí ma, že musím povedať, že sa pomaly blížime do finále **** Bude mi za tým smutno...**

**Dobre, dosť melanchólie :D Hor sa na novú kapitolu ;)**

_30\. kapitola _

Stuhla som, nedokázala som sa ani len pohnúť. Srdce sa mi prepadlo až niekam do žalúdka a v hrudi ma nepríjemne pichalo. Potter chytil Melanie za plecia a odtrhol sa od nej.

„Melanie, čo-" uvidel ma a zmĺkol. Melanie si ma tiež všimla a protivne sa usmiala. V tej chvíli som mala chuť jej vyškriabať oči. No, nedokázala som to.

„Eatonová ja-" začal Potter a pohol sa ku mne.

„Nie!" skríkla som, keď som našla svoj hlas. „Nepribližuj sa ku mne!"

„Alyssa, prosím, vypočuj ma, nie je to tak ako to vyzerá," prosil ma zúfalo.

„Ale no tak macko, neklam jej," zatiahla Melanie a chytila ho za ruku. V očiach ma zaštípali slzy. Už som sa na to nemohla viac pozerať. Pomaly som cúvla, otočila som sa a zrazu som bežala. Chcela som utiecť preč, dúfajúc, že tá bolesť zostane ďaleko za mnou.

Nezostala.

Utekala som späť do chrabromilskej veže, ale niekto, teda presne viem kto, ma chytil za ruku a otočil tvárou k sebe. Vytrhla som si ruku z Potterovho zovretia.

„Nechaj ma ti to vysvetliť."

„Nepotrebujem, aby si mi to vysvetlil. Chápem to," povedala som. „Nechcel si sa cez školský rok nudiť, tak si sa so mnou pekne pohral, tváril sa, že si môj priateľ, aby si sa na tom potom s tou svojou štetkou mohol dobre zabaviť!"

„Hovorím ti, že to tak nebolo!" zvýšil na mňa hlas. „Počúvaj ma aspoň raz!" Strelila som mu facku. Ten bastard mi nebude kázať, čo mám robiť!

„Mal si pravdu, naozaj patríš do Slizolinu," ticho som povedala. „Si rovnako odporný, rovnako podlý, si rovnaký grázel ako oni! Povedz, ako sa na teba rodičia ešte môžu pozerať?! Museli byť znechutení, keď počuli, že ich syn je rovnaký hajzel ako slizolinčania!" Ranilo ho to, videla som mu to v očiach. Aspoň teraz vie, aký je to pocit.

„Mojich rodičov do toho neťahaj, Eatonová," povedal odmerane.

„Zmizni mi z očí, už ťa nikdy nechcem vidieť!" kričala som a utrela si slzy hnevu, ktoré mi stekali po lícach. „Bež si za tou svojou barbie a mňa nechaj na pokoji!" Strhla som si z krku retiazku a hodila mu ju k nohám.

„Môžeš si to svoje priateľstvo strčiť niekam!"

V hrudi mi explodovala ohromná bolesť, ale nedbala som na to. Otočila som sa a rozbehla sa preč. Potrebovala som byť, čo najďalej od neho, ale čím ďalej som od neho bola tým viac ma to bolelo. Dobehla som k portrétu Tučnej pani a rýchlo jej povedala heslo.

„Si v poriadku, moja milá?" spýtala sa ma, ale ignorovala som ju. Preliezla som otvorom a stratila sa dnu. Prehnala som sa okolo stola, za ktorým sedeli dievčatá do ich izby a ony ma rýchlo nasledovali. Hodila som sa na svoju bývalú posteľ, zaborila tvár do vankúša a horko sa rozplakala.

„Alyssa," jemne ma oslovila Rose a zmierlivo mi položila ruku na rameno. „Alyssa, čo sa stalo?"

„Načapala som ho tam," vzlykla som a zdvihla hlavu, „s ňou." Myslím, že im nebolo potreba vysvetľovať o kom rozprávam.

„Bozkával sa tam s ňou," plakala som. „A ja som si myslela... Merlin, som taká hlúpa!"

„Nie, Alyssa, nie si hlúpa," ubezpečovala ma Dom a chytila ma za ruku.

„Ale áno, som," trvala som na svojom. „Hneď som ho mala prekuknúť!"

„Alyss," nežne ma oslovila Kat. Nedbala som na ňu.

„Lenže ja som mu uverila a nechala ho, aby ma využil. Naivne som si myslela, že sa so mnou chce naozaj spriateliť."

Znova som sa rozplakala a skryla si tvár do vankúša, ktorý už bol celý mokrý od mojich sĺz.

„Ale on sa s tebou vážne chcel spriateliť, povedal mi to," namietala Rose. Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Všetkých nás napálil," povedala som jej. „V tom sú slizolinčania majstri." Ako to, že som to nevidela? Prečo som si to nevšimla? Slepo som verila, že chce náš vzťah zmeniť a že ma má rád. Možno aj viac než to.

Ale ja viem prečo. Pretože aj ja som bola slepá. Zaslepila ma moja vlastná náklonnosť k nemu. A to je to, čo mi spôsobuje najväčšiu bolesť. Nie vedomie, že ma perfektne oklamal a urobil zo mňa totálneho blbca, ale že som sa doňho zaľúbila. Áno, ja som sa do toho prekliateho Albusa Pottera bezhlavo zamilovala!

Pár dní som zostala zatvorená v našej bývalej izbe a vôbec nevychádzala. Dievčatá ma kryli a povedali McGonagallovej, že som chorá, ale že to nie je nič vážne, aby za mnou neposlala madam Pomfreyovú. Nedokázala som im ani len poďakovať. Ležala som skrútená na posteli s očami podliatymi krvou od toľkého plakania. Nemohla som hovoriť ani sa hýbať, ani myslieť na nič iné než na tú obrovskú bolesť v hrudi. Cítila som sa akoby niekto vytrhol kus zo mňa, kus môjho srdca a rozdupal ho. Práve pre toto som sa s Potterom nechcela zapliesť, vedela som, že to nemôže dopadnúť dobre. Dievčatá sa mi snažili pomôcť, snažili sa ma utešiť, ale ja som nevnímala. Bola som ako bez duše, úplná troska.

Po skoro dvoch týždňoch ležania v posteli a ľutovania sa, mi bolo jasné, že už viac nemôžem predstierať chorobu. McGonagallová si už aj tak začínala robiť prehnané starosti. Kým boli dievčatá na raňajkách, vyšuchtala som sa z postele, konečne si dala poriadnu sprchu a prezliekla si veci, ktoré mi požičala Rose. Sadla som si na svoju čerstvo ustlanú posteľ a čakala kým sa vrátia. Prvá prišla Rose a keď ma zbadala, zostala v šoku, potom sa jej ale uľavilo a hnala sa ku mne, aby ma objala.

„Och, Alyssa, konečne!" vzdychla. „Už som sa o teba začínala vážne báť, keď si tam ležala ako kôpka nešťastia." Odtiahla sa odo mňa a ja som sa pokúsila o úsmev. Celkom mi to nevyšlo, pretože som mala všetky svaly stuhnuté.

„Ak však uvidím tvojho bratranca, nemôžem sľúbiť, že z toho stretnutie odíde živý."

„Alyssa, prosím ťa, nemohla by si sa s ním porozprávať?" nadhodila. „Mrzí ho to, vidím to na ňom."

„Nemám sa s ním o čom rozprávať, Rose! A dala som mu to dosť jasne najavo."

Nemienila som sa o tom s Rose hádať, vzala som si veci a nedbajúc na ňu som vyšla z izby. Pri obrazovom priechode ma však dohonila.

„Nemysli si, že ťa tým hyenám nechám čeliť samú," zamrmlala. Kráčali sme po chodbách na herbológiu a ja som hneď pochopila, čo tým myslela. Všetky hlavy sa otáčali mojím smerom, vrhali na mňa zvedavé pohľady a šepkali si. Dva týždne neprítomnosti a zase som stredobodom všetkých klebiet na škole. Krása, proste krása!

Sklonila som hlavu a pridala do kroku, aby som sa odtiaľ dostala, čo najrýchlejšie. Toto ku šťastiu vážne nepotrebujem. Ešte nech stretnem Pottera a môžete ma rovno pochovať pod čiernu zem. Konečne som si prebojovala cestu von na školský areál a s Rose po boku som zamierila k skleníkom, kde sa už formovala skupinka chrabromilčanov a bifľomorčanov. V duchu som ďakovala Merlinovi, že dnes žiadnu hodinu nemám s tým prekliatym Potterom!

Utorkové vyučovanie bolo u konca a nič také hrozné sa nestalo. Ľudia si o mne stále šepkali, ale keďže som takmer stále bola v obklopení dievčat, nevenovala som tomu pozornosť. Navyše, je to tak trochu lichotivé, že som vlastne hviezdou školy. Ani Pottera som nestretla, našťastie! Obávala som sa svojej reakcie, buď by som ho na mieste zabila alebo by som sa opäť emocionálne zrútila. Ale tentoraz by som to už asi neprežila. Dievčatá sa odo mňa odpojili iba keď išli do knižnice písať si úlohy. Volali aj mňa, ale mala som pocit, že pri tých röntegonových pohľadoch všetkých naokolo by som nenapísala z úlohy ani slovo.

Mierila som do chrabromilskej veže, ktorá sa mi zdala prijateľnejším útočiskom ako ubytovňa prefektov, kde by som každú chvíľu mohla naraziť na pôvodcu môjho zlomeného srdca. A keď už sme pri tom... kráčala som opatrne a obzerala sa na všetky strany, aby som mohla utiecť, keby som zbadala náznak strapatej, čiernej hlavy. Ocitla som sa na štvrtom poschodí, na našej chodbe. Pred obrazom dievčatka na lúke som zbadala stáť dvoch ľudí. Rýchlo som sa skryla za roh a nenápadne z neho vykukla. Tak, ako som si myslela, bol to Potter a Melanie. Potter mi bol chrbtom a niečo hovoril Melanie, ktorá sa stále protivne usmievala. Och, Merlin, ako rada by som jej len tú dokonalú fasádu rozbila! Potter sa odtiahol, vyzeralo to, že chce odísť. Melanie mu však položila ruky na tvár a nahla sa k nemu. Odrazu som zabudla, ako sa dýcha. Mala som pocit akoby sa mi nejaké ostré pazúry zaryli do srdca a snažili sa ho roztrhať na kúsky. Nemohla som sa na to viac pozerať. Rozbehla som sa preč, hocikam, len nech som preč od tohto príšerného výjavu.

Nezastavila som sa pred vstupom do chrabromilskej veže, ale až na siedmom poschodí, pred stenou, kde sa ukrýva núdzová miestnosť. Už som to v sebe viac nemohla pochovávať. Dotackala som sa k najbližšej lavičke, doslova sa na ňu zrútila a začala nariekať. Moje trhané vzlyky sa ozývali na prázdnej chodbe. Pritisla som si habit k ústam, aby som ich stlmila. Vtedy som začula, že sa niekto blíži. Celkom nezmyselne mi napadlo, že je to Potter, že ma videl, ako som utiekla zo štvrtého poschodia a ide ma utešiť. Vynadala som si za tú myšlienku, veď to práve on je ten, kvôli ktorému plačem!

Vysoká chlapčenská postava podišla až k stene a ja som si uvedomila, že to nie je Potter. Tento chalan bol o niečo vyšší aj svalnatejší ako on a navyše mal bledo hnedé, takmer blond, vlasy. Rýchlo som si utrela uplakané oči a rozmazanú maskaru. Potiahla som nosom a na ten zvuk sa neznámy pozrel rovno mojím smerom. Ajaj. Sivozelenými očami si ma starostlivo premeral od očí červených od plaču až po tmavé topánky školskej rovnošaty. Skúmavý pohľad som mu opätovala- mal pretiahnutú tvár, ostrú bradu a výrazné lícne kosti. A bol pekný. Vážne, vážne pekný! Neviem čím to bolo, ale zdal sa mi akýsi povedomý. Tenké pery sa mu roztiahli do úsmevu. Do _očarujúceho _úsmevu. Na moment som aj zabudla kde som a ako sa volám.

„Čo tu robíš?" spýtal sa ma lišiacky.

„Hm?" zahmkala som neprítomne. Keď pred vami stojí chalan, ktorý sa nápadne podobá na Boha je ťažké venovať pozornosť tomu, čo kecá. Jeho úsmev sa ešte prehĺbil a na lícach sa mu vytvorili jamky. No do... Prinútila som sa zažmurkať a vrátiť sa nohami na zem.

„Och!" vyhŕkla som, keď mi konečne doplo na čo sa ma to pýtal. „J- ja som... ja len..." Bohovia, po prvýkrát som si nedokázala vymyslieť nejakú báchorku prečo som tam kde som. Čo je toto za týpka?!

„Pofľakuješ sa tu?" napovedal mi. Vydýchla som si, vďačná, že mi pomohol.

„Hej, také niečo."

„Aj ja," povedal. „Môžeme spolu, ak chceš."

Pokrčila som plecami. „Pokojne, mne je už všetko jedno."

Zhodil tašku vedľa lavičky a pomkol sa vedľa mňa. Trochu som sa odsunula, aby mal miesto a tiež preto, že som sa kvôli tomu, ako sa na mňa tisol, začínala červenať. Z toho ako sa nám dotýkali kolená a ramená sa mi začínal chvieť žalúdok. Otočil tvár mojím smerom a z pier mu neschádzal ten hravý úsmev.

„Ale teraz vážne, Alyssa, prečo si tu?" Civela som naňho prižmúrenými očami a snažila sa vybaviť si odkiaľ tú tvár a ten hlas poznám. A v tom mi to svitlo...Ples!

„Netancovali sme spolu na Vianočnom plese?" spýtala som sa.

„Nó, ideš na to dobre," zatiahol. Zapojila som mozgové závity a snažila som sa naňho rozpamätať.

„Jamesov spolužiak?"

„Uhm." Zvraštila som čelo a úmorne sa snažila vybaviť si jeho meno. Bolo to niečo na C...

„Caleb?" skúsila som nádejne.

Zasmial sa. „Skoro. Volám sa Casey." Casey, no jasné! Merlin, som ja ale sklerotička!

„Prepáč, nie som veľmi na mená," povedala som ospravedlňujúco. „Ale tváre...to skôr." Narovnal sa a prehrabol si prstami vlasy.

„Nuž, tá moja je veru ťažko zabudnuteľná," zvodne sa na mňa usmial. Opätovala som mu ho a cítila som ako mi do líc stúpa červeň. Rýchlo som sklopila pohľad, no bolo mi jasné, že si to všimol.

„V takúto reakciu som dúfal," šťuchol ma lakťom pod rebrá. Nemohla som si pomôcť, vyprskla som do smiechu. Po dvoch týždňoch to bolo prvýkrát, čo som sa úprimne zasmiala. Chýbal mi ten pocit.

„Hm, asi nebudem taký nanič, keď dokážem rozosmiať pekné dievča," prehodil. Zrumenela som ešte viac.

„Určite nie si nanič, ale profesionálny tanečník z teba fakt nebude," vrátila som mu a oplatila mu šťuchanec. Zaklonil hlavu a od srdca sa zasmial. Pri pohľade naňho som sa ani ja neubránila úsmevu.

Z ničoho nič ma chmatol za ruku a postavil sa, ja som letela spolu s ním.

„Hej, čo to robíš?!" hlesla som naoko vyčítavo. Potiahol ma k stene, za ktorou sa skrývala núdzová miestnosť.

„Poď."

„Ale kam?" spýtala som sa.

V očiach sa mu nezbedne zalesklo. „Nikde, kde sa aj najďalej môžem hrať na tvojho kentaura v žiarivej zbroji." Rozosmiala som sa. Nikdy som nevidela kentaura v žiarivej zbroji. Merlin, odkiaľ to len berie?!

„Dneska sa mi akosi darí rozosmievať ťa," povedal a vtiahol ma cez mosadzné dvere do neznámej miestnosti.

Miestnosť bola obrovská, ponorená do šera. Rozjasňovali ju len plamene sviečok v zlatých svietnikoch rozostavených po bokoch. V matnom svetle som rozoznala len, že sú steny karmínovočervené a obrysy vysokých barových stoličiek a baru. Nič iné tam nebolo, aspoň čo moje na tmu neprispôsobené oko dovidelo. Casey zhodil naše tašky pri vchode a podišiel k baru. V prázdnej miestnosti sa rozliehal každý náš krok. Všetko to pôsobilo tak intímne a fakt, že sme tam boli len sami dvaja, tomu ešte dopomáhal. Napadlo mi či to bol jeho zámer alebo sem proste chodieva stále.

„Sem chodievam, keď mám chuť byť osamote a relaxovať," ozval sa.

„Hm, tak potom sem akosi nezapadám, nie?" Vytiahol spoza baru shaker, nasypal doň ľad a pozrel sa na mňa.

„Tak, čo vám pripravím, vážená slečna?" Uškrnula som sa a vyšplhala na stoličku oproti nemu.

„Martini, extra suché, extra olivy," rozhodla som sa hrať jeho hru. „Pretrepať, nemiešať, prosím."

Uznanlivo sa na mňa zahľadel. „Nikto tu videl Bonda." Mykla som plecami a potmehúdsky sa naňho usmiala.

Deň prebehol skvele aj keď, na môj vkus, trochu rýchlo. S Caseyim sme zostali v núdzovej miestnosti až do večere, popíjali vlastnoručne vyrobené nápoje, aj keď bez alkoholu, a dobre sa bavili. Rozprávali sme sa o úplne bežných a jednoduchých veciach. Bol vážne fajn, dokázal ma rozosmiať a zabudnúť tak na to, čo som videla na štvrtom poschodí aj na to, že mám roztrieštené srdce. Keď sme sa stretli na plese, v tom tmavom obleku a s ulízanými vlasmi mi pripadal vzdialený, no teraz... teraz bol viac skutočný. Bol vtipný, pozorný, šarmantný a ja som si jeho prítomnosť vážne užívala.

Na večeru som ísť nemohla veď viete prečo, ale Casey bol taký zlatý, že ma odprevadil do chrabromilskej veže. Pred obrazom Tučnej pani sme zastali. Cítila som sa oveľa spokojnejšia aj šťastnejšia ako keď som odchádzala. A to všetko vďaka úžasnému Caseymu.

„Vďaka Casey, potrebovala som rozptýlenie," povedala som. Znova sa usmial tým svojím typickým úsmevom s jamkami v lícach, tak som radšej zapichla pohľad do zeme. Zľahka sa dotkol mojej ruky.

„Aj nabudúce," zašepkal. „Už vieš, ako sa volám a tiež vieš, kde ma nájdeš." Odpovedala som mu úsmevom.

„Ale nenechaj ma čakať príliš dlho, cica."

„Och, choď už, ty blázon!" uštedrila som mu buchnát do pleca. Pošúchal si rameno a vyčítavo na mňa hľadel. Zložila som ruky na hrudi a naoko naňho gánila. Caseymu sa na tvári rozlial šibalský úsmev a vlepil jemný bozk na líce. Stuhla som. Trochu sa odo mňa odtiahol, ale nepozrel mi do tváre.

„Prepáč, ale už som to nevydržal." Bez ďalších slov sa zvrtol a odkráčal na večeru. Zmohla som sa za ním len užasnuto hľadieť.

Od toho poobedia sme sa stretávali skoro každý deň v tú istú hodinu na tom istom mieste. Hodiny sme posedávali v núdzovej miestnosti, popíjali nealko a spoznávali sa. Medzi tým sme sa tiež stihli skvele zabaviť. Čím viac času som s ním trávila, tým viac som ho začínala mať rada. Keď som bola s ním na Pottera som si skoro ani nespomenula. Viac som naňho nenatrafila, na chodbách som sa mu vyhýbala a na elixíry som nechodievala. Chudák Slughorn, musí byť z toho zronený!

Začiatkom februára, keď sa vonku roztopil aj posledný sneh a trochu sa oteplilo ma Casey vytiahol von. Dali sme si prechádzku po celom školskom areály. Rozboleli ma nohy a musela som si sadnúť na lavičku kúsok od vstupu do hradu. Casey si zo mňa uťahoval.

„No prosím, metlobalistka, a nezvládne prejsť pár metrov po dvore," zatskal. „Veď aj moja babka zvládne viac! A to má vyše sto."

Zazrela som naňho. „Tak za prvé, v knihe _Rokfort a jeho dejiny _sa uvádza, že školský areál má vyše 2, 5 km², prešli sme minimálne polku. A to je koľko, ty mudrc? Vypočítaj si!" odsekla som. „A za druhé, tréning som nemala už vyše mesiaca, takže sa mi nevysmievaj." Casey na mňa zostal vyjavene civieť.

„Už chápem prečo sa o tebe hovorí, že si vševedka," zamrmlal. Prevrátila som nad ním oči a postavila sa. Kráčala som smerom k dverám, Casey ma hravo dostihol.

„To ma malo uraziť? Povedala si mi mudrc, to je vlastne poklona," prehodil. Jednu ruku si dal za chrbát a vystrúhal poklonu. „Ďakujem vám, madam." Rozosmiala som sa, až som sa prehla v páse. Merlin, priatelím sa s tým najväčším bláznom na celom Rokforte!

Keď som sa utíšila a konečne si utrela slzy, ktoré mi od smiechu vyprskli, pohla som sa ku vchodu, no v tom som zamrzla v pohybe. Predo mnou vo dverách stál Potter a preskakoval ohromeným pohľadom z Caseyho na mňa. Zostala som v šoku, bolo zvláštne ho po toľkej dobe zase vidieť. Stál nehybne ako socha, pôsobilo to, že ani nedýcha a stále na nás civel. Uvedomila som si, ako to musí vyzerať, že som tu s Caseym. Merlin vie, čo si myslí. A čo ma vôbec do toho?! On sa tiež nestaral o to, čo si pomyslím, keď sa olizoval s Melanie. Nechal ma trpieť. Tak nech trpí aj on. Otočila som sa na Caseyho, ktorý vôbec nechápal, čo sa deje a urobila som tú najšialenejšiu vec, ktorú som v danej chvíli urobiť mohla. Hodila som sa mu okolo krku a začala ho bozkávať.

**No, čo hovoríte? :D Čo si myslíte o Caseym? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Poznámka autora**

**Je tu nová kapitola, ktorou sme zase o krôčik bližšie k veľkému finále. Bude mi to strašne chýbať, ale čo už, taký je život. Nič netrvá večne a bohužiaľ, ani táto poviedka :/ Zatiaľ si však užite túto kapitolu, som zvedavá, čo na ňu poviete. A, mimochodom, ďakujem za ďalšie reviews :-) **

_31\. kapitola _

Bol to zvláštny pocit zase niekoho bozkávať, niekoho kto nie je Potter. Cítiť neznáme pery, ako sa tisnú na tie moje. Vedomie, že to nie je chalan, ktorého ľúbim, s ktorým sa bozkávam mi spôsobovalo bolesť. Začala som sa odťahovať, ale Casey mal iné plány. Ruky mi pevne omotal okolo pása, pritiahol si ma bližšie a oduševnene sa pustil pokračovať v tom, čo som ja neuvážene začala. Nedokázala som mu to opätovať, no nevedela som sa ani odtiahnuť. Jedna časť môjho ja sa túžila k nemu primknúť a ponoriť sa do toho bozku, zabudnúť, že niekde existuje nejaký Potter a moje city k nemu. Chcela si užívať jeho prítomnosť a byť konečne šťastná.

Casey bol jemný a nežný, nesnažil sa mi rozdrviť všetky kosti, keď ma držal v náručí. Bozkával sa fakt dobre, sladko, ale niečo na tom bolo... zvláštne. Bozkávať ho mi pripadalo nesprávne a nech som sa to snažila akokoľvek potlačiť, nešlo to. Nedokázala som sa uvoľniť, nemohla som ho objať rukami okolo krku a nechať sa pohltiť, nedokázala som ani len zavrieť oči a prestať myslieť na všetky tie veci prečo mi to príde nesprávne. Ale nemohla som ho ani odstrčiť, to mi pripadalo voči nemu príliš nefér. A tak som zostala nehybná a čakala kedy ho to konečne prestane baviť.

Niekto si pri nás odkašľal. „Slečna Eatonová, pán Reed, buďte takí láskaví a prejavujte si náklonnosť niekde mimo školského areálu," ozvala sa karhajúco McGonagallová. „Uisťujem vás, že tu na to nikto nie je zvedaví."

Casey sa odo mňa konečne odtrhol a pustil ma. Hľadel na mňa, ale ja som mu ten pohľad nedokázala opätovať. Pozrela som sa na McGonagallovú, ktorá nad nami krútila hlavou, a potom za ňu, na miesto, kde stál predtým Potter. Bol fuč. Nikde hlboko vo vnútri ma to zabolelo.

„Prepáčte, pani riaditeľka," povedal Casey trochu chrapľavo. „Už sme na odchode." Chytil ma za ruku a ja som mala náhle nutkanie si ju z jeho zovretia vytrhnúť.

„Vy choďte, potrebujem si pohovoriť so slečnou Eatonovou," povedala. V momente ma premkol strach, čo také som zase urobila? Vrhla som prestrašený pohľad na Caseyho, ale keď som videla jeho rozšírené oči a opuchnuté pery, rýchlo som to oľutovala.

„To je v pohode, Casey," povedala som nedívajúc sa na neho. „Uvidíme sa potom." Úprimne som dúfala, že to _potom _znamená v budúcom živote. Bolo by lepšie, keby som sa mu pár dní vyhýbala, aby som vymyslela spôsob, ako sa k nemu po tomto správať. Keď ma pobozkal Marcus bolo to iné, pretože vtedy som nebola bezhlavo zamilovaná do niekoho úplne nesprávneho a nebozkávala ho len preto, že som chcela, aby žiarlil. Pri Marcusovi z toho mohlo byť niečo viac, ale pri Caseyim...? Bol to atraktívny a skvelý chalan, ale jednoducho to nebol Potter.

S profesorkou McGonagallovou sme osameli a ja som sa v mysli snažila prísť na to, ako som porušila pravidlá tento raz. Nič mi nenapadalo, až na to, že som sa tu práve s niekým bozkávala. Lenže potom by neposielala preč Caseyho.

„O čom ste chceli so mnou hovoriť?" nevydržala som to, keď riaditeľka stále nič nehovorila. Netvárila sa naštvane, ale ani Merlinvieako prívetivo.

„Viete slečna Eatonová, ubytovňa prefektov tu nie je len tak pre srandu dementorov. Je tu na to, aby v nej bývali hlavní prefekti," začala. „Pokiaľ sú moje informácie správne, a ja viem, že sú, tak už v nej niekoľko týždňov nebývate."

Sťažka som preglgla. „No, áno, pretože... ja...potrebovala som byť nejaký čas s dievčatami."

„Nezakazujem vám tráviť čas so svojimi priateľkami, ale máte sa s nimi stretávať počas poobedia a nie sa kvôli tomu nasťahovať späť do vašej bývalej izby," povedala mi. „Od dnešného dňa vás preto žiadam, aby ste sa vrátili na svoju ubytovňu a bývali v nej až do konca školského roka!"

Nepovedala to výhražne, ale vyzerala pri tom tak hrozivo, že mi ani nenapadlo jej protirečiť. Opatrne som prikývla a McGonagallová ráznym krokom odišla. Konečne som sa nadýchla, ani som si neuvedomila, že strachom zadržiavam dych, a klesla na lavičku, na ktorej som predtým sedela. Musím sa vrátiť na ubytovňu a to znamená jedinú vec- musím čeliť Albusovi Potterovi.

Vďaka Merlinovi za Weasleyovské dievčatá! A moju sestru. Keď som im povedala tú hroznú správu, hneď začali vymýšľať spôsob ako mi pomôcť. Nakoniec sa so mnou rozhodli zostať až dokým nepôjdem spať a držať tak odo mňa Pottera, čo najďalej. Na moje šťastie sa však celý večer neukázal. Vyprevadila som dievčatá, a potom zaliezla do svojej mäkkej postele, ktorá zostala v rovnakom stave, ako som ju nechala, keď som odišla do chrabromilskej veže. Celkom mi chýbala. Zababušila som sa do perín a zaborila tvár do vankúša. Zlé rozhodnutie. Bol to presne ten vankúš, na ktorom zvykol spávať Potter a ani po toľkom čase z neho ešte nevyprchala jeho vôňa. Držala sa tom ako kliešť. Chytila som vankúš a hodila ho cez celú izbu, čo najďalej odo mňa. Mala som totiž v pláne dobre sa vyspať. Zatvorila som oči a nechala sa stiahnuť do temnoty.

Zobudila som sa o pár hodín na zvláštny pocit, že ma niekto pozoruje. V miestnosti panovala tma ako vo vreci, no aj napriek tomu som rozoznala siluetu mužskej postavy, ktorá sa opierala o rám dverí. Rozsvietila som prútik a zistila, že je to Potter. Bol celý premočený, triasol sa a vyzeral vážne zronene.

„Č- čo-" hlas mi zlyhal. Prečistila som si hrdlo a snažila sa, aby môj hlas znel odmerane, keď som povedala „Čo tu chceš?!" Neodpovedal mi, stále na mňa hľadel tými svojimi šteňacími očami.

„Tu nemáš, čo robiť. Vypadni, toto je moja izba!" Ani ním nehlo. Bohovia, to je ale zadubenec!

„Dosť jasne som ti povedala, že ťa už nikdy nechcem vidieť, takže..." skúsila som znova a on furt nič. Vážne ma začínal štvať. „VYPADNI Z MOJEJ IZBY!" Zavrčala som, nevoľky sa vymotala z postele a podišla k nemu. Mala som v pláne ho vysotiť z izby, no nedal mi šancu. Chytil mi obe zápästia a vrhol sa na mňa.

Zaspätkovala som a zrútili sme sa do mojej postele až hlasno zavŕzgala. Potter ležal na mne a svojím telom ma vtláčal do prikrývok.

„Zlez zo mňa," protestovala som. „Potter, zlez-" Nenechal ma dopovedať, pretože hrubo pritisol svoje pery na moje. Vyvalila som oči. V jeho bozkoch nebola žiadna jemnosť, bol hrubý a zúfalý. A čo bolo najhoršie, smrdel aj chutil ako sklad liehovín. Razil z neho alkohol až ma z toho napínalo na vracanie. Začala som sa metať a vzpierať. Udierala som doňho rukami, no s ním to nič nerobilo. Kopla som ho kolenom medzi nohy, ale vyzeralo to, že to ani nepostrehol. Začínala som byť zúfalá. Čím viac som sa vzpierala tým bol naliehavejší a neodbytnejší. Jeho pery a ruky boli všade. Presunul sa na môj krk, ale ja som si zakázala užívať si to.

„Prestaň," zaprosila som. „Potter, prosím, prestaň." Ignoroval ma, rukami nahmatal lem môjho trička a začal ho posúvať hore.

„Nie, Potter, dosť, prosím!" začínala som panikáriť.

Pozbierala som všetky zvyšné sily, chytila ho za ramená a odsotila najsilnejšie ako som vedela. Odhodilo ho dozadu až chrbtom narazil do steny. Zdvihla som sa na lakte a snažila sa dostať pod kontrolu svoj zrýchlený dych aj tep. Potter na mňa civel, jeho oči rozšírené hrôzou z toho, čo takmer urobil. Zviezol sa popri stene a skryl si tvár do dlaní, znova sa celý roztriasol a mne napadlo či náhodou neplače. Nezmohla som sa na nič, len som tam tak ležala na posteli, otrasená aj zmätená, a civela naňho.

„Prepáč," zašepkal cez ruky. „Prepáč mi to, ja... Merlin, tak ma to mrzí!" Nevedela som, čo robiť, čo si myslieť. Jeho správanie nedávalo zmysel, najprv bol hrubý a teraz sa mi ospravedlňuje...

„Odpusť, nechcel som," prosil ma roztraseným hlasom. „Čo som to spravil-" hlas sa mu zlomil. Prišlo mi ho ľúto, tak veľmi ľúto.

Opatrne som sa zdvihla z postele a kľakla si k nemu. Stálo ma veľa síl, aby som sa načiahla a stiahla mu ruky z tváre. Oči sa mu leskli od sĺz. Pohľad naňho, takého zroneného, smutného a znechuteného sebou samým lámal srdce. Hlavne to moje.

„Veľa si vypil," povedala som. „Keby si bol triezvy, nikdy by si nič také neurobil."

„Odpusť," šepol. „Odpusť mi to prosím, Alyssa." Keď vyslovil moje meno, striaslo ma.

„Poď, odnesieme ťa do postele," vyzvala som ho a pomohla mu na nohy.

Podopierala som ho z jednej strany a pomohla mu dotackať sa do postele. Zvalil sa na ňu a ja som mu vyzula topánky a pozakrývala ho. Schmatol ma za ruku a pritiahol k sebe. Prekvapene som zhíkla. Díval sa na mňa s toľkou nežnosťou v očiach až sa mi toho rozbúchalo srdce. Zdvihol hlavu, aby ma pobozkal, no ja som ho zatlačila späť do postele.

„Vyspi sa z toho," povedala som mu a odtiahla sa. Zavrel oči a o malú chvíľu začal pravidelne odfukovať. Keď som odchádzala, počula som, ako si čosi mrmle zo spánku. Rozoznala som len dve slová, boli to „milujem ťa."

Ráno som na Pottera nenarazila. Asi zostal v posteli, aby sa vystrábil z opice, ktorú nepochybne má. Ako dobre, možno som mu pomohla dostať sa do postele, ale svoj postoj voči nemu som nezmenila. Zo spánku šepkal milujem ťa a ja si viem dosť jasne predstaviť komu to bolo mierené. Mne určite nie. Mám pocit, že po včerajšku som ešte viac naštvaná. Ako hovorím, Pottera som nestretla, ale to isté sa nedalo povedať o Caseyim. Čakal ma vo Vstupnej hale hneď pod schodmi. Vzdychla som, potlačila nutkanie utiecť a s hraným úsmevom podišla k nemu.

„Ahoj, Casey, milé, že ma čakáš," prehodila som. Dúfala som, že nepostrehne ten sarkastický nádych mojich slov.

„Porozprávajme sa," povedal. Zaskočilo ma to, dnes žiadne podpichovanie a vtipné poznámky?! Pokrčila som plecami a nechala sa ním vyviesť von do rána.

Casey sa zastavil až pri jazere a sadol si na spadnutý kmeň. Vybavili sa mi spomienky, kedy som tu bola naposledy a musela som sa veľmi premáhať, aby som si sadla vedľa neho. Dlho ani jeden z nás nič nehovoril. Ja som mu nemala čo povedať, to on sa chcel pozhovárať, tak som čakala, kým niečo povie. Trvalo to večnosť, už chápem prečo chlapi neznášajú, keď žena povie „porozprávajme sa."

„Prepáč za ten včerajšok, ale-" prehovoril konečne. „...ale túžil som to urobiť už od toho Vianočného plesu." Z pľúc mi unikol všetok vzduch. Och, nie, práve tomuto som sa chcela vyhnúť! Bohovia, prečo som ho len pobozkala, prečo som bola taká hlúpa?! Teraz som pokazila naše priateľstvo!

„Alyssa," zašepkal moje meno.

Zatvoril oči a nahol sa ku mne, no nepobozkal ma. Vyzeralo to, že chce, aby som to urobila ja. A ja som chcela, vážne som chcela, lenže keby som ho teraz pobozkala, bol by to prísľub, že z toho môže byť niečo viac, že môžeme byť spolu. Nechcela som ho raniť tým, že mu dám falošnú nádej, ale to znamenalo, že ho raním ešte viac. Zaťala som zuby a odtiahla sa.

„Mrzí ma to, Casey, nemala som ťa pobozkať. Bolo to voči tebe nefér," povedala som. Otvoril oči a nechápavo na mňa pozrel. „Ja s tebou byť nemôžem."

„Prečo nie?" Zavrela som oči, prečo musím stále ubližovať tým, ktorých mám rada?

„Pretože...pretože milujem niekoho iného."

Nedívala som sa naňho, nechcela som vidieť jeho ublížený výraz. Už navždy by ma strašil v snoch. Nič nehovoril, no cítila som na sebe jeho pohľad. Z ničoho nič sa postavil a ja som sa prinútila naňho pozrieť. Ako som vravela, tá bolesť v jeho očiach ma bude ešte dlho prenasledovať. Chcelo sa mi z toho plakať.

„Nuž, na to si mala myslieť skôr než si mi pomotala hlavu." Zvrtol sa na päte a odkráčal do hradu.

„Casey!" zavolala som za ním, no neobzrel sa. Túžila som sa za ním rozbehnúť, povedať mu, že keby sme sa stretli za iných okolností, v inom čase, mohli by sme byť spolu a vedela som, že by sme boli šťastní. No srdcu rozkázať nedokážem a keby sa dalo, vyrvala by som si z neho tie nezmyselné city, ktoré prechovávam k tomu poondiatemu Slizolinčanovi a s radosťou by som ich nahradila tými k nemu. Pretože to je to, čo si zaslúži. Skvelý chalan ako on si zaslúži dievča, ktoré ho bude bezhlavo milovať a nebude sa musieť o jej srdce deliť s niekým iným. Zaslúži si niekoho oveľa lepšieho ako mňa. Vedela som, že je to pravda, ale bolesť z jeho straty to nezmiernilo. Koľko bolesti si ešte kvôli Potterovi budem musieť vytrpieť?

Zostala som tam sedieť úplne sama a pomaly som začínala mrznúť. Bol február, ešte stále fúkal chladný vietor a keď sa človek nehýbe, má pocit, že sa zima vrátila v plnej sile. Chvela som sa od zimy, ale do vnútra som nevošla. Zaslúžim si to, zasluhujem si nejako trpieť potom, čo som urobila Caseymu. Nemôžete niekomu zlomiť srdce a čakať, že vás nestihne trest. Navyše som to aj celkom uvítala, pretože to znamenalo, že mi zamrzli slzné kanáliky a nemohla som plakať. Vážne som to nepotrebovala.

Nemám predstavu koľko času ubehlo, kým ma tam našli dievčatá spolu s Jamesom a Fredom. Necítila som si žiadny kus svojho tela, taká zima mi bola.

„Alyssa, čo ty tu?" obrátila sa na mňa Rose a prisadla si ku mne. Zľahka sa dotkla môjho kolena a ja som cítila ako mi teplo z jej dotyku pomaly prúdi do tela.

„J- ja, mala som menší konflikt s Caseyim," povedala som ticho. Prekvapilo ma, že dokážem stále normálne rozprávať.

„Hej, stretol som ho na chodbe," zapojil sa do toho James. „Netváril sa ktovieako radostne."

„Ani sa mu nečudujem" vytisla som zo seba potichučky, tak, aby som to počula len ja . Veď koniec koncov ja som príčinou jeho trápenia. Keby som len nebola taká hlúpa...

„Si v poriadku?" zmierlivo sa mi prihovorila Katherine.

Pokúsila som sa o úsmev. „Áno, ja len...mrzí ma to."

„Ále, poznám Caseyho, jeho to prejde, uvidíš," povzbudzoval ma James. „Navyše si myslím, že ťa má rád." Hm, lenže práve v tom je problém, James. Rose ma poťahala za rukáv habitu.

„Poď, zahráme si rachotiacu sedmu." Predstava príjemného sobotného dopoludnia v obklopení mojich priateľov mi o niečo zdvihla náladu. Aspoň nebudem mať čas myslieť na Caseyho ani na Pottera. Usmiala som sa na Rose a odlepila sa od kmeňa.

Hromadne sme kráčali do hradu, keď okolo nás prešla skupinka slizolinských šiestačiek. Blonďavú hlavu som nikde nevidela, čo ma prinútilo myslieť si, že sú niekde spolu. Skvelé, zase som mala náladu pod psa! Lenže potom som počula, ako na mňa prehovoril jej panovačný hlas.

„Ja som ti hovorila, že vždy vyhrám, humusáčka," povedala. „Vždy dostanem, čo chcem, vrátane neho." Všetko tá zlosť, čo som v sebe celé tie týždne potláčala vyplávala na povrch a ja som mala to veľké šťastie, že to bola práve Melanie, na kom som si ju mohla vybiť.

Chytila som ju pod krk, nestihla ani zvresknúť, a zhodila som ju na zem.

„Zahrávala si sa s nesprávnou osobou, Melanie," povedala som.

„Si šialená!" kričala. „Pomóc!"

„Ak nechceš, aby som ťa zaškrtila, tak radšej drž hubu!" sykla som. Našťastie bola na toľko inteligentná, aby ma poslúchla. Očakávala som, že na mňa už skočia dievčatá a odtrhnú ma od nej, ale ony nič. Kútikom oka som ich videla ako postávajú obďaleč a uprene na nás hľadia.

„Tak ako dlho ste to plánovali?" spýtala som sa jej. Melanie mlčala.

„Odpovedz mi, ty mrcha!" zrúkla som na ňu.

„Ja- ja neviem o čom hovoríš," vyšlo z nej roztraseným hlasom. Bála sa ma, ako dobre.

„Nerob sa hlúpa, dobre vieš, o čom hovorím. Ako dlho ste s Potterom plánovali tú somarinu s priateľstvom?!"

„My sme nič neplánovali," vzlykla. „Chcela som sa ti pomstiť za ten ples. Počula som ťa, že sa vraciaš, tak som sa naňho vrhla, aby si žiarlila. O tom vašom priateľstve som nič nevedela, prosím, neubližuj mi." Zostala som ako obarená. Takže Potter s tým nič nemal? Všetko to spískala Melanie, aby sa mi pomstila? Nikdy ma nepodrazil, nikdy mi nechcel ublížiť... Potter v tom bol nevinne, no ja som mu aj napriek tomu povedala, také hrozne veci. Pre drahého Merlina, čo som to len urobila?

**No, čo na to poviete?** **Konečne sa dozvedela pravdu...** **Ale je šanca, že to s Potterom urovnajú? Čo myslíte? **


	34. Chapter 34

**Poznámka autora**

**Nová kapitola, tešíte sa? :D Ja sa teším na vaše reakcie ;) Toto je zároveň aj predposledná kapitola :/ Na pár dní odchádzam, aby som sa ešte posledná dni pred školou trochu zrelaxovala, takže sa nečudujte, čo mi to toľko trvá pridať novú, poslednú kapitolu. Dúfam, že si túto užijete ;) Užite si ešte posledné voľné dni a nezabudnite, 1. Septembra tu máme finále! **

_32\. kapitola _

Zostala som omráčená. Melanie som stále držala pod krkom, ale už som ju nezvierala. Počula som ju ako ticho vzlyká, nevenovala som tomu pozornosť. Čo budem teraz robiť? Čo _mám_ robiť? Jedno chabé ospravedlnenie nezmierni všetky tie moje kruté slová. A ak aj áno, vezme ma vlastne späť? Bude so mnou chcieť mať niečo spoločné aj po tom všetkom? Základom priateľstva alebo akéhokoľvek vzťahu je dôvera a ja som mu neverila. Zaslepená bolesťou a krivdou som ho nevypočula a odohnala.

„Alyssa," chytila ma za lakeť Rose a postavila ma na nohy. Melanie prestala vzlykať a opatrne sa postavila na nohy. Začala si oprašovať trávu zo sukne a pri tom na mňa zazerala. Prižmúrila som na ňu oči. To všetko kvôli nej! To kvôli nej som sa pohádala s Potterom, dva týždne nevyšla z izby, dala tak ostatným super tému na klebetenie, už zase, a zranila jedného super milého chalana. Ona zapríčinila moje zlomené srdce. Poondiata štetka! Tak teraz ma už riadne vytočila.

Melanie sa zvrtla, že odíde, ale ja som sa vytrhla Rose a zdrapila ju za vlasy. Zajačala.

„Ty jedna odporná mrcha!" hulákala som na ňu a ťahala ju k sebe. „Teraz si niečo zapíš za uši, už sa k nemu ani ku mne ani nepriblížiš, je ti to jasné?!" Prudko som jej trhla vlasmi a... jej blonďavá hriva mi zostala v ruke. Padla mi sánka. Počula som ako ľudia okolo mňa zalapali po dychu. Ohromene som preniesla pohľad z blond parochne na Melanie. Namiesto svojich typických dlhých, blond vlasov mala tmavé vlasy zastrihnuté po plecia a s ofinkou. Vyzerala... odlišne, teraz viac pripomínala Jacoba.

„Nie, nie, nie, čo si to urobila?!" hystericky sa rozkričala . „Moje vlasy, moje krásne vlasy!" Prekonala som svoje ohromenie a znechutene jej hodila parochňu k nohám. Kto by si to bol pomyslel, Melanie a parochňa?

James s Fredom vybuchli do hurónskeho smiechu a všimla som si, že aj dievčatá premáhajú smiech. Študenti, ktorí prechádzali okolo nás zastavovali a ukazovali si na Melanie. Melanie na mňa pozrela s nenávisťou v očiach.

„Zabijem ťa!" sykla. „JA. ŤA. ZABIJEM!"

Zarevala ako nejaké ranené zviera a skočila po mne. Bola som dokonale vytrénovaná uhýbať sa dotieravým dorážačkám, uhnúť sa Melanie bola hračka. Stiahla som sa na bok a Melanie treskla na zem. To už sa na nej bavili všetci okolo stojaci študenti. Pozviechala sa zo zeme, červená od hnevu aj poníženia. Zdvihla som jej umelé vlasy zo zeme a vtisla jej ich do ruky.

„Vezmi si tú tvoju umelinu a zmizni odtiaľto skôr, než si to rozmyslím a premením ťa na žabu," povedala som jej. „A pamätaj na to, čo som ti povedala, nepribližuj sa k nám." Melanie stále vyzerala, že by ma najradšej zaškrtila, ale nakoniec si dala povedať a s plačom utiekla. Prišlo mi jej trochu, vážne len trochu, ľúto, no koniec koncov, zaslúžia si to. Podišli ku mne dievčatá, James a Fred a Rose mi položila ruku okolo pliec.

„Tak to bolo... nečakané," povedala. Všetci sme sa pozreli na seba a začali sa nahlas smiať.

Zvyšné vyučovanie hodiny som si lámala hlavu nad tým ako to dať s Potterom do poriadku. Ranila som ho, viem to a bude ťažké napraviť to, ale musí predsa existovať nejaký spôsob. Keby som ho teraz niekde uvidela, pravdepodobne by som sa k nemu vrhla a s plačom ho odprosila. Nemyslím si, že by to zabralo. Nečudovala by som sa keby ma už nikdy nechcel vidieť. Bohovia, musím na niečo prísť! A čím skôr tým lepšie.

Pred večerou som so žalúdkom skrúteným od nervozity, prišla do našej ubytovne. Naša spoločenská miestnosť však vyzerala inak, ako keď som ráno odchádzala. Všade sa váľali roztrhané kusy pergamenu, školské učebnice a na gauči ležala Potterova prázdna, čierna taška. Čo sa to tu, pre Merlina, odohralo? Svoju tašku som odložila na stôl a vošla do Potterovej izby. Bola prázdna a kompletne rozhádzaná. Po zemi sa váľali zvyšné knihy, roztrhané habity a Potterove zelené prikrývky. Potter musel byť na niečo veľmi naštvaný, keď to tu takto spustošil. Stiahlo mi hrdlo, asi tuším, _kto_ bol príčinou toho hnevu.

Odišla som do svojej izby. Podišla som k vankúšu, ktorý som včera v zlosti odhodila a privoňala k nemu. Zatvorila som oči a vnímala tú vôňu. Merlin, tak mi chýbala! Chýbalo mi úplne všetko, čo sa týka jeho, dokonca aj to, čo som na ňom predtým neznášala. Chýbali mi tie jeho neuveriteľne zelené oči, jeho lenivý úškrn, dokonca aj jeho podpichovačné reči. Ach, čo by som teraz len dala za jednu ďalšiu hádku. Teraz by mi stačilo aj to.

Pustila som vankúš do postele. Už to ubíjajúce ticho viac neznesiem! Vyšla som zo svojej izby a dole po schodoch do spoločenskej miestnosti. Netušila som kam pôjdem, proste som len potrebovala byť čo najďalej od všetkých tých vecí, čo mi pripomínajú Pottera. Iba mi to pripomínalo, o čo všetko som svojou nerozvážnosťou prišla. Lenže v tom sa obrazový priechod otvoril a dnu preliezol Potter. Primrzla som na mieste. Ešte som nič nevymyslela! Potter zízal do zeme, možno by sa mi podarilo nepozorovane prebehnúť späť do izby... Tu myšlienku som hneď zavrhla, pretože zdvihol pohľad a zbadal ma.

Bolo úžasné a hrozné zároveň zase ho vidieť. Znova vidieť tie hlboké oči, tie strapaté vlasy, ktoré som zvykla nenávidieť a potom tie pery- ktovie či sú ešte stále také mäkké a sladké, ako si pamätám, nie hrubé a nenásytné ako včera v noci. To všetko mi len pripomenulo ako strašne mi chýba. A tiež ako veľmi ho chcem späť.

Bolo to náhle, spontánne. Nerozmýšľala som, aké je to hlúpe, nerozvážne a pochabé. Netrápilo ma, že sa možno odtiahne, vysmeje sa mi do tváre a znova niekam zmizne. Som z Chrabromilu, pre Merlina! Čo by som to bola za chrabromilčanku, keby som to aspoň neskúsila? Radšej sa budem navždy hanbiť ako navždy ľutovať.

Rozbehla som sa k nemu so slzami v očiach . Potter dlho nezaváhal a tiež sa ku mne rozbehol. V polovici sme sa stretli a omotali okolo seba ruky.

„Mrzí ma to, tak veľmi ma to mrzí, nechcela som ti ublížiť, iba som chcela, aby si trpel, tak ako som trpela ja," vzlykala som. Hovorila som, že ak ho znova uvidím, s plačom ho odprosím.

„Nič z toho, čo som povedala... nebola pravda," pokračovala som. „Melanie mi to povedala. Prepáč, že som ti neverila, že som ťa nepočúvala..."

„Šššš," tíšil ma. „Ja viem, aj mňa to mrzí."

„Bola som taká hlúpa," smrkla som. „Pochopím, ak ma už nebudeš chcieť nikdy vidieť a zabudnúť na to, čo bolo medzi nami-" Nestihla som ani dohovoriť, pretože sa odtiahol a zrazu ma bozkával. Bozkával ma tak zúfalo, až to bolelo. Nezaťažovala som sa tým. Opätovala som mu to, s rovnakou dávkou zúfalstva, hladu a nenásytnosti. Bolo to také, ako som si pamätala, možno lepšie.

Ani som nevedela ako a bola som pritisnutá pri stene. Potter ma rukami pevne držal za boky a pritískal ma k stene. Jeho pery zúrivo ničili tie moje, ale kto som, aby som sa sťažovala? Objala som ho okolo krku a ťahala bližšie k sebe. Všetok ten čas, čo sme strávili jeden bez druhého si vybral svoju daň. Bozkávali sme sa tak vášnivo, nenásytne, až som sa bála, že ma tá vášeň spáli. Bolo to ako včera v noci, no s tým rozdielom, že teraz som sa nebránila. Dochádzal mi vzduch, ale nebola som schopná odtrhnúť sa od jeho mäkkých pier. Bolo to akoby som zomierala od smädu a jeho pery boli mojou studňou. Potter prepustil moje pery a vrhol sa bozkávať ma na krku. Vplietla som mu prsty do vlasov a slastne zavzdychala. Zaklonila som hlavu, aby tak mal lepší prístup a zavrela oči. Nad kľúčnou kosťou ma jemne uhryzol a ja som ho silno potiahla za vlasy, až sykol od bolesti.

„Prepáč," povedala som zadychčane, a následne som sa rozosmiala. Nemohla som uveriť tomu, čo sa práve deje. Potter mi odpustil, aj keď vlastne ani nebol nahnevaný. Cítila som sa ako vo sne.

Využila som Potterovo zmätenie a tresla ho o stenu. Chystala som sa ho pobozkať, ale zastavil ma. Stŕpla som. Ajaj, teraz mi povie niečo o tom, že ma nemôže bozkávať, pretože som zranila jeho dôveru a že chce brať veci podľa poradia alebo niečo také.

„Mali by sme ísť na večeru," povedal namiesto toho.

„Nie som hladná," rýchlo som zamietla. Nechcela som od neho odísť, ešte nie.

„Ale ja celkom áno," zamrmlal. Pokrčila som plecami a nahla sa k nemu.

„Tak budeš hladný." Je na čase, aby sa naučil, že nie vždy sa bude všetko riadiť podľa neho.

„Dúfal som, že to povieš," zasmial sa a znova ma pobozkal. Tento raz to bolo pomalšie a jemnejšie, iba ma zľahka pohládzal perami. Bezmyšlienkovite som mu odviazala kravatu a pustila ju na zem. Potter ma chytil za stehná a zdvihol zo zeme. Omotala som mu nohy okolo bokov a nechala sa odniesť na gauč.

Jemne ma naň uložil a bozkávali sme sa ďalej. Už nie tak hladovo ako predtým, ale stále celkom vášnivo. Bozkával ma na krku, zanechávajúc tak svojimi perami pálivú stopu a ja som mu zatiaľ vošla rukami pod košeľu. Jeho roztrasené prsty sa začali babrať s gombíkom na mojej košeli. Zdalo sa mi, že ho nevedel rozopnúť. Odtiahla som jeho ruku a sama si rozopla prvý gombík. Potter sa mi díval priamo do očí.

„Milujem ťa," zašepkal. Šokovane som vydýchla. Povedal to, vážne to povedal. Nebol to len môj výplod, že?

„Aj ja ťa milujem," povedala som, keď som našla hlas. Potter sa usmial a nežne ma pobozkal na kútik úst. Potom ma zdvihol a odniesol do svojej izby.

Viem, čo vás asi zaujíma, ale musím vás sklamať. Nič sa nestalo, len sme ležali na jeho posteli, bozkávali sa a užívali si, že sme po takom dlhom čase zase spolu. Opierala som si hlavu o jeho hruď zatiaľ čo sa mi on hral s vlasmi.

„Vieš, musím sa ti s niečím priznať," povedal. V momente mi z tváre zmizol spokojný úsmev a vyplašene som sa odtiahla. S čím takým sa mi musí priznať?

„Nie, neboj sa, nie je to nič zlé," upokojoval ma. „Teda myslím." Snažila som sa zbytočne nehysterčiť. Pohodlnejšie som si sadla a naznačila mu, aby rozprával.

„V prvom ročníku," začal, „keď som ťa uvidel na triedení, úplne som stratil dych. Bola si taká veselá! Pamätám si, že si sa stále usmievala a oči ti žiarili nedočkavosťou. Ohromilo ma to, všetky deti boli vydesené, vrátane mňa, pretože som sa bál, že skončím v Slizoline, ale ty nie. Priznám sa, že som žiarlil, keď si sa dostala do Chrabromilu.

Na tých pár spoločných hodinách, čo sme spolu mali som ťa stále pozoroval. Hltala si každé slovo, ktoré profesori povedali, všetko si podrobne študovala a vždy si vedela správnu odpoveď na otázky, ktoré kládli. Vždy sa mi páčili inteligentné dievčatá." Na chvíľu sa odmlčal, akoby spomínal na tie časy. Ako to, že som si nikdy nevšimla, že na mňa hľadí?

„A potom sme sa stretli pred tou knižnicou. Popadali ti veci, tak som sa ti ponáhľal na pomoc, ale nevedel som, čo povedať. Tak zo mňa vypadla prvá hlúposť, ktorú mi slina priniesla," pokračoval. „Nečakal som, že sa to skončí takto. Päť rokov neprestajného hádania, to nebol môj cieľ. Lenže som nerátal s tým, že mi všetky tie podpichnutia vrátiš. Prekvapilo ma to, väčšina ľudí sa ku mne správala úctivo, akoby som bol nejaká celebrita alebo čo. Ale ty nie. Pre teba som nebol Albus Potter, syn toho slávneho Harryho Pottera, ty si ma vždy videla ako Albusa Pottera, protivného, arogantného chalana, ktorý ti strpčuje život. Bude to znieť šialene, ale to je to, čo sa mi na tebe najviac páčilo.

Myslel som si, že ma to časom prejde. Začal som randiť z Melanie, aj keď bola neznesiteľná a dúfal som, že na teba časom zabudnem. Ale čím dlhšie som ťa poznal, tým viac som si uvedomoval aká si skvelá. Nebola si ako ostatné dievčatá. Nikdy ťa veľmi netrápilo, čo si myslia ostatní, proste si si išla za svojím, hrávala si metlobal, ktorým väčšina dievčat opovrhuje, bola si najlepšia z triedy, ale nikdy si sa tým nechvastala...

Že ťa bláznivo milujem som si uvedomil vo štvrtom ročníku, keď si podpálila Rebecce Stinsonovej habit len preto, lebo si uťahovala z Rose. Schytala si za to dvojmesačný trest, ale tebe to nevadilo. Ešte si Rebecce pohrozila, že ak si nedá pozor na ústa, nabudúce to nebude len habit, čo jej zapáliš. Vtedy som si povedal, „To dievča je jednoducho úžasné. Už ju len presvedčiť, že aj ja som." Som rád, že som ťa o tom nakoniec presvedčil."

Vypustila som vzduch, ktorý som celý ten čas zadržiavala. Nevedela som, čo povedať, bola som príliš ohromená. Tak Potter ma tajne miluje už dva roky?! Tak sa zdá, že môj otec mal o tých skrytých, hlbokých citoch pravdu. Prečo som si to nevšimla?! Aha, viem, bola som príliš zaslepená svojou nenávisťou. Potter mi zastrčil neposlušný pramienok vlasov za ucho. Keďže som nebola schopná slova, uštedrila som mu aspoň bozk na pery. Cítila som ako sa mu pery roztiahli do úsmevu.

„Ale nefandi si, nemyslím si, že si úžasný," povedala som napokon, keď som sa odtiahla. Potter otváral ústa, že niečo namietne, ale ja som mu položila prst na pery.

„No, nemám k tomu veľmi ďaleko," dokončila som. Potter sa zasmial a skočil po mne. Prevalila som sa na chrbát a začala som smiať medzi bozkami. Už dlho som sa necítila taká šťastná.

**Tak, čo vy na to? Uzmierenie, bozkávanie, vyznania...priveľa romantiky na jednu kapitolu? Napíšte mi, čo si myslíte **


	35. Chapter 35

**Poznámka autora**

**A je to tu, deň D, deň poslednej kapitoly. Bohužiaľ je to tak, príbeh Alyssy a Albusa je oficiálne ukončený. Žiadne slová nedokážu vyjadriť moju vďaku vám všetkým za to, že ste ma hnali vpred. Vaše čítania, komentáre, všetky tie povzbudivé a milé slová...boli ste moja opora, inšpirácia. Dodávali ste mi silu pokračovať v písaní a za to vám neskutočne ďakujem. Pretože, čo si budeme hovoriť, bez vás by tento príbeh asi nikdy nevznikol. Stuck with You mi bude neuveriteľne chýbať, strávila som pri jeho písaní veľa pekných aj zábavných chvíľ. Dúfam, že aj vy. Mrzí ma, že je koniec, no zároveň som aj šťastná, že sa mi podarilo dopísať nejaký príbeh dokonca. A to všetko vďaka vám **** Užite si túto poslednú kapitolu, dúfam, že sa vám bude páčiť a že budete na tento príbeh spomínať v dobrom **** Ja teda určite áno. **

_33\. kapitola _

Dohodli sme sa, že náš vzťah budeme sprvu držať v tajnosti. Ešte sme neboli pripravení, aby to vedela celá škola. Zatiaľ sme ešte nechceli čeliť zvedavým pohľadom. O to ťažšie to však bolo. Zakaždým, keď sme sa stretli vo Veľkej sieni alebo na vyučovaní, som mala chuť sa naňho vrhnúť, ale vedela som, že nemôžem. Bola som z toho na nervy! Na elixíroch sme si však neodpustili letmé dotyky. Našťastie si to nikto nevšimol. To sa však nedalo povedať o roztúžených pohľadoch, ktoré sme na seba vrhali počas raňajok, obeda a večere. Raz pri večery sa ma Ella spýtala.

„Čo spolu máte?"

„Nič, sme len priatelia," zaklamala som. „A potom, čo sa stalo som rada aj za to." Ella sa otočila na Pottera, ktorý ešte stále hľadel k nášmu stolu.

„Ale „len priatelia" na seba nevrhajú takéto pohľady," neodpustila si.

Nadišli veľkonočné prázdniny a aj keď som tento sviatok veľmi neobľubovala, teraz som zaň bola neskutočne šťastná. Znamenalo to totiž ničím nerušené dni strávené v Potterovej prítomnosti. V posledný vyučovací deň som sa celá šťastná vracala na ubytovňu. Dokonca som sa pristihla ako si spokojne hmkám nejakú melódiu. Lenže pred obrazom ma čakalo nemilé prekvapenie v podobe mojej sestry s kopou kníh v náručí. Zvesila som plecia, úplne som zabudla, že som jej sľúbila pomoc s učením na VČÚ.

Sedeli sme na mojej posteli a prechádzali si učivom z astronómie, keď som začula zo spoločenskej miestnosti nejaké zvuky. Zbystrila som pozornosť, určite sa už vrátil Potter.

„Hm, pokračuj, Kat, hneď sa vrátim," povedala som jej. Prikývla a pokračovala v štúdiu. Zišla som dole po schodoch a našla som tam Pottera. Keď ma uvidel, rozžiaril sa a podišiel ku mne, aby ma pobozkal. Stálo ma veľa síl cúvnuť od neho.

„V mojej izbe je Kat, hocikedy by mohla prísť dole," zašepkala som. Potter pokrčil plecami a objal ma okolo pása. Chcela som ho odstrčiť, ale proste som to nedokázala. Až príliš mi chýbal.

„Tak nech," šepol, „nehanbím sa za to, že ťa milujem." Sklonil hlavu a jemne ma pobozkal. Keď sme sa od seba odtrhli, usmiala som sa.

„Chýbal si mi," povedala som.

„Aj ty mne, tých šesť hodín bez teba bola hotová nočná mora."

Znova sme sa pobozkali, ale vtom sa z mojej izby ozvala rana. S Potterom sme obaja nadskočili. Vybehla som po schodoch do svojej izby a našla som tam stáť Kat s prútikom v ruke. Polovica stola bola fuč.

„Kat?" Kat sa na mňa otrasene otočila.

„Prepáč, Alyssa, nechcela som," prehovorila. „Skúšala som si jedno kúzlo..." Potter, ktorý stál za mnou a opatrne nakúkal dnu cez moje plece sa rozosmial. Zagánila som naňho a zaplesla mu dvere pred nosom. Potom som podišla k svojej setre, ktorá stále vyzerala mierne mimo.

„To je v pohode, Kat," povedala som zmierlivo, „len si nabudúce kúzla skúšaj ďalej od môjho nábytku."

Nadchádzajúce ráno som mala dosť nepríjemný budíček. Pokojne som si spala vo svojej posteli, keď som schytala vedrom vody do tváre. S krikom som sa zobudila. Nado mnou sa týčil Potter s prázdnym vedrom v rukách a úškrnom na tvári. Neveriacky som naňho zazrela.

„Veselú Veľkú Noc, Eatonová," zatiahol. Otriasla som si ruky, z ktorých striekala voda na všetky strany. Z vlasov a brady mi kvapkalo na už aj tak premočený vankúš. Pyžamovým tričkom som si utrela tvár a pozrela na Pottera, ktorý sa ešte stále usmieval.

„Práve si si podpísal rozsudok smrti, Potter," zavrčala som a zobrala si zo stolíka svoj prútik. Potter sťažka preglgol. Frajer, nefrajer, ešte stále ho môžem odčarovať z povrchu zemského.

Do raňajok sme obaja boli celý mokrý. Vrátila som mu to aj s úrokmi. Toto je jedna z vecí, ktorú na Veľkej Noci neznášam, ale ukázalo sa, že to môže byť celkom zábava. Potter jačal ako ženská, kým som ho zmáčala vodou, ktorú som vyčarovala. Bolo to nezabudnuteľné! Keď sme konečne uzavreli mier, odišli sme sa do našich izieb osušiť sa a prezliecť do suchých šiat. Na raňajky sme chodili každý zvlášť s rozdielom aspoň päť minút, aby sme sa vyhli podozreniu. Dnes bol rad na Potterovi, aby šiel prvý. Sadla som si do kresla a čakala.

O desať minút som už vchádzala do Veľkej siene. Boli tam už takmer všetci. Sadla som si medzi Rose a Dominique, ktoré ma hneď pozdravili.

„Prečo máš mokré vlasy?" opýtala sa Rose a jemne ma potiahla za mokrý prameň, ktorý mi padol do očí.

„Ále, Pottera napadlo, že mi spraví mokré ráno," povedala som a mimovoľne zablúdila pohľadom k slizolinskému stolu. Pohľad mi padol na Scorpiusa a Marcusa, ale Potter pri nich nebol. Očami som prechádzala po celom stole, ale Pottera som proste nevidela.

„Eatonová," ozval sa mi zrazu pri uchu jeho hlas. Od ľaku som až nadskočila.

„Potter, čo-" otočila som sa naňho, ale umlčal ma zdvihnutím ruky. Postavil sa na sedadlo vedľa mňa a otočil sa smerom k ostatným študentom. Rose zaťukala vidličkou o čašu, aby tak upútala ich pozornosť. Strelila som po nej pohľadom.

„Venujete mi pozornosť, prosím," zakričal Potter. Všetci študenti hneď stíchli a nechápavo naňho pozreli, so mnou na čele. Čo má za lubom?

„Prepáčte, že vás ruším pri raňajkách, ale chcel by som urobiť jedno vyhlásenie." Zahľadel sa na mňa a srdce mi vynechalo jeden úder. Vážne robí to, čo si myslím?!

„Asi ste si už všimli, že ja a tuto Eatonová sme sa v poslednej dobe prestali hádať," rozprával ďalej, „a asi ste si kládli otázku, prečo je to tak. Ja vám teda tú odpoveď poskytnem. Bude to možno trochu šok, ale..." odmlčal sa a znova na mňa pozrel. Podával mi ruku. Hľadela som na ňu skepticky, ale potom som sa mu pozrela do prosebných očí, ktoré akoby hovorili: _Ver mi._

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a chytila ho za ruku. Vytiahol ma na nohy, takže sme stáli vedľa seba. Uvedomovala som si, že na nás hľadí celá jedáleň, vrátane profesorov, ale snažila som sa to ignorovať. Dívala som sa na Pottera a čakala, čo povie ďalej.

„...ale milujem ju," dopovedal a vo Veľkej sieni sa ozvalo pár zalapaní po dychu. Očervenela som až po korienky vlasov, aj keď nechápem prečo som sa hanbila. Nebolo sa predsa za čo.

„Milujem ju a ona miluje mňa. Chodíme spolu už pár týždňov a poviem vám, že to boli tie najlepšie týždne v mojom živote," pokračoval a mne sa do očí začali tlačiť slzy, „a ak s tým má niekto problém, tak nech si ho láskavo vyrieši, pretože ja sa jej vzdať nemienim."

Nahol sa ku mne a pobozkal ma. Dívala sa na nás celá Veľká sieň, no ja som na to rýchlo zabudla. Existoval len on a jeho jemné pery na mojich. Zatvorila som oči a poddala sa tomu. Niekto blízko nás začal tlieskať. Odlepili sme sa od seba a ja som si uvedomila, že to tlieska Rose a dievčatá, James a Fred a o chvíľu to bol celý chrabromilský stôl. Postupne sa pridávali aj ďalšie stoly, bystrohlavský, bifľomorský a nakoniec aj slizolinský, aj keď odtiaľ to bolo len pár ľudí. Scorpius a Marcus stáli na čele a nadšene pískali. Rozosmiala som sa a oprela sa čelom o Potterovo plece.

„Milujem ťa," zašepkala som mu.

Pobozkal ma na vrch hlavy a odvetil: „Aj ja teba."

Jún nadišiel strašne rýchlo. Zdalo sa mi to ako pár týždňov a nie niekoľko mesiacov. Za ten čas sa toho však celkom dosť udialo. Napríklad to, že sme získali metlobalový pohár. Slizolin s Bystrohlavom vyhral len o desať bodov, preto sme potrebovali nad Bifľomorom vyhrať o stodvadsať bodov. Vyhrali sme o stopäťdesiat bodov. James bol z toho taký šťastný, že keď mu dali metlobalový pohár do rúk, rozplakal sa ako malé dieťa. Potter bol z toho trochu smutný, ale tešil sa za brata.

„Budúci rok už bude zase náš," povedal mi vtedy.

Náš vzťah brali ľudia celkom dobre. Keď sme ruka v ruke kráčali po chodbe, sem- tam sa na nás obzreli, ale inak nič. Aj klebetiť o nás už prestali. Najhorúcejšou témou posledného mesiaca sa stal skôr Melaniein náhly odchod. Odišla z Rokfortu a vyzeralo to tak, že na stálo. No čo, mne určite chýbať nebude.

Skúšky sme zvládli v pohode, teda, aspoň ja. Roxanne a Dominique trochu zmrvili dejiny mágie, ale inak to bolo všetko v pohode. Potter sa zase bál koncoročného testu z elixírov, ale našťastie mal mňa. Celý týždeň pre testom som ho nútila študovať dlho do noci, za čo ma preklínal. Nakoniec však získal stodesať bodov, čím bol len o päť bodov za mnou, a bol z toho taký šťastný, že ma zdvihol zo zeme a zakrútil. Slughorn to všetko videl a pokrútil na nás hlavou. No, všimla som si, že sa pri tom usmieval.

Kat mala zo svojich VČÚ tiež dobrý pocit. Fred bol nesmierne rád, keď už mala konečne po skúškach a mohla sa venovať jemu, namiesto učenia. Fakt to s ňou myslel vážne, ešte nikdy s nikým nevydržal tak dlho. Jeho rekord, ak si dobre pamätám, bol dva týždne. Mala som z nich oboch radosť.

Dom a Marcus spolu tiež začali chodiť. Oznámili nám to koncom apríla a ja som na Dom videla, že je vážne zaľúbená. Potter mi zas povedal, že Marcusa pozná už dlho, ale ešte nikdy ho nevidel takého šťastného. Scorpius a Rose sa už tiež nebáli tajiť svoj vzťah. Samozrejme, celá škola už o tom vedela, ale oni dvaja si stále mysleli, že ich na plese spolu nikto nevidel a že je to stále veľké tajomstvo. Ruka v ruke sa spolu promenádovali po hrade a cukrovali sa na každom dostupnom mieste. Za iných okolností by mi z nich bolo zle, lenže som si uvedomila, že som na tom rovnako.

Tak sa zdá, že tento rok, bol ako stvorení na lásku.

Posledné júnové dni na mňa začala doliehať zvyčajná melanchólia. Vždy mi bolo ľúto odchádzať z Rokfortu, cítila som sa tam viac doma ako kdekoľvek inde. Balenie som si nechala až na poslednú noc pred odchodom do Londýna. Potter ležal vystretý na mojej posteli a v rukách držal moju knihu. Bola to prvá časť Nástrojov smrteľníkov a asi sa mu veľmi nepáčila, pretože stále krútil hlavou.

„Ako to, že ten bosorák, ten Magnus, dokáže čarovať bez prútika?" čudoval sa. „Toto je také nereálne!" Aj by som sa bola rozosmiala, keby som nemala slzy v očiach. Končil sa môj šiesty ročník, už len jeden rok a už sa sem už nikdy nevrátim. Nechápala som, ako to dokázala mama prežiť. Na Rokforte bolo toľko skvelých vecí, toľko spomienok...

Po lícach sa mi skotúľali slzy, ale rýchlo som si ich utrela chrbtom ruky. Zasmrkala som a snažila sa aspoň trochu upokojiť.

„Si v poriadku?" opýtal sa ma Potter a odložil knihu. Prinútila som sa do úsmevu a prikývla. Ale jeho som nedokázala oklamať, vždy na mne videl, že ma niečo trápi. Podišiel ku mne a vzal mi tvár do dlaní.

„Čo ti je? Povedz mi to."

„Ja len..." hlas mi zlyhal. Odkašlala som si. „Ja len, že nás čaká posledný rok na Rokforte. Neviem či ho budem schopná opustiť." Privinul si ma a pevne objal.

„Chápem, ako sa cítiš, aj mne je z toho smutno," povedal. „Ale máme predsa jeden druhého, spolu to nejako zvládneme, uvidíš."

„Sľubuješ?"

„Sľubujem ti to," šepol. „A teraz už dosť smútku. Poďme si užiť našu poslednú noc na Rokforte. James a Fred usporiadali veľkú rozlúčkovú párty."

Ráno odchodu sme boli pri raňajkách všetci sklesnutí a unavení. Jamesova párty trvala až do skorých ranných hodín a my všetci sme z úcty k nemu zostali až do konca. Bola to jeho úplne posledná noc na Rokforte, tak sme sa mu ju všetkými silami snažili spríjemniť. A koniec koncov, bola to skvelá párty. Bol tam aj Casey, v doprovode nejakej slečny. Keď sme sa zbadali usmiali sme sa na seba a ja som ani nemohla byť šťastnejšia. Možno som ho nakoniec tak úplne nestratila. Kat celú noc pretancovala Fredovi v náručí a ku koncu som videla, ako plakala. Chápala som ju, svojho frajera celý budúci rok neuvidí.

Vlak odchádzal o desiatej. Päť minút pred tým sme už mali naloženú všetku batožinu a my s Potterom, ako hlavní prefekti, sme nahnali ešte posledných študentov do vlaku. Ešte sme sa rozlúčili s Hagridom.

„Napíšeme ti, sľubujem," prisľúbila som za nás oboch. Hagrid sa usmial a posúril nás, aby sme nastúpili do vlaku. Vyzeral, že nemá ďaleko od toho, aby sa rozplakal.

Nastúpili sme, zavreli za sebou dvere, ozvala sa píšťalka a vlak sa pohol. Odišli sme na úplný koniec vlaku a sledovali ako sa veže Rokfortu pomaly strácajú. Potter ma zozadu objal okolo pása a bradu si oprel o moje plece.

„Teším sa na leto," zašepkal mi a vlepil mi mľaskavý bozk na líce. Usmiala som sa.

„Veď aj ja." Rose ma pozvala na koniec leta k nej domov. Má v pláne povedať rodičom o Scorpiusovi a potrebuje, aby jej najlepšia kamarátka bola pri nej ako morálna podpora. Samozrejme, pozvaní boli aj Potterovci a zvyšní Weasleyovci, takže budeme s Potterom spolu. A keďže sme navyše aj susedia, budeme sa vídať každý deň. Po prvýkrát sa mi tá predstava páčila. Nebudem síce na Rokforte, ale keď som sa nad tým hlbšie zamyslela, ani mi to tak veľmi nevadilo. Pretože, ako raz povedala Marcus, mám všetko, čo potrebujem.

**Čo poviete? Taký nenáročný koniec, žiadny plotwist a podobne, ale myslím, že účel to splnilo, čo vy? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Poznámka autora**

**Na záver, ale úplný, úplný záver, je tu ešte kratučký epilóg. Užite si ho ;) **

**Ďakujem za reviews a nielen za tú poslednú, ale úplne za všetky. Ste proste úžasní! A BeBe, aby som odpovedala na tvoju otázku, pracujem na novej fanfiction, ale o kom a o čom bude, neprezradím ;) Nechajte sa prekvapiť :D **

_Epilóg_

To, že sme spolu začali chodiť, nezanemená, že sme sa už viac nehádali. Kdeže! V siedmom ročníku sme sa vážne šťavnato pohádali, zničili sme pri tom celú našu spoločenskú miestnosť. Keď už tam nezostalo nič, čo by som po ňom mohla hodiť, otočila som sa, že odídem- už som sa naňho nechcela viac pozerať. Albus, áno, už sme sa oslovovali krstnými menami, ma však zadržal, zvalil na zem a začal ma bozkávať tak náruživo, že som ihneď zabudla, prečo sme sa hádali. Dodnes si to nepamätám.

Pravdou však je, že takéto hádky len okorenili náš vzťah. Je to ako húsenková dráha, ale nemôžem sa sťažovať. Aspoň sa spolu nenudíme. No čo, sme psychopati! A ešte k tomu bláznivo zamilovaní...

_KONIEC_


End file.
